Un nuevo mundo
by aliceyuutsu
Summary: A mitades de la Historia: Amu y sus amigos ya lograron vencer a Zen y los demas, pero ahora hay un enemigo mas fuerte que involucra a una nueva amiga: Robin, pero ¿que secretos guarda esta chica? ¿Tiene que ver con los "GUARDIANES"? Nuevas aventuras, ahora se infiltraran en una base enemiga para rescatarla . ¡Leanlo porfavor!. AmuIkuto, RimaNagiko, OCs
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Todo pasó por simple coincidencia, no pensaban que se involucrarían en más guerras pero así ocurrió. No ha pasado mucho desde que se graduaron, apenas medio mes, y todavía ninguno de todos los del grupo de Amu sabían a que secundaria irse. Como había transcurrido medio mes tenían todavía mucho tiempo en pensar a que secundaria ir (claro la mayoría pensaba en ir a la secundaria donde se encontraba Kukai, pero era muy cara) asi que para aclarar sus mentes decidieron hacer una salida entre amigos al centro de la ciudad para pensarlo, sin pensar que ese dia el destino de todos cambiaria.  
Esa mañana acordada Amu se despertó y vio su despertador, ya era tarde, se vistió lo mas rápido posible y salio de su casa para encontrarse con sus amigos ella y sus Shugo charas.  
-Llegas tarde- le dijo Nagiko  
-Gomen, me quede dormida- respondio la pelirosado  
-no importa ya estamos todos- dijo Rima  
Estaban reunidos todos: Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Nagiko, Kukai, Rika y Hikaru, y claro también todos sus Shugo Charas. Tomaron el primer bus que se dirigía al centro de la ciudad. Al llegar todo estaba decorado por que iba a haber un desfile en celebración al aniversario de la ciudad. Pasaron toda la tarde paseando por tiendas y divirtiéndose. De pronto, mientras pasaban por un parque, Amu miro para otro lado y vio a otro grupo de amigos con Shugo charas, eso los dejo sorprendidos ya que no era muy común ver a chicos con Shugo charas, y al mirar a otro lado vieron a mas personas con shugo charas, tanto que la mitad del parque estaba rodeado de niños y sus guardianes.  
-Esto es raro- exclamo Kukai sorprendido- no es muy común que hallan tantos  
-si, pero al mismo tiempo no es imposible- dijo Tadase- no creerás que somos los únicos con shugo charas o si  
-si pero igual no normal- dijo Nagiko  
Dejando eso de lado decidieron no tomarle importancia al asunto. Al rato al pasar por una cafetería.  
-Miren es un huevo X!- exclamo la Yaya  
-Vamos por el- dijo Amu y todos salieron tras el huevo  
El huevo era muy rápido y este los condujo a un callejón largo y amplio del cual no había salida. Amu se transformó en Amuleto Heard, estaba a punto de purificar al huevo X cuando…  
RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR- se oyo un rugido como el de un dinosaurio proveniente de atrás. Al voltear quedaron estupefactos, una criatura con patas de lagarto y un cuerpo deforme con cuernos grandes y en medio de su frente un X (imagínense uno tipo hollow de bleach :3). esta criaturase acerco mas hasta que saco su lengua largo y con ella enrosco al huevo X que no dejaba de jalear( ya saben: muri muri muri muri ¡!) y se lo trago. Al ver esto Amu y los demás quedaron boquiabiertos, por que se comio el huevo X. de pronto la criatura volteo su cara hacia Amu aun perpleja, y con su lengua trato de hacer lo mismo pero Amu lo esquivo.  
-¡Que es esa cosa!- grito Rika- su aura es como la de un huevo X pero este tiene deseos de matar.  
-¡Cuidado!- grito Tadase empujándose contra los dos niños para evitar el lenguazo  
-¡Tadase!- grito Amu- estas bien  
-si ¡Yo también me voy a transformar¡  
Y asi todos menos Hikaru, cuyo shugo chara aun no nacía, se transformaron y lanzaron todos sus ataques contra la bestia pero ninguno surtía efecto. Entonces, sin darse cuenta, Amu termina acorralada con el muro frente a frente con el monstruo, y justo antes de que este la matara.  
BANG- se oyo, el disparo iba directo hacia la criatura y lo irio  
-Apártate- le grito a Amu esa sombra encima del muro acompañado de otra sombra similar a ella  
- Aquí voy ¡- grito la otra sombra lanzándose contra el monstruo. Este tenia unos guantes de metal muy gruesos y alrededor de la muñeca unas luces se prendieron de un rojo intenso- AHHHH- este se lanzo y con sus puños lo golpeo. La bestia quedo tendida en el suelo intentando levantarse y quejándose  
-Mi turno- grito la otra sombra encima del muro, esta tenia una pistola mas grande de lo normal y disparo hacia la bestia. Esta empezó a desaparecer por si sola y de esta se podían ver huevos blancos transparentes volando hacia el cielo.  
-Amu estas bien- exclamaron sus amigos  
-si estoy bien- dijo  
-deberían tener más cuidado- exclamo la sombra- ese Xsort (especie X) por poco y los mata  
-quienes son ustedes- dijo Hikaru  
De las sombras salieron 2 gemelos de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes: la chica llevaba una cola de costado costa y el chico llevaba cabello suelto corto.  
-que era esa cosa- dijo Amu  
-Eso era un huevo X evolucionado- dijo el chico  
-por lo visto también tienen shugo charas- dijo la chica  
-como que también- exclamo Rima  
-Miren- dijo de nuevo la peli marrón señalando hacia su pistola, esta de repente se transformó en un shugo chara con una polera a rayas blanco y negro, y llevaba en su cabeza una boina. Lo mismo con el su gemelo, sus guantes se transformaron en 2 shugo charas: uno con un overol, un polo negro y una gorra de mirando hacia atrás, y el otro con el cabello un poco ondulado con un traje de caballero (tipo zelda xD)  
-Pero que- exclamo Nagiko- eso es imposible ¿Quiénes son?  
-Nosotros somos alumnos de la academia Gadian Fenikkusu (nota: el Fenix guardian, larga historia más adelante) una secundaria especializada en fuerzas y armamento de elite, pero mas que nada, en salvar a los shugo charas de que desaparezcan  
- QUE- gritaron todos  
-eso es posible- exclamo Tadase aun sorpendido  
-si es cierto. Mi nombre es Licorice y mi hermano se llama Takeshi- ambos saludaron  
-y ellos son nuestro shugo charas: el de mi hermana se llama Suma- saludo la shugo chara con polera a rayas- y los mios son Suke- saludo el shugo chara con overol- y Koruro- saludo el Shugo chara con traje de caballero  
-Pero si es verdad eso de la academia, ¿Dónde esta? Aun sigo sin comprender- reclamo Amu  
-Creo que yo puedo explicar mejor las cosas- dijo una voz de entre las sombras. Alli apareció un hombre delgado con traje y cabello lacio blanco con una cola de caballo y ojos azules  
-Subdirector- exclamaron ambos niños

Fin de capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les traigo el capítulo 2 ^^

**Capítulo 2:**  
-Déjenme presentarme, yo soy Akido Futara, el subdirector de la academia Gadian Fenikkusu- dijo el hombre entrejado, a su lado habían dos shugo charas: uno con pelo corto y una capa que lo cubría hasta los pies y el otro que llevaba botas, un saco con el de un escuadrón y llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho  
- que fue eso que acaba de ocurrir ¿Por qué sus shugo charas eran armas y como que salvar a los shugo charas de desaparecer? – dijo Amu  
-No tengo porque explicarles esto solo les puedo decir que esto no les incumbe  
-Cree que lo dejaremos ir después de lo ocurrio- exclamo Rima decidida- ¡explíquenos que fue eso!- dijo y sus compañeros la apoyaron  
-Ok se los voy a explicar a todos pero por ahora creo que será mejor irnos, las autoridades no tardaran en venir- dijo y todos miraron el desastre que ocasiono la batalla  
Ya en otra parte, en el mismo parque por el que habían pasado, Akido empezó a explicar detalle por detalle la situación mientras Amu y sus amigos lo escuchaban atentamente  
-Como ya mis alumnos les habrán contado esa cosa era un Xsort, un huevo X evolucionado, verán cuando el huevo X pasa mucho tiempo sin ser purificado, su tristeza lo consume y se transforma en un monstruo muy feroz y muy fuerte  
-Y que hay acerca de "salvar a los shugo charas de desaparecer"- dijo Tadase  
-Ah eso verán, ustedes pueden transformarse con la ayuda de sus shugo charas, pero ese no es el único poder que tienen- explico el hombre- pueden transformarse en armas solo y cuando el shugo chara comparta las mismas ideas que su compañero, al transformarse en arma ambos se vuelven mucho mas fuertes. De eso se encarga nuestra academia, de entrenar y disciplinar tanto "arma como propietario" para que su compañero shugo chara no desaparezca  
-¿desaparezca?- pregunto Rika  
-si verán cuando ustedes crecen el shugo chara desaparece, pero si logra transformarse en arma y logra dominar todo su poder, lograra evitar desaparecer con el tiempo- Todos lo miraban atónitos ¿era posible eso?¿podían salvar a sus shugo charas?  
-ustedes sabían de eso -pregunto Tadase a su shugo chara  
-para nada, no sabía que éramos capaces de hacer eso- respondió Kiseki – mirándose a el y asus compañeros Shugo charas  
-Si eso es cierto donde queda la academia- pregunto Nagiko  
-La academia, bueno no es tan fácil, verán nosotros venimos de otro mundo- dijo la chica de cola de costado  
-¡¿En otro mundo?!- exclamaron todos  
-si nosotros somos de otro mundo, como se habrán dado cuenta hay más chicos con shugo charas de los normal, todos ellos son estudiantes de la academia, recién graduados de primaria, vinimos de visita a su mundo como un viaje de promoción- dijo el subdirector- Aparte de su mundo hay otros mundos, de los cuales algunos están mucho más avanzados y conocen la capacidad de viajar de mundo en mundo como el de nosotros, y otros que todavía no descubren la existencia de otros mundos como el de ustedes, en nuestro mundo por ejemplo se conoce la existencia de los shugo chara y se a creado una píldora para poder verlos sin la necesidad de tener uno.  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos ¿era posible eso?  
-Bueno chicos creo que es hora de irnos…  
-¡Espera! -reclamo Amu- Sé que esto no nos incumbe, pero ¡Quisiera poder asistir a su academia!  
-¡Nosotros también!- exclamaron todos en grupo-  
-Esto no los incumbe a ustedes, es muy peligroso, y además no son de nuestro mundo, solo les dije esto para poder callarlos- se volteo y empezó a irse junto con los dos gemelos que lo miraban sin decir nada  
-ESPERE –exclamo Amu, de pronto de su bolsillo se calló el Humpty Lock. Entonces Akido se volteo y miro sorprendido el Humpty Lock  
-¡Eso es…¡- dijo sorprendido- solo por si acaso no conocerán a Tsukasa Amakawa  
-si ¿por?- dijo Tadase  
-Eso quiere decir que tú eres…- dijo mirando a Amu sorprendido- Tengo algo que pedirles pueden, pueden llevarme con él

**Fin del capítulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Asdasdsadsa *cae rendida después de una noche escribiendo* me muero tengo ojeras en los ojos y estoy cansada pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 Disfrutenlo :D

**Capítulo 3**

Después de lo ocurrido Amu y sus amigos de vieron obligados a llevarlo con Tsukasa para no perder de vista a Akido. Al llegar a su escuela entraron en la oficina de Tsukasa que estaba ordenando unos papeles

-Ah Amu, Tadase, chicos que hacen aquí…- dijo de forma amigable- ah? Tu eres- miro al hombre que los acompañaba- ¡Akido! A pasado tiempo amigo

-No has cambiado nada Tsukasa- respondio de la misma manera amigable. Ambos se saludaron

-Esperen ¿se conocen?- reclamo Tadase

-Sí, él y yo somos amigos de infancia

-Pero como es posible eso- respondio Tadase- si él es…

-Ah ya veo que él ya les conto todo- dijo con un tono serio- sera mejor que hablemos de eso en otra parte ¿no les gustaría algo de tomar?- dijo mirándolos a todos

Luego se fueron al jardín Real, tuvieron que llevar una mesa mas grande porque eran muchos. Hay Tadase le explico a Tsukasa todo lo ocurrido

-Ya veo, no quería tener que decirles esto

-¿A que te refieres? – dijo Kiseki

-Verán hace mucho tiempo yo vivía en un lugar llamado Nicromi, allí conocí a Akido, al padre de Ikuto y a tu padre Tadase .Nosotros trabajábamos junto con más personas en un nuevo método para aumentar el poder de los shugo charas y sus niños .Hay fue cuando logramos crear el Humpty Lock y el Dumpty Key, luego nos dimos que era un artefacto muy poderoso y que solo alguien con un corazón decidido podía usarlos. Durante ese tiempo se inicio una guerra muy fuerte y al darse cuenta que el artefacto podía ser robado nos dijeron que lo destruyéramos, el padre de Ikuto, tu padre y yo nos opusimos. Así que nos mandaron al otro mundo para cuidar de ellos hasta que la guerra terminara. Cuando la guerra termino nos dijeron que podíamos volver pero nosotros decidimos quedarnos ya que ya nos habíamos establecido aquí y hasta el día de hoy nos encargamos de proteger el candado y la llave. Con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que los artefactos necesitaban dueños para mantener su poder activo, allí fue donde los elegimos a ti y a Ikuto para que resguardaran los artefactos –dijo mirando a Amu

-Eso quiere decir que mi padre es de otro mundo, pero porque no me dijo nada- dijo Tadase

-De seguro no quería involucrarte en esos problemas Tadase

-Esto ustedes mencionaron que su academia podeia salvar a nuestros shugo charas verdad- dijo Amu- Porfavor, se lo vuelvo a pedir dejenos entrar

-POR FAVOR- dijeron en coro

-Escuchen yo quisiera, pero es muy peligroso, nosotros nos concentramos en peleas y en el uso de las armas habría muchos problemas –dijo el chico de cabello blanco

-Yo no creo que halla problemas- dijo Tsukasa- los eh observado desde hace tiempo y se que son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer eso

-Tsukasa tiene razón, por favor dejenos entrar

-Esta bien, serán muchos problemas pero ya veremos como lo resolveremos

-Que bien!- dijeron en coro

**Fin del capitulo 3**

Reviews por fis :9


	4. Chapter 4

No se cuanto durara este fanfic, es que es largisimo pero tratare de resumirlo lo mas que pueda

**Capitulo 4**

-Amu que sucede esta muy pensativa- dijo su shugo chara rosa Ran- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si solo estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió hoy- dijo echada en su cama recordando

_FLASHBACK_

_-Bueno entonces hay que coordinar como les explicaremos ah sus padres acerca de esto, con respecto a Tadase no será difícil pero con el resto habrá problemas- Dijo Akido_

_-esto Akido dime solo nosotros podemos entrar o también mas porque nos gustaría también contarles de esto a otros amigos nuestros- dijo Tadase pensando en Ikuto, Utau, Kairi, y Lulu, con la idea de que ellos también podían entrar y salvar a sus shugo charas de desaparecer._

_-No sabría decirte nuestra academia es solo para secundaria, pero si esos amigos de los que tú hablas pueden, no creo que haya algún inconveniente- dijo con una sonrisa- pero debo advertirles que para llegar a alcanzar el máximo poder de su shugo chara, y de esa manera que no desaparezca, van a pasar por muchas cosas y pueden tornarse peligrosas, todavía quedan algunos rebeldes de esa guerra de la que les conté y como somos una de las pocas academias que existen somos el blanco perfecto. _

_-esto, no nos hemos podido presentar bien – dijo la chica de cabello marron con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Licorice Kusaka, un gusto- les dijo con un gesto amigable- y ella es mi shugo chara: Suma_

_-hola- dijo la pequeña shugo chara saliendo del hombre de su compañera_

_-yo soy Takeshi Kusaka y ellos son mis shugo charas: Suke y Koruro- dijo en un tono amigable y ambos salieron de la misma manera_

_-hola ¡es un gusto- dijeron ambos_

_-hola- saludaron todos_

_-es cierto ahora que estamos con las presentaciones déjenme presentarles a los míos- dijo Akido- él es Sora_

_-es un gusto- dijo el shugo chara con capa, - y él es Arata- el shugo chara con el parche saludo_

_-¡¿estos son tus shugo charas?! – dijo impresionado Nagihiko_

_-si verán ellos son ejemplos de que es posible salvar a los shugo charas de desaparecer- explico- eso es lo que busca nuestra institución: hacer de nuestro mundo un mundo donde todos puedan convivir con sus shugo charas sin abusar de su poder._

_-¿abusar de su poder?- pregunto Yaya inocentemente_

_-si, cuando el shugo chara logra transformarse en arma tiene la posibilidad de alcanzar su máximo poder pero cuando su propietario es ambicioso y busca utilizar sus poderes para cometer malos actos el shugo chara se quedara en forma arma para siempre- todos quedaron sorprendidos_

_Pasaron las horas, ya era tarde y todos se despidieron y se fueron. Akido les dijo que les informaría a ellos de como haría para que puedan ir a su mundo y estudiar en su escuela._

_Fin del Flashback_

-¿me pregunto como hará Akido?- no dejaba de pensar Amu. A la mañana siguiente Amu se despertó algo tarde. Se disponía a bajar a desayunar cuando escucho a sus padres conversando con alguien

-¿Tenemos visitas?-se preguntó y cuando giro su cabeza para ver con quien estaban hablando- QUEEEEEE

-Ah Amu-chan Buenos días- dijo su mamá- el es el subdirector de una secundaria en el extranjero, saluda él es Akido

-Hola Amu-chan- saludo Akido sonriéndole mientras que Amu lo miraba boquiabierta señalándolo con su dedo y temblando

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-penso y luego dijo- H-hola

-Amu vístete y baja el vino para entrevistarte para ver si tienes los requisitos para entrar a su secundaria-dijo su papá con una tasa de café en su mano

-S si- dijo algo atónita. En lo que subía las escaleras habían varias preguntas en su mente. Cuando entro a su cuarto- ¡Ran, Miki, Su, Dia escuchen Akido esta … Ran… Miki… Su…Dia ¿chicas dónde están? –dijo en eso oyó la risita de su hermanita y los gritos de sus shugo charas, ya se imaginaba que estaba pasando. Se vistió rápido y bajo

-Ya estas lista Amu- pregunto su mamá- siéntate le dijo con un movimiento con su mano, Amu se sentó en medio de sus padre- Bueno Amu con te dije el es Akido y vino para entrevistarte, veras su secundaria tiene relaciones con tu escuela y este año recién está becando a algunos alumnos para que vallan a su secundaria en Inglaterra – dijo emocionada con un folleto en la mano claramente falso

-Bueno Amu creo que es hora de entrevistarte- dijo Akido y los padres de Amu se levantaron y se fueron mientras desde la cocina le daban ánimos a su forma.

-esto ¿Cómo encontraste mi casa?- dijo Amu algo nerviosa

-ahh eso, bueno Tsukasa me dio la dirección de todos-ok como te dije iniciare la entrevista

-S s sI- tartamudeo algo nerviosa

-jajajjaaa- rio Akido- Amu no tienes que estar nerviosa esta entrevista consiste en una pregunta dime ¿Qué quieres ser de grande? Respóndeme con lo que te diga tu corazón.

-Honestamente no lo sé, no soy muy buena en mis materias o en deportes y soy pésima cocinando, pero sé que sea lo que sea de grande mis padres y magos estarán hay para apoyarme, Ran y las demás cambiaron mi vida y me hicieron ver que estoy abierta a varias posibilidades y sé que quiero que ellas estén conmigo para cuándo y me acompañen en lo que yo decida. A sí que en respuesta a tu pregunta,… de grande, quiero estar reunida con todos mis amigos y seguir riendo y bromeando justos como siempre lo hacemos- dijo y dejo escapar una leve sonrisa

Akido la miro con una leve sonrisa- Está bien … dile a tus padres que vengan para darles los papeles de inscripción

-Eso quiere decir…

-Sí, ¡Felicidades Ingresaste!- Amu sonrió de oreja a oreja y desde la cocina se oía a sus padres festejando y desde las escaleras Ami abrazaba a sus shugo charas viéndola sin saber que pasaba.

-Y ¿Cuándo tendrá que ir?- preguntaron sus padres

-Dentro de una semana, es para que vaya conociendo el lugar y se acomode- dijo Akido

-AMU CHANNNNN- sollozaba su padre abrazando a su hija- PROMETEME QUE NOS ESCRIBIRAS SIEMPRE AHHH

-Papá, Mamá ¿ustedes están de acuerdo con que valla?- pregunto Amu. Esa pregunta quería hacerles desde que se sentó en entre ellos

-Veras Amu, nosotros queremos lo mejor para ti y esta secundaria te dará todo para que puedas ser feliz en el futuro- dijo su mamá soltando una lagrima- Además eres lo suficientemente madura para cuidarte sola y Akido nos estará informando de tu progreso cada semana. Confiamos en ti Amu-chan

-Mamá, Papá- dijo Amu abrazando a sus padres- les prometo que daré lo mejor de mi

-Ah miren que hora es. Si me disculpan pero me tengo que ir tengo a otros alumnos a quienes entrevistar, de nuevo felicidades Amu, yo te avisare cuando te iras, Nos vemos

-Akido espero- dijo Amu- Gracias… por todo

-No hay problema

Cuando Akido se fue, Amu les conto a sus shugo charas lo sucedido (ya que las pobres estaban con Ami), ellas también la felicitaron, pero no dejo de estar incomoda engañando a sus padres de esa manera, pero llegaría el día en el cual tendría que contarles todo. Mientras tanto en otra parte Akido ya hacia al frente de una casa al estilo japonés

**Fin del capitulo 4**

Reviews Onegai :3


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos a aquellos que llegaron hasta este capitulo :D si tienen preguntas o una sugerencia: Reviews :3

**Capitulo 5**

-Aquí es, esta entrevista será un poco mas fácil- dijo mientras que un chico de cabello rubio le abria la puerta

-Akido ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Tadase

-eh venido para entrevistarte, se encuentran tus padres- pregunto

-si pasa

Ya adentro el padre de Tadase quedo atónito después de ver a Akido a quien saludo de la misma manera que Tsukasa. Después de saludarse los padres de Tadase, él, y Akido se sentaron en la sala, la sala era al estilo japonés y muy amplia con varios muebles alrededor

-Entonces Tadase quiere ir al otro mundo para poder salvar a Kiseki- dijo el padre de Tadase quien minutos antes tuvo que confesar todo a Tadase acerca de donde viene y que siempre pudo ver a Kiseki pero nunca dijo nada

-Es cierto

-Yo respeto la decisión de Tadase pero el tiene que ser consiente que es algo arriesgado después de lo sucedido hay- dijo el padre de Tadase

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Que tal si a nuestro hijo le pasa algo- le grito su esposa muy enojada por su decisión

-Mamá por favor déjame ir, sé que es algo arriesgado y que nunca eh viajado solo pero ¡Esto es algo que estoy dispuesto a hacer!- dijo Tadase con una seguridad en su voz que logro convencer a su madre. Luego de eso a Tadase se le hizo la misma pregunta y él al igual que Amu paso. Después de la entrevista Akido se dirigió a las casas de Rima, Nagiko y Kukai. A sus padres también se les engaño con la misma historia, con Rima fue algo difícil pero al final se les pudo convencer. Al final todos pasaron. Después de una semana todos se reunieron en el aeropuerto donde padres e hijos se despedían entre ellos. Tambien estaban Tsukasa, Yaya, Rika y Hikaru para despedirse de sus compañeros. También asistió Utau que ya estaba enterada sobre todo.

-Suerte en el otro mundo- les dijeron sus amigos en voz baja para que sus padres no los oyeran. Ellos no podían ir porque todavía les faltaba terminar sus estudios en su escuela y Utau tenía trabajo pero Akido dijo que le enviaría a un entrenador para que les ayude a convertir a sus Shugo charas en armas. Tambien los shugo charas se despidieron entre ellos y como siempre Kiseki daba su discurso a sus compañeros que lo acompañarían en su viaje, cosa que nadie le hizo caso.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- Dijo Akido. Los 5 agarraron sus cosas y despidiéndose por última vez de sus amigos y familiares se embarcaron para irse. Pasando las puertas que los separaban de sus familias había un camino largo que parecía que no tenía fin.

-Akido de verdad vamos a tomar un avión- dijo Rima

-No, es que sus padres creen que se van a Inglaterra. Por eso la despedida fue aquí. Además porque uno de nuestros portales se encuentra en este lugar.

-¿Portal?- se preguntaron. Al terminar el pasillo había una puerta grande de metal con unos números para insertar una clave, Akido se acercó al tablero y presiono los dígitos que al instante lograron abrir la puerta al ingresar Amu y sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos, detrás de la puerta había como una especie de laboratorio enorme don había varia personas con batas blancas y en el medio un gran aro de metal el cual emitía una gran luz, era el portal.

-Akido-sama, ya está todo listo- le dijo uno de los hombres con bata blanca.

-Está bien, bueno todos están listos- pregunto

-¡Si!- respondieron en coro.

-Entonces que inicie- al decir esto todos los científicos se acomodaron en sus asientos y empezaron a trabajar en sus computadoras, entonces el portal empezó a a emitir un poco mas de luz hasta que de repente ya no emitía una luz sino que había algo como una cosa grumosa de color plata alrededor de todo el portal.

-Vamos-dijo Akido- el portal está listo

-¡Si!- respondieron, mientras cruzaban en el portal, preguntándose como será el otro mundo

**Fin del capitulo 5**

Reviews Onegai :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hasta aquí por hoy la próxima semana les traigo más capítulos Bye _Aliceyuutsu_

**Capitulo 6**

Se encontraban frente a las puertas de la imponente academia, no podían creer que se encontraban hay.

_FLASHBACK_

_Al pasar por el portal se encontraron en otro laboratorio pero este era mucho más amplio e iluminado._

_-Amu-chan-se oyó una voz alegre que los saludaba desde el otro lado del laboratorio, eran los gemelos que los esperaban- ¿Cómo están?_

_-Licorice, Takeshi Konichiwa- saludaron el grupo de chicos entusiasmados de ver a sus nuevos amigos_

_-Vengan les mostraremos la ciudad- dijo la chica entusiasmada_

_-¡Un momento!- intervino Akido agarrándolos del cuello de las camisas a ambos hermanos- primero déjenme explicarles algo, ustedes son las primeras personas de otro mundo que entran en nuestro mundo, aquí NADIE sabe que ustedes son del otro mundo, solo ellos (señalando a los gemelos), los científicos, nuestro gobierno y el director de la escuela. Por eso sean discretos, si alguien se llegase a enterar de todo esto soy hombre muerto- dijo con una expresión de angustia- quedo claro_

_-Hai- dijeron todos en coro (_**NOTA: por ser los primeros en ir a su mundo deben ser un secreto para todos ya que es un tema de gobierno, los gemelos ya quedaron involucrados desde el principio y todos ese caso cae en manos de Akido ya que él fue quien planifico todo *Poor Akido, so much pressure xD*)**

_Saliendo del laboratorio por un pasadizo parecido al del aeropuerto, se encontraron en medio de un bosque muy hermoso del cual se podía respirar el aire puro._

_-Por aquí- les dijo el gemelo barón guiándolos por un sendero el cual los llevaba hacia una pequeña estación de trenes- hay que esperar a que venga el tren- dijo su shugo chara con overol. Esperaron durante 15 minutos hasta que apareció el tren. El tren era muy diferente a los que había en Japón, este era mucho más amplio y no necesitaba vías sino una simple línea de metal grueso en el suelo._

_Pasaron como 30 minutos hasta que vieron las primeras casas, eran como las que habían en Japón. Luego de 30 minutos llegaron a ver que las casas aumentaban hasta que se encontraron ya en la ciudad. No había mucha diferencia entre esa ciudad y la suya, la única diferencia eran algunos artefactos como: los transportes públicos y los televisores, además veían a muchos más shugo charas que los que había en su hogar, aparte de eso todo era idéntico._

_-Aquí bajamos, escuchen cuando bajemos yo me tengo que ir a ver unos asuntos, Licorice y Takeshi les mostraran la ciudad y luego los llevaran a la escuela donde se quedaran en los dormitorios, y por lo que más quieran no revelen su identidad, entendieron- les dijo Akido _

_-Hai -dijeron al verlo. Al bajar en la siguiente estación se despidieron de Akido. Al irse los gemelos estaban emocionados por el tour que les daría a sus amigos que no podían decidir por dónde empezar, uno proponía ir al parque y el otro al centro a ver las galerías, y así seguían hasta que se originó una pelea entre ambos gemelos._

_-Siempre lo mismo- dijo Suma la shugo chara de Licorice_

_-Si- dijeron los shugo charas de Takeshi mientras que a los 3 les salía una gotita como al grupo de Amu._

_-Ya sé porque no nos dividimos en dos grupos – propuso Kukai al cual accedieron los gemelos dejando de lado su discusión. Amu, Tadase y Kukai se fueron con Takeshi, y Rima y Nagiko se fueron con Licorice. Y asi se la pasaron toda la tarde viendo las tiendas, parques, museos, etc. Amu y los demás trataban de no sorprenderse mucho con la cantidad de shugo charas que había._

_Al mediodía emprendieron el viaje hacia la escuela. El grupo de Takeshi tomaron un tren que los llevo un poco a las afueras de la ciudad._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Aquí estamos, ¿Qué les parece?- les dijo mientras miraban con admiración la gran escuela. La secundaria era casi parecido a un gran castillo, con amplios pasadizos y varias áreas verdes a simple vista.

-ah, ¡llegas tarde ¡- le grito a lo lejos a su hermana que venía junto a Rima y Nagiko.

-Lo siento nos distrajimos un poco- dijo Licorice

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos reunidos les mostraremos el castillo- dijeron con entusiamos. Al entrar era muy diferente a como se veía afuera, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillo bajo y los salones eran amplios con grandes pizarrones, las áreas verdes eran bastante amplias ya que hay era donde usualmente entrenaban, también había un dojo con varia armas pegadas a la pared y muñecos de entrenamiento a un lado, también habia una bibliote y una picina de mas de 300 metros de largo, pero el comedor era lo más grandioso, era bastante amplio con 5 mesas largas colocadas en filas y al frente habia lo que parecía un gran cafetín, las paredes estaban a dornadas con cuadros y lámparas y el piso era de madera.

Al terminar el recorrido los llevaron a sus habitaciones para que descansaran de un largo día. Los niños seguían sin poder creerlo, de verdad estaban ahí, era mucha la emoción. Sus clases empezaban en una semana.

**Fin del capitulo 6**

Reviews Onegai :3


	7. Chapter 7

HAIIII MINNA ^^ debo anunciar que no podre subir los capítulos tan seguidos gracias a los exámenes, pero bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo más, Gracias a mi primer Review Kiminiky-chan Arigato

Capitulo 7

A la mañana siguiente, Amu, Nagiko y Rima, junto con sus shugo charas, fueron los primeros en levantarse, al salir de sus dormitorios se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que había mucha más gente que ayer en el castillo, al caminar por los pasillos dirigiéndose al comedor se perdieron, estuvieron media hora caminando sin rumbo hasta que se encontraron de nuevo con su amigo de cabellera blaca.

-Akido, Ojaio- lo saludaron los 3

-Ojaio chicos- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿que les parece la escuela?

-Es muy bonita pero ¿porque mas alumnos que ayer?- pregunto Rima

-Es porque recién están llegando los alumnos, no crean que ustedes serán los únicos que ocupen los dormitorios, ellos al igual que ustedes viven lejos y por eso deben quedarse aquí.

-Aya, esto ¿sabes dónde queda el comedor?- Pregunto Rhythm cuyo estomago empezó a hacer un sonido

-¿Qué no les habían enseñado todo el colegio?-pregunto Akido

-Es que nos perdimos- respondió Miki y todos les salio una gotita

-Aya, en ese caso síganme- Akido los llevo hasta el gran comedor donde habían alumnos que y algunos maestros que ya estaban desayunando, el Cafetín estaba abierto, en el habían como 12 personas trabajando. También se encontraron con Kukai y Tadase que ya habían llegado al comedor, Kukai los llamo con la mano para que se sentaran con ellos después de que pidieran su desayuno.

Al sentarse junto con ellos Amu pregunto-¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? Nosotros nos despertamos más temprano

-Es que Kukai y yo no nos perdimos camino aquí- respondió Tadase

-Ahora que me acuerdo chicos, terminando de comer quiero presentarles a alguien- Dijo Akido. Al terminar de comer emprendieron su recorrido para conocer a esa persona, durante el trajecto no dejaban de preguntarse quien era, ya le habían preguntado a Akido de quien se trataba pero él les dijo: ya lo verán solo esperen. Despues de un rato de caminata se encontraron frente a las puertas del gran dojo.

-Ok chicos quiero presentarles a…- dijo Akido antes de ser interrumpido por una patada voladora dirigida a su estomago

-M- maldita- pronuncio con dificultad el pobre en el suelo todo adolorido por el golpe

-Llegas tarde- dijo una niña rubia con cara de pocos amigos

-Ok –dijo Akido acomodándose la corbata y hablando con un poco de dificultad- ella es Mitsuki Zabinashi, ella los entrenara durante esta semana para convertir a sus shugo charas en armas.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la niña con cara de WHAT FUCK O_O , aparentaba unos 9 años, tenia ojos color mostoza, llevaba un traje como de Kung fu pero todo negro, llevaba dos colitas y un cerquillo largo que se separaba por la mitad y en su hombre había un shugo chara de cabello blanco dormido

-Soy Mitsuki- dijo la niña- y ella es Risa- apuntando a su hombro al pequeño shugo chara- oye Risa despierta- dijo y la pequeña shugo chara despertó

-Hola yo soy Risa- dijo un poco somnolienta, parecía una princesa egipcia, llevaba un vestido blanco y algo parecido a una corona en forma de serpiente en su cabeza, tenia cabello blanco, era corto pero de los dos extremos se salía dos largos mechones ondeados (parecido a Yomi de Black Rock Shooter).

-como bien saben yo los voy a entrenar durante estos 6 días así que quiero verlos aquí dentro de media hora con ropa más adecuada, entendido-dijo la niña en un tono de mandato

-Esto… en serio tu nos vas a entrenar, debe ser una broma- dijo Kukai en tono burlón

-Si no me crees está bien pero luego no vengas a mi implorándome enseñarte como convertir a tu shugo chara en arma - dijo en tono desafiante, mientras el chico la miraba con una cara de "quien se a creido"- los demás quiero verlos aquí en media hora

Después de irse a sus habitaciones y cambiarse regresaron al dojo donde Mitsuki los esperaba

-Con que decidiste venir no- dijo en un tono de superioridad viendo a Kukai, este ni le dirijio una mirada- muy bien, me han contado de lo que está pasando y que ustedes no son de aquí y que no tienen ni idea de como transformar a sus shugo charas en armas- al decir esto los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos- es por eso que el director me dijo que los entrenaría.

-Esto, una pregunta ¿Cómo lograremos transformarlos en armas?- pregunto Amu

- Esto te llamas Amu ¿verdad?- pregunto y Amu afirmo moviendo la cabeza- verán para transformar a sus shugo charas en armas deben combinar sentimientos e ideas para que de esa manera emerja su poder, por ejemplo, imagínense que están siendo atacados, lo primero que pensaran ambos será defenderse, pero para eso no deben tener miedo sino un instinto de pelea, con ese instinto de pelea y teniendo el mismo objetivo podrán transformarse en armas.

-Creo que entiendo un poco- dijo Amu

-Ya veo, bueno dejemos esa charla y vamos a empezar- dijo

-JA ¡ Pan comido ¡- dijo Kukai muy confiado

-Ah no creas que se las voy a poner fácil- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa (aparece un fondo negro detrás de Mitsuki)

Y era verdad, a pesar de tener una muy corta edad era muy estricta, todo la mañana los había mandado a correr, escalar montañas y arboles, además de entrenarlos con los muñecos y armas que habían en el dojo (en otras palabras todo un entrenamiento militar)

-¡Vamos todavía no acaba!- musito la niña

-Y-ya no puedo más- dijo Amu que callo rendida al igual que sus compañeros.

-Tsk, ¡bueno tómense un descanso ahora vuelvo!- dijo mientras se alejaba dejándolos solos en el bosque.

-¡Por Dios de donde se supone que viene esa niña! ¡¿De un campo militar o de la marina?!- dijo Kukai con enfado mientras se sentaba justo con sus amigos a la sombra de unos árboles.

-No se enojen con ella, solo está haciendo su trabajo- dijo una vocesita que provenia del pico del árbol donde están sentados

-Tu eres Risa ¿verdad?- dijo

-Si -dijo la shugo chara – ella es muy estricta, aunque no la culpo después de todo la criaron asi.

-¿Por qué?¿de dónde viene?-pregunto Nagiko que recién recupero el aliento

-Nosotras provenimos de un clan encargado de algunos armamentos militares, ella se crio en un campo militar desde muy pequeña ya que su tío era el jefe de todo el clan y él era su único familiar, por eso tiene esa actitud.

-Ya veo, pero ¿porque esta aquí? ¿No debería estar en su clan junto con su tío?- pregunto Nagiko

-Bueno… -dijo antes de ser interrumpida

-Risa creí que estabas durmiendo- dijo su compañera

-Si pero me despertó un pájaro, al parecer me quede dormida en su nido.

-Bueno no importa, ahora el verdadero entrenamiento empieza, he pedido autorización para traer esto- dijo mientras detrás de ella jalaba una jaula en la cual había un Xsort de tamaño mediano, pero igual peligroso, tenia el tamaño de un cocodrilo- vengan conmigo.

Los llevo hasta una zona abierta y amplia- Ok escuchen, a cada uno les voy a dar a escoger un arma, iran en grupos de dos, su objetivo es tratar de vencer al Xsort sin salir heridos, quedo claro- dijo con un tono autoritario

-¡E-espera pero que pasa si nos ataca o algo peor!- dijo asustado Kukai

-No te preocupes, para eso estoy yo, si las cosas se salen de control yo me encargare del Xsort- le respondió mientras su shugo chara que estaba a su costado bostezaba- Ok primero irán Amu y Tadase- dijo mientras acomodaba la jaula en frente de ellos; sus amigos se habían sentado a mirar el espectáculo en una zona plana y alta que había en una colina junta a donde estaban- Para derrotarlo tendrán que transformarse con sus shugo charas.

Amu se transformó con Ran y Tadase con Kiseki. Ambos demasiado aterrados con tan solo ver a la bestia, ¿Cómo podrían derrotarlo?

-¡Listos!- dijo Mitsuki que estaba en una de las ramas de un árbol con una cuerda en la mano que sujetaba la perilla de mantenía la jaula cerrada, Amu y Tadase se miraron con nerviosismo asustados a lo que se iban a enfrentar- ¡YA!

Fin del capitulo 7

Reviews por favor


	8. Chapter 8

Konichiwaa, les traigo otro capitulo, después de una tarde de inspiración (gracias 2º opening de Ao no exsorcist xD)

Capitulo 8: las primeras armas

¡YA!- Mitsuki abro la jaula dejando salir a la bestia que no dudo en atacarlos. Trataron de atacarlo combinando sus bastones pero el ataque no le hizo nada al Xsort que avansaba ferozmente hacia ellos.

-¡Amu cuidado!- grito Tadase al ver que el Xsort se acercaba a Amu, ella logro esquivarlo pero desafortunadamente Tadase no y fue envestido contra una de las paredes de la montaña.

-¡Tadase! ¡Tadase-kun!- gritaron sus amigos desde donde observaban. Tadase se había desmayado ante el ataque y se des transformo.

-¡Tadase!- grito Amu al ver que el Xsort de acercaba más a él- _¡Vamos Amu piensa! ¡No es momento de asustarse es momento de pelear!_- pensó para sí misma. En eso Amu le lanzo al Xsort uno de sus ataques que cambio su objetivo, ahora su objetivo era Amu. El Xsort comenzó a correr hacia ella.

-¡Amu-chan!¡Amu cuidado!- gritaban sus compañeros.

-_No voy a correr_- pensó-_¡No voy a correr! ¡Voy a pelear!_- En eso Amu sintió un pequeño destello que brillaba de entre sus manos, se había des transformado, y vio que Ran desprendía una pequeña luz.

-Amu ¿sientes eso?- le pregunto Ran

-Si-dijo mientras observaba con más atención como su pequeño cuerpo desprendía más luz.

-¡Muy bien Amu! ¡Ahora siente eso poder que te invade a ti y Ran! ¡Sientan ese instinto de pelea como los absorbe!- grito Mitsuki desde la copa del árbol.

-Voy a pelear- musito - ¡Voy a pelear!- grito con muchas más fuerzas. Entonces vio como Ran despendía una luz mucho más fuerte que no le dejo ver su cuerpo, lo único que podía ver era como esa luz se moldeaba hasta transformarse en una gran espada con 3 agujeros que recorrían su largo. Lo había logrado.

-¡Amu-chan cuidado!- grito su amiga Rima. Amu vio como el Xsort estaba a tan solo 4 metros de ella.

-AHHHHH- grito mientras, sin creerlo se lanzaba al peligro y empuñando su nueva espada logro herir al Xsort de un costado, este empezó a quejarse pero tampoco se rindió y volvió al ataque. Amu lo esquivo, pero a pesar de haber ganado esa nueva abilidad seguía siendo inexperta y necesitba ayuda.

-¡Tadase despierta!- le grito Kiseki- ¡Vamos un buen rey no deja solo a un compañero ahora mismo Amu está peleando sola!- dicho esto Tadase se empezó a levantar.

-¡Amu!- grito Tadase al ver como ella se enfrentaba al Xsort sola- No voy a dejar que le hagan daño- dijo y de la misma forma que Ran, Kiseki empezó a desprender una luz, poco a poco se fue moldeando hasta que también se transformó en una espada un poco más pequeña que la de Amu pero muy brillante y con un mango de color dorado. Sin pensarlo dos veces Tadase también se lanzó al ataque y logro herir de espaldas al Xsort que empezó a jadear mucho más hasta que por fin no pudo más y callo rendido y empezó a desaparecer como el primer Xsort que vieron en el centro.

-¡Lo lograron! –Gritaron sus amigos de la emoción-¡Amu, Tadase, Lo hicieron!

-Sabia que lo harían- dijo Mitsuki que de un salto cayó al suelo de pie- ¿pudieron sentir eso?

-Si era como una sensación rara, como si pudiera enfrentarlo todo- dijo Tadase

-Ese es el instinto de pelea, se da por varias razones, en este caso por protegerse mutuamente- dijo Mitsuki, que en ese instante Amu y Tadase no pudieron evitarse sonrojarse un poco- no olviden ese instinto y si es posible traten de incrementarlo- dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Siguientes Rima y Nagiko! ¡Prepárense, ahora vuelvo!- dijo llevándose la jaula

- Amu-chan, Tadase-kun- dijeron sus amigos que habían bajado para felicitarlos- gracias a Dios que están bien- después de felicitar a sus amigos Ran y Kiseki volvieron a la normalidad.

-¡eh! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué volvieron a la normalidad?- pregunto Kukai

-No lo sé de repente sentí que ya no había porque pelear- dijo Amu en un tono calmado

-¡Ya volví! ¡Prepárense Rima, Nagiko!- dijo mientras traía a otro Xsort pero está a diferencia del otro estaba parado en dos patas y tenía unos brazos largos con garras muy afiladas!

Kukai volvió al lugar donde estaban junto con Amu y Tadase que todavía estaban cansados por lo ocurrido. Rima y Nagiko se transformaron esperando el ataque.

-¡YA!- volvió a gritar la rubia de dos colitas desde el mismo árbol jalando de nuevo la cuerda. El Xsort salió disparado. Nagiko y Rima habían formulado un plan para acabar con el Xsort, se colocarían detrás del muro de tierra y cuando el Xsort fuera a tacarlos lo esquibarian haciendo que se golpeara.

-Muy bien a la cuenta de 3 lo esquivamos ok Rima… eh ¡Rima!- le grito Nagiko. Rima se había paralizado.

Fin del Capitulo 8

Reviews por favor


	9. Chapter 9

Konichiwaa, Capitulo 9 espero que les guste :3

Capitulo 9

¡Rima!- le volvio a gritar Nagiko para que reaccionara- maldición ¡Rima Cuidado!-dijo y la empujo antes de que el Xsort la atacara

-¿Qué?- dijo Rima después de haber salido de su trance

-Rima no te distraigas tenemos que acabar con ese Xsort- dijo y utilizo uno de sus ataques (Nota: no me acuerdo el nombre de los ataques ^^U) para parar al Xsort pero no funsiono-_que debo hacer_- pensó

-¡Nagiko tienes que sentir el instinto de pelea! ¡No te rindas!- le grito su entrenadora desde la capa del árbol

-_Tiene razón no puedo rendirme aun, ¡tengo que proteger a Rima!_- pensó y de inmediato se des transformo y vio como a Rhythm le pasaba lo mismo que a Ran y Kiseki

-Oh Oe ¿Qué me pasa?- Rhythm esta tan sorprendido como Nagiko al ver como se esta convirtiendo en un escudo de la mitad de su tamaño

-¡Nagiko Adelante!- le grito Tadase al ver que el Xsort levantaba una de sus garras para golpearlo.

-¡Maldición!- Nagiko pego un golpe y de el gran escudo salio algo parecido a un aro de luz que los protegió del ataque de las garras del Xsort.

-¡Rima te toca, tu también inténtalo!- le dijo el chico de cabello largo que ya no podía concentrar mas su campo de fuerza

-Pero Nagiko yo… tengo… miedo- dijo nerviosa viendo al Xsort que se les abalanzaba con furia

-Yo también tengo miedo, pero debo ser fuerte, no solo para protegerme sino para protegerte a ti también- le dirigio a Rima una sonrisa- vamos inténtalo, no te dejes vencer.

-_Tiene razón, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como soporta todo esto_

-¡Nagiko no aguanto más!- le grito Rhythm en forma de escudo

-_No me rendiré ¡ no me rendiré!-_ de pronto se des transformo y Kusukusu se transformo, ante la mirada atónita de Rima, en un gran latigo

-¡Aquí viene!- de pronto el caro de luz que los protegia se rompió como un vidral

-¡Nagiko muévete!- le grito Rima cuando, agarro el látigo, y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza y de este se desprendió un fuego muy intenso que le dio directo al Xsort. Este al instante se consumido por si solo. Habían ganado.

-¡Lo hicieron! – sus amigos vitoreaban desde donde observaban

-Lo hicimos Rima

-Sí, lo hicimos- le dirigió una sonrisa

-Por lo que veo ustedes han avanzado mucho mas de lo que me esperaba- apareció detrás de ellos Mitsuki- sus armas desarrollaron sus ataques, es un buen progreso

Sus amigos se les acercaron para felicitarlos. En eso interrumpió un hombre de cabellera blanca.

-¡Minna como están!- los saludo Akido

-Akido-sempai, bien

-Me alegra y ¿Cómo va su progreso?

-Muy bien, yo, Tadase, Nagiko y Rima logramos convertir a nuestros shugo charas en armas.

-Eso es bueno pero creo que deben parar por hoy- les dijo mirando que el sol casi se ocultaba, habían entrenado toda la mañana y tarde

-¡De que estas hablando! ¡Todavia faltan los otros 3 shugo charas de Amu y Kukai!- dijo Mitsuki mientras los señalaba.

-Ya va a anochecer, pero si tu quieres continuar esta bien, pero TU les explicaras a las autoridades lo que sucedió aquí- le dijo señalando con el pulgar la zona que había sido destrozada después de las batalla.

- **O_oU** ma- maldición- dijo poniendo una cara de "si alguien ve esto…"- bue-bueno por hoy será todo **=_=U**, pero mañana los quiero a todos en el dojo a la misma hora.

Todos se fueron complacidos a sus dormitorios, todos menos Kukai que no había podido lograr transformar a Daichi, a descansar esperando lo que venía para mañana.

Fin del capitulo 9

Reviews Onegai, si es posible sugerencias ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Konichiwaa, Capitulo 9 espero que les guste :3

Capitulo 10

A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron al dojo para seguir entrenando. Se la pasaron haciendo solo "entrenamiento" ese día. Al siguiente , como siempre Mitsuki se aseguraba de hacer sus mañanas insoportables, al terminar con el "calentamiento" se dirigieron al mismo lugar donde habien peleado con los Xsort el dia anterior.

-Ok, esta vez serán Amu y Kukai y luego seguirán Tadase y Nagiko y por ultimo Amu y Rima- dijo yéndose a traer a otro Xsort

Al volver trajo a uno del tamaño de un perro siberiano pero con la apariencia de un tigre. Se volvieron a colocar en sus mismos lugares.

¡YA!- jalo la cuerda y el Xsort salio disparado para atacarlos

-Amu lista- le dijo su compañero

-Si- le contesto cerrando los ojos y volviendo a sentir la misma sensación que con Ran de pronto Miki resplandecio de la misma manera que Ran y se convirtió en algo parecido a un revolver pero con marcas en forma de notas musicales alrededor del mango. Amu miro alegremente a su nueva arma que no se percato que Kukai estaba siendo perseguido

-¡Amu deja de distraerte y ayúdame!

-Patético ¬¬ -se dijo a si misma Mitsuki- ¡Oye Kukai! Deja de ser niña y trata de contraatacar!

-¡Como se supone que hare eso! ¡ Ni siquiera tengo arma!

-¡Ahah Kukai hay voy! Pero ¿Cómo uso esto?- Amu examinaba su arma

-Dios tengo que tomar el control de esto- se dijo a si mismo mientras estaba siendo perseguido por el Xsort- _pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo emano ese instinto de pelea?_

- Kukai no te dejes ganar- una voz dentro de él lo alentaba. Daichi- no te rindas tu puedes ganarle. ¡No nos dejemos vencer!

-Tienes razón, no me dejare vencer- dicho esto trato de concentrar su mente en esas palabras y tras esto él también se des transformo y Daichi emano una luz y se transformó en algo parecido a un balón de futbol pero con algunas runas alrededor.

-¡Qué bien lo hice! Pero… ¡AHORA COMO SE SUPONE QUE USE ESTO!- seguía corriendo pero esta vez con el balón. Llego un momento cuando alcanzo distancia y ya irritado de correr tanto- ¡Maldicionnn!- pateo el balón en dirección al Xsort y este lo atravesó. El Xsort ya hacia desapareciendo.

-YUJUUUU ¡Lo hice!- se dijo

-Kukai ¿estás bien?- Amu se acercó a él todavía con su nueva arma en mano.

-si… ahhhh estoy cansado- dijo y se dejó caer al suelo

-Para ser principiante lo hiciste bien- le dijo Mitsuki- aunque yo te imaginaba acorralado y lloriqueando.

- Para que veas- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Amu debo hablar contigo- Mitsuki se llevó a Amu fuera del grupo

- Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que empiecen los cursos y todavía te falta transformar a Su y Dia, y por lo que veo no sabes usar muy bien que digamos tus armas. A sí que mañana te quiero solo a ti en el dojo- se alejó con dirección al grupo – ¡Ok siguiente grupo!

A si se pusieron a pelear con el otro Xsort no tan grande como el otro y por ultimo les toco a Amu y Rima. Rima ya había ganado confianza con su arma y aprendió a usarla rápido. Durante la pelea Amu logro transformar a Su en algo parecido a un tridente de mango corto y junto con Rima lograron contraatacarlo y derrotarlo, esto dio por concluido su entrenamiento. De regreso a los dormitorios todos tenían un aire pesado y sentían que estaban a punto de caer rendidos.

-Brrrrrr- el estómago de Tadase sonó

- Valla Tadase tienes hambre- le dijo en tono burlón Kukai

-C-claro que no-Brrrr- volvió a sonar

-JA, vez, si tienes hambre- Brrrrrr- esta vez fue el estómago de Kukai el que sonó dejando salir una carcajada entre ambos porque había sonado muy fuerte, de pronto- Brrrr- el estómago de Rima también sonó y entre todos se rieron.

-Jajaja Rima tu también- dijo Amu con una lagrimita que le brotaba del ojo

- jajaj si estoy con hambre

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- apareció Akido que había ido a verlos- que tal les fue en el entrenamiento

- agotador, tengo mucha hambre- le contesto Nagiko

- Bueno yo conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí donde cocinan rico ¿no quieren venir?

-Claro- respondieron todos

-¿y tú Mitsuki? ¿No nos acompañas?

-No tengo cosas que hacer…- Brrrrrr- el estómago de Mitsuki también sonó, todos estallaron en risas- C-cállense- dijo Mitsuki que estaba algo roja de vergüenza- E-está bien… los acompañare

Akido los había llevado a un restaurant, no muy lejos del colegio, el restaurant era de dos pisos de un color crema y con cortinas de color rojo en las ventanas, y por dentro había mesas pegadas a las ventanas y sillas acomodadas junto a una barra que miraba todo el lugar.

-¿Qué les parece el lugar?

Todos habían quedado sorprendidos, no era malo el sitio, al contrario lo sentían bastante cómodo, luego de dar unos pasos se dejaron llevar por el olor agradable que salía de la cocina, lo que origino que sus estómagos volvieran a sonar y soltaron más carcajadas. Se sentaron en una mesa familiar en una esquina del restaurant.

-Bueno solo queda pedir la comida- dijo Akido

-Buenas tardes que van a pedi…- una chica muy guapa con un delantal se les acerco, tenía cerrado los ojos cuando se les acerco pero cuando los abrió se detuvo.

-Hola Mika-chan- lo saludo Akido

-Bastardo- dijo la chica y lo siguiente fue un cuchillo que salio volando y que por suerte logro esquivar Akido. Todos se quedaron mirando la extraña escena - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-P-pero que te pasa por poco y muero

-Crei haber sido clara al decirte que NO eres BIENVENIDO- le dijo Mika. Ella era alta, de buenas tallas, ojos azules y cabello rubio lacio largo, no tenía cerquillo.

-Que ¿sigues enojada por lo que paso entre nosotros?

-¡Seras!- la chica hubiera sacado otro cuchillo de no ser por una mano que la detuvo

-Tranquila Mika, creo que asustas a sus acompañantes- una voz dulce salió detrás de la chica

-Rio-Obasama- dijo la chica. Rio era un poco más bajita pero tenía una cara agradable y amistosa, era algo llenita y llevaba el cabello gris recogido por una trenza y unas notables arrugas.

-¡¿Qu-que está pasando aquí?!- chillo Kukai asustado

-Chicos le quiero presentar a Rio, ella es la dueña de este restaurante, y Mika, su nieta.

-Konichiwa- los saludo la viejita con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Konichiwa- también los saludo Mika que estaba más calmada- lo siento si los asuste

-n-no hay problema ^^U

-bueno ¿qué quieren ordenar?- dijo con una voz más amable y esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro entregándoles la cartilla

- ***v*** Yo voy a querer Ramen- dijo Kukai con una cara de felicidad al ver que si tenían Ramen

- **:9** Yo ensalada con patatas- Nagiko

- Espagueti- Tadase

- Curri - Amu

- :**D** Guiso con carne- Rima

- Arroz frito- Mitsuki

- Pollo con papas fritas- y por ultimo Akido

-Ok ^^, Ramen, ensalada con patatas, espagueti, curri, guiso con carne y arroz frito, eso es todos- reviso Mika

-Esto… ¬¬ Mika también pollo con papas fritas- dijo Akido

-Eh dicho que eso es todo ¬¬*- dijo mirándolo de reojo y emanando un aura maligna con un fonde negro

- ¬¬UUUU -S-si- todos miraron a Akido y Mika dejando salir una gotita cada uno =_=U

Mika se fue con dirección a la cocina – esto… Akido… ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?- le pregunto Tadase, por parte de todos.

-Bueno… ella y yo éramos novios. … - 3… 2… 1… ¡¿QUEEEEEE ERAN NOVIOS?! O_o Todos se quedaron con una cara de WHAT FUCK

-¿pero qué paso? **O.o¿?**

-Ella rompió conmigo y desde entonces está enfadada conmigo.

-_no me imagino que paso entre ellos para que ella lo trate de esa manera_ =_=U- pensaron todos

Después de un rato-¡Aquí está su comida! ^^- Mika había regresado con un carrito con todas las ordenes, excepto la de Akido que paso por alto y se regresó a la cocina

-La comida esta rica- dijo Rima- gracias por invitarnos Akido

-N-no hay problema **T_T** - dijo mirándolos comiendo alegremente mientras le sonaba la pansa y mirando su billetera (NOTA: pobre Akido todo le pasa xD)

-Akido, ¿Quién es el director?- soltó de repente esa pregunta Amu

-Cierto Akido, ahora que lo pienso ¿quién es el director?- también pregunto Mitsuki

-¿que no lo sabes?- pregunto Amu

-No, Amu, desde que me contrataron no eh visto en ningún momento al director

- Bueno el director es un amigo mío, es muy enfermizo por eso no se le ve mucho.

-ya veo

-¿quieren que les cuente porque la escuela se llama Gadian Fenikkusu

-si- dijeron en coro

-Bueno, esto está relacionado a algo que ustedes conocen muy bien, el embrión- todos abrieron los ojos- como ya saben el embrión es un huevo mágico que cumple deseos, pero no saben su historia. Hace mucho tiempo, existía un fénix que cuidaba de todos los mundos velando por la seguridad de la gente, pero un día un mal desconocido trato de apoderarse de todos los mundo y el fénix por protegerlos utilizo todo su poder para destruir a ese mal. Cuando al fin lo derroto estaba muy agotado y se refugió en este mundo, fue en este mundo donde dejo a su huevo antes de morir. Ese huevo es el embrión. Se dice que el embrión está oculto en este mundo velando por nosotros al igual que el fénix lo hizo.

- De ahí viene el nombre

-Cierto, mi amigo nombro la escuela basado en la leyenda

Saliendo Akido pago la cuenta tratando de evitar la mirada de amenaza que le daba Mika. Salieron de restaurante con dirección al castillo para irse a dormir. Mitsuki le había dicho a todos que mañana no era necesario que vallan a entrenar y que Amu si debía ir.

-_Me pregunto si la leyenda será cierta_- se preguntó Amu mientras se quedaba dormida.

Fin del capitulo 10

Reviews Onegai 3


	11. Chapter 11

Konichiwaa, Capitulo 9 espero que les guste :3

Capitulo 11

Amu se había levantado temprano para ir al dojo, al parecer demasiado temprano porque no encontró a Mitsuki por ningún lado.

-Creo que llegue muy temprano, de saber que aún no vendría me habría quedado a dormir más rato- se dijo así misma sentándose en la puerta del dojo, al apoyarse vio de reojo en un lado que la puerta del dojo, estaba abierta.

La curiosidad pudo más que ella y entro al dojo, todo estaba oscuro, abrió más la puerta para dejar entrar más luz, habían muñecos de entrenamiento, algunas armas colgando de las paredes y un vidral con algunas fotos, y al lado del vidral estaba Risa durmiendo en la cabeza de un muñeco de práctica.

-Risa está durmiendo- dijo Dia examinándola

-Debe estar muy cansada-desu

-se ve que esta cómoda- continuo Miki

- **O_O¿?**Pero si ella está aquí ¿Dónde está Mitsuki?- pregunto Amu

-Are? ¿Dónde estoy?- Risa se había despertado

-ahh lo siento te despertamos- dijo Miki

**-=O=.**No importa- bostezo y luego se estiro- ¿Qué hacen acá?

-Vinimos por el entrenamiento ¿Dónde está Mitsuki?- pregunto Amu

-Ella llego muy temprano y dijo iría a recoger algo- bostezo otra vez- eso fue hace como media hora- miro el reloj pegado a la pared- me dejo durmiendo acá al ver que estaba muy cansada.

-Ya veo- _con razón la puerta estaba abierta. _**=m=**_ Ahhh espero que no sea otro de esos Xsort_- pensó Amu rogando que no traiga otro de esos monstros. Vio a Risa de reojo bostezando, se preguntó-___¿Cómo podría alguien como Risa ser la shugo chara de mi estricta entrenadora?_

-Mira las fotos Amu **:D** - dijo Miki Haciendo que se acerque para verlas- ese es Akido

-Es cierto, se ve muy joven **O.o-** dijo viendo las fotos. Akido estaba con 3 personas más sonriendo con unos trajes de Kendo- no sabía que practicaba Kendo

-¿quieren ver una foto de Mitsuki? **¬u¬-** se les acerco Risa a las otras shugo charas

-Si- dijeron mientras Risa abría la puerta de un cuarto que no vieron al entrar. Saco una foto y se la dio a Amu.

-Esa es Mitsuki **O.o**- dijo mientras veía la foto. Ella se veía aún más joven de lo que es y no llevaba sus acostumbrados dos colitas, tendría unos 5 años y estaba con unos señores. Ella estaba sonriendo felizmente abrazando al que la cargaba. Todos llevaban trajes y Mitsuki llevaba un vestido color lila. El hombre que la cargaba parecía de 40 o más, tenía el cabello oscuro y un bigote bien poblado, ojos color mostazo y en su traje se podía ver que de su bolsillo salía un pequeño reloj de mano. Los demás hombres que lo acompañaban eran ansíanos y tenían caras de pocos amigos.

-Él es su tío- señalo Risa al señor que abrazaba- a partir de esa edad Risa empezó a aprender artes marciales con su tío. Esos eran días buenos.

-¿Eran?- pregunto Amu

-Si, no fue hasta el año pasado cuando unos rebeldes del atentado de hace diez años atacaron nuestro clan. Durante esa batalla la mitad de nuestro clan murió incluyendo al tío de Risa. Desde entonces todo nuestro clan se separó ya que éramos pocos.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes?- pregunto Amu escuchando atentamente.

-Nosotras volvimos de una misión junto con otros más, llegamos cuando la pelea estaba a la mitad, pero como Mitsuki es muy hábil logro sobrevivir- dijo en un tono triste recogiendo la foto y regresándola a su lugar.

**-=o=. **Ahhhh, tengo sueño, voy a volver a dormir-dijo acomodándose de nuevo en la cabeza del muñeco de entrenamiento.

En ese momento a Amu se le cruzaban varias preguntas: ¿Qué tipo de pasado tenia Mitsuki? ¿Qué le habría pasado después de eso? ¿Cómo llego a la academia y como la llegaron a contratar teniendo tan corta edad? ¿Cómo era que su shugo chara dormía tanto? (NOTA: admítanlo esas preguntas se las hicieron ustedes también xD, mas adelante se revelaran mas misterios)

Luego de unos diez minutos Mitsuki había vuelto.

-Oh Amu Buenos días

-Hola, Mitsuki

-Bueno ya que estas aquí vamos a entrenar- se acercó a Risa que estaba durmiendo- oye Risa despierta vamos es hora de entrenar 

- **ToT** ¡No no quiero! ¡Quiero seguir durmiendo!- se quejo

- No es hora de dormir, vamos despierta **Ò_Ó**

- **TToTT **¡No no quierooo!- dicho esto ocurrió el CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD, a Mitsuki le apareció una corona en forma de serpiente como la que tenía Risa **(NOTA: aquí viene lo bueno)**

- **^^U- **M-mitsuki vamos a entrenar- le dijo Amu acercándose a ella

**-T _T-¡**No Amu! ¡Quiero dormir!- dijo Mitsuki dejándose caer en el suelo y preparándose para dormir

-**_ **No Mitsuki vamosss- dijo arrastrándola de los pies tratando de sacarla del dojo

-**ToT** ¡No Amu! ¡Estoy muy cansada! **3** ¡Que cruel eres!- opuso resistencia, su voz se escuchaba en todo el dojo. ¿De verdad era Mitsuki?

-**_ **Vamos vamos- dijo poniendo toda su fuerza en arrastrarla hasta afuera

- **TTOTT** ¡Noooo!- grito rasgando el piso

- **_** Vamos Risa tú también- dijo Ran jalándole de los pies mientras ella se sujetaba del muñeco de entrenamiento

- **ToT** ¡No Ran!- dijo actuando de la misma manera que Mitsuki. Todas empezaron a jalar a Risa para sacarla del dojo- ¡No quiero!- no dejaba de sujetar el muñeco (NOTA: a pesar de que Risa sea una total VAGA es muy fuerte xD)

Pasado eso Mitsuki volvió en si reprimiendo a Risa por hacer el CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD

-Bueno Amu iniciemos, no haremos calentamiento, iremos de frente al grano- dijo Mitsuki. Amu estaba agradeciendo a Kami-sama porque no haría esos pesados ejercicios- ya tienes a Ran, Miki y Su transformadas, solo te falta Dia ¿crees poder hacerlo?

-Si- dijo acodando a Dia frente a ella para transformarla-_ vamos Amu siente tu instinto de pelea_ **_ **- no ocurrió nada-_ vamos concéntrate _**_***_-_ seguía sin pasar nada

-¿Qué pasa Amu?- pregunto Mitsuki

- Es que… no sé cómo hacerlo **^^U**- dijo rascándose la nuca

-¡queeee! **Ò_Ó**- chillo Mituski- Pero ayer pudiste con Miki y Su

- Si pero en ese instante estaba peleando con el Xsort

-Ya veo, entonces debo traer otro Xsort

-Nooooo **ToT**- dejo escapar Amu, tapándose la boca esperando que Mitsuki no reaccione de mala manera

- Ok, eso me facilita más las cosas, en ese caso yo peleare contigo- dicho esto hizo una seña a Risa para que baje de la copa del árbol donde estaba descansando- vamos Risa

-hai hai- dijo estirándose **¿Cómo era posible que durmiera tanto?**

-Ok Amu esta vez yo seré tu oponente- dijo Mitsuki

-Aquí voy –dijo Risa mientras de ella desprendía una luz, se estaba transformando.

Fin del capitulo 11

Reviews Onegai 3


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Se había transformado (NOTA: imagínense el arma de Nnoitra de Bleach, la de dos medias lunas, pero no tan grande con una cadena en vez del mango) Amu la miro sorprendida, ¿esa era Risa?

-Ok Amu, no tendré compasión, cuando iniciemos no me contendré, así que tendrás que pelear con todo lo que tengas

-Si- Amu había elegido a Ran para que la ayudara

-YA- grito la rubia y sin pensarlo se lanzó contra Amu lanzando su arma contra ella, Amu con la justas logro esquivarlo, Amu quede atónita mirando el arma- ¡Concéntrate!- regreso su brazo y este regreso el arma que iba en dirección hacia Amu, Amu lo bloqueo con la espada y cuando volteo la cara tenia frente a sus narices al puño de Mitsuki, no la había golpeado pero sabia que si hubiera sido una pelea de verdad hubiera pedido.

-S-sugoi **O.o**- fue lo único que pudo decir

- Esto no da resultado - musito la rubia- debes intensificar tu instinto de pelea. . . ah ¡ya se! **:D** - saco de un bolso 2 katanas de madera- ¡vamos a entrenar con esto! **ÒvÓ**- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se pusieron en posición para practicar- Etto ^^U ¿para que es esto?- pregunto Amu

-Es para que te vulvas más hábil con tu espada- dijo Mitsuki- además mejoraras tus reflejos, Empecemos

-¡Si!

Mitsuki y Amu se la pasaron entrenando 2 horas con las Katanas

- AHHH estoy cansada **_** - dijo dejándose caer en el césped

- Ok tomate un descanso, luego nos enfrentaremos

-haii- dijo echándose boca abajo

-Toma, agua- Amu levanto la cabeza y vio que Mitsuki le extendía una botella de agua

-A-arigato- dijo sentándose al lado de Mitsuki. El viento soplaba y hacía sonar las hojas de los árboles, Amu veía a sus shugo charas jugando con una mariposa junto con Risa, era un momento muy tranquilo.

- oye Mitsuki ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Amu

-Claro- dijo tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí a la academia?

- ah, eso, bueno pues me fueron a buscar

-¿te fueron a buscar?

-Si es una larga historia, luego te la contare, ahora hay que entrenar, se hace tarde.

-OK- se paró y llamo a Ran para que se transforme, Mitsuki hizo lo mismo y llamo a Risa

Se pusieron en sus posiciones- ¡Ya!- grito Mitsuki y sin moverse de su sitio la lanzo contra Amu pero esta lo bloqueo con su espada y sin cometer el mismo error corrió en dirección a Mitsuki, ella dio un gran salto evitado el ataque de Amu, poniéndose detrás de ella, jalo de la cadena y regreso su arma contra Amu de nuevo, pero ella ya lo veía venir, lo esquivo y agarro la cadena que paso de frente de ella, sin dejar de soltarla se dirigió contra Mitsuki y estaba dispiesta a tacarla con su espada, pero en ese instante vio que su Ran desprendía un brillo

-_Amu ahora ¡Ataca!_- le dijo Ran y ella haciendo caso ataco a Mitsuki, pero se sorprendió porque de su espada salió una llama de color rosado muy potente en dirección a Mitsuki, ella lo esquivo con el mismo salto y al caer de pie vio el puño de Amu frente a su cara sin golpearla. Ella dejo salir una leve sonrisa. La pelea había terminado.

-Bien hecho Amu- una voz salió de entre los árboles, era Akido que había ido a ver como estaban

-¡Akido! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Amu

-Vine a ver como andaban, por lo que veo lograse desarrollar un ataque, eso es bueno.

-¡Arigato!

- El entrenamiento término, es hora de irnos.

-Si- dijo Amu retirándose junto con Mitsuki y Akido

- Ahh estoy cansada, llegando ir de frente a la cama- dijo Amu estirando los brazos

-Cierto Amu, tengo que darte una noticia- dijo Akido sacando de su traje un paquete de cartas- entrégales este a todos, son cartas de sus amigos y familiares.

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo emocionada Amu sujetando el paquete de cartas- ¡Tengo que mostrárselas a los chicos, ya me voy Bye!- se fue corriendo hacia el castillo

-¡Bye Amu-chan!- Akido y Mitsuki se despedían de ella con el brazo- a progresado mucho, no crees Mitsuki

-Sí, está mejorando bastante al igual que sus compañeros

-¿No quieres ir a comer?- le pregunto Akido- han puesto un nuevo plato en el menú del restaurante al que los lleve ayer

- ahh ya veo **¬v¬** -Mitsuki puso una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Qué cosa? **O_O¿?**

- Todavía te gusta Mika verdad **¬v¬** - Akido pasó de su color de piel normal a un rojo parecido al cabello de Renji (bleach) (**NOTA: si gente soy una adicta a Bleach)**

-¡¿QU-QUE TE PASA?! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡POR KAMI TE INVITO A COMER Y ME VIENES CON ESO! **Ò/Ó**

**- **jajaajaja tu cara esta roja- se rio un poco Mitsuki al ver la cara de Akido, este miro hacia otro lado- está bien vamos, será bueno comer algo mientras veo a un masoquista como tú siendo apuñalado por su ex –dijo riéndose más al imaginarse a Akido siendo perseguido por Mika con cuchillos en la mano

- ¿Qué te pasa? Yo solo te estoy invitando a comer ¬/¬

- jaja si claro vamos- se van en dirección al restaurante una Mitsuki que no paraba de reír y un Akido rojo hasta las orejas.

Ya en el castillo, Amu se dirige donde sus amigos, primero se va a ver a Tadase, Nagiko y Kukai para entregarle sus cartas.

-Se van a poner muy felices- dijo tocando la puerta del cuarto de Tadase- ¡Tadase soy yo Amu, les traje algo para ti, Nagiko y Kukai!, are?... ¿Tadase?

-PAMMM- se oye un fuerte ruido del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Tadase!- Amu abre la puerta

-MUAJAJAJA A QUIEN LLAMAS PRINCIPE YO SOY EL REY JAJAJAJAJA- del otro lado de la puerta estaba Tadase en modo Kiseki con un fondo de llamas furiosamente encendidas apuntando con Kiseki-espada a Licorice y Takeshi que estaban sentados en el piso mirándolo con una cara de Poker Face y del otro lado del cuarto estaban Kukai, Nagiko y Rima haciendo un FacePalm, a Amu le salió una gotita de la sien.

-¿q-que paso acá?- pregunto Amu

-Ah Amu Bueno en una larga historia **¬¬U**- le cuenta Kukai

_Flashback_

_Kukai, Rima, Nagiko y Tadase se encontraban caminando por los pasillos cuando de pronto se toparen con Takeshi y Licorice que fueron a visitarlos. Ellos los llevaron a la habitación de Tadase._

_-Ah ya veo Amu está entrenando- dice Licorice poniendo la pajilla a su jugo y dándole un sorbo_

_- Si, pobre Amu ahora mismo debe estar sufriendo- dijo Kukai imaginándose a si amiga escalando una montaña bien empinada_

_- ¿y en que se puede transformar Kiseki? Tadase- le pregunto Takeshi_

_-en una espada, Kusukusu en un latigo, Rhythm en un escudo y Daichi en un balón- dijo Tadase_

_-_**O_o**_¿En un balón?- vuelva a dar un sorbo a su jugo_

_-si es una larga historia_**^^U**_- dijo Kukai recordando cómo lo perseguía el Xsort_

_-Ahhh Kawaiii un mini príncipe __**^^ - **__dijo Licorice acercándose a Kiseke que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella en el suelo_

_-Príncipe- dijeron Tadase y Kiseki _

_-Oh no- se miraron entre ellos Kukai, Rima y Nagiko, ya sabían lo que seguía… Tadase en modo Kiseki en 3. . . 2. . . 1. . ._

_-A QUIEN LLAMAS PRINCIPE -Kiseki se transformó en arma y Tadase sujetando su espada se levantó de golpe dejando caer un montón de libros al suelo, los gemelos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de Tadase_

_-No otra vez- dijeron los tres_

_Fin del Flashback_

-ah ya veo eso es lo que paso- Amu se sentó en la cama al lado de Tadase que tenía la cabeza agachada y un aura negra

-que momento mas penoso- se dijo asi mismo Tadase

-¿y para que viniste Amu- Nagiko rompió el silencio

-Ah cierto, Traigo cartas de nuestras familias, Akido me las entrego- dijo alegremente. Todos se acercaron para ver las cartas. Rima había recibido una carta de sus padres diciéndole que se cuide, Kukai tenía una carta de parte de su mamá diciéndole como estaba todo en su casa y que su hermano mayor se había apoderado se su cuarto- bastardo- dijo en voz baja Kukai al leer esa parte, Tadase había recibido una carta de parte de sus padres, Nagiko una carta de parte de su mamá, y Amu una carta de parte de su mamá y una carta muy emotiva de parte de su papá, además de una carta de parte de sus sus amigos en la escuela que incluía una foto donde estaban todos reunidos. Amu leyó en voz alta la carta de sus amigos.

_Minna ¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que la estén pasando bien aquí está todo igual, Tsukasa, Hikaru y Rima les mandan saludos, al igual que Kairi y Lulu también les mandan saludos, ellos llegaron ayer y les tuvimos que contar todo, así que también se están entrenando con nosotros aquí, nuestro entrenador llego dos días después de que se fueron, es muy estricto pero es una buena persona, Yuu y Yukari igualmente les mandan saludos desde Hawái en su luna de miel _**(NOTA: para aquellos que no leyeron el último capítulo del manga Yuu le pide matrimonio a Yukari y ella acepto, personas que no leyeron el manga gritando en 3…2..1.. xD) **_Además Utau lanzo su nuevo disco y también les manda saludos, ella también se está entrenando con nosotros, díganos cuándo volverán, nosotros les mantendremos informados de todo lo que pasa aquí, no se olviden de escribirnos, les deseo suerte. Bye_

_Yaya (al lado un dibujo de Yaya)_

_Ps: recuerden enviarnos un montón de pastelillos en su siguiente carta_

Termino de leer Amu, al final de la carta estaba una foto de todos incluidos Kairi y Lulu junto con Utau mandándoles saludos

-Qué bueno ¿me pregunto cómo les ira?- se preguntó Amu- pero ¿Por qué no mencionan nada sobre Nadeshiko

Ah Nagiko empieza a sudar frio- creo que todavía no les cuenta no reciben noticias de ella- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-mmm supongo- dijo en un tono apagado

-No hay otra carta- dijo Rima

-no, no hay otra- dijo buscando entre las cartas si había otra, cuando en eso ve una debajo de la cama, se le había caído- no esperen aquí hay otra y va dirigida a mí, es de… **O/O** – Amu se sorprende y se sonroja un poco- es de Ikuto

Fin del capitulo 12

Si gente al fin hay noticias de Ikuto

Ok amigos. Si estas leyendo esto significa que llegamos al capitulo 13 ^^ gracias por continuar leyendo, pero antes una lista de los nuevos personajes que aparecen en mi fanfic y no se olviden de los Reviews :D

Nuevos personajes:

Akido Futara: cabello blanco largo, ojos celestes, es el subdirector de la escuela Gadian Fenikkusu, siempre lleva un traje negro con una camisa azul y una corbata blanca.

Souske (chico): es uno de los shugo charas de Akido, lleva un parche en el ojo derecho, su cabello es corto (parecido al de Gokudera de Katekyo hitman reborn) y azul claro al igual que su ojo izquierdo, lleva puesta una chaqueta blanca y un pantalón con unas botas. (ya se lo que se preguntaran **¿Por qué le cambie el nombre?** Pues porque NO me gusto el nombre Arata y luego de tener una laaaarga discusión con mi alocada mente opte por ponerle Souske)

Sora (chico): el otro shugo chara de Akido, su única ropa es una capa de cuerpo completo color gris que le cubre todo el cuerpo dejando a la vista solo su cabeza y sus pies. Tiene cabello corto hasta el cuello color gris al igual que sus ojos.

Licorice Kusaka: es la hermana gemela de Takeshi, es estudiante de la academia Gadian Fenikkusu, tiene el cabello castaño claro que le llega hasta los hombros y lo lleva sujeto con una cola de costado, sus ojos son verdes oscuro.

Suma (chica): es la shugo chara de Licorice, tiene el cabello corto oscuro, y lleva una boina en la cabeza, tiene ojos color rubí oscuro. Lleva una chompa con mangas largas, muy ancha y grande a rayas que la cubre hasta las rodillas, también lleva unas pantis negras azuladas.

Takeshi Kusaka: es el hermano gemelo de Licorice, también es estudiante de la academia Gadian Fenikkusu, tiene el cabello corto color castaño claro y los ojos verde oscuro.

Suke (chico): es el shugo chara de Takeshi, tiene el cabello cortó color rojo y lleva una gorra de beisbol con la visera al revés dejando al descubierto un mechón de pelo que sale por el agujero que esta detrás de la gorra. Tiene ojos color oscuro. Tambien lleva un overol color verde oscuro y un polo color gris y unas zapatillas color rojas.

Koruro (chico): es el shugo chara de Takeshi, tiene cabello gris y ojos color miel. Lleva un traje como de caballero de la época medieval.

Mitsuki Zabinashi: es la entrenadora de Amu y sus amigos. Su cabello es corto y rubio y lleva dos colitas, sus ojos son mostaza y lleva un traje como de Kung fu. (Es Tsundere :D). Tambien se sabe que tiene un pasado muy misterioso.

Risa (chica): es la shugo chara de Mitsuki, es una verdadera VAGA, siempre se la pasa durmiendo, sus ojos son celestes y su cabello es blanco y parecido al de Yomi de Black Rock Shooter, lleva un vestido egipcio sencillo y blanco (parecido a una toga), en su cabeza tiene un corona en forma de serpiente.

Rio Sukehaya: es la dueña del restaurante al que suele acudir Akido. Es una señora ya de edad, su cabello es canoso y lo recoge con una trenza de la cual salen dos palillos chinos, es algo llenita y bajita, tiene unas notables pero no muchas arrugas además de una apariencia amigable. Usualmente lleva un kimono rojo con flores azules y blancas.

Mika Sukehaya: es la nieta de Rio y también trabaja en el restaurante, era la novia de Akido, pero desde que rompieron le tiene un odio profundo. Es una chica muy guapa. Su cabello es rubio y largo, no tiene cerquillo, sus ojos son azules. Es algo compulsiva pero también amigable, al único al que trata mal es a Akido y le tiene un gran respeto a su abuela Rio. Usualmente lleva un traje de camarera.

Bueno esos son todos los personajes, pronto (cuando arreglen mi escáner) subiré imágenes de los nuevos personajes a mi cuenta en deviantart :D pero por ahora confórmense con las descripciones. Ahora sin más preámbulos subiré el siguiente capitulo :D. Y pronto hare un especial de navidad :9. Gracias por leer hasta aquí. ¡Reviews Onegai! :3


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

-_Es de Ikuto_- Amu leyó el nombre pero antes de decir de quien era la carta leyó que en una parte de la carta decía "Léelo sola" al ver esto Amu quedo callada

-¿de quién es Amu?- pregunto todo inocente Tadase

-Etto.. Etto… ¡Es de mi papa! ¡Si si es de él!- dijo nerviosa tapando el nombre de Ikuto de la carta- ¡bueno chicos ya es muy tarde me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós!- cerro la puerta y se dirigió lo más rápido que puedo a su habitación.

-Bueno creo que también nos debemos ir, si llegamos tarde nuestro padre se enojara- dijo Takeshi. Licorice y Takeshi se despidiéndose de los demás, cerrando la puerta.

- También deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana nos toca entrenamiento a primera hora, buenas noches- dijo Kukai saliendo del cuarto de Tadase. Lo siguieron Rima y Nagiko despidiéndose de Tadase

Saliendo a los pasillos Kukai, Nagiko y Rima se despidieron para irse a dormir. Ya en el cuarto de Nagiko, él se quedo pensando

-Nagiko ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Temari acercándose a Nagiko

-Si, Temari, es solo que no sé cuánto más podre seguir con esto, no me gusta tener que ocultar este secreto. Amu todavía necesita de Nadeshiko si se lo digo la dejaría en shock.

- Todo a su tiempo Nagiko

-Tienes razón Temari

Ya en el cuarto de Amu se decidió a leer la carta.

_Amu_

_Tsukasa me conto todo. Al principio no pude creerlo pero después de que me lo explicara todo detenidamente entendí la situación. Asi que eh llegado a una conclusión, después de encontrar a mi padre ire al otro mundo también, Tsukasa me conto que se involucrarían en nuevas peleas y por eso voy a ir. No quise que nadie se enterara porque quiero que sea un sorpresa. Esto solo te lo cuento a ti Amu, espero verte pronto._

_Ikuto _

Al terminar de leer la carta Amu no sabia que pensar ante lo que había escrito a Ikuto. Una parte de ella quería que el no fuera al mundo donde estaba por el también se veria involucrado en muchas peleas y por otra parte quería que fuera porque lo quería tener cerca. Al pensar eso Amu se puso toda roja y se fue a dormir.

Al dia siguiente todos se dirigieron a entrenar con Mitsuki. Ese dia todos entrenaron para manejar sus ataques con sus nuevas armas. Amu practicaba para dominar las flamas que podía sacar de su espada, además que logro aprender a usar a Miki logrando acertar a los blancos que le había puesto Mitsuki para que practicara con Miki (NOTA: los disparos que hace Amu no son cualquiera, sus disparos son luces azules que salen 3 veces cada vez que presiona una vez el gatillo y pueden seguir a su enemigo hasta que dé en el blanco). Tadase logro dominar los poderes de su espada, de ella salían medias lunas doradas que podían cortar y hacer un daño muy fuerte. Nagiko practico con su escudo perfeccionando su campo de fuerza. Rima aprendió a dominar la llamarada que salía de su látigo. Para Kukai no fue tan difícil ya que lo único que tenía que hacer era patear su balón hacia el objetivo y este lo atravesaba con una velocidad y fuerza muy potentes.

-Muy bien chicos es todo por hoy- dijo Mitsuki

-AHHHHHHH- todos dejaron salir un bufido y se dejaron caer al suelo

Dirigiéndose al castillo:

-Al fin aprendí como utilizar mi ataque ***v*-** dijo Kukai con estrellas en los ojos

-Pero aun así les falta, mañana cuando vallan a sus clases se darán cuenta que hay personas mucho más habilidosas- dijo Mitsuki bajando a Kukai de su nube

-Tienes razón mañana… - Todos hacen un replay de lo que dijo Mitsuki… 3…2…1- QUE MAÑANA INICIAN LAS CLASES- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- Si ¿Qué Akido no les dijo nada?

- ¡No, nada! ¿estas segura que mañana inician?- pregunto Amu

- Si segura …- dijo antes de ser interrumpida

-Hola chicos- dijo Akido corriendo hacia ellos

-¡Akido ¿porque no nos dijiste que mañana iniciaban las clases?!- pregunto Tadase algo molesto

-¡Ayyyy! Sabia que se me olvidaba algo.

"baka" pensó Mitsuki

- Si es cierto mañana inician sus clases. No se preocupen ya tengo sus libros listos y también sus uniformes- dijo logrando tranquilizar a todos- bueno será mejor que se vallan a dormir.

-HAI- respondieron todos

Ninguno no podía dormir, al llegar a su habitación se encontraban sus libros y uniformes. Asi todos se fueron a dormir impacientes a que llegara el otro dia.

Fin del capitulo 13

No se olviden de los reviews :3 _Aliceyuutsu_


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

A la mañana siguiente Amu se levantó y se cambió con su nuevo uniforme. Vio el horario de clases que le había dejado Akido y alisto su maleta. Estaba muy emocionada. Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con un monto de chicas con sus shugo charas que no la dejaban pasar.

-¡Ahhhh por donde salimos ** m !- **dijo mientras se le formaban remolinos en los ojos

-¡Amu mira es Rima!- dijo Dia señalando tras la avalancha de chicas un pasillo no tan repleto donde se encontraba Rima mirando su horario de clases

-¡Rima!

-¿Amu?- dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Amu- ¡Amu ven aquí!- Rima logro ayudar a Amu a salir de la multitud de personas

-Que fue eso ¿por qué hay mucha gente acá?- pregunto Ran aun mareada

-Eso es porque ellos son alumnos que también se van a quedar en nuestros dormitorios, Akido me lo dijo, ¡ah es cierto!, hoy me mudo a tu cuarto, ah ávido un nuevo re agrupamiento mira- dijo señalando un mural donde estaban anotados el número de los cuartos con dos nombres para cada uno- serán dos personas por cuarto

-Ahhh ya veo- dijo Amu mirando el reloj- ¡Dios, ya es tarde, llegaremos tarde, corre Rima!- dijo jalando del brazo a Rima dejándola prácticamente sobre el aire mientras ella corría.

Llegando al aula 1-B se encontraban reunidos varios chicos, entre ellos se encontraban Tadase y Nagiko rodeados por un ejército de chicas con corazones en sus ojos. Lograron zafarse de ellas para dirigirse a Amu y Rima.

-Amu, Rima ¿Cómo están? Por poco y llegan tarde- dijo Tadase

-Bien, solo unos problemas en nuestro dormitorio

-Ustedes también, nosotros cuando nos despertamos había un montón de chicos buscando sus habitaciones, apenas y logramos salir de nuestros cuarto porque todos bloqueaban las entradas- dijo Nagiko dejando salir una gotita de su cabeza- por cierto ¡mira este lugar, nunca había visto tantos chicos con sus shugo charas reunidos!

-Tienes razón- dijo Amu mirando a su alrededor- nunca me imaginé que sería así…

- YA LLEGAMOS **m-**llegaron Licorice y Takeshi jadeando por haber corrido.

-T-takeshi, Licorice ¿Por qué están así?- a Amu le salió una gotita del sien

-Porque *jadeo* este año*jadeo* nos toca con la maestra Suko- dijo Takeshi con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡SUKO! –gritaron todos en el aula (excepto Amu, Tadase, Nagiko y Rima)

-Si *jadeo* es cierto* jadeo* nos lo dijo *jadeo* Akido- dijo Licorice a punto de desmayarse.

-TODOS A SUS ASIENTOS RAPIDO- grito un chico cualquiera y todos se empezaron a sentar, hasta que…

-¡con que haciendo alboroto en mi clase! Licorice, Takeshi- ambos voltearon con los ojos como platos y temblando- veamos que castigo les puedo dar – dijo con una sonrisa sádica aquella persona que emanaba un aura maligna. Ambos niños tragaron seco esperando lo peor.

Después de 30 minutos…

-Ok yo soy su maestra por este año, aquellos que tengan alguna objeción se aguantan hasta el fin de año –dijo con el ceño fruncido- y espero que no hagan nada malo o sino les pasara lo mismo que a ellos- señalo a Licorice y Takeshi, ambos tenían un chinchón cada uno, además de estar parados en una esquina del salón sosteniendo dos baldes de agua cada uno a lo tipo anime.

-Gomenasai **TT TT- **dijeron ambos

Todos miraban con miedo a su nueva tutora, tenía el cabello sujetado con una cola de caballo y llevaba un traje de oficina y unos lentes de sol.

Después de clases …

-Por dios que le pasa – gruño Amu

- Es la profesora más estricta de toda la escuela- Licorice tomaba un sorbo de su jugo- se dice que antes era la jefa de un grupo de motociclistas y que ha derrotado a más de 20 hombre a la vez.

- Sugoi **- -U **–Nagiko hizo lo mismo que Licorice. En eso se oye el sonido del timbre

-Vamos ahora nos toca educación física- dijo Tadase levantándose de su asiento

- Me pregunto quién será este año- dijo Takeshi estirándose

-¿Qué no lo saben?- dijo Amu

- No, Akido nos dijo que sería uno nuevo, el otro se retiró.

Amu y los demás se fueron a sus clases que quedaban cerca del dojo, esperando que si nuevo maestro sea más "normal". Se oían murmullos entre los alumnos al llegar.

-Ok fórmense tenemos mucho que hacer hoy- una voz familiar salió de dojo.

-¡M-Mitsuki!- gritaron Amu, Tadase, Nagiko y Rima

- Yo, minna- dijo Mitsuki saludándolos

- p-pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Nuestro entrenamiento ya termino?

- Si, pero eh sido contratada para enseñar aquí- dijo con una mirada de triunfo

- ¿Qué? Esto es una broma. Yo no voy a dejar que una "niña" sea mi entrenadora.- dijo un chico entre la multitud.

- **= =*** Tienes algún problema con eso- dijo Mitsuki lanzándole una mirada de odio- Tu nombre

- Ginko – Le respondió

-Ok Ginko, te propongo algo, si me vences en una pelea, me retirare, pero si te derroto tú me pedirás disculpas y harás el doble de ejercicios que los otros

- Me parece bien- dijo- ¡Vamos Kuro!- dijo y su shugo chara se transformó en una navaja y del mango salían unas plumas

-Esto será fácil- se dijo así misma Mitsuki

-_Oh no, pobre chico_- pensó Amu

20 segundos después…

-OK alguien más tiene otro comentario antes de empezar- al lado de Mitsuki ya hacia Ginko inconsciente con un pixeleado que no dejaba verlo (demasiado cruel para verlo xD).

- N-no **=_=U-** dijeron todos aterrados

Al final de las clases Amu y los otros se dirigieron para encontrarse con Kukai

-hola kukai

-Minna, ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal sus clases?

-Bueno, todos estamos juntos, además nos tocó una profesora estricta, ah y no sabes, Mitsuki será nuestra maestra en educación física- le informo Tadase

- ¡Q-que!- dijo Kukai con los ojos como platos- ya tuve suficiente de sus entrenamientos militares, además ¿no es demasiado pequeña para enseñar en una escuela?

- asi parece, y Kukai ¿Quién es tu profesor?- pregunto Takeshi

-ah, el mío, es un relajado, toda la clase se la paso durmiendo mientras nos dejó que copiáramos unos ejercicios que dejo en el proyector

- Eishi-sensei- dijeron Licorice y Takeshi

-¡Ese mismo!, si lo ves da la impresión de que es un buen maestro pero se la paso durmiendo toda la clase, además también tiene un shugo chara…, pero fue interrumpido por los murmullos de los demás alumnos en el corredor, abriéndole paso a un alumno que se acercaba.

- ¿Quién es el?- dijo Amu

-El es Yuo Misakagi- dijo Takeshi- él es el más fuerte en toda la escuela, se dice que el director lo encontró a los 6 años junto a una pila de más de 50 pandilleros que el mismo había derrotado, el director le dio una beca, y desde entonces ha estudiado aquí. Además se dice que logro transformar a su shugo chara en arma a los 4 años, una edad muy temprana para controlar todo ese poder.

-Sugoi- dijo Amu dándole paso para que pasara

-Yo, Misakagi- lo saludo Kukai y este le respondio con una mirada y siguió caminando- no es muy platicador.

-¡¿Lo conoces?!- dijo Takeshi

- Sip, está en mi misma aula- se sienta a mi lado al frente de la clase.

-Kakoi v - dijeron al mismo tiempo, Licorice y Miki (Miki estaba mirando al shugo chara de Yuo)

Mientras en otro parte…

-Oye Akido, no me siento cómoda con esto **¬¬U** –dijo Mitsuki caminado por los pasillos del castillo-academia- preferiria quedarme en el dojo

- vamos Mitsuki, no seas aguafiestas todos quieren conocerte-dijo Akido guiándola- bueno Mitsuki ya llegamos- dijo deteniéndose frete a una puerta grande la cual tenia un cartel que decía "Sala de Maestros".

-n-no Akido, mejor me voy **O_oU**- dijo dando media vuelta

-A donde crees que vas Mitsuki- dijo agarrándola del hombro- de aquí no te vas hasta que conozcas a tus "compañeros de trabajo"- dijo con una sonrisa sádica y un aura negra salía de él

-E-esto es por la patada del otro día ¿verdad?- trago seco

-Vamos Mitsuki no es tan malo…

-¡No! –le dio un puñetazo en el estomago

-¡Malditaaaa! =_=*- del otro lado de la puerta estaban los profesores mirando con curiosidad la puerta.

-¡QUEDATE QUIETA!

-¡NO! ¡DEJAME IR!

-¡AY AY DEJA DE MORDEME!

-¡TU DEJAME IR! ¡¿QUE HACES?! ¡ALEJA ESA CADENA DE MÍ!

-¡QUEDATE QUIETA!

-¡NO, RISA HAS ALGO!, ¡DESPIERTA BAKA!

-¡DEJA DE PATEARME!

- ¡OBLIGAME! –en la sala de profesores a todos se les salía una gotita del sien

-*se abre la puerta* Akido esta con el cabello desordenado y como si hubiera peleado contra un león y respiraba con dificultad -Minna, quiero presentarles a la nueva maestra de educación física, ella es de la que les eh estado hablando, saluda Mitsuki

-al jalar de la cadena estaba Mitsuki atada a esta con el mismo aspecto que Akido- tú me odias le dijo en voz baja

-anda saluda

- h-hola, e-es un placer conocerlos- dijo nerviosa. Todas la miraron raro, lo cual hizo que Mitsuki se sintiera peor, hasta que

-¡AHHHHHH KAWAIIIII! **=7=-** una de las maestras salto de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a Mitsuki

-no… puedo… respirar ** m **ayúdame Akido

-Ella es Nori-sensei, Nori, ella es Mitsuki

-ah, ella es la famosa Mitsuki, por como Akido nos habló de ti no creí que fueras de verdad una niña- dijo otro maestro con un shugo chara en su hombro.

-No estaba mintiendo, Kasou- kun

Todos se acercaron para saludar a Mitsuki, algunos maestros, al igual que Akido, tenían sus shugo charas, pero al ver que Mitsuki estaba algo nerviosa trataron de ir despacio

-Akido creo que ya deberías soltarla- dijo Souske (el shugo chara de Akido)

-Tienes razón –dijo y la cadena que tenia se des transformo y en su lugar estaba Sora (el otro shugo chara de Akido)

-¿crees que se integre bien?- pregunto Sora

-Estará bien, después de todo, es Mitsuki de quien hablamos- dijo Akido con mirándola detenidamente- cumple con todos los requisitos para enseñar acá

- y se puede saber cuáles son esos requisitos- le pregunto Sora intrigado

- Para seleccionar maestros es difícil, su la persona no tiene shugo chara: debe tener carácter de líder, debe ser una persona fuerte y hábil en las batallas, y además saber controlar todo tipo de situación. Ahora si la persona tiene shugo chara: debe cumplir con todos los requisitos anteriores, además, su shugo chara, ya no puede desaparecer con el tiempo

- espera, eso quiere decir

-exacto, Mitsuki ya ha logrado dominar todo el poder de Risa y ha llevado a su arma a otro nivel más poderoso

- valla para ser una niña, es muy fuerte

- es justo por eso por lo que ella encaja perfecto para el puesto de maestra aquí.

Fin del capitulo 14

Que les pareció… ya se es difícil de leer **;m;** pero voy a mejorarlo , por ahora les dejare una lista de los nuevos personajes

Suko-sensei (mujer)(curso: matemática) : tiene el cabello azul oscuro y lo lleva recogido con una cola de caballo, sus ojos son color gris y siempre lleva un traje de oficina y unos lentes de sol. En cuanto a su actitud esta demás decir que es peor que un pitbull xD. Es la tutora del salón de Amu, hay muchos rumores de ella como que fue la jefa de una banda de motociclistas y que venció a 20 hombres al mismo tiempo.

Eishi-sensei (hombre) (curso: historia) : tiene el cabello gris oscuro, corto y sus ojos son verde agua. Lleva un pantalón del mismo tono que su cabello, una camisa blanca y encima un chaleco de lana (si, la típica vestimenta del profe). Aparentemente se ve que es un buen profesor, pero siempre se la pasa durmiendo en clases y deja que el proyector agá lo suyo xD.

Yuta (hombre)( shugo chara de Eishi) : es IDENTICO a Eishi, pero lleva un traje de hechicero, en cuanto a su actitud todavía falta detalles **:P **. A veces suele ayudar a Eishi para dictar clases

Nori-sensei (mujer) (curso: lengua): tiene el cabello ondulado de un color castaño oscuro que le llega hasta la cintura. Sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello. Su vestimenta consiste en un vestido color beige simple, un saco y unas valerianas negras. Además lleva unos auriculares grandes alrededor de su cuello. Desde que vio a Mitsuki se encariño con ella a tal punto que la abrazo ni bien la vio. En cuanto a su actitud le gustan las cosas que ella considere kawaii.

Kasou-sensei (hombre) (curso: química): su cabello es como el de Alaude de Kuroshitsuji, lleva un pantalón negro, una camisa gris y una chamarra verde moho. Su actitud es seria y es muy observador.

Ruji (hombre)(shugo chara de Kasou): su cabello el rubio corto, y sus ojos son color índigo. Lleva un yukata a rayas negro.

Yuo Misakagi: su cabello es rojo oscuro al igual que sus ojos, tiene un gran respeto por el director del colegio ya que, según él, le debe un gran favor, además hay varios rumores acerca de el que aseguran que es el más fuerte entre los alumnos del colegio. Su actitud es antisocial y serio.

Nobu (chico)(chugo chara de Yuo): es parecido a Yuo, excepto de que su cabello es negro. Su ropa es como el de león de Resident Evil. Se puede transformar en una P90 que lanza un rayo de luz rojo muy poderoso.

Bueno eso es todo, por favor no se olviden de los Reviews :3


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

En otra parte, en los dormitorios para ser más precisos…

Amu se había dado una ducha, esa noche había una fiesta en los dormitorios para celebrar el primer dia de clases (cortesía de los alumnos xD)

-Ya estas lista Rima-le dijo a su compañera de cuarto

-si, vamos Kusukusu

-jajaja vamos

Salieron del cuarto con dirección a la sala de estar donde sería la fiesta. En ella había varios alumnos con sus shugo charas conversando y tratando de no hacer tanto ruido para no llamar la atención, ya que era una fiesta sin autorización de los maestros, había bocadillos y la sala era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran todos los que habitaban esa parte de la torre.

-Hai Tadase- saludo Amu a Tadase que se acercaba junto con Nagiko, Takeshi y Licorice

-Hai Amu-chan

-Are, Takeshi, Licorice, ustedes no viven en los dormitorios, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-La fiesta no es exclusivamente para aquellos que viven en el castillo, **(NOTA: el castillo tiene 3 torres en las cuales se puede habitar 50 alumnos por torre, y los alumnos que viven cerca no necesitan vivir en el castillo)**, ademas vivimos cerca y esta fiesta la hacen cada año en todas las 3 torres

-ah ya veo- dijo Amu

-¿Dónde están Kukai y Daichi?- dijo Licorice

-me envió un mensaje dijo que fuéramos a buscarlo- dijo Nagiko mirando su celular

-vamos- dijo Rima

Al llegar al cuarto de Kukai él les abrió la puerta- Chicos, necesito que me ayuden- Kukai tenia un monton de cajas a su costado

-¿q-que son todas esas cajas?- dijo Amu mirando con sorpresa tosas esas cajas

-Son panecillos y algunos dulces- del montón de cajas salió Ginko junto con Kuro su shugo chara- nos puden ayudar- pregunto

- ¿de dónde sacaron todo eso?- pregunto Tadase

-De la cocina **=) **- dijo Ginko con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro

-¡¿lo robaron?! **O_o**

-No es robar solo lo tomamos prestado - dijo Kukai sonriendo de la misma manera que Ginko

-¿Tu lo ayudaste? **Ò_Ó**- dijo indignado Tadase

-¡que!, es mi compañero de cuarto y cuando oí lo que él y otros amigos querían hacer no pude evitar ayudarles

-Que mal Kukai, no me esperaba eso de ti **¬v¬- **dijo Licorice con una mirada picara

-de que hablas, tú y Takeshi también nos ayudaron- dijo Kukai culpándolos

-¡¿ustedes también?! **Ò_Ó**

-necesitábamos una manera de entrar a la fiesta **^^U**

-Bueno no importa, ¿nos ayudan?- los interrumpió Ginko

Al llevar las cajas a la sala, todos ya estaban celebrando

-Ginko, no has visto a Misakagi- pregunto Kukai

-¿Qué estás loco?, él te puede matar- Ginko tenía una mirada de miedo

-¡vamos no debe ser tan malo como dicen!, solo hay que conocerlo, ¿cuál es su cuarto?

- el 120 pero no te recomiendo que vallas solo

-es por eso que me acompañaras

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron todos mirando a Kukai como si hubiera sentenciado su muerte

De camino al cuarto de Yuo Misakagi a Kukai lo acompañaban Ginko y Kukai…

-Estas seguro de esto Kukai, todos los rumores acerca de el- Ginko estaba asustado pensando que le podría pasar lo mismo que los malhechores de los rumores

-De seguro es mentira- Kukai estaba más fresco que una lechuga caminando- ya verán no es más que un chico normal que vino a estudiar aquí como todos nosotros

Al llegar, todos miraban la puerta como si estuvieran frente a la misma puerta del infierno

-Bueno voy a tocar- *toc toc*- Misakagi, soy yo Kukai, el que se sienta a tu lado, porque no bajas a la fiesta- dijo Kukai esperando una respuesta, de repente la puerta se abrió

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo Yuo

-Vamos a la fiesta Misakagi- Kukai tenía una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro

-no me gustan las fiestas, además no tengo tiempo para eso- dijo con una mirada amenazadora y todos los presentes, excepto Kukai, daban un paso atrás

- vamos no seas aguafiestas, vamos- dijo tomándolo del brazo

- suéltame- en sus manos tenía a su shugo chara transformado en una P90 apuntando a Kukai de manera amenazadora

- ¡suéltalo Misakagi!- le grito Ginko

- no voy a perder mi tiempo con ustedes - Yuo soltó a Kukai- además yo no me atrevería a abusar de la confianza del director- cerro la puerta

- ¡Misakagi vamos no lo tomes a mal, solo quiero que te diviertas!- dijo Kukai del otro lado de la puerta- taku, moooo, es un tipo duro de tratar

-ves te lo dije, es solo un busca pleitos

- no de seguro solo es tímido

RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG

-¡que fue eso!

Kukai y Ginko se fueron corriendo hacia la sala y encontraron a un Xsort con alas como libélula de unos 2 metros de alto.

- ¡Un Xsort ¿Qué paso?!- pregunto Kukai

-¡Entro por la ventana! –Dijo Amu con Ran en modo arma en las manos- ¡Es demasiado fuerte!

- ¡Abajo! –grito Takeshi antes de que el Xsort lanzara una flama azul por la boca. A pesar de ser varios contra el Xsort, el Xsort era mucho más fuerte que todos los que estaban en la sala.

- ¡Es demasiado fuerte no lo lograremos!- grito Tadase

- ¡Rima cuidado!- Nagiko volteo al ver a Rima acorralada entre el Xsort y la pared, Rima lanzaba todos los ataques posibles pero ninguno les hacía daño. El Xsort estaba a punto de lanzar su ataca contra Rima.

-¡RIMA!

- AHHHHH

-Tsk que molesto- una voz salió de entre la multitud, todos le abrían paso a alguien que se aproximaba

- ¡Misakagi! –Kukai estaba sorprendido de ver a su "amigo" llegar

- no dejare que esa bestia destruya el castillo -dicho esto el Xsort dejo a Rima y se lanzó para atacar a Yuo –que débil –dijo y disparo un rayo de luz rojo muy poderoso que le dio directo a la cabeza, el Xsort fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

- ¡Sugoi, Misakagi eres asombroso! –Dijo Kukai mirándolo con ojos como platos- ese disparo fue muy poderoso

- no pienses que lo hice para salvarlos, lo hice para proteger el castillo, le debo mucho al director- dijo y se retiró mientras todos le abrían paso

-¡Rima ¿estás bien?! –Nagiko corrió en su ayuda

- Si estoy bien

- ¡¿QUE ES TODO ESTE ALBOROTO?!- todos voltearon para ver en la puerta a la maestra Suko más que enojada

- SU-SUKO-SENSEI - todos la miraban como si estuvieran viendo al mismo diablo

- Amu trago seco para hablar- **^^UUUUUUUUU** Ve-vera, su-suko-sensei, un Xsort, e-entro y empezó a atacar y …

-NO ME IMPORTA QUE MIERDA HIZO ESE XSORT, SOLO QUIERO SABER, PEDASOS DE BASURA ¡¿QUIEN LES AUTORIZO PARA HACER UNA FIESTA?!

- Estamos muertos- pensaron todos

A pesar de un mes de castigo para todos (excepto para Yuo que se retiró del lugar antes de que lo vieran), el resto del mes fue muy divertido, todos hicieron muchos amigos y ya sentían la escuela como su nuevo hogar.

Fin del capitulo 15

Holissss aquí con otro capitulo, siento estar ausente mucho tiempo , ya saben las tareas y los exámenes, etc etc… bueno aquí les dejo otra información adicional

Ginko Huroko: es el típico "chico problema". Su cabello es rubio y alborotado, sus ojos son color grises. Su actitud es rebelde y un poco soberbio. Es el compañerp de cuarto de Kukai.

Kuro (hombre) (shugo chara de Ginko): su cabello es de dos colores, negro y un mechón rubio, y sus ojos son del mismo color que Ginko, lleva un pantalón negro ancho y un polo negro con una banda en su cuello color morado. Se puede transformar en una navaja que tiene en el mango unas plumas que sobresalen.

Reviews o llorare ;m;


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 – El shugo chara de Hikaru

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Amu y los demás habían entrada a la academia. Habian hecho muchos amigos y todo les estaba yendo bien. Pero ¿Cómo les estará yendo a Yaya, Rika, Hikaru y Utau? De vuelta al mundo de donde viene Amu y los demás, en la escuela en un pequeño dojo escondido en un bosque, se oyen sonidos de dos katanas de madera peleando.

-¡Vamos sigan!- una voz les gritaba

- Ya no puedo mas- Yaya caia al suelo rendida

- Muy bien eso fue un buen calentamiento- dijo un hombre con alto y fornido- Bien hecho Kairi

- Gracias Roxas-sensei – dijo cansado

-Eso no es justo Roxas-sensei, Kairi tiene más experiencias con las katanas que yo **3-** dijo Yaya haciendo un puchero

- Bueno tomence un descanso, Utau, Rika ustedes siguen

- Hai –dijeron ambas

Del otro lado del dojo se encontraban Yaya, Kairi, Tsukasa, Hikaru y Lulu observando la pelea controlada.

-es increíble como han avanzado- dijo Tsukasa observando a sus alumnos

- Es cierto y pensar que hace un mes apenas y sabíamos sostener nuestras armas- dijo Lulu recostándose contra la pared

_Flashback_

_-Chicos quiero presentarles a Roxas- todos miraron al hombre que estaba a su costado, era fornido y alto, su cabello era muy corto color gris y se le podían notar algunas cicatrices en sus brazos y rostro (En otras palabras, tenía pinta de delincuente). Todos lo miraban un poco asustados_

_- Yo soy Roxas, su entrenador, ya me han contado todo el asunto y el director me envió aquí para entrenarlos.- dijo en un tono un poco subido_

_- Roxas trata de no levantar tanto la voz- dijo una voz que salía de su espalda- reciente los conoces y los intimidas, taku trata de no emocionarte tanto- un shugo chara con una vestimenta como los de los sacerdotes tibetanos salió de su espalda, tenía el cabello verde un poco largo y ojos del mismo color_

_- cierto, este es mi shugo chara, Stronger- este saludo. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Al principio le tenían miedo, pero luego empezaron a tener una relación más unida como alumnos y maestro. Ya todos habían logrado transformar a sus shugo charas en armas, excepto Hikaru ya que su shugo chara aun no nacía.

-Me pregunto cuando nacera mi shugo chara- Hikaru miraba su huevo

-Todo a su tiempo, Hikaru, por ahora debes ser paciente.

- Ok eso es todo por hoy, mañana les enseñare nuevas técnicas- dijo Roxas levantando sus cosas y retirándose- Nos vemos mañana

- Hai –dijeron todos

- moooo estoy cansada, entre el trabajo y el entrenamiento no tengo mucho tiempo para descansar- dijo Utau, tomado su botella de agua

-es cierto, ah ya se, este sábado lo tenemos todos libre ¿verdad?- asintieron todos- bueno entonces porque no vamos a al festival que está cerca de acá- dijo emocionada Yaya

Todos aceptaron la idea. El sábado, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, Rika y Hikaru se dirigieron al festival, después de encontrarse empezaron a disfrutar de los juegos y de la comida. A pesar de que la estaban pasando bien, Hikaru no podía dejar de pensar en su shugo chara.

-Vamos Hikaru, concéntrate- le dijo Rika, ambos estaban jugando disparar el objetivo

Luego de divertirse se fueron a comer todos, a la orilla de un rio cerca

-Esto es relajante- decía Lulu mirando las estrellas

-Tienes razón, me pregunto como les estará yendo a Amu y los demás- dijo Utau

-De seguro están bien –dijo Kairi comiéndose una bolita de pulpo

- Es cierto ellos deben estar…

-¿que ocurre?

-¡Es un Xsort!- dijo alarmada mirando detrás de ellos, no muy lejos estaba un Xsort con apariencia de oso

-No podemos dejarlo hay, hay gente cerca- dijo alarmado Kairi

-Yo me encargo de el- dijo Rika- Vamos Hotaru- al instante Hotaru se transformó en una shirouken de 1.20 metros Rika la lanzo contra el Xsort, esta empezó a girar contra en Xsort emitiendo ondas sonoras alrededor de el que resultaban insoportables. Pero el Xsort la cogio de la boca y se la devolvió a Rika.

-¡Cuidado!- Kairi bloqueo el contraataque con Musashi convertido en una katana- ¿estás bien?

- Si, ¡Cuidado!- el Xsort se les abalanzo pero un golpe lo desvió del camino

- ¡Yaya!- dijeron ambos. Yaya sostenía en su mano un martillo grande de un aproximado de 2 metros

-Chicos están bien- dijo Utau con un tridente en sus manos, era Iru transformada. A su lado estaba Lulu con una espada como de esgrima en sus manos, era Nana.

- ¡Hay viene!- grito Hikaru, el Xsort escupio lo que parecía una tela de araña atrapando a todos excepto a Hikaro que logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

-¡Chicos!

-¡Hikaru corre!- le grito lulu

-_tengo que hacer algo_-penso -_¡¿Qué hago que debo hacer?!_

-Ahhhhh- gritaron al ver que se acercaba

-¡Chicos!- en eso de su bolsillo sintió que algo se movía, Hikaru se quedó sorprendido al ver como nacía su shugo chara. Era parecido a Hikaru, tenía una chamara larga con capucha color blanco y en los borde un amarillo bajo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas además tenía unas botas negras.

- Hola- lo saludo- yo soy Ihen

- Ihen… -Hikaru no puedo evitar sonreír

- AHHHHH

- CHICOS – _tengo que hacer algo ¡tengo que salvarlos!_- are? ¿Ihen que te pasa?- Ihen empezó a desprender una luz. Entonces ihen se transformo en un reloj en la palma de Hikaru y de este salían 2 cadenas delgadas que rodeaban el brazo de Hikaru.

- RAAAARGGGGGG

-CHICOSSS- como si su grito hubiera sido algo para activar el arma, este apunto su mano con el reloj en dirección al Xsort y este empezó a girar lanzando una luz que detuvo el tiempo y el Xsort quedo inmóvil, luego este empezó a retroceder rápidamente hasta volvió a su punto de partida (como un replay ). En ese instante los chicos aprovecharon en escapar y atacaron con todo lo que tenían. Al final lo derrotaron.

-Hikaru ¿estas bien?

-si ¿y ustedes?

-si, no nos paso nada

-Hikaru ese es tu…

-sip, chicos el es Ihen, mi shugo chara- ante las palabras de Hikaru todos miraban a Ihen sorprendidos

- ¡Kawaii! - grito Yaya abrazando a Ihen y este por poco y se queda sin aire

- Chicos creo que debemos irnos- dijo Lulu

-¿Por qué?

-Miren como esta esto- todos miraron el lugar pareciese como si un tornado hubiera pasado por hay

-s-si, tienes razón, no quiero que la policía me haga un interrogatorio **- -U-**todos se fueron del lugar antes de que alguien más llegara.

Al dia siguiente fueron a contarle a Tsukasa y a Roxas acerca de lo ocurrido ayer

-Y eso fue lo que paso- Hikaru conto todo lo ocurrido- pero Roxas-sensei, tengo una pregunta

-Cual es

-¿Por qué Ihen no es una arma como los otros?

- Veras hay shugo charas que se transforman en objetos que también pueden ser usados como armas, por ejemplo, en el otro mundo tengo una alumno que sus shugo charas se pueden trasformar en unos guantes.

-Ya veo

-Bueno Hikaru, sabes lo que significa esto- Hikaru negó con la cabeza- significa que tu entrenamiento de verdad, comienza- dijo con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro **(NOTA: Roxas tiene cara de delincuente así que la mayoría puede confundir sus expresiones, tanto como una sonrisa de amabilidad como una sonrisa sádica) **todos lo miraron con un poco de pánico, pero Hikaru se sentía feliz porque su compañero ya había nacido.

Mientras en el otro mundo, en una prisión submarina para ser más precisos…

-¡Apunten, fuego!- todos comenzaron a disparar contra un objetivo- ¡Agggg!

-¡CUIDADO! ¡ARGG!

-TODOS RETIRENCE ANTES DE QUE… AGGG

- CORRANNNN

Todos los guardias de seguridad estaban bien armados defendiéndose contra alguien que los atacaba.

-¡Oiga reaccione, ¿Qué, paso?!- un hombre se acerco al otro que ya hacia muy herido en el suelo

-S-señor, ellos… es-caparon- dijo tratando con mucha dificultad

-¡Que dijiste! ¡Donde están ahora!

-Se dirigen… a las capsulas señor

-¡Tenemos que detenerlos! Tu cierra todas las compuertas- le dijo alarmado a un compañero que lo acompañaba

-No se puede destruyeron toda la sala de comandos

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! Entonces manda a todos a bloquear las puertas y que… AGGGG

-¡Señor! AGGG

- Lo siento pero estaban interfiriendo, ¡Vámonos!- una voz les decía a sus demás compañeros

Desde afuera se podía ver una capsula saliendo del fondo del mar hasta la superficie y de esta salían 6 personas

-Al fin- la sombra se estiraba- no había respirado aire fresco desde hace mucho

-Y ahora ¿que hacemos, jefe?- otra sombra le preguntaba a otro que estaba delante de todos

-Continuaremos con lo que teníamos que hacer- les dijo. Todos se retiraron del lugar dejando la cárcel subterránea casi destruida

Fin del capitulo 16

HAIIIII minna, espero que les haya gustado. Se deben estar preguntando ¿Quiénes son ellos? Bueno en el siguiente capítulo se aclararan las cosas. Aquí en adelante es donde la cosa se pone buena, muchos misterios se aclaran, una gran batalla, Amu se entera de que Nagiko es Nadeshiko y, lo que todo el mundo espera, ¡la gran aparición de Ikuto!. Pero ahora les dejo las fichas informativas…

Roxas (chico)(entrenador): Es el entrador de Yaya y los demás, es fornido y alto, su cabello es muy corto color gris y tiene algunas cicatrices en sus brazos y rostro. Tiene pinta de delincuente, así que la mayoría piensa de mala manera de él.

Stronger (chico)(shugo chara de Roxas): lleva una vestimenta como los de los sacerdotes tibetanos, tiene el cabello verde un poco largo y ojos del mismo color.

Ihen (chico)(shugo chara de Hikaru): es igual a Hikaru, lleva una chamara larga con capucha color blanco y en los bordes es color amarillo, le llega hasta las rodillas, además tenía unas botas negras. Se puede transformar en un reloj del tamaño de la mano de Hikaru del cual salen dos cadenas delgadas doradas que rodean el brazo de Hikaru. Este emite una luz que puede controlar el tiempo.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Reviews por favor :3


	17. Chapter 17

Antes que nada gracias iNatsuBlueCyan789 por tu Review Arigato, además estoy colgando imágenes de los personajes a mi cuenta de deviantart aquí les dejo a Akido-kun: #/d5nipvi, espero que les guste ahora sin más preámbulos les dejo el capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Amu y los demás se habían instalado en el otro mundo

Amu (se levanta y mira su reloj): ¡Se me hace tarde!

Ran: Te lo dije Amu, debiste dormirte más temprano envés de quedarte toda la noche viendo tele.

Miki: ella tiene razón

Su: cierto-desu

Dia: Siempre irresponsable

Amu: mooo, Chicas no tengo tiempo, hoy me toca a primera hora con Suko-sensei y no me perdonara otra vez que llegue tarde (se imagina lo que le pasara)

Luego de salir corriendo tuvo que dirigirse directo al salón porque ya no tenia tiempo de ir a desayunar en el comedor.

Amu: ¡YA LLEGUE!

Takeshi (con un cronometro en la mano): ¡Es un nuevo record!

Licorice: nadie había corrido tan rápido desde el cuarto de chicas hasta el salón, te felicito Amu (apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amiga).

Tadase: Ohayo Amu-chan

Amu: Ohayo Tadase, ¿y Nagiko y Rima?

Tadase: dijeron que tenían que entregar un trabajo a Kasou-sensei

Nagiko y Rima: ¡Aquí viene!

Todos se sentaron en sus asientos por miedo a Suko-sensei. Ya habían estado un mes hay y ya conocían muy bien a sus maestros y a sus nuevos compañeros.

_Sonido del timbre_

Suko (mirando de mal humor a sus alumnos): ¡Ok, quiero todos sus cuadernos acá y el que no me lo entregue se ganara un castigo de mi parte!

Todos: H-HAII

Amu: mi cuaderno, mi cuaderno… NO ESTAAAA

Tadase: ¡Búscalo bien debe estar ahí!

Amu: no está ¡Estoy muerta!

Rima, Nagiko, Takeshi y Licorice: te extrañaremos **T_T**

Dia: Amu, lo dejaste encima del escritorio

Amu:¡Bien!

Tadase: Amu ¿a dónde vas?

Amu (corriendo a la velocidad de la luz): ¡por mi cuaderno!

Takeshi: si sigue asi romperá su propia marca

_En el dormitorio…_

Amu: ¡Lo encontré! Ahora solo debo dejarlo en el escritorio de Suko-sensei con los demás cuadernos sin que se dé cuenta

Ran, Miki, Su y Dia: ¡Date prisa!

_En los pasillos_…

Kukai: Ohaio Amu-chan

Amu: Hola Kukai, gomen pero debo darme prisa y entregar este cuaderno (sale corriendo a toda prisa)

Ginko: ¿Qué le pasa?

Miki (que se había retrasado): si no entrega ese cuaderno Suko-sensei la castigara. ¡Espérame Amu-chan! (sale tras de ella)

Ginko: ¡S-suko-sensei! (siente un escalofrío por detrás) Gambatte Amu-chan

Daichi: de seguro estará bien a la velocidad que va lo lograra

Kuro: espero, o si no, que kami-sama la salve

Daichi: ¡oh no se me hace tarde!

Ginko: ¿para que?

Kukai: que en verme con Misakagi para hacer el proyecto que nos asigno Nori-sensei

Ginko: solo a ti se te ocurre elegirlo para trabajar juntos

_Flashback_

_Nori-sensi: ok pueden elegir parejas para trabajar en el proyecto_

_Kukai (levantando la mano): ¡HAI! ¡Nori-sensei, quiero trabajar con Misakagi!_

_Nori y Daichi: ¿estás seguro?_

_Kukai: si, trabajaremos juntos Misakagi (dice mientras le sonríe a Yuo)_

_Yuo: … (Con una mirada de: No me molestes, emitiendo un aura maligna)_

_Todos pensaron: o es valiente o está loco_

_Fin del flashback_

_De vuelta con Amu…_

Amu: Aquí, la sala de maestros, solo espero que Suko-sensei no este ahí

Amu está a punto de abrir pero de pronto oyó una discucion del otro lado

Kasou: ¡Que estas diciendo Akido, es demasiado peligroso ocultarlo a los alumnos!

Akido: ya lo se pero no podemos confirmarlo, aun es demasiado pronto para confirmar que se encuentran cerca del colegio

Eishi: pero qué tal si si lo están, correríamos un gran riesgo

Akido: todavía no esta confirmado, además sabes lo que pasaría si lo decimos, seria un gran pánico para los alumnos.

Eishi: ¡pero tedas cuenta del peligro que corremos todos!

Mitsuki: Chicos no quiero interrumpir, pero alguien esta detrás de la puerta. (abre la puerta y Amu cae al suelo)

Akido: Amu-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?

Amu: etto, vine a dejar esto en el escritorio de Suko-sensei

Kasou: bueno, hazlo y luego retírate (afortunadamente Suko-sensei no se encontraba ahí)

Amu: ok ya esta, disculpen las molestias (cierra la puerta del salón de maestros)

Mientras Amu caminaba con dirección a su siguiente clase no pudo dejar de pensar en lo acababa de oír

Miki: que crees que fue eso Amu

Amu: no lo sé, pero se oía muy serio,… me pregunto a que se refería con un gran peligro

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco contra alguien

Amu: achu, ahh Tadase, Rima, Nagiko, Kukai

Tadase: lo siento Amu, te hice daño

Amu: n-no (dijo un poco cabizbaja)

Tadase: ¿sucede algo?

Amu les explico a Tadase y los demás lo que escucho

Rima: que habrá sucedido

Kukai: creen que este pasando algo malo

Amu: espero que no, pero se oían tan serios, nunca había oído hablar a Akido tan serio antes.

Tadase: tendríamos que preguntarle

Todos: si

Amu y los demás se fueron a buscar a Akido hasta que al fin lo encontraron conversando con Mitsuki cerca del dojo, antes de decir algo, lograron oir un poco de lo que hablaban

Akido: así que estate bien atenta por acá, esta bien

Mitsuki: está bien

Amu: Akido, tenemos que hablar contigo

Akido: Chicos, justo yo también iba a buscarlos

Tadase: ¿Qué está pasando?

Akido: Se los explicare, pero entremos todos primero al dojo

Nagiko: ahora si, por favor, explícanos lo que esta pasando

Akido: verán, hace un año se atraparon a unos delincuentes que además de ser los más buscados en ese tiempo, eran muy poderosos. Muchas personas salieron heridas y hasta muertas para poder capturarlos ya que ellos tiene unos poderes diferentes a los de los shugo charas, hasta ahora no es imposible explicar por qué tienen esos poderes, pero al final los lograron capturar y los llevaron a la prisión más segura que existe, para ser precisos se encuentra en el fondo del mar a una distancia de más de 250 metros, en una parte de máxima seguridad. Pero hoy me informaron que hace dos días se escaparon dejando la prisión echa un caos, varios heridos y muertos. Según me indicaron, alguien los había visto cerca de esta ciudad, lo cual hace muy inseguro a todos, esto solo nos lo informaron a el alcalde de la ciudad, algunos especialistas agentes de seguridad, al director, a mí, y otras personas, aun no lo han hecho público porque todavía no me confirman si es verdad que ellos estan aquí o si ya se fueron, es por eso por lo que aún no se lo eh dicho a los alumnos, sería un gran alboroto, primero tenemos que controlar la situación.

Todos, excepto Mituski que ya sabia lo ocurrido, quedaron en shock, ¿era verdad que se encontraban en gran riesgo?

Akido: esta mañana me enviaron una foto que les tomaron antes de mandarlos a sus celdas para reconocerlos en caso de que los vea. (Les entrega la foto para que los vean)

Amu: Akido, en serio son ellos** ¬¬ (con una gotita en el sien)**

En la foto se ve a 5 adolescentes con un niño de aproximadamente 5 años juntos, todos sosteniendo un cartel pequeño con unos números, aunque en verdad no parecían delincuentes: el niño estaba sosteniendo su cartel dirigiendo una mirada de irritación a la chica de su costado, ella en cambio estaba de lo más contenta posando para la foto, mientras que a su costado estaba un chico con una barba algo crecida extendiendo la mano frente a la cámara tapando un poco su rostro que parecía totalmente molesto, a su lado estaba un chico, tenia un lado del cerquillo cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, con la mirada hacia otro lado apoyándose contra el muro sacando la lengua con el ceño un poco fruncido y por ultimo, del otro extremo, estaba un chico con una mirada seria pero al mismo tiempo serena mirando fijamente hacia la cámara sin expresión alguna, como si estuviera ignorando por completo a sus demás compañeros.

Kukai: no parecen ser tan fuertes, bueno el chico con la barba un poco, pero el resto parece ser personas normales. (Todos asintieron con una gotita en la sien).

Mituski: lo sé, pero, a pesar de que sean un chiste de delincuentes, son realmente fuertes, Akido me mostro periódicos anteriores mostrando todos los destrozos que ocasionaron.

Akido: es por eso por lo que quería decirles, que si se confirma lo que me informaron, tendre que devolverlos a su mundo.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Akido: es por su seguridad, no puedo exponerlos a ese peligro. Pero por ahora, por favor, no digan nada.

Todos regresaron a sus habitaciones.

Rima: dime, Amu, que haremos su es verdad.

Amu: pero que podemos hacer Rima, como dijo Akido, si es demasiado peligroso tenemos que regresarnos a nuestro mundo.

Rima: Amu, no lo entiendes, si es verdad, Akido, Mitsuki y los demás correrán un gran peligro, yo no me quiero ir sabiendo que mis amigos están corriendo riesgo.

Amu: Rima…

Amu estaba muy pensativa esa noche, no sabía que hacer si era verdad que podría hacer ella para proteger a sus amigos del otro mundo. No quería quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como Akido y los demás afrontan la situación, pero, que podía hacer ella.

Fin del Capitulo 17

Reviews onegai :3 y Feliz navidad adelantado


	18. Chapter 18

VACATION BITCHES xD bueno al fin estoy de vacaciones, hubiera publicado la historia anti ayer pero me cortaron el internet (me pongo en posición fetal de tan solo recordarlo **;m;),** también la otra vez dije que tenía el dibujo de Akido pero por alguna razón no se puso el link, pero pueden verlo en mi página de deviantart, el link esta en mi profile.

En fin aquí les traigo el capitulo 18, mas reviews por favor si pueden mándenle el fanfic a otras personas PLISSSSSS

Capitulo 18 – La decisión

Al día siguiente Amu y los demás estaban igual, preocupados y pensativos acerca de que iban a hacer. Decidieron reunirse para hablar de lo ocurrido, todos se encontraban muy tensos.

**Amu:** bueno y que creen que deberíamos hacer.

**Nagiko:** no lo se, no quiero abandonar a todos aquí y dejarlos para que se enfrenten contra ellos.

**Tadase:** espero que no sea verdad lo que dijo Akido

**Amu:** pero y si fuera verdad que, no creo que nos quedemos acá para pelear contra ellos o si **(dijo en forma sarcástica, pero todas la quedaron mirando como si hubiera dicho una buena opción, estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando…)**

**Mitsuki:** los estaba buscando, que bueno que estaban todos reunidos.

**Amu:** que pasa Mitsuki-chan

**Mitsuki:** ya quedo confirmado, ellos si están en esta ciudad (todos la miraron en shock), Akido me mando para que recojan sus cosas y se retiren a su mundo en lo que anuncia a todos los alumnos la situación, en estos momentos toda la ciudad y toda la escuela están en modo de alerta, nadie está seguro ahora.

**Tadase:** ¿Cuándo les dira a todos acerca de la situación?

**Mitsuki:** después que se vallan, creo, pero será pronto (todos guardaron un momento de silencio) ahora, nos vemos en el dojo dentro de una hora, los llevare al portal para llevarlos a casa.

Despues de eso, todos se fueron a sus cuartos para empacar, no sabían que hacer con la misma pregunta en sus cabezas, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Todos se encontraron frente a su aula para luego irse al dojo cuando…

**Takeshi:** Minna, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están tan tristes?

**Kukai:** n-no es nada

**Licorice:** are? ¿y esas maletas? ¿se van a un lado?

**Amu:** si, es temporal, volveremos pronto

**Takeshi/Licorice:** Ya veo

**Amu:** ne, Takeshi-kun, Licorice-chan, si vieran que sus amigos están en peligro, pero no pueden hacer nada y tiene que irse, ¿qué harían?

**Takeshi:** eh? ¿Qué pregunta es esa?, no es obvio, no quedaríamos y lo enfrentaríamos juntos

**Rima:** lo dicen por decir

**Licorice:** ¡no es cierto!, es verdad, si sabes que nuestros amigos están en peligro, no importa cómo, ni aunque el mismo mundo se interponga, estaríamos hay para ellos.

**Takeshi:** A veces hay que hacer locuras para hacer lo correcto, incluso si eso incumbe originar más problemas, los amigos están para siempre y se ayudan mutuamente, incluso si este dice que no necesita ayuda.

**Amu:** Licorice-chan, Takeshi-kun

**Nagiko:** se nos hace tarde, ya debemos irnos

**Licorice:** ya veo, bueno, buena suerte

**Todos:** si, sayonara (sentían como si sus voces se entrecortaran a medida que se alejaban de sus amigos, ellos no se esperaban lo que iba a pasar).

**Takeshi:** ¡Espero que hagan lo correcto!

**Amu:** ¿Qué?

**Takeshi/Licorice:** ¡Nos vemos! (se van corriendo perdiéndose entre los pasillos)

**Kukai:** ¿a que se refieren con que ágamos lo correcto?

**Kiseki:** no lo se pero, sus voces se oían algo tristes, no les parece

**Rhytm:** tienes razón, se oían algo tristes

**Amu:** espero que estén a salvo

De regreso al dojo

**Mitsuki:** ¡Minna por aquí! Vengan, los guiare hasta el portal.

**Todos:** s-si

Todos se dirigieron a la estación de trenes donde se detuvieron en la última estación, Mitsuki, los llevo hasta una edificio pequeño rodeado por rejas. Al entrar unos señores en bata blanca, los recibieron.

**Cientifico 1:** Akido-san nos conto todo

**Cientifico 2:** sígannos por aquí

**Mitsuki:** esta bien

Los científicos los llevaron hasta un laboratorio en el sótano, donde estaba un portal parecido al que vieron por primera ves.

**Cientifico:** Mitsuki-san, ya esta todo listo, les daremos unos minutos para que se despidan

**Mitsuki:** esta bien, (sentía como si su voz se entrecortara)

**Amu:** Akido no va a venir

**Mitsuki:** no, él está ahora mismo anunciando a los alumnos los detalles para que se vallan a sus casas, después de esto, el colegio cerrara temporalmente

**Amu:** ya veo

**Mitsuki:** minna,… creo que esto es el adiós, fue divertido, si todo sale bien, nos volveremos a ver.

**Todos:** si

**Amu:** nos alegró conocerte, Mitsuki-chan

**Mitsuki:** ¿por qué lo dices como si ya no nos volveremos a ver?, estaremos bien, no te preocupes, Akido es muy fuerte, esos delincuentes necesitaran más que ellos solos para vencernos si nos llegamos a topar con ellos.

**Tadase:** tienes razón

**Mitsuki:** ¡cierto!, una cosa más, Akido me dijo que les dijera algo

**Amu:** ¿Qué nos dijeras algo?

**Mitsuki:** si, dijo, diles que lo siento, por no lograr salvar a sus shugo charas

Al oír eso, todos sentían un nudo en la garganta, no era solo porque sus shugo charas no se salvarían sino porque sabían que tanto Akido como sus demás amigos corrían el riesgo de morir. Risa, también se despidió de Ran y los demás.

**Risa:** todo estará bien, no se preocupen

**Todos:** s-si

**Cientifico:** Mitsuki-san, ya todo esta listo para irse

**Mitsuki:** está bien, chicos suerte (camina hacia la puerta) sayonara (dijo saliendo de la sala)

**Cientifico:** muy bien, todos, enciendan las maquinas (el portal empezó a brillar de la misma manera como lo hizo cuando llegaron por primera vez)

Amu y los demás empezaron a atravesar el portal, hasta que ya no se los vio.

**Cientifico:** bien, chicos, vámonos, es hora de comer

**Todos:** ¡si!

Cuando todos se fueron, una esfera de luz transparente apareció en el centro del portal

**Amu:** no hay nadie

**Tadase:** está libre

**Amu:** bien (de la esfera de luz salieron Amu y los demás), todo salió como lo habíamos planeado.

_Flashback_

_De camino al dojo, Amu se detuvo…_

_**Rima:**__ Amu ¿Qué pasa?_

_**Amu:**__ ¡no podemos quedarnos asi, tenemos que ayudarlos!_

_**Tadase:**__ pero ¿Qué haremos?_

_**Amu:**__ nos quedaremos, no importa lo que diga Akido_

_**Tadase:**__ Amu_

_Amu: tengo un plan, Nagiko, digiste que Rhytm tiene un nuevo poder, ¿verdad?_

_**Nagiko:**__ si, puede hacer una esfera de protección que al mismo tiempo vuelve invisible al que está adentro de ella._

_**Amu:**__ bien, este es el plan, cuando estemos frente al portal, Nagiko hará su esfera de protección para hacernos invisibles y que el portal no nos mande de vuelta al otro mundo._

_**Kukai:**__ es un buen plan, pero que dirá Akido_

_**Amu:**__ eso no importa, él ya nos ayudó una vez, es nuestro turno de ayudarlo, a él y a todos._

_Fin del Flashback_

**Amu:** bien y ahora hay que regresar

**Todos:** ¡si!

Fin del capitulo 18


	19. Chapter 19

REVIEWS o sino Vegeta ira y los matara ^^

Capitulo 19

**Amu:** bien ahora hay que regresar

**Todos:** ¡si!

Amu y los demás tomaron su decisión, se quedarían a pelear.

Mientras tanto en una parte de la ciudad, en un edificio en construcción abandonado.

**XXX:** ¡tengo hambre! **m** (era como la onceaba vez que se quejaba la chica y la onceaba vez que su estómago sonaba)

**¿?:** ¡KUSOOOOO! ¡Llevas repitiendo lo mismo como diez veces!, ¡Urusai!, ¡me tienes arto! (dijo el chico con pequeña barba con varias venitas palpitando en su sien)

**XXX:** ¡pero es verdad tengo hambre, no hemos comido nada desde que salimos de esa prisión¡ **¬_¬**

**¿:** Ustedes ya cállense, siempre se la pasan peleando **Ò_Ó**

**Asd:** él tiene razón, compórtense, Mae, Sakuro.

**Mae:** siempre tan serio… , Ko-ha-ku… ¡Alégrate! **X3** (le empieza a hacer cosquillas al niño)

**Kohaku:** jajajjaja, ¡ya ya detente! jajajjaja ¡Edward has algo! Jajajjajaja

**Edward:** no es asunto mío

**Kohaku:** ¡Traidor! Jajajja ¡Sueltame Mae! ¡Jefe haga algo! Jajjaja

**Jefe:** ustedes ya dejen de jugar, mooo **¬_¬U** taku… aunque Mae-chan tiene razón, debemos conseguir algo de comer. (Como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, los estómagos de todos empezaron a sonar).

**Todos excepto el jefe:** que sea pronto **T_T**

**Sakuro:** ¡Mire jefe, al otro lado de la calle hay un restaurante¡ (al chico le aparecieron estrellitas en los ojos). Huele bien **=7= (**Dijo con un poco de baba en su boca)

**Jefe:** bien, Mae, deja de hacerle cosquillas a Kohaku para que haga lo suyo.

**Mae:** Haii (soltó al niño que se quedaba sin aire de tanto reir)

**Kohaku:** Ok, yo me encargo.

Kohaku cierra los ojos y alrededor suyo se desprende una luz plateada, de repente, todos los presentes cambian su apariencia y ropas.

**Kohaku:** con esto bastara

**Sakuro:** ¡Bien que esperamos, vamos a comer! **=7=**

Ya en el restaurante…

**Todos:** ITADAKIMASU

**Mae:** Vamos Kohaku-kun, di ahhhh (le acerca un tenedor con espagueti a su cachete)

**Kohaku:** Mae, no me desconcentres, es difícil mantener las ilusiones contigo fastidiándome **¬¬U**

**Mae:** ahhh, que aburido **¬3¬ (**hace un puchero)

**Sakuro:** ¡Esta delicioso!

**Edward:** tragas peor que cerdo

**Sakuro:** Urusai, no eh comido en días me moría de hambre

**Edward:** pero no por eso tienes que ensuciar la mesa

**Sakuro:** serás… (con varias venitas en la sien)

**Zen:** vamos compórtense –_esto no puede empeorar_- (N.A.: ERROR)

**Sakuro:** ¡toma esto! (le lanza un plato de fideos contra Edward pero este lo esquiva)

**Kohaku:** maldición, ¡Sakuro, Bastardo!

**Mae:** jajajjaja Kohaku mírate jajajja

**Zen:** ¡chicos ya cálmense!

**Mesera:** u-ustedes son (los mira aterrados)

**Kohaku:** mierda, perdí la concentración **=_=U**

**Mesera:** ¡TODOS CORRAN!

**Sakuro:** ¡No se escaparan!

Sakuro utiliza sus poderes cambiando el color del ambiente a un rojo carmesí y todos los presentes quedan desmayados, excepto los 5

**Edward y Kohaku:** vez lo que ocasionas Sakuro 

**Sakuro:** ¡Fue tu culpa, Edwad imbécil!

**Mae:** nunca tendremos una comida normal **U_U**

**Zen:** chicos, es hora de irnos, la policía se acerca (se oyen sirenas a lo lejos)

**Todos:** Haii **=_=U**

**Mae:** me pregunto,… por cuanto más seguiremos escondiéndonos

**Zen:** si todo sale bien, dentro de poco seremos libres y nos dejaran de perseguir

**Edward:** pero para eso tenemos que hacer más sacrificios

**Zen:** cierto, Vamos

De vuelta con Amu y los demás

**Amu:** veamos, tenemos que tomar un tren que nos deje en la ciudad y luego nos dirigimos al colegio que… AHHHH KUSOOO ; NO PUEDO UBICARME ¿DONDE ESTAMOS?

**Tadase:** cálmate, Amu-chan

**Amu:** no puedo, estoy muy preocupada

**Tadase:** todavía no sabemos si han empezado a atacar

De repente todos los televisores de la estación de trenes cambiaron de canal para dar un anuncio.

**Alcade:** como habran oído, se sabe que hace un año se capturaron a 5 delincuentes juveniles que realizaron destrozos en todo el país , eran imparables ya que poseían un poder que hasta ahora nosotros mismos desconocemos, no sabíamos cual era su objetivo pero gracias a las fuerzas armadas logramos capturarlos. Pero lamentablemente, hace 3 días lograron escapar (toda la sala empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo alterados). Esta mañana, me informaron que ya hicieron su primer ataque, fue en un restaurante, afortunadamente nadie salió herido, pero si los dejaron con contusiones cerebrales algo graves. En estos momentos, todos estamos en estado de alerta, por favor, todos tomen sus precauciones.

Al terminar su discurso todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

**Tadase:** será mejor que nos demos prisa

**Amu:** tienes razón

En el colegio, en la sala del subdirector, Akido estaba tomando su café en compañía de sus dos shugo charas, cuando entro Mitsuki

**Mituski:** ya está hecho Akido

**Akido:** gracias Mitsuki

**Mitsuki:** y ¿cómo te fue a ti?

**Akido:** un desastre, todos están asustados, mañana vendrán los padres de algunos estudiantes para llevárselos a sus casas

**Mitsuki:** es lo mejor,… oye Akido, ¿Por qué tú eres el que da estos anuncios? ¿Ese no es el trabajo del director?

**Akido:** si es cierto, pero él me pidió que yo lo anunciara

**Mitsuki:** oye Akido

**Akido:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Mitsuki:** ¡Quiero conocer al director!

**Akido (al escuchar eso se atraganta con el café):** ¡¿Qué dices?!

**Mitsuki:** lo que oíste, quiero conocer al director

**Akido:** me temo que eso es imposible, como te dije el es un poco delicado de salud.

**Mitsuki:** Akido no mientas, me estas ocultando algo

**Akido (algo nervioso tratando de esquivar las miradas de Mitsuki): **¡y-y que con eso!, igual eso no es asunto tuyo

**Mitsuki (agacha la cabeza): **ya veo, bueno, en ese caso no me dejas de otra…

**Akido:** ¿A dónde vas?

**Mitsuki: **voy con Mika-san para contarle que tienes cámaras escondidas en todo su restaurante y que la espías las 24 horas del día **¬v¬**

**Akido:** ¡Mentirosa! **(se levanta de su asiento furioso y MUYYYY sonrojado)** ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una mentira como esa?! **Ò/Ó**

**Mitsuki:** ¿y a quien crees que le creerá?! **¬v¬**

**Akido:** ¡No serias capas!

**Mitsuki:** ¿quieres probarme?

**Akido:** ¡Serás…! **Ò_Ó**

**Mitsuki**: y bien ¿Qué dices?

**Akido:** ¡_maldición, estoy contra la espada y la pared!-_ E-esta bien- _¡Maldita! ¡Me las pagaras!_

**Mitsuki:** ¡Yuju! 

**Akido:** pero no te alteres, está bien…

De vuelta con Amu

**Nagiko:** ya tenemos los boletos, toma Amu-chan

**Amu:** bien ahora solo debemos esperar a que aparezca el tren, un momento voy al baño

**Kukai:** no te tardes o te dejaremos

**Amu:** Haii

**Rima:** ¡miren!

El televisor volvió a cambiar de canal.

**Reportero:** me informan, aquí desde el centro que los ya conocidos fugitivos han hecho su segundo ataque hace media hora, fue en La corte central, ahora mismo las ambulancias están atendiendo a los heridos…

**Tadase:** ¡Es cerca de aquí! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

**Rima:** ¡pero Amu aun no vuelve!

Mientras tanto…

**Amu:** tengo que darme prisa o si no perderemos el tren, ahhh kuso, ¿dónde está el baño?

**Su:** Amu-chan, por aquí-desu** (le señala un camino donde no pasaba gente con un letrero señalando el baño)**

**Amu**: vamos

**Dia:** Amu no corras

**Amu:** pero si no me doy prisa… Auch **(se choca con alguien)**

**¿?:** Itaii, are?, ahhh disculpa, ¿estas bien? **(le extiende la mano)**

**Amu:** s-si, fue mi culpa, no estaba atenta

**¿?:** no te preocupes, esto **(recoge algo del suelo)** se te callo esto

**Amu:** ¡Los boletos! Arigato, me matarían si los pierdo

**¿?:** jaja, de nada

**Ran:** Amu date prisa o perderás el tren

**Amu:** ¡cierto! Gracias de nuevo

**¿?: **No te preocupes **(Amu se va corriendo de nuevo),** esa chica tiene shugo charas

**Mae:** hey, jefe ¿dónde estaba?

**Zen:** Lo siento, Mae, tenía que ir al baño

**Kohaku:** aquí están, los estaba buscando, saben que si se alejan mucho mis ilusiones perderán su efecto en ustedes

**Mae:** Kohaku-kun eres demasiado serio, un niño de tu edad debería ser más alegre

**Kohaku**: Urusai, ya tenemos que irnos

**Zen:** hai hai

De vuelta con Amu…

**Amu:** ¡maldición, el baño estaba lejos!

**Ran:** espero que no hayamos perdido el tren

**Tadase:** ¡Amu-chan! Por aquí

**Amu:** Tadase-kun, dime ya salió el tren

**Tadase:** aun no, pero debemos darnos prisa, los fugitivos hicieron su segundo ataque cerca de aquí.

**Kiseki:** Tadase el tren ya está aquí

**Tadase:** bien, vamos

Fin del capitulo 19

Ahora, pondré las fichas informativas, estas serán un poco mas largas ya que hay mucha información sobre los nuevos personajes. Luego subiré dibujos de ellos a mi cuenta de deviantart, ya los tengo dibujados pero mi escáner es una porquería. 

**Zen:** es el líder del grupo, tiene 19 años

Actitud: es tranquilo y sereno a diferencia de sus demás compañeros, es generoso y a veces le gusta trolear gente xD, pero cuando tiene que ponerse serio toma una actitud muy fría. El vela por la seguridad de sus amigos, por eso hace lo que hace. Tiene un pasado triste junto con su compañero Edward **(N.A. la historia la pondré en capítulos más adelante**). El ODIA SUS PODERES

Apariencia: es de cabello corto y castaño oscuro y sus ojos son de un color miel, lleva un polo azul y unos jeans con un saco marrón y unas zapatillas y en el cuello lleva un collar miliar

Poderes: todavía no se me ocurre nada** :/ (OJO, por alguna razón es el líder del grupo, ya que sus poderes son superiores de los demás, asi que es muy poderoso)**

**Edward:** es el segundo al mando, tiene 18 años

Actitud: es frio y calculador, le gusta fastidiar a sus demás compañeros, le gusta leer libros **(siempre lleva un libro de mano).** Comparte un pasado triste junto con su amigo Zen. A diferencia de Zen, el considera sus poderes como un don, pero lo que no le gusta es usar sus poderes para hacer daño.

Apariencia: tiene el cabello corto morado, y sus ojos son de un color gris. Lleva una boina de hombre negra, una camisa maga larga algo desgastada color crema, un pantalón negro y nos zapatos del mismo color.

Poderes: todavía

**Sakuro: **19 años

Actitud: es un busca pleitos y orgulloso. Usualmente es fastidiado por Mae y Edwad lo cual lo saca de quicio muy fácilmente. No piensa antes de actuar. Tiene un pasado triste separado de los demás, pero es rescatado por Zen, el cual lo ayuda a ofreciéndoles unirse a ellos.

Apariencia: tiene el cabello gris maso menos corto y los ojos negros, tiene el ceño fruncido y la barba algo larga. Lleva únicamente una chaqueta de cuero lo que deja a la vista sus pectorales, también lleva unos jeans azul oscuro y unas zapatillas color negros.

Poderes: puede noquear a la gente haciendo todo a su alrededor de color carmesí. También tiene otros poderes pero se los dejo como sorpresa.

**Mae: **15 años

Actitud: tiene una actitud algo infantil y muy alegre, es una total despreocupada **(eso se le puede notar cuando son llevados a la prisión submarina y cuando les toman la foto ella está de lo más alegre posando para la foto), **le gusta fastidiar a Sakuro y Kohaku. Pero cuando es hora de pelear toma una actitud yandere y al igual que Zen vela por la seguridad de sus amigos. Al igual que Sakuro tiene un pasado triste separado de los demás y fue rescatada por Zen ofreciéndole unirse a ellos.

Apariencia: tiene los ojos castaño y el cabello del mismo color, su cabello le llega hasta los hombros y lleva un mechón amarado del lado derecho. Lleva un bibiri ajustado negro que tan solo le tapa de los pechos para arriba dejando al descubierto su vientre, una capa de cuello grueso color gris, un short color verde oscuro, unas botas moradas, unas puñeras y unos vendajes que le cubren los muslos y las rodillas.

Poderes: Mas adelante **:D**

**Kohaku:** 5 años

Actitud: su actitud es como la de un adulto: serio, usualmente es molestado por Mae ya que ella lo ve KAWAII, le gusta las frituras, a la hora de pelear **(si gente el también pelea) **él es el mas calculador, y si ve a sus amigos en problemas no dudara en ayudarlos, también tiene un pasado algo triste pero al igual que los otros es rescatado por Zen e invitado a unirse a ellos de una manera muy peculiar **(se lo explicara en capítulos mas adelante). **Hasta ahora se desconoce porque su actitud es como es.

Apariencia: tiene los ojos color agua marina y el cabello corto rojo. Lleva un casco militar que quien sabe donde lo consiguió, un polo gris, un short color verde olivo con unos tirantes **(como los del chavo del ocho pero bien puestos xD),** una casaca de lana color rojo y unas zapatillas rojas con medias negras.

Poderes: puede crear ilusiones para cambiar la apariencia de los demás, también tiene más poderes pero se los dejares como sorpresa.

**REVIEWS ONEGAI**


	20. Chapter 20

Chicos :3 ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo el capitulo 20, Reviews Onegai, y no se olviden de visitar mi página de deviantart, el link está en mi profile.

Capitulo 20

Después de abordar el tren aprovecharon para descansar, el viaje duro 2 horas, suficiente tiempo para pensar en cómo dar explicaciones a Akido. Al salir del tren se dirigieron con dirección al colegio.

**Amu:** etto, de aquí debemos seguir toda esta calle y luego llegaremos. **(con un mapa en la mano)**

**Kukai:** bien, vamos

De vuelta en la escuela, cerca de la entrada

**Mitsuki:** ellos son todos los que se irán hoy

**Akido:** si, los otros alumnos, sus padres vendrán pronto. Me pregunto si habrán llegado sin problemas al otro mundo

**Mitsuki:** ¡Amu…!

**Akido:** si, eso digo, tal vez deba llamar después para preguntar…

**Mitsuki:** ¡Eso no Baka! **(lo jala de la corbata)** ¡Mira! **(gira su cabeza en dirección a los otros)**

**Akido:** ¡Amu, Chicos! ¡¿Qué hacen aca?!

**Amu:** lo siento Akido, pero decidimos que nos quedamos

**Akido: **¡¿en que están pensando?! ¡Saben que es peligroso que se queden acá!

**Amu:** lo sabemos y por eso nos quedamos

**Akido/Mitsuki:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Pensamiento Akido:** ¡¿Cómo que por eso se quedan?!

**Pensamiento Mitsuki:** ¡Suicidas! **O_o**

**Amu:** cierto, no crean que los dejaremos correr ese riesgo sabiendo que esos tipos están acá

**Akido: **pero, se supone que yo debería protegerlos en lo que ustedes están acá

**Amu:** ustedes han hecho mucho por nosotros, no nos iremos sabiendo que nuestros amigos corren peligro, ¡ahora es nuestro turno de protegerlos!

**Akido/Mitsuki:** Amu-chan…

**Kasou:** Akido-kun ya está todo listo, are? Amu-chan, chicos ¿qué hacen aquí afuera?

**Amu/Tadase/Kukai/Rima/Nagiko: **Kasou-sensei

**Akido:** ok, Kasou-kun, Vamos chicos

**Todos:** ¡hai!

De vuelta en el colegio, Akido tenía que hablar con los profesores, así que Amu y los demás volvieron a sus dormitorios.

**Rima:** no hay muchos alumnos

**Nagiko:** tienes razón, apenas y hay 20 chicos acá

**Takeshi:** Minna, sabíamos que volverían

**Amu:** Takeshi, Licorice, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "sabiamos que volverían"? **O_o**

**Licorice:** Ah, eso, bueno pues, los estábamos espiando mientras hablaban con Akido y Mitsuki en el dojo **^^U**

**Todos:** ¡¿Queeeeeeeee?! **O_O**

_Flashback_

_**Licorice:**__ Oye, Takeshi, no crees que Amu esta actuando raro_

_**Takeshi:**__ ahora que los pienso, si, la vi muy pensativa volviendo de la sala de maestros_

_**Licorice:**__ ya se, hay que buscarla para preguntarle que le pasa_

_**Takeshi:**__ Ok, pero donde esta_

_**Licorice:**__ como voy a saberlo, te estoy diciendo que vamos a buscarla Baka ¬¬_

_**Takeshi:**__ no empieces _**Ò_Ó**

_**Licorice :**__ ¡mira hay esta junto con los otros!_

_**Takeshi:**__ están entrando al dojo junto con Akido y Mitsuki, ¿Qué esta pasando?_

_**Licorice:**__ Tengo una idea _**:D**

_. . ._

_**Takeshi:**__ ¡Muevete no me dejas ver! _**m**

_**Licorice:**__ ¡Urusai! Vas a hacer que nos descubran _**ò_ó**

_Takeshi y Licorice estaban parados sobre una escalera para poder ver lo que pasaba desde una ventana en la parte superior del dojo._

_**Licorice:**__ esto es incómodo, Takeshi bájate un escalón para que tenga más espacio_

_**Takeshi:**__ ni lo pienses fue tu idea, si quieres estar más cómoda tu baja un escalón_

_**Licorice**__: SHHHH está hablando_

_**Akido:**__ es por eso por lo que quería decirles, que si se confirma lo que me informaron, tendre que devolverlos a su mundo._

_**Todos:**__ ¡¿Qué?!_

_**Akido:**__ es por su seguridad, no puedo exponerlos a ese peligro. Pero por ahora, por favor, no digan nada._

_**Licorice:**__ ¡¿esos tipos están libres?! Esto es malo_

_**Takeshi:**__ eso es lo de menos, si es verdad que están aquí Amu y los demás se iran_

_**Licorice:**__ ya lo se pero que se puede hacer, ellos también correrían un gran peligro_

_**Takeshi:**__ es cierto, y si es cierto ¿tú qué crees que hagan?_

_**Licorice:**__ que más van a hacer, se irán_

_**Takeshi:**__ estas segura, tu y yo los conocemos, si saben que sus amigos están en peligro no se irán_

_**Licorice:**__ pero… __**(se inclina un poco)**_

_**Takeshi:**__ ¡Baka no hagas eso! __**(se inclina hacia ella)**_

_**Licorice:**__ tu cállate __**(se inclina hacia el) **__oh haras que nos…_

_**Los dos callendo:**__ AHHHHHHHHH- PLOPPP- caen sobre un arbusto_

_**Takeshi:**__ esto es tu culpa idiota __**(con remolinos en los ojos)**_

_**Licorice:**__ cállate tu también tienes la culpa __**(se levanta del suelo toda enojada)**_

_**Takeshi**__: Fue tu culpa y lo sabes_

_**Licorice:**__ Urusai, si nos descubren tu culpare a ti_

_**Takeshi:**__ Seras…_

_**Suma:**__ chicos no quiero interrumpir pero alguien se hacerca_

_**Suko:**__ ¡Quien anda hay!_

_**Los dos y sus shugo charas:**__ SUKO-SENSEI __**(todas se van corriendo a toda velocidad por sus vidas)**_

_Fin del flashback_

**Kukai:** ya veo, pero igual no deberían hacer eso

**Amu:** el tiene razón, nosotros se los hubiéramos dicho

**Licorice:** lo sentimos

**Tadase:** bueno no importa, saben quiénes más siguen aquí

**Takeshi:** veamos, están Ginko y Misakagi y creo que otros 25 alumnos

**Rima:** esperen **(voltean a verla) **porque están aquí, ustedes no se quedan en los dormitorios

**Licorice:** es que nuestro papa, por el tema de los fugitivos, tuvo que irse a reparar las instalaciones de la prisión subterránea, así que nos dejó aquí en el colegio porque no quería dejarnos solos.

**Nagiko:** ya veo, y su mama

**Licorice:** no tenemos mama, ella murió cuando teníamos medio año de vida

**Nagiko:** l-lo siento, yo no quería…

**Takeshi:** esta bien, no te preocupes

**Ginko:** Kukai, chicos

**Kukai:** Ginko

**Ginko:** que bueno verlos, crei que ustedes también se habían ido al igual que los demás, a mi no me pueden venir a recoger hasta la próxima semana

**Kukai:** ya veo, sabes si Misakagi también se fue

**Ginko:** no, él esta acá

**Kukai:** ya veo

**Ginko:** ¡Pero eso es lo de menos!, ¡¿qué está pasando con ustedes?¿porque de repente se van y luego regresan?! ¡¿Porque siempre andan con misterios?! ¡Cuéntenme! ¿Que están ocultando?

**Kukai:** Ginko, bueno, no podemos decírtelo

**Ginko:** porque es algo malo

**Kukai:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, pero es que tendríamos que preguntarle a Akido si podemos contártelo

**Ginko:** ¡Que ahora Akido-sensei también nos oculta algo!

Mientras ellos discutían alguien entra

**Akido:** chicos

**Todos:** Akido ¿Qué haces acá?

**Akido:** quería decirles que dentro de un rato vendré a hablar con ustedes

**Ginko:** Akido-sensei, explíquese ¿qué está pasando? ¿Que ocultan ustedes?

**Akido:** ¿Qué?

**Kukai:** él quiere saber si le podemos contar sobre nosotros

**Akido:** … confían en el

**Todos:** si

**Akido:** bueno, está bien, pero deben hacer que también guarde el secreto

Cuando Akido se retiró, los demás se van al cuarto de Kukai y Ginko para hablar en privado

**Tadase:** y así es, nosotros somos del otro mundo

**Ginko (sorprendido):** ¡Suge! **O.o** Nunca me lo habría imaginado

**Kukai:** por eso crees poder guardar el secreto

**Ginko:** no te preocupes, no diré nada

Y así Amu y los demás le confiaron su secreto a Ginko, pero mientras tanto Akido tenía problemas mayores

**Akido:** bueno tendré listos sus cuartos en lo que se estarán quedando, pero dígame, ¿porque tienen que quedarse acá?

**¿?: **Akido-kun, como ya sabes esta es una de las academias que se encarga específicamente de entrenar a alumnos y shugo charas, academias como esta son muy escasas y sus seguridad es importante

**Akido:** ya veo, Uriel-dono, en ese caso le deseo que la estadía de usted y de su hija aquí sea de su agrado

**Uriel:** no te preocupes, vamos Cris Alice

**Cris:** si, oto-sama, vamos Yui

**Yui:** hai

Fin del capitulo 20

NO OLVIDES DEJAR TUS REVIEWS :3


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Despues de Haberle contado a Ginko sobre su secreto el prometio guardarlo.

**Amu:** Me esperan un momento

**Tadase:** a donde vas

**Amu:** voy al baño

**Licorice:** yo te acompaño también quiero ir

De camino al baño Amu le contó a Licorice como hicieron para impedir ser tele transportados

**Licorice:** ya veo, se te ocurrió un buen plan Amu

**Amu:** gracias

**Licorice:** sabes, mi papa también es un científico

**Amu:** en serio

**Licorice:** si, el conoció a mi mama cuando el participaba de un proyecto del gobierno, era un científico muy importante en ese tiempo, luego de conocer a nuestra mama se casaron y al año nacimos, pero ella murió 6 meses después.

**Amu:** lo siento

**Licorice:** no importa, nuestro padre, después de eso, siguió siendo científico pero con un rango más bajo, el pidió eso para tener más tiempo para nosotros. Antes vivíamos en el campo pero nos mudamos porque él quería un ambiente más activo para nosotros.

**Amu:** ya veo. are? ¿Quién es ella?

Al frente del dormitorio de las chicas esta una chica que aparentaba unos 15 años. Tenía cabello morado corto, ojos verdes y llevaba un saco negro que le llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla y unas botas negras.

**Amu:** disculpa, ¿buscas algo?

**¿?:** ah… si, veras estoy buscando el dormitorio de las chicas de la torre A, sabes donde es

**Amu:** si es aca

**XXX:** Aquí estas Cris Alice

**Cris:** Oto-sama, Akido-dono

Más adelante llegaban Akido junto a un hombre de cabello negro, ojos verdes y estaba con un traje.

**Akido:** Amu, Licorice, que bueno que las encuentro, tengo un favor que pedirles. Ella es Cris Alice Sakurami y él es su padre Uriel Sakurami. Por estos días serán nuestros huéspedes. Cris Alice se quedara en el cuarto de las chicas, Uriel-san ya conoce el castillo pero su hija no, por eso me preguntaba si pueden enseñarle el castillo.

**Amu/Licorice:** no hay problema

**Akido:** que bueno, bueno se las encargo, vamos Uriel-san

Cuando Akido y Uriel se van, Amu y Licorice llevan a Cris Alice su cuarto.

**Amu:** aquí es

**Cris:** Sugeeee, es muy grande

**Licorice:** es normal, es para dos estudiantes

**Cris**: lo se, mi oto-sama me conto lo que esta pasando y porque los alumnos se fueron. Tambien tienen shugo charas

**Amu:** si, ellas son Ran, Miki, Su y Dia

**Todas:** Konichiwa

**Licorice:** ella es Suma

**Suma:** hola

**Cris:** ella es mi shugo chara Yui **(de su saco sale un shugo chara con cabello largo color esmeralda al igual que sus ojos, llevaba un traje de enfermera)**

**Yui:** Konichiwa

**Amu/Licorice (la miran fijamente):** KAWAIII **(con estrellitas en los ojos y serrando los puños)**

**Cris:** jajajja,… y ustedes son las únicas aquí oh hay mas alumnos

**Amu:** si ven te presentaremos a unos amigos nuestros

De regreso al dormitorio

**Amu:** minna, ella es Cris Alice, será nuestra huésped por ahora

**Cris:** por favor llámenme Cris

**Todos:** hola Cris-chan

Después de las presentaciones, llevaron a Cris a Conocer el lugar haciéndole unas pequeñas sugerencias.

**Kukai:** y cuando veas a Suko-sensei corre por tu vida

**Cris:** ¿Por qué? ¿es mala? **O_o**

**Takeshi:** ¡Es el mismo demonio!

**Rima:** que exagerados 

**Nagiko:** y Cris-chan ¿porque vinieron?

**Cris:** es que mi Oto-sama tiene un trabajo que hacer aquí y no me podía dejar sola así que me llevo con el

**Licorice:** ¿que tipo de trabajo es?

**Cris:** verán hace un año mi Oto-sama se encargó de capturar a los delincuentes que hace poco acaban de salir. Le tomo tiempo a él y a sus subordinados lograr capturarlos pero al final lo lograron. Y ahora como han escapado, él está a cargo de capturarlo de nuevo pero esta acá para proteger la escuela en caso de que llegaran a apareces acá.

**Amu:** ¿y porque para proteger la escuela?

**Cris:** esta escuela es una de las pocas que hay para entrenar alumnos y shugo charas por eso debe ser protegida

**Nagiko:** ya veo, ¿en que trabaja tu papa?

**Cris:** es teniente de las fuerzas armadas y además es director de un reformatorio.

**Tadase:** ya veo, chicos creo que deberíamos regresar se está haciendo tarde

**Todos:** si

Luego de enseñarle a Cris todo el colegio se fueron a dormir. Pero en otra parte, no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban Zen y los demás planeando su ataque.

**Zen:** bueno chicos, ya entendieron, no debemos involucrar a los demás, entendieron. **(Zen les estaba explicando su plan a sus "muy atentos" compañeros, claro si atentos se lo considera dormir (Sakuro), jugar con un mechón de pelo (Mae) y leer un libro (Edward). Pero Kohaku si estaba atento).**

**Mae:** Si, Zen-kun, ya entendimos, pero es necesario un pizarrón para explicarnos esto **¬¬ (aparece un pizarrón al casado de Zen con su plan paso a paso)**

**Zen:** es para explicárselos mejor, bueno, ya puedes desaparecerlo Kohaku-kun

**Kohaku:** si jefe **(desaparece el pizarrón)**

**Zen:** bien chicos, vamos **(todos se levantan con dirección al castillo).**

¿Qué estarán planeando Zen y los demás? Mientras Amu y los demás dormían, Zen y los demás ponían en marcha su plan.

Fin del capitulo 21

Antes de dar detalles de los siguientes capítulos, nuestras infantables fichas informativas.

**Cris Alice Sakurami:** prefiere que la llamen Cris, tiene 15 años. Tiene cabello morado corto, ojos verdes y llevaba un saco negro que le llega hasta por encima de la rodilla y unas botas negras. Es la hija de Uriel. Ella no tiene una buena relación con su papa ya que son algo distantes por su trabajo. Es alegre, amistosa y valiente. Por ahora se hospeda junto con su padre en el castillo.

**Uriel Sakurami:** Tiene 50 años. Tiene cabello negro, ojos verdes y lleva con un traje. Se encargó de capturar a Zen y los demás. Le tomo tiempo a él y a sus subordinados pero al final lo lograron. Pero como han escapado, él está a cargo de capturarlos de nuevo. Se hospedan en el castillo porque "supuestamente" debe proteger la escuela **(el "supuestamente" significa que hay otra razón, pero se los contare luego :3). **Es teniente de las fuerzas armadas y además es director de un reformatorio **(NOTA: hay una historia detrás del reformatorio que tiene que ver con el pasado de Zen y Edward).** Es serio, frio, y muy misterioso, tiene poco afecto con su hija.

**Yui:** Es la shugo chara de Cris. Tiene el cabello largo y los ojos color esmeralda al igual que su cabello. Lleva un traje de enfermera.

Reviews :3


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

**Zen:** bien chicos, vamos **(todos se levantan con dirección al castillo).**

Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo, cerca del bosque para ser más precisos

**Akido (acompañado de Kasou y Nori):** Mitsuki, puedes tomar un descanso, ve a dormir has vigilado toda la tarde. Ahora es turno de Kasou-kun y Nori-san

**Mitsuki:** si

**Nori (abraza a Mitsuki con todas sus fuerzas):** ¡Mitsuki-chan te has esforzado mucho tomate un descanso!

**Mituski (casi asfixiándose):** h-hai

**Kasou (junto con su shugo chara Ruji):** ve a dormir Chibi-sensei

**Akido:** ven Mitsuki, te acompaño

**Mitsuki (zafándose del fuerte abrazo de Nori):** hay voy

Saliendo del lugar…

**Mitsuki:** esto es aburrido, no ocurre nada, de seguro que esos delincuentes ya se fueron.

**Akido:** tal vez tengas razón Chibi-sensei.

**Mitsuki:** ¡Urusai! **(le da una patada en la pierna)**

**Akido:** ¡maldita!

**Mtisuki:** y ¿como te fue con Uriel-san?

**Akido (recuperándose del golpe):** el estará quedándose en la torre B en el cuarto de los chicos hasta que atrapen a los delincuentes o hasta que nos informen que se trasladaron a otra parte.

BOOMMMM

**Mitsuki:** ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

**Akido:** ¡vamos!

Al llegar al lugar del que provenía el ruido se encontraron a Nori inconsciente y Kasou sosteniendo una espada con unas imágenes de serpientes gravados en el metal y con un espejo en forma de sol en la parte central del mango.

**Akido:** ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!

**Mitsuki (sujetando a Nori):** ¡Nori-san despierta!

**Kasou:** ¡son ellos, están aquí!

**Ruji:** ¡Cuidado Kasou!

De la nada sale una bola de fuego atacando a los cuatro. Pero Kasou coloca su mano en el espejo y la espada salen las dos serpientes formando un círculo entre ambas formando un escudo bloqueando el ataque.

**¿?:** Que mala suerte

**Akido:** ¿Quién eres?

**Mae:** Mi nombre es Mae y soy su oponente **(con una sonrisa en su rostro). **

**Akido:** maldición es una de ellos, ¡Mitsuki llévate a Nori-san y ven con los alumnos, mantenlos a salvo!

**Mitsuki:** ¡si! **(apoyando a Nori en su hombro y se va)**

**Kasou:** no dejaremos que avances

**Akido:** Sora transfórmate

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del castillo

**Suko:** maldición porque tenemos que hacer esto, no nos subirán el sueldo

**Eishi (junto con su shugo chara Yuta):** no seas enojona, esto es mejor que hacer clases **(se recuesta en el pasto), **no lo crees

Suko: en eso tienes razón **(se oye un sonido entre los arbustos)** ¡¿Quien anda hay?!

**Sakuro:** no hagan nada y no saldrán heridos

**Eishi:** tu eres…

**Sakuro:** ¡me escucharon, no hagan nada y no saldrán heridos!

**Suko:** ¡y crees que te haremos caso, basura!

**Sakuro**: ¡bastarda! ¡no sabes a quien te enfrentas!

**Eishi:** Suko, no lo provoques, el es uno de los delincuentes que escaparon

**Suko:** eso lo se, baka, pero no voy a dejar que me intimide **(mira fijamente a Sakuro)** ve con Akido y avísale que uno de los delincuentes esta acá, yo me encargo de el

**Eishi:** Suko, se que eres fuerte pero…

**Suko:** ¡Eh dicho que vallas! **(le lanza una mirada asesina a Eishi)**

**Eishi:** s-si **(se va junto con Yuta)**

**Sakuro:** por lo que veo quieres salir herida

**Suko:** Ja, no me hagas reír, no eh tenido diversión desde hace tiempo **(se quita los lentes de sol) **ven vamos a pelear

Mientras tanto…

**Mitsuki:** tengo que darme prisa y llevar a Nori para que tenga atención medica rápido

**Eishi:** Mitsuki-chan

**Mitsuki:** Eishi ¿que haces aqui?

**Eishi:** Uno de los delincuentes se apareció y Suko se esta enfrentando con el, ¿que le paso a Nori-san?

**Mitsuki:** lo mismo, ahora Kasou y Akido se están enfrentando a ella

**Edward:** valla y yo que creía que no tendría diversión

**Mitsuki:** ¡¿quien eres?!

**Edward:** eso no tiene importancia, ahora muévanse

**Mitsuki:** ¡Ni lo pienses, Risa!

**Eishi:** espera Mitsuki-chan, yo me enfrentare a él, tu llévate a Nori contigo

**Mitsuki:** estas seguro, podras con el

**Eishi:** no me subestimes, no por gusto soy profesor aca, lo sabes ¿no?

**Mitsuki:** Entiendo, cuídate **(se va)**

**Eishi:** yare yare, yo pensaba que esta noche seria tranquila, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Edward:** ¿para que quieres saber?

**Eishi:** curiosidad

**Edward: (suspiro)** mi nombre es Edward y el tuyo

**Eishi:** me llamo Eishi y el es Yuta

**Edward:** bien, terminare con ustedes rápido

**Eishi:** Eso quiero verlo, ¡Yuta!

**Yuta:** si **(Yuta se transforma en una puñera que le cubre todo el brazo izquierdo con unas runas grabados y gemas alrededor)**

Mientras tanto…

**Mitsuki (abre la puerta de la habitación):** Amu, Chicos, alguien necesito atención medica aquí

**Amu:** ¡¿que esta pasando?! ¡Nori-sensei!

**Mitsuki:** Ellos están aquí

**Rima:** ¿ellos? ¡No querrás decir…!

**Mitsuki:** si, atacaron a Nori-sensei y ahora Akido y los demás profesores se están enfrentando a ellos

**Amu:** Rima, ve a despertar a Licorice y Cris, yo ire al cuarto de los chicos, tenemos que estar todos juntos

Amu se va corriendo al cuarto de los chicos dejando a Rima y Mitsuki atendiendo a Nori.

**Amu:** Chicos despierten, tenemos problemas

**Tadase:** que esta pasando

**Kukai (bostezando):** Que ocurre

**Amu:** ¡Ellos están aquí!, Akido y los demás se están enfrentando a ellos

**Takeshi:** ¿Ellos? no querrás decir…

**Amu:** si vamos

**Ginko:** ¡Espera! ¿y Uriel-san?

**Amu:** yo iré a despertarlo, ustedes vallan con Rima y las demás **(Amu se va corriendo junto con Ran, Miki, Su y Dia)**

**Tadase:** vamos

**Todos:** si

En el cuarto de las Chicas

**Rima:** Tadase, Nagiko, chicos ¿Dónde esta Amu?

**Tadase:** fue a buscar a Uriel-san

**Kukai:** espera, alguien debe ir por Misakagi

**Mitsuki:** yo ire por el, ustedes cuiden a Nori-sensei **(se va buscar a Yuo. Entra en los dormitorios de los chicos y se va con dirección al cuarto de Yuo)**

**Risa:** ¿Cómo crees que estén Akido y los demás?

**Mitsuki:** espero que estén bien

**Kohaku:** valla, por lo que veo tendremos problemas

**Mitsuki:** ¿quien eres?

**Kohaku:** eso no tiene importancia, simplemente quédate donde estas y no saldrás herida (se acerca a Mitsuki

**Mitsuki:** no te dejare pasar, Risa **(Risa se transforma)**

**Kohaku:** en ese caso pelearemos- _tengo que mantenerlos ocupados en lo que el jefe hace su trabajo_

Mientras tanto

**Amu:** este es el cuarto de Uriel-san **(abre la puerta)**

**Dia:** no hay nadie aquí

**Amu:** ¡Uriel-san! ¡¿esta aquí?!

**Miki:** Amu no hay nadie, será mejor que nos vallamos con los demás (se da media vuelta)

**Zen:** creo que llegue tarde

**Amu:** tu eres…

**Zen:** tu eres la chica que me tomo en los baños

**Amu:** ¡¿que quieres?!

**Zen:** solo vengo a completar un asunto pendiente, ¿Dónde esta?

**Amu:** sea lo que sea lo que planeas, no dejare que lo logres

**Zen:** por favor, no quiero involucrar gente en esto, no interfieras

**Amu:** Miki** (Miki se transforma y Amu apunta con ella a Zen)**

**Zen:** no quiero hacer esto

Amu estaba a punto de jalar del gatillo cuando de repente siente que algo controla su cuerpo

**Amu:** que está pasando **(el brazo de Amu baja lentamente el arma) **

**Dia:** Amu ¿que te pasa?

Amu mira a Zen, él tenía los ojos brillándole

**Zen:** Respóndeme (**se hacerca a Amu)** ¿Dónde está Uriel Sakurami?

BOOMMMM

El piso donde se encontraban Zen y Amu se empezó a romper. Zen logro saltar hacia una esquina que seguía en pie pero Amu empezó a caer. Poco a poco empieza a cerrar los ojos, antes de caer inconsciente alguien le agarra de la mano.

Fin del capitulo 22

Bueno chicos este es el último capítulo por hoy, gracias por seguir leyendo. Ahora les daré unos datos de los personajes:

-Licorice y Takeshi siempre se la pasan peleando entre ellos

-Edward, Mae, Sakuro y Kohaku le tienen un gran respeto a Zen, no solo porque es el más fuerte entre ellos sino también porque lo quieren como un hermano

-Yuo puede ser una persona fría y antisocial pero no lo culpen en realidad es una buena persona a su manera

Bueno creo que eso es todo. Pero ahora, para despertarles más el interés, les dare datos de lo que sucederá después:

**-LA GRAN LLEGADA DE IKUTO**

-Nagiko revela que el es Nadeshiko

**-Se revela la verdadera identidad del director**

-**Un torneo** entre alumnos del colegio y alumnos de otro colegio también especializados en entrenar shugo charas

**-Aparecen los guardianes del embrión **

-Un nuevo enemigo aparece

-**FUSION ENTRE ARMAS**

Ahora si, con eso basta, lo de guardianes del embrión es una sorpresa para después, no dejen de leer. REVIEWS PORFAVOR


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

El ultimo recuerdo de Amu fue ver como caía y luego quedar inconsciente.

**Amu:**_ Me duele la cabeza_ **(seguía con los ojos cerrados)**

**Mae:** creo que esta despertando

**Edward:** Déjala Mae, de seguro tendrá dolor de cabeza

**Amu (abre los ojos):** ¿Dónde estoy?

**Mae:** ¡Ya despertó!

Al abrir los ojos Amu miro a su alrededor, estaba echada en una cama. Se encontraba en una casa abandonada, un foco estaba iluminando el lugar, frente a ella estaba Mae de rodilla mirando a Amu, al otro lado junto a una ventana estaba Edward leyendo un libro, en la otra esquina del cuarto estaba Sakuro mirándolos desde un donde estaba sentado.

**Amu:** ¡Ustedes son…! ¡¿Dónde están Ran y las demás?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! Ahí mi cabeza

**Kohaku (sale de un cuarto con una plato de sopa):** no te muevas, tienes un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, ten toma te calmara

**Amu (un poco mas tranquila):** ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

**Mae:** Zen-kun te salvo

**Amu:** ¿Qué?

**Zen (entra en el cuarto):** ya despertaste, gracias a Dios, creí que te había pasado algo

**Amu:** no entiendo

**Zen:** yo te explico

_Flashback_

_**Ran/Miki/Su/Dia:**__ ¡AMU!_

_**Pensamiento de Amu:**__ oh no, es mi fin_

_De repente, Zen se lanza desde donde esta y coge de la mano a Amu y la carga cayendo de pie en el piso. _

_**Zen:**__ es hora de irnos_

_Zen da un gran salto y se para junto a una ventana donde les avisa a los demás que ya deben irse. Todos se van dando grandes saltos con dirección hacia el bosque. Pero cuando están a medio camino._

_**Mae:**__ Zen-kun ¿Quién es ella? __**(todos la miran)**_

_**Zen:**__ ¡Maldición, me olvide de ella!_

_**Edward:**__ Y ahora que hacemos, esta inconsciente. La dejamos por acá_

_**Zen:**__ no puede estar herida, hay que llevarla con nosotros_

_Fin del Flashback_

**Zen:** después de eso, nos fuimos, el plan no salió como lo planeamos **U_U**

**Edward:** desafortunadamente, ya era muy tarde como para dejarte en un lugar, estábamos a medio camino cuando nos percatamos de ti.

**Sakuro (Con varias vendas alrededor de sus brazos y pecho):** Kusooo ¡cuando vuelva a ver a esa mujer deseara estar muerta!

**Mae (señalandolo):** jajajajaja ¡A Sakuro le gano una mujer!** X,DDDDD**

**Sakuro:** ¡tu cállate! **Ò_Ó**

**Zen:** les dije que no comenzaran una pelea y que no involucraran a mas gente

**Edward:** pero Zen, tú ya has involucrado a alguien** ¬¬ (mira a Amu)**

Zen: Cierto **Ú_Ù (con una aura purpura agachando la cabeza).** Pero es una gran coincidencia ¿No te parece?** (voltea a mirar a Amu).**

**Amu:** ¿coincidencia?

**Zen:** cierto, yo no estaba con este cuerpo

**Kohaku:** yo me encargo **(al instante Zen cambia su apariencia a la del chico con el que se topó Amu).**

**Amu: (con los ojos abiertos como platos y señalandolo)** ¡Tu eres el chico que me ayudo con los boletos!

**Mae:** todavía no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Mae, y puedo controlar los cuatro elementos: agua, tierra, fuego y aire

**Sakuro:** baka, no deberías darle información al enemigo

**Mae:** y eso que, de seguro ya se dio cuenta de nuestros poderes

**Edward:** tiene razón **(deja el libro)** yo soy Edward y puedo controlar a los animales y Xsorts a mi voluntad

**Mae:** es tu turno Sakuro

**Sakuro**: no lo hare 

**Mae:** el es Sakuro y puede leer mentes y crear campos que cambien el estado de las personas, además de poderes de curación

**Sakuro:** ¡Baka! ¡¿quién te dio permiso de contar sobre mis poderes?! **Ò_Ó**

**Kohaku:** yo soy Kohaku y puedo crear ilusiones

**Zen:** yo soy Zen, un gusto en conocerte

**Mae:** Zen ¿por qué no le dices tus poderes? 

**Zen:** no creo que sea necesario Mae

**Amu:** Esto **(todos guardan silencio)** ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué nos atacaron?

**Zen:** eso es asunto nuestro, nosotros tenemos nuestras razones.

**Amu:** pero no son malas personas porque hacen esto

**Zen:** puede que lo sepas pronto lo sabrás, pero será mejor que no te metas con nosotros

**Amu:** pero…

**Edward:** él tiene razón, no sabes por lo que hemos pasado

A Amu se le cruzaron varias preguntas en su cabeza. Mientras tanto en el colegio Akido y los demas estaban preocupados de lo que le puede pasar a Amu

**Mitsuki:** es mi culpa, debí estar con ella

**Akido:** no debes culparte, no es momento de culparse, debemos encontrarla

En la sala se encontraban todos los alumnos, y los profesores siendo a tendidos por la pelea que tuvieron.

**Ran:** puedo sentir la presencia de Amu cerca de aquí

**Miki/Su/Dia:** yo tambien

**Tadase:** ire con ustedes

**Rima:** yo también

**Akido:** claro que no, yo y Mitsuki iremos ustedes se quedan aquí

**Cris:** yo también los acompaño

**Mitsuki:** estas segura **(Cris asiente con la cabeza)** bien entonces vamos, guíennos

**Ran/Miki/Su/Dia:** Hai

Akido y los demás se dirigieron con dirección al bosque, pero lo que no sabían es que alguien los seguía

**Tadase (detrás de un árbol):** vamos Kiseki

**Kiseki:** si, me enorgulleces Tadase, un verdadero rey se preocupa por todos sus súbditos

**Tadase:** gracias -_Amu espero que estés bien_

Mientras tanto…

**Zen:** ya te encuentras mejor

**Amu:** si

**Zen:** entonces creo que es hora de que vuelvas, levántate te llevare de regreso al castillo

**Amu:** está bien

Ambos salen de la casa con dirección al castillo. Amu todavía no podía creer que el pudiera originar tanto daño, no parecía malo, ni él ni sus compañeros.

**Zen**: te dejare cerca del castillo y luego me iré

**Amu:** Zen-kun, ¿Por qué hacen todo esto?

**Zen: (suspiro)** conozco a Edward desde que soy un niño, el y yo pasamos por muchas cosas, mucho sufrimiento, pero al final logramos escapar. Tiempo después conocimos a Mae, ella también tenía un pasado triste. Luego conocimos a Sakuro y por ultimo a Kohaku. Lo curioso es que todos teníamos un pasado triste. Al final nos convertimos en algo parecido a una familia, pero por nuestros poderes no somos capaces de encajar en este mundo, varias de las autoridades nos perseguían mucho antes de hacer todos esos ataques, nos iban a encerrar por hacer nada. Por eso decidimos formar este plan, para parar esta casería de personas con poderes.

**Amu:** ¿casería? **O_O¿?**

**Zen:** hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no conoces **(voltea hacia la izquierda) **¿Quién eres tú?

**¿? (Sale de entre los arboles**): Eso quisiera preguntarte a ti, ¿Por qué te llevaste a Amu contigo?

**Amu:** ¡IKUTO!

Fin del capitulo 23

"**SHORT STORY"** **(ok a partir de aquí voy a crear pequeños cortos fuera de la historia, espero que les guste)**

Aparece un fondo negro. Se encienden los reflectores alumbrando una sala como la del programa de Laura Bozo. En el medio a un televisor grande y una silla roja y en ella esta sentada Pepe

**Pepe:** Es un gusto volver a verlos, si no me recuerdan yo soy Pepe-chan y mi compañera es Yaya-dechu. Debido a que los shugo charas no tienen mucha participación se hará un segmento de entrevistas-dechu. **(Presiona un botón al lado de la silla y se oyen muchos aplausos**). Los entrevistadores van a ser varios-dechu, pero hoy yo me encargo de las entrevistas **(Se oyen de nuevo los aplausos). **Ya ya, sé que me quieren **=7= (se pierde en sus pensamientos).**

**Ayudante:** Pepe-san, las entrevistas

**Pepe:** ¡Ya se-dechu! Ahora sin más inconvenientes empezaremos las entrevistas. ¡Que pasen los des…!, digo ¡los invitados!

Se oyen más aplausos y del suelo empieza a subir poco a poco un sillón amarillo. En el están sentados Suma **(shugo chara de Licorice)** y Suke y Koruro **(shugo charas de Takeshi).**

**Pepe:** Ellos son nuestros primeros invitados del programa.

**Koruro**: Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo soy…

**Suke (se pone frente a la cámara):** ¡Chicos miren! ¡Estamos en televisión! X3

**Suma:** Suke, quítate de enfrente.

**Pepe:** bueno cuéntennos de ustedes-dechu

**Suma:** A bueno** ¬/¬ (se apena) **etto, yo soy Suma, gracias por invitarme **^/^ (se oyen mas aplausos dejan a Suma mas apenada).**

**Koruro:** como decía, yo soy Koruro ** (se oyen mas aplausos)**

**Suke:** Mi nombre es Suke, saludos a todas mis fans **(no hay aplusos).** ¡Oye presiona de nuevo ese botón!

**Pepe:** ¿Cuál botón-dechu?

**Suke:** el que esta en el…

**Pepe (interrumpiendo):** bueno dejando eso de lado, dígannos, ¿ustedes se llevan bien entre ustedes-dechu?

**Koruro:** si ¿Por qué preguntas? **O_O¿?**

**Pepe:** es que como Licorice y Takeshi no se llevan bien teníamos curiosidad si ustedes eran igual que sus niños-dechu

**Suma:** etto… de que hablas ellos si se llevan bien. **(Siendo muy obvia).**

**Pepe:** Claroooo **¬¬,** pero por si acaso para comprobarlo hemos puesto cámaras en todos lados, incluso en su casa-dechu.

Suma/Suke/Koruro: ¡¿QUE?!

**Pepe:** veamos lo que están haciendo

El televisor se enciendo mostrando la imagen de un cuarto y en la cama esta echado Takeshi leyendo un manga.

**Licorice:** oye Takeshi, deja de dejar tus cosas tirados **(le lanza un balón su básquet)** por poco y me tropiezo con él.

**Takeshi:** ahhh Urusai, **(se levanta de la cama) **ni que tu no dejaras tus cosas tiradas por hay

**Licorice:** menciona una vez

**Takeshi:** ¡Ayer me encontré como 7 de tus revistas Yaoi en la sala!

**Licorice:** ¡Mentiroso, yo no leo Yaoi, yo no soy una pervertida como tu! **Ò_Ó**

**Takeshi:** ¡Yo no soy un pervertido, tu si!

**Licorice:** ¡Entonces explica tus playboy en el baño!

**Takeshi:** ¡Son de Papa! **Ò/Ó**

**Licorice:** y esto que es ¬¬**(levanta el colchón y en el hay un monton de revistas playboy)**

**Takeshi:** ¡Deja mis cosas en paz! **Ò/Ó**

**Licorice:** ¡Admites que son tuyas!

**Takeshi:** ¡Callate, Hentai del Yaoi!

**Licorice:** ¡Mira quien habla, Baka!

**Pepe:** jajja decían-dechu **(los tres tenían la cabeza agachada con un aura negra)**

**Takeshi:** ¡DEJA DE ENTRAR EN MI CUARTO! **(le lanza el balón)**

**Licorice:** ¡URUSAI! **(le lanza un libro y con eso esta declarada la guerra)**

**Pepe:** ¡oye tu traime palomitas-dechu!

**Ayudante:** si Pepe-san **(le alcanza palomitas)**

**Pepe:** esto es mejor que mirar lucha libre-dechu 

**Suma/Koruro/Suke:** APAGA ESO **Ò_Ó**

**Licorice:** ¿Qué fue eso? **O_O¿?**

**Takeshi:** viene de aca

**Licorice:** es un cámara **O.O**

**Pepe:** oh no, nos descubrieron **=_=U**

**Licorice:** sacala de aca **(pone su mano en la lente y se pierde la señal)**

**Pepe:** genial ahora me lo descontaran de mi salario-dechu

**Koruro:** eso te pasa por espiar a los demás

**Pepe:** bueno creo que se acabaron las entrevistas por hoy

**Suma:** ¡oye espera no nos has preguntado nada!

**Suke:** ¡mis fans todavía quieren verme!

**Pepe:** hasta luego** (el sillón va bajando de poco a poco). **Nos veremos la próxima semana hasta luego-dechu

FIN


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

**Amu:** ¡IKUTO!

Amu estaba sorprendida. Ikuto estaba hay, por si acaso se sobo los ojos, pero era verdad Ikuto estaba hay para rescatarla. Mientras que Ikuto y Zen se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

**Ikuo:** ha pasado tiempo Amu, ahora respóndeme ¿Por qué te llevas a Amu?

**Zen:** no tengo porque responder eso, pero ya que estas aquí, llévatela

**Ikuto:** no creas que no sé quién eres, sé que tú y tus compañeros se escaparon de prisión, tienen poderes sobrenaturales, y además intentaron atacar a mis amigos, sin contar que secuestraste a Amu

**Zen:** y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

**Ikuto:** si no te detengo seguirás haciendo daño a todos, además no te puedo perdonar que hallas secuestrado a Amu, Yoru** (Yoru sale de la espalda de Ikuto y se transforma en una guadaña negra). **Mantente lejos Amu.

**Amu (sorprendida):** pero como

**Zen:** no quiero hacerte daño, pero si quieres pelear lo hare

Ikuto sin dudarlo dos veces se lanzo contra Zen, pero este esquivo su ataque con mucha facilidad, pero Ikuto seguía lanzándole mas ataques y Zen los seguía esquivando

**Ikuto:** que pasa es lo único que sabes hacer

**Zen:** no me provoques

Zen da un gran salto y se posa sobre la rama de un árbol. Ikuto lanza su ataque: golpea con su guadaña hacia el suelo y este se empieza a partir formando una grieta profunda y gruesa de la cual salía fuego azul. La grieta avanzo con velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Zen partiendo el árbol en dos e incendiándolo hasta dejarlo cenizas. Zen logro esquivar el ataque dando otro gran salto hacia el suelo.

**Zen:** terminemos con esto, alguien mas se esta acercando

Antes de que Ikuto pudiera atacar de nuevo a Zen, algo empezó a controlar su cuerpo. Ikuto solto su guadaña y se arrodillo contra el suelo.

**Amu:** _Oh no, esta controlando su cuerpo-_ ¡Ikuto! **(corre hacia el)**

**Zen:** detente **(ahora Amu también estaba siendo controlada, no podía mover ningún musculo**) dije que no se metieran con nosotros oh podían resultar heridos.

**Ikuto:** ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!** (hablaba con dificultad) **GAAHHHH

De repente se oyó un tonar proveniente del cuerpo de Ikuto. Uno de sus huesos se había roto y además había una herida muy profunda en pecho de Ikuto de la cual corría mucha sangre.

**Amu:** ¡IKUTO!

**Zen:** esto impedirá que interfieras, será mejor que me valla

No fue hasta que Zen se fue que Amu logro recuperar el control de todo su cuerpo

**Amu:** ¡Ikuto reacciona porfavor!

**Dia:** Amu, ¡¿Ikuto?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

**Amu:** ¡Dia, trae ayuda! ¡Ikuto esta muy herido!

**Mitsuki:** ¡Amu!

**Amu:** ¡Mitsuki, alguien, por favor salven a Ikuto!

**Akido:** Debemos llevarlo al castillo, llamare a alguien para que traiga una camilla **(revisa su celular) **¡Maldición no hay línea!

**Amu:** ¡No Ikuto!

Amu estaba desesperada, debía hacer algo para salvar a Ikuto, en su estado podía morir. Una luz se desprende de Dia.

**Dia:** Amu esto es…

Dia se trasformó en dos anillos. Por alguna razón Amu sabía que hacer con ellos. Los acerco hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Ikuto y una luz se desprendió de ellos. Al instante la herida de Ikuto empezó a cerrarse poco a poco.

**Cris:** ¡se esta curando!

Después de que terminara de cerrar la herida de Ikuto, Amu callo inconsciente por haber usado mucho poder. Lo ultimo que oyó fue a sus amigos gritando su nombre.

-Me duele… el cuerpo-

**¿?**: esta despertando

**Amu (habre los ojos lentamente): **¿Quién?... Mika-chan

**Mika:** Ya despertó, Oba-sama, trae las medicinas

**Amu:** Mika-chan, Rio-san, ¿Qué está pasando?- _¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Una pelea, ¡Ikuto!- _¡Ikuto! ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡ahí mi cuerpo!

**Rio:** recuéstate Amu-chan, usaste mucho poder esta madrugada, debes descansar

Amu se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio, al otro lado de la sala se encontraba Ikuto durmiendo en una camilla. Amu estaba echada en una camilla mientras la atendían Mika y Rio,… espera ¿Por qué están aquí Mika-chan y Rio-san?

**Amu:** ¡Ikuto! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

**Rio:** Si, no tienes de que preocuparte. Fuiste de mucha ayuda, tus poderes lograron salvarlo

**Amu**: ya veo, gracias a Dios **(aliviada)** Rio-san, Mika-chan ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

**Mika:** veras Amu-chan, antes de abrir el restaurante Rio-oba-sama y yo trabajábamos de enfermeras en un hospital. Akido nos llamó para que atendiéramos a los maestros heridos ya que las enfermeras se habían ido del colegio.

**Amu**: ¿Dónde están los maestros?

**Mika:** tenían heridas graves así que los llevaron al hospital en la ciudad.

**Rio:** Ahora, espero que te encuentras mejor, porque tienes visitas **(abra la puerta y al instante entran todos incluyendo a Akido y Mitsuki).**

**Todos:** ¡Amu-chan!

**Tadase:** Amu-chan ¡¿estas bien?!

**Rima:** ¡no te duele nada!

**Licorice:** ¡Necesitas algo!

**Amu:** e-estoy bien, no se preocupen **(trata de calmarlos pero le resulta imposible)** mas bien, cuéntenme, ¿Qué paso?

Asi, Akido le conto a Amu lo que paso, después de que ella curara a Ikuto con sus poderes, cayo desmallada por usar mucho poder. Al mismo tiempo llego Tadase que fue enviado a pedir ayuda, y así los llevaron a Ikuto y Amu al colegio para ser atendidos.

**Amu:** ya veo, y ustedes se encuentran bien

**Tadase:** si, nosotros no sufrimos ningún daño, gracias a los profesores que nos protegieron

**Amu:** Akido, Mitsuki ¿ustedes están bien?

**Akido**: si no te preocupes, esa Mae no logro hacernos tanto daño a mí y a Kasou-kun

**Mitsuki:** yo me encuentro bien, gracias a Misakagi-kun

**Todos:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Mitsuki:** verán, cuando me enfrenta a Kohaku, me puso una trampa. Caí en una de sus ilusiones y por poco y me lanzo desde una ventana. Pero, en ese instante, apareció Misakagi disparando contra Kohaku para que perdiera la concentración. En lo que yo me recuperaba, él se enfrentó a Kohaku pero el esquivo todos sus disparos. Para cuando me recupere ya los estaban llamando para retirarse.

**Kukai:** Ha, se los dije, Misakagi no es una mala persona

**Mitsuki:** si, pero cuando le pregunte porque me ayudo, el me dijo "le debo un gran favor al director, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es proteger el castillo. Además cualquier persona te hubiera ayudado"

**Ginko:** tan frio como siempre, ¿A que se referirá con un gran favor al director?

**Mitsuki:** eso también me pregunte, así que le pregunte al director pero no me dijo nada

**Nagiko:** ya veo, le preguntaste al… **(Momento, todos acomodaron las ideas)**

**Todos excepto Akido:** ¡¿Conoces al director?!

**Mika:** ¡Silencio! Alguien todavía duerme **(señalando a Ikuto)**

**Mitsuki:** si, hace poco Akido me lo presento

Todos se le abalanzaron a Mitsuki con preguntas como: ¿Cómo es? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Cómo así? cuéntanos, etc.

**Mitsuki:** lo siento pero no diré nada, es un secreto

**Licorice:** que mala ¿Por qué no nos quieres contar?

**Mitsuki:** ya les dije es un secreto además mi cabeza me duele, todavía me estoy recuperando del ataque de Kohaku

Mientras Mitsuki se tomaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza **(además de que todos le seguían insistiendo), **ella empezó a recordar cómo fue la ilusión que le puso Kohaku

_-¡TIO! NOOOO_

_-Mitsuki… no te rindas, tienes que vivir_

_- ¡TIO NO TE MUERAS! ¡NO ME DEJES!_

_- tienes que ser fuerte… _

_- NOOOOO_

**Amu:** ¿Mitsuki? ¡Despierta!

**Mitsuki**: ¡¿Qué?! A… si, lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa. Como sea, ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? ¿Te hicieron algún daño cuando te secuestraron?

**Amu:** ¿Qué? No, todo lo contrario

Todos estaban confundidos. Amu les conto lo que sucedió, que se había caído, que Zen la había salvo de caer al vacío, que la curaron y que no le hicieron daño

**Rima:** pero no lo entiendo, ¿porque harían eso? ¿no son el enemigo?

**Amu:** yo también me pregunte eso, no parecen malas personas…

Antes de que Amu pudiera continuar, un quejido proveniente de la cama de Ikuto la interrumpió

**Ikuto:** ¿Dónde estoy?

**Todos:** IKUTO

De no ser por Rio y Mika que estaban ahí, todos se hubieran balanceado contra Ikuto. Después de calmarlos, todos pudieron acercársele y hacer preguntas. Obvio Amu fue la primera en preguntar y su pregunta fue: ¿COMO LLEGASTE AQUÍ?

Ikuto les conto a todos como llego hay. Después de encontrarse con su padre, le conto que después se iría al otro mundo, pero este no lo dejo ir, no sin antes entrenarlo para transformar a Yoru en arma. Paso como un mes que llevaba entrenando con su padre hasta que por fin logro transformar a Yoru y perfeccionar sus ataques. Así, Aruto le llevo a un portal abandonado y lo ayudo para pasar por él. Gracias a que Tsukasa lo mantenía al tanto de lo que pasaba en el otro mundo, no tardo en ubicar la escuela. Pero, esa noche, mientras se iba con dirección al colegio pasando por el bosque, al escuchar un ruido logro ver como Zen y los demás se estaban llevando a Amu con ellos. Los trato de seguir pero Zen y los otros se fueron rápidamente dando grandes altos de rama en rama **(a lo tipo naruto :D), **al rato, después de buscar incansablemente, se volvió a topar con Zen y con Amu ya despierta.

**Rio:** Bueno, la hora de visitas termino por favor salgan para que los pacientes puedan descansar

**Akido:** puedo quedarme un poco más tengo que…

**Mika:** ¡Ella dijo **(lo agarra del traje)** que se vallan¡ **(lo siguiente fue que Akido salió volando como el equipo Rocket). **Por favor ustedes también podrían irse **(esta ves amablemente).**

Todos sin dudarlo accedieron y se fueron rápidamente con una gotita en el sien.

Mientras todos descansaban, Zen y los demás formulaban su segundo plan.

Fin del capitulo 24

_**INTERVIEW **_

Aquí estamos de nuevo en la misma sala de entrevistas pero esta vez en vez de Pepe tenemos a Musashi, esta vez le toca a él hacer las entrevistas

**Musashi:** Ohaio, a pasado mucho tiempo, hoy yo sere el entrevistador**.^^ (se oyen aplausos de ya saben donde)** nuestros invitados son Risa, Souske y Sora **(va apareciendo poco a poco el sillón)**

**Musashi:** que bueno conocerlos al fin… eto… ¿Por qué esta durmiendo? **(Risa se había quedado profundamente dormida)**

**Souske:** oye Risa, despierta **(chasquea los dedos frente a ella)**

**Risa (babeando):** a que, yo no lo hice **(aun medio dormida)**

**Sora:** bueno ahora que todos estamos despiertos puedes empezar con las preguntas

**Musashi (en una esquina con un aura negra):** no puede ser, soy tan aburrido que hasta mis invitados se duermen, que patético soy **(susurrándose a si mismo: patético, patético patético)**

**Asistente:** oigan alguien puede venir y ayudarlo. **(de la nada aparece Pepe)**

**Pepe:** ¡yo me encargo-dechu! **(poniéndose en posición de héroe)**

**Asistente:** ¡pero tuya tuviste tu turno!

**Pepe (mirándolo de manera desafiante):** ¿tienes algún problema?

**Asistente: (temblando)** n-no, por favor a-ayúdenos

**Pepe:** bien-dechu **(ignorando por completo a Musashi todavía en posición fetal, se sienta en el sillón rojo) **ahora comencemos con las entrevistas, pero como disponemos de poco tiempo iremos al grano. Souske, Sora ¿ustedes que creen acerca la actitud de Akido hacia Mika-chan?

**Sora:** eso es algo personal, pero yo diría que se llevan algo bien

**Pepe:** ¿algo bien? 

**Sora:** si algo bien

**Pepe:** porque estas fotos dicen lo contrario **(la pantalla muestra unas fotos donde aparece Akido siendo echado a puñetes y patadas del restaurante por Mika)**

**Pepe:** si eso es llevarse bien cualquiera diría que es masoquista-dechu

**Sora/Souske:** ¡no es cierto! **Ò_Ó**

**Pepe:** bueno, Risa, tu que nos dices -dechu

**Risa:** Zzzzzzzz

**Pepe:** ya me lo esperaba-dechu

**Asistente:** Pepe-san se termino el tiempo

**Pepe:** bueno con eso concluimos las entrevistas de hoy, si tengo suerte volveré pronto…

**Todos:** NOOO

**Pepe:** que malos-dechu **¬3¬,** Bueno nos vemos la próxima semana adiós

Todos se retiran del set, apagan las luces y cierran las puertas… pero se estaban olvidando de algo.

**Musashi:** patético, patético, patético….

FIN

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LES DESEA ALICEYUUTSU ;)


	25. Chapter 25

ASDASDASDAS ya casi terminamos con esta parte de la historia, yo ya tengo hasta el capitulo 28 escrito, pero me faltan los Interview. Buenas noticias al fin me arreglaron el escáner TvT, traducción, podre subir imágenes de mis personajes a mi cuenta de Deviantart (el link esta mi profile), ya tengo a Mitsuki, Akido, Zen, Mae, Edward, Sakuro, Kohaku, etc.

Como leer:

_Las cursivas son pensamientos o flashbacks_

**Las negritas en paréntesis son comentarios míos para que puedan entender mejor la historia**

COMENCEMOS

Capitulo 25

En la guarida de Zen y los demás

**Zen:** esta ves nuestro plan no puede fallar, con los maestros en fuera de aquí nos será mas fácil atacarlo.

**Sakuro:** oye Zen, ¿que haremos si nos volvemos a encontrar con esa chica?, ¿la atacaremos?

**Zen:** si no queda de otra

**Mae:** que pena, ya me caía bien **(mete la mano en una bolsa de papitas fritas y se come una)**

**Kohaku:** ¡Mae no te comas mi comida!

**Mae:** que egoísta eres **¬3¬ (hace un puchero)**

**Zen:** Edward, ¿ya trajiste a los Xsorts?

**Edward:** si **(afuera de la guarida estaban una gran cantidad de Xsorts)**

**Zen:** muy bien, vamos **(todos salen de la cabaña)**

En el castillo

**Amu:** Ikuto, estas despierto

**Ikuto:** si, que ocurre

**Amu:** nada… solo, lo siento

**Ikuto:** ¿Por qué te disculpa?

**Amu:** por mi culpa resultaste herido

**Ikuto:** y por eso te disculpas, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, **(silencio)** yo más bien te debería agradecer, me ayudaste cuando estaba herido

**Amu:** ha pasado tiempo, lástima que nos hallamos reencontrado de esa manera**, (silencio)** ¡ah cierto!, Rima me regalo esto **(le extiende un pecadito de dulce de los que le gusta) **Toma

**Yoru**: Nyan- yo quiero **^w^** **(lo coge y lo lleva hasta la cama de Ikuto)**

**Ikuto:** ¿por qué me das esto? **(la mira fijamente)**

**Amu:** es un regalo de bienvenida **^^(le sonríe)**

*Pasos*

**Ikuto:** alguien se acerca **(se abre la puerta de golpe)**

**Rima:** Ikuto, Amu, rápido, levántense y vengan, hay problemas

Amu e Ikuto se levantan y se van con Rima

**Amu:** Rima que pasa

**Rima:** Zen y los demas han vuelto, yo estaba dirigiéndome al baño cuando vi a Akido y Mitsuki, estaban hablando seriamente, me escondi detrás de la pared para que no me vieran

_FLASHBACK_

_**Mitsuki:**__ pero si es cierto que el objetivo de Zen es Uriel-san, el y Cris Alice estan en peligro_

_**Akido:**__ es cierto, pero debe haber alguna razón por la que lo estén buscando, deben estar relacionados de alguna manera_

_**Mitsuki:**__ no se te ocurrió que puede ser venganza por enviarlos a la cárcel_

_**Akido:**__ eso también puede ser, pero por ahora debemos proteger a Uriel-san y a su hija_

_Antes de que den un paso, un viento muy fuerte los empuja contra la pared, al instante Rima corre en su ayuda_

_**Rima:**__ Akido-kun, Mitsuki-chan, ¿estan bien?_

_**Akido:**__ si_

_**Mae:**__ nos volvemos a ver_

_**Akido:**__ ¡Mae!_

_**Mae:**__ esta vez no te salvaras_

_**Akido:**__ Mitsuki, tu y Rima vallan a avisar a los demas_

_**Mitsuki:**__ entendido_

_**Akido:**__ Mitsuki, asegúrate de proteger a Uriel-san y a su hija_

_**Mitsuki:**__ si, vamos Rima_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**Rima:** Luego me fui con Mitsuki primero a avisar a todos, ella se fue a buscar a Uriel-san, Cris esta en los cuartos junto con los demas

Ya en los cuartos, algunos alumnos estaban asustados.

**Tadase:** Amu-chan, Ikuto-ni

**Rima:** que hacemos debemos llevarlos a algún lugar seguro

**Nagiko:** ya se, hay que llevarlos al dojo

**Kukai:** buena idea, vamos

**Ginko:** espera, no podemos llevarlos a todos en grupo, podríamos llamar la atención

**Nagiko:** tienes razón, en ese caso hasy que dividirnos. ¡Esto disculpen por favor guarden silencio! ¡Necesito su atención! **(sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, todos estaban muy asustados como para hacerle caso)**

**Cris:** yo me encargo **(de repente Cris hace cambio de personalidad con Yui) (3..2…1…) **¡PRESTEN ATENCION BASTADOS**! (todos, incluyendo Amu y los demás se callaron, ¿esa en verdad era Cris? ¿La muy amigable y cariñosa Cris?** **Se comportaba casi como Suko-sensei)** ¡Escuchen! ¡Si no se tranquilizan van a morir! ¡Ahora mismo nos dividiremos en grupos y nos iremos al dojo para que se refugien! ¡ENTENDIDO!

**¿?: **¡Pero estando juntos igual corremos peligro!, ¡los maestros se han ido que podemos hacer nosotros!

**Cris (con una venita bien marcada en el sien):** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres o te haces?! **(Silencio) **¡Todos aquí tienen shugo charas, en otras palabras cada uno tiene algo con que defenderse, con mayor razón no nos pasara nada porque estaremos en grupo!

**Kukai:** ¡Espera! ¿Y tu padre?, Mitsuki se fue a buscarlo y todavía no vuelve

**Cris:** es cierto, alguien tiene que ir por ellos

**Kukai:** porque no van Ikuto y Yuo (todos voltean hacia donde esta Yuo)

**Yuo (fríamente):** ¿Por qué debería ir yo? Y además ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?

**Kukai:** Porque eres el más fuerte entre todos, todos vimos en la fiesta como acabaste con ese Xsort de un tiro. Y te llamo Yuo porque me da la gana.

**Cris:** ¡Bien! ¡Ahora, alguien más quiere decir algo!

**Todos:** ¡No!

Y asi quedaron los grupos, Nagiko, Amu, Tadase y Rima llevarían a 12 alumnos. Ginko, Kukai, Licorice y Takeshi a 13. Mientras tanto, Ikuto, Cris y Yuo, se irían a buscar a Uriel.

Grupo de Amu

**Tadase:** bien, hasta ahora no ha ocurrido nada

**Rima:** solo debemos pasar por este camino y luego estaremos fuera

Al abrir la puerta se encontraban en la parte trasera del colegio, está a pocos metros del bosque. Pero antes de que pudieran avanzare, de entre los arbustos sale Edward.

**Amu:** ¡Edward!

**Edward:** nos volvemos a ver, les volveré a repetir lo mismo, no se muevan y no saldrán heridos

**Tadase:** ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Van a matar a Uriel?

**Edward:** eso no es asunto tuyo, tu no has pasado por lo que Zen y yo hemos pasado

**Tadase:** no importa que tan malo halla sido, eso no les da el derecho a atacar gente **(Kiseki se trasforma en espada, Tadase apunta a Edward) **no te dejare avanzar

**Edward:** no quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejas de otra

Dicho esto del bosque salen una gran cantidad de Xsorts

**Amu:** ¿Qué hacemos?

**¿?:** ¡No nos rendiremos! ¡Pelearemos!

**Todos:** ¡SI!

Como si las palabras de Cris en el dormitorio les hubieran hecho entrar en razón, todos los alumnos transformaron a sus shugo charas en armas y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

**Rima:** Nagiko, Amu-chan, nosotras también

**Nagiko /Amu: ¡**Si!

Grupo de Kukai

**Ginko:** cielos hombre, de verdad te agrada Misakagi

**Kukai:** debe ser porque me recuerda a un amigo que tenia

**Ginko:** ¿en serio?

**Kukai:** si, lo conocía desde que tenía 3 años, el tenía la misma actitud que Yuo, pero actuaba asi porque no le gustaba mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Un dia me encontraba en peligro, 5 chicos mayor que yo me querían pegar, pero el apareció de repente y me ayudo. Al final los derrotamos y nos volvimos amigos pero cuando cumplio 8 años se mudo a Tokyo y no nos volvimos a ver.

**Takeshi:** Miren, pasando este campo estaremos frente al dojo

**Sakuro:** yo no pensaría en eso, **(todos voltean a ver a Sakuro**) se que ustedes saben donde esta ese miserable de Uriel, díganme.

**¿?:** ¡Ni lo pienses, todos, hay que pelear juntos!

**Todos:** ¡SI!

Grupo de Ikuto

**Ikuto:** ¿Por qué ese tipo esta tras tu padre?

**Cris:** No lo se, el nunca esta conmigo. Siempre se la pasa en su trabajo, y solo viene para dejarme dinero

**Ikuto:** ya veo **(volteo a mirar al shugo chara de Cris que esta en su hombro, cosa que Cris percato)**

**Cris:** fue un espectáculo el que di en los dormitorios ¿no?, al cambiar de personalidad con Yui me permite decir lo que pienso. **(silencio)**

**Yuo:** démonos prisa

Caminar unos pasos mas hasta que, PAMMM **(ya se el PAM esta horrible ;m;)** se chocaron con Mitsuki y Uriel

**Mitsuki:** Chicos que hacen aca

**Ikuto:** vinimos a ayudarte

**Mitsuki:** Baka, no deben separarse de los demás en situaciones como esta, yo puedo encargarme sola ¿Dónde están los demas?

**Ikuto:** se están llendo con dirección al dojo, el castillo es inseguro ahora

**Mitsuki:** esta bien, un favor **(mira a Ikuto y Yuo)** cuiden de Uriel y de Cris, tengo que ayudar a Akido **(se va)**

De regreso con Akido. El estaba con varios rasguños al igual que Mae. Todo el pasillo esta casi destruido, alrededor había una tubería rota de la que salía agua y un monton de ramas gruesas que atravesaban las paredes. Akido esta sosteniendo una cadena de una lado tenia una Kunai del tamaño de su mano y del otro lado de la cadena había una kama.

**Akido: (respiración agitada)** no te rindes

**Mae:** nunca me rendiré

El agua que corría de la tubería enviste con fuerza a Akido, pero esto agarra la Kama. Esta al instante emite un aura roja. Akido ataca con la kama y parte en dos el agua antes de que lo ataque.

**Akido:** ¿Por qué hacen esto? Ya deténganse

**Mae:** Urusai no dejare que interfieran con los planes de Zen-ni

Esta vez es Akido el que ataca lanzando la Kunai contra Mae pero esta lo esquiva y sujeta la cadena. Al instante, de la mano de Mae sale hielo que comienza a congelar la cadena y luego el cuerpo de Akido

**Mae:** muy lento

Al cierrar su puño el hielo se rompe y Akido cae al suelo. Akido, aun herido, se levanta.

**Mae:** pero si quieres, te contare mi historia

_FLASHBACK_

_Yo nací en una ciudad, en un barrio rico, crecí junto con mis padres y con mi hermana mayor Megan. Pero cuando cumplí 10 años mis padres murieron, un asesino los mato._

_Por suerte mi hermana ya era adulta y tenía un trabajo estable. Ella y yo nos llevábamos bien y tras la muerte de nuestros padres nos volvimos más unidas._

_Pero, ella conoció a un chico con el que comenzó a salir, poco a poco Megan fue cambiando, su actitud ya no era la de antes, se volvió mala. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con su novio. Las veces que tenía hambre me ignoraba o me daba una lata de sardinas para que comiera. Lo único que recibía de ella eran insultos y golpes. _

_Un día ella se fue al trabajo y su novio vino de imprevisto. Estaba ebrio. Trato de abusar de mi pero no lo deje, corrí hacia mi cuarto y me encerré. Espere hasta que llegara mi hermana para contárselo. Pero cuando llego y se lo conté me dijo:_

"_¡Eres una maldita, todo es tu culpa. También es tu culpa que nuestros padres murieran!"_

_Me encerró en el sótano junto con las arañas y los ratones. Esa noche llore no solo por los golpes que me dio, sino también porque estaba confundida._

"_¿Por qué? ¿Porque si antes nos queríamos? ¡Ese tipo te cambio! . No, no solo el té cambio, ¡tú fuiste así siempre! Esas veces que creía que nos llevábamos bien eran mentiras. Tú nunca me quisiste. ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!_

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que de mis manos salió fuego y comencé a incendiar toda la casa. Para cuando me di cuenta toda la casa estaba en llamas, al igual que el cuerpo de mi hermana y su novio. Asustada me puse en posición fetal en una esquina y empecé a llorar_

_**Mae: (sollozo)**__ Baka one-san, Baka one-san_

_**?:**__ Dime te encuentras bien_

_**Mae: (levanta la cabeza):**__ ¿Quién eres?_

_**Zen:**__ me llamo Zen __**(le dirige una sonrisa)**__ y el Edward __**(a su lado aparece un niño de 13. Zen tenía 14 en ese entonces)**_

_**Mae:**__ aléjate o te puedo hacer daño_

_**Zen:**__ ese poder que tienes es increíble, pero debes aprender controlarlo_

_**Mae:**__ ¿Cómo si lo eh perdido todo? Ya no tengo casa, ya no tengo familia (__**sollozo) **__¡Baka one-san, Baka one-san! __**(sollozo)**_

_**Zen:**__ sabes puedes venir con nosotros dos __**(se oyen sirenas a lo lejos)**_

_**Mae: (para de llorar):**__ ¿en serio?_

_**Zen:**__ si __**(le extiende la mano)**__ seremos como hermanos_

_**Mae:**__ Zen-ni y Edward-ni_

_**Zen:**__ si, vamos_

_**Mae (con una gran sonrisa en el rostro):**__ ¡Si! __**(le coge de la mano)**_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**Mae:** es por eso por lo que sigo a Zen-ni, el me salvo de esa desesperación y sufrimiento. Y no dejare que interfieras en sus planes

Alrededor de ellos todo el pasillo se empieza a incendiar.

**Akido:** entiendo tus razones,… pero ¡No dejare que le hagas daño a mis amigos!

Dicho esto lanza la Kama contra Mae pero ella lo bloquea haciendo crecer un árbol frente a ella

**Mae:** aun no entiendes, no puedes vencerme

Mae vuelve a coger la cadena y la vuelva a congelar pero solo la cadena. Luego hace lo mismo y cierra su puño pero esta vez la cadena se rompe y sus pedasos caen al suelo

**Akido:** caíste

**Mae:** ¡¿Qué?!

Los pedazos que cayeron al suelo se vuelven a juntar atrapando a Mae.

**Akido:** Estas acabada

Akido agarra la Kama y la junta junto con la Kunai, estas empiezan a emitir una aura roja y que rodea todo el cuerpo de Mae

**Mae:** ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil? **(cae de rodillas)**

**Akido:** Sora **(shugo chara de Akido)** tiene la habilidad de absorber la energía de su oponente hasta dejarlo semimuerto, pero solo su junto la Kama y la Kunai

**Mae:** es imposible… perdí **(cae inconsciente y al mismo tiempo el fuego se va apagando)**

**Souske(shugo chara de Akido)**: es suficiente

**Akido:** tienes razón Souske** (separa las armas y Sora se des transforma)**

**Mitsuki:** ¡Akido! ¡¿Estas bien?!

**Akido:** si, espera, no deberías estar con Uriel-san

**Mitsuki:** Ikuto y Misakagi están con el

**Akido:** bien, vamos

Y asi, Akido logro acabar con Mae, pero todavía faltaban 4.

Fin del capítulo 25

INTERVIEW

Volvemos a la misma sala de entrevista y suena la típica musiquita de apertura

**Iru:** ¡Como están Bitches!, hoy yo hare las entrevistas **(se oyen aplausos)** esta ves nuestros entrevistados serán…

**Eru:** está mal decir palabrotas Iru

**Iru:** ¡Urusai!, como decía nuestros invitados son: Yuta **(shugo chara de Eishi-sensei),** Ruji **(shugo chara de Kasou-sensei),** Kuro **(Shugo chara de Ginko)** y Nobu **(shugo chara de Yuo).**

El suelo se abre y va subiendo el sillón con los 4 mencionados.

**Eru:** etto, bueno iniciemos con las preguntas

**Asistente:** ¡Alguien llame a seguridad!

**Ruji:** ¿que está pasando? **O_O ¿?**

**Asistente:** Pepe-san está tratando de entrar

**Todos:** ¡¿QUE?!

Afuera del set

**Pepe:** ¡Déjenme entrar-dechu! ¡Yo lo puedo hacer mejor!

**Asistente:** ¡Seguridad! **(3 policías se tiran encima de Pepe)**

**Pepe:** ¡Suéltenme-dechu! **3**

**Yuta:** De verdad le gusta ser la entrevistadora **-_-U**

**Todos:** si **-_-UUUU**

**Eru:** bueno volviendo con las preguntas ¿Cómo cree que se llevan Kasou-sensei y Eishi-sensei con los demás?

**Yuta:** Etto… se llevan bien con todos: los alumnos, los maestros, hasta con Suko.

**Iru:** esa Suko tiene un carácter de pitbull

**Kuro:** y que lo digas

**Iru:** aca tenemos un video del año pasado

Se prende el televisor, en el se muestra a Suko corrigiendo exámenes, cuando…

**Ginko: (temblando)** q-quería verme S-suko-sensei

**Suko:** Ginko **(se levanta de su asiento)**

**Ginko:** ¡S-si!

**Suko:** ¡QUE ES ESTA MIERDA DE TAREA! **(le lanza una hoja de papel)** SOLO HAY DIBUJOS TUYOS

**Ginko:** ¡Maldición, me equivoque de hoja al entregar!, **^^U** l-lo siento, ahora le entrego la verdadera tarea** (corre hacia la puerta)**

**Suko:** ¡A donde crees que vas! **(le cierra la puerta)** esto merece un castigo **(mirada sádica)**

**Ginko:** estoy muerto **TT_TTUUUUU**

Minutos después: En la sala de maestros, todos tenían una minifiesta

**Eishi:** esta comida esta deliciosa, ¿quien la preparo?

**Nori:** Suko-san

**Eishi:** en serio? ¡Sugoi!, Suko debes darme la receta, esta carne esta deliciosa

**Suko (mirada sadica):** es una receta especial **:D**

**Yuta/Ruji/Eru/Iru:** SE COMIERON A GINKO **O_o (empiezan a sentir nauseas)**

**Kuro:** ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Eso no fue lo que paso! ¡Además si él estuviera muerto yo no estaría aquí! **=_=***

**Iru:** Sigamos viendo el video **(Reproduciendo)**

En los exteriores del castillo en la punta de la torre, un pequeño puntito ya hacia colgando de cabeza en la punta de la torre.

**Ginko:** SAQUEME DE AQUÍ SUKO-SENEI, ALGUIEN, DASQUETEEEEE **TT_TT**

**Eru:** asi que eso paso, por un momento crei que se habían comido a Ginko **^^U**

**Kuro:** no tiene gracia **Ò_Ó**

**Iru:** ¿y tu que dices? no has dicho nada desde que iniciamos

**Nobu:** no me preguntaron nada, como esperan que dijera algo 

**Iru:** en ese caso, ¡dinos!, ¡¿Quién es el director?!

Todos, voltean sus miradas hacia Nobu, hasta el camarógrafo hace un acercamiento, está apunto de decir algo…

**Nobu:** … es un secreto **(todos PLOP)**

**Asistente:** Iru-san, Eru,san, se acabó el tiempo

**Iru:** bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana **:D**

**Eru:** Bye bye 

Fin

Reviews Onegai 3


	26. Chapter 26

**FELIZ AÑO 2013 ADELANTADO xD.** Quiero una de esas camisas que dicen **"Yo sobreviví al 2012" (?). **Igual algo me dice que no podre subir un capitulo nuevo ese día porque estaré reventando cohetes **:3**

Como leer:

_Las cursivas son pensamientos o flashbacks_

**Las negritas en paréntesis son comentarios míos para que puedan entender mejor la historia**

Capitulo 26

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Kukai, los alumnos estaban preparados para pelear.

**¿?:** No te dejaremos pasar

**Todos:** ¡Si!

**Kukai:** chicos

¿?: ¡Vamos!

**Ginko:** que bien somos varios contra uno le podemos ganar

**Kukai:** ¡¿pero que?!

**Licorice:** ¡¿que están haciendo?!

Los alumnos no estaban peleando contra Sakuro, al contrario, estaban peleando entre ellos

**Takeshi:** ¿Chicos que hacen?

**Sakuro:** no te das cuenta

**Takeshi:** ¿Qué?

**Sakuro:** este es mi poder

**Licorice:** pero Amu nos dijo que tú puedes hacer desmayar a la gente, leer mentes y poderes de curación, nada más.

**Sakuro:** pero Mae no le explico bien acerca de mis poderes, verán eso de "desmayar a la gente" es solo un modo de usar mis poderes

**Kukai:** ¿a qué te refieres?

**Sakuro:** mi poder es parecido a los de Kohaku, pero los de ese niño son más complejos, yo puedo hacer que vean algo diferente, en este instante creen que están peleando contra un ejército.

**Takeshi:** ¿Qué dices?

**Kukai:** Ginko, detente, es una ilusión

**Sakuro:** es inútil una vez caídos en mi ilusión no pueden oírlos, no me eh molestado en engañarlos a ustedes porque no están haciendo nada.

**Licorice:** y que me dices del campo rojo que creas para desmayar a la gente

**Sakuro:** mira con más atención

No se habían dado cuenta que estaban rodeados por el campo de fuerza de Sakuro

**Takeshi:** caímos en su trampa, pero **(Suke y Koruro se transforman en sus guantes de metal) **no me dejare vencer** (corre para atacer contra Sakuro). **Te tengo **(golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Sakuro pero este se desvanece y en su lugar hay un árbol)**

**Sakuro:** detrás de ti **(patea a Takeshi empujándolo contra otro árbol)**

**Licorice:** ¡Takeshi!, ¡oye yo soy la única que puede golpearlo así! **(empieza a disparar contra Sakuro).**

**Kukai:** Licorice, ¿que haces? **(no le estaba apuntando a Sakuro sino a Ginko) ¡**Detente! **(pero ella no lo oía)**

**Sakuro:** es inútil, mientras no vean con claridad no podrán ganarme

**Kukai:** _ver con claridad, él dijo que su poder puede hacer que los demás vean otra cosa, vean otra cosa… ¡eso es!_

**Daichi:** Kukai ¿Qué haces?** (Kukai corrió hasta salir del campo de fuerza)**

**Sakuro:** eso es corre, y no interfieras

**Kukai:** Daichi, ahora transfórmate **(Daichi se trasforma y Kukai patea con todas sus fuerzas casi golpeando a Sakuro)**

**Sakuro:** inútil

**Licorice:** ¿pero qué? ¿Por qué estoy disparando contra Ginko?

**Kukai:** lo logre-_ Logre que se distrajera para que perdiera la concentración de su hipnosis-_ Licorice, Takeshi, Ginko, cierren los ojos ahora **(los tres cerraron sus ojos) **ahora no los habrán-_ si no pueden ver no serán hipnotizados_

**Sakuro:** por poco y me das **(vuelve a hipnotizar a todos con excepción de Licorice, Takeshi y Ginko que tenían los ojos cerrados).**

**Kukai:** Ahora, Licorice dispara hacia tu derecha

**Sakuro:** ¿Qué? ¡Tienen los ojos cerrados!

**Kukai:** ahora Ginko ataca hacia tu izquierda **(agarra su navaja haciendo un corte en el aire. La navaja de Ginko hace que el aire valla hacia Sakuro dejándole un corte leve en su abdomen)**

**Kukai:** ahora Takeshi, frente a ti** (Takeshi golpea con sus guantes de metal contra Sakuro)**

**Kukai:** ¿lo hicimos?

**Sakuro:** ¡Malditos! **(se levanta con un aura maligna rodeando su cuerpo) **¡Si creen que me pueden derrotar con eso es imposible! ¡Yo soy mas fuerte que ustedes!

**Licorice:** aun no se rinde

**Kukai:** Ginko a tu izquierda

**Ginko:** entiendo** (de la navaja arranca las plumas y las lanza contra Sakuro)**

**Sakuro:** ¿Qué es esto?

**Ginko:** te engañe **(las plumas se trasforman en líneas de luz que se juntan entre ellas formando una jaula de metal plateado) **

**Kukai:** ahora todos al frente suyo

Licorice, Takeshi, Ginko y Kukai lanzan sus ataques contra Sakuro. Su ataque golpeo contra Sakuro, nadie podía ver nada porque el humo negro no los dejaba.

**Ginko:** ¡Ganamos!

Se difumina el humo mostrando a Sakuro tendido en el suelo

**Sakuro (en voz baja):** maldición **(temblando)** me ganaron unos niños… ahora Mae y los otros se burlaran más de mi… así han sido desde siempre

_FLASHBACK_

_Lo recuerdo, tenía 16 años, yo solía ser un respetado jefe de un grupo de personas, nos podían llamar delincuentes, pero en verdad mi objetivo era acabar con el vandalismo en esa ciudad, aunque podían confundir nuestro objetivo porque todo lo arreglábamos a golpes, ya lo se era un mal plan, pero por un momento parecía que lo estábamos logrando ya que habían menos robos, menos asesinatos, etc. _

_Como jefe tenía mucho poder, pero también muchos enemigos. Un día se unieron a nosotros un grupo de personas que solían ser asesinos. Al principio dude pero luego acepte incluirlos. Fue la peor decisión que tome. Para ese entonces había desarrollado mis poderes. Yo sabía que las personas con poderes eran consideradas demonios por la gente, por eso no dije nada y lo guarde en secreto hasta que un dia había enviado a un grupo de mis subordinados a arreglar un asunto con otro grupo, pero todo había salido mal. Llegaron a nuestra guarida, que en ese entonces era en una estación de trenes abandonada, con varias heridas pidiendo ayuda médica, estaba desesperado, mis subordinados y mi mejor amigo estaban muriendo, no lo dude y utilice mis poderes de curación para ayudarlos. Desde entonces todos me tenían miedo. _

_Pasado medio año, otro grupo de mis subordinados, en el que estaban los asesinos, los envié para reunir información de otro grupo. Luego de tres días volvieron, pero con un gran grupo de personas, eran nuestros rivales._

_**Sakuro:**__ ¡¿Qué es esto?!_

_**-: **__no es obvio, "jefe", ya no te obedecemos. A partir de ahora, todos nos uniremos a alguien más fuerte._

_**Sakuro:**__ ¡No puede ser! ¡¿De quién fue esta idea?!_

_**-: **__¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta? __**(sale de las sombras el mejor amigo de Sakuro) **__Todo fue idea suya._

_**Sakuro:**__ no, no puede ser ¡No puede ser!_

_**===: **__lo siento Sakuro, pero… ____me das miedo, tú y tus poderes me dan miedo._

_**-:**__ Acabemos con esto Sakuro, ¡Todos, atrápenlo!_

_Estaba en shock, yo sabía que ese asesino en cualquier momento me iba a traicionar, pero no mi mejor amigo. Todos me habían traicionado, ya no podía confiar en nadie_

_**Sakuro:**__ MALDICIONNNN_

_Luego utilice mis poderes para que todos se mataran entre ellos. Todos mis compañeros, mi mejor amigo, todos y cada uno de ellos, no los podía perdonar. Luego de eso llovió, la lluvia poco a poco borraba la sangre del suelo, pero no sus cuerpos. Me encontraba afuera pensando ¿Qué eh hecho?. Sabia que en cualquier momento llegarían las autoridades y me meterían preso o peor, si descubrían mis poderes me podía pasar algo peor. Solo quería que mi mente reposara y reflexionara bajo la lluvia antes de cumplir mi sentencia. Luego oí unos pasos._

_**Sakuro:**__ ¿Quién eres infeliz?_

_**Zen (16):**__ la mayoría empieza con un "hola"_

_**Mae(11):**__ no le hables asi a Zen-kun_

_**Sakuro:**__ y eso que_

_**Zen:**__ ¿tu hiciste eso? __**(señalando hacia la estación de trenes)**_

_**Sakuro:**__ Si, ya te habrás dado cuenta, tengo poderes_

_**Zen:**__ ya veo_

_**Sakuro:**__ aléjate o te podría hacer daño_

_**Edward (15):**__ se ve que es un bruto_

_**Sakuro (agarrando del cuello a Edward):**__ ¡Y eso que! ¡Ah ya lo se yo tuve la culpa! ¡Ya se que si hubiera sido un mejor jefe esto no hubiera pasado, nadie estaría muerto! ¡LO ADMITO FUE POR MI MALDITA CULPA!_

_**Zen:**__ Ya cálmate_

_**Sakuro:**__ ¡Cállate! __**(se tira al suelo)**__ solo vete y déjame solo_

_**Zen:**__ sabes __**(se acerca a Sakuro)**__ toda persona tiene una segunda oportunidad, nosotros también pasamos por muchas cosas, pero hemos aprendido a superarlas juntos._

_**Sakuro:**__ ¿y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?_

_**Zen:**__ ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros?_

_**Sakuro: (silencio)**__ Eres consiente que tengo poderes y que en cualquier momento puedo hacerte trisas_

_**Mae:**__ pues nosotros también tenemos poderes y mucho más fuertes_

_**Zen:**__ y ¿Qué dices?_

_**Sakuro:**__ ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?_

_**Zen:**__ ¿Por qué no eh corrido? Si quieres no confíes en mí, pero si nos sigues tendrás un lugar a donde ir._

_**Sakuro: (se levanta)**__ Me llamo Sakuro __**(le extiende la mano)**_

_**Zen:**__ Yo me llamo Zen __**(le responde el saludo)**__ y ellos son mis amigos: Mae y Edward. Y bien que dices ¿vienes?_

_**Sakuro:**__ creo ya haberte respondido la pregunta. Y bien ¿qué esperan? vamos_

_Ese día lluvioso conocí a Zen, Mae y Edward. Me ayudaron a superar ese trauma, al poco tiempo se ganaron toda mi confianza._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Después de derrotar a Sakuro, Kukai y los demás llegan al dojo. Mientras tanto Ikuto y los demás se estaban dirigiendo al dojo pero se toparon con Akido y Mitsuki. Akido les conto acerca de que derroto a Mae y que faltaban 4.

**Ikuto:** ya veo, debemos darnos prisa.

**Todos:** si

**Kohaku:** esperen hay, no dejare que avances Uriel Sakurami, hasta aquí llegaste

**Uriel:** Tsk

**Akido:** Háganse a un lado yo me encargo de él, todos vallan… Ahggg **(antes de poder decir algo Mitsuki lo agarro de la corbata tirándolo contra el suelo)** ¡¿Y ahora que hice?!

**Mitsuki:** Baka, estas herido no duraras ni un minuto con él, además **(mira fijamente a Kohaku)** esta es mi pelea. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Váyanse!

**Todos:** Si

**Mitsuki:** bien, Kohaku, empecemos

**Kohaku:** está bien, pero ¿Qué hace el acá?

**Mitsuki:** ¿Qué?** (voltea) **¡¿Misakagi, por que no te vas, baka?!

**Yuo:** Si no lo recuerdas esta también es mi pelea

**Mitsuki:** ah **(hace memoria)** es cierto

**Kohaku:** y bien ¿Cuándo empezamos?

**Mitsuki/Yuo:** ¡No nos provoques!

Grupo de Amu

**Amu:** son demasiados

Amu y los demás estaban pelean contra una gran cantidad de Xsort. Amu estaba peleando con Su **(un tridente de mango mediano)** ya que Ran y Miki estaban cansadas y Dia solo tenia poderes de curación **(hasta ahora). **

**Rima:** maldición, son muy fuertes

**Edward:** con esto bastara, tengo que ir con Zen

**Tadase:** ¡Espera! **(iba a alcanzarlo pero un Xsort se le cruza en frente)**

**Nagiko:** está escapando

**Amu:** iré por el

Pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir a Edward 5 Xsort la rodean.

**Nagiko:** maldición van a atacar a Amu **(antes de que pudiera ir a protegerla, Rhytm se des trasforma)** Rhytm, ¿Qué paso?

**Rhytm:** lo siento Nagiko, pero **(cae rendido)** estoy cansado

**Nagiko (sostiene a Rhytm con sus manos):** ¡Rhytm!

**Rima:** ¡Nagiko, están por atacar a Amu!

**Nagiko:** _Todos están pelean, si no hago algo, Amu va…_

**Rima:** ¡Nagiko!

**Nagiko:** no tengo de otra

**Rima:** espera no vas a…

**Nagiko:** vamos, Temari

**Temari (sale del bolsillo de Nagiko):** si

**Rima:** ¡Nagiko espera Amu aun…!

**Nagiko:** lo sé, pero **(silencio)(Gira su cabeza mirando a Rima) **no puedo seguir ocultándole la verdad a Amu

Fin del capitulo 26

INTERVIEW

Volvemos a los interviews, pero esta vez hay más seguridad debido a un "pequeño inconveniente". Ahora tenemos a Nana como entrevistadora.

Nana: como están Yo soy Nana **(Aplausos).** Este dia tenemos como invitados a: Ihen **(shugo chara de Hikaru), **Stronger **(Shugo chara de Roxas)** y Yui** (shugo chara de Cris)**

El sillón amarillo va subiendo de poco a poco dejando ver a los 3 mencionados.

**Ihen:** me alegra estar aquí con Nana-sempai y Stronger-sensei 

**Stronger:** no seas tan modesto **^/^ (con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza)**

**Nana:** muy bien. Stronger-san ¿Cómo era tu vida y de Roxas-sensei antes de llegar aquí?

**Stronger:** antes trabajábamos como entrenadores en el otro mundo, en la escuela donde están Amu y los demás.

**Nana:** ya veo, entonces…

Ring Ring

**Nana:** alguien me llama **(saca su celular),** diga

**Pepe:** ¡¿Qué haces-dechu?!

**Nana:** ¡¿Pepe-chan?! ¿Pero cómo?

**Pepe:** recuerda que es televisión abierta, como sea, lo estás haciendo mal tienes que escabullir más en sus vidas, además tienes un asistente, puedes pedirle lo que quieras-dechu

**Nana:** ¿en serio? Gracias Pepe-chan, Asistente traime dulces de banana y un cappuccino

**Asistente (alcanzándole su pedido):** _Te maldigo Pepe-san_

Nana: Ohishi, tomen sírvanse

Todos: arigato

**Nana:** _recuerda escabulle más en sus vidas- _Ihen ¿Cómo te han tratado tus compañeros desde que apareciste?

**Ihen:** Todos me han tratado bien, me han ayudado a adaptarme. Los sempais son increíbles, han pasado por tantas aventuras **(con estrellitas en los ojos)**

**Nana:** Arigato **^/^ (con un leve sonrojo por el comentario)** Yui ¿Qué opinas acerca de Uriel-san ?

**Yui: (suspiro)** no muchos me caen bien, pero a quien realmente detesto es a Uriel, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejar a Cris y a mi solas?!** Ò_Ó** Como sea, ese bastardo no tiene derecho a llamarse padre, si quieren mi opinión lo detesto, no me cae en lo absoluto **Ò_Ó***

Todos quedaron como piedras ante este comentario

**Nana:** ¿eso es lo que piensas?

**Yui: (cruzando los brazos)** yo siempre digo lo que pienso, no se dieron cuenta cuando hice el cambio de personalidad con Cris

**Nana:** Ya veo **O_O,** bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana. Bye bye **^^U**

FIN


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

**Nagiko:** lo sé, pero **(silencio)(Gira su cabeza mirando a Rima)** no puedo seguir ocultándole la verdad a Amu. **(corre con direccion a Amu)**

**Amu: (bloqueando los ataques**) _son muy fuertes, ni siquiera puedo atacar_

RARGGGG

**Amu:** _Oh no __**(cierra los ojos)**_

**Nagiko:** estas bien Amu-chan

**Amu:** ¿Qué? ¿Nagiko? ¿Qué es esa arma? **(Nagiko sujetaba una Naginata: la arma que tiene Temari cuando se vuelve loca ).**

**Nagiko:** luego te lo explicare, vamos Temari

**Temari:** si

**Amu:** _espera ¿Temari?, pero Temari esta con. No, no puede ser, Nagiko es Nadeshiko_

**Nagiko (bloqueando un ataque): **que haces Amu, ve tras Edward, corre antes que se escape

**Amu (aun sorprendida):** s-si

**Tadase:** ¡Amu!** (trata de seguirla pero un Xsort le impide el pase)**

**Rima:** ¡corre Tadase! **(usa su latigo para golpear al Xsort)** yo me encargo

**Tadase:** gracias Rima **(se va tras Amu)**

**Nagiko: (se pone espalda con espalda con Rima)** ágamos esto

**Rima:** esta bien y ¿Cómo te fue con Amu?

**Nagiko:** ¡En serio es momento para esto!

**Rima:** ¿Qué? Solo estoy preguntando

**Nagiko:** ¿que crees?

**Rima:** tan mal te fue **(pone una sonrisa picara)**

**Nagiko:** oye, es enserio, luego te lo explico, ahora acabemos en ellos

**Rima:** ¡Si!

Mientras tanto

**Tadase:** Amu-chan espera

**Amu:** Tadase

**Tadase:** Amu-chan ¿estas bien?

**Amu:** si no me hicieron daño

**Tadase:** no me refiero a eso

**Amu:** Tadase **(agacha la cabeza)**, Nadeshiko es mi mejor amiga, y descubrir esto me ah dejado en shock, pero… Nagiko es mi amigo y si me lo oculto debe ser por una buena razón. Ven vamos o lo vamos a perder

**Tadase:** si

Mientras tanto Mitsuki y Yuo estaban pelean contra Kohaku. Los 3 tenian herias y rasguños en sus cuerpos, y se les dificultaba la respiración.

**Mitsuki:** eres bueno

**Kohaku:** tu también, crei que volverías a caer en el mismo truco 2 veces

**Mitsuki (recuerda su anterior pelea con Kohaku):** no juegues conmigo, soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco

Yuo dispara contra Kohaku pero este esquiva su rajo rojo. Mitsuki aprovecha y lanza arma contra Kohaku, pero este pone una ilusión para que parezca el tio de Mitsuki. Mitsuki detiene su ataque y Kohaku aprovecha para patearla en el vientre.

**Mitsuki:** volvi a caer

**Kohaku**: al parecer le tienes un gran cariño a ese señor

**Mitsuki:** ¡Urusaiii!

Mitsuki vuelve a atacar contra Kohaku pero el vuelve a utilizar sus ilusiones para hacer aparecer varios cuchillos con dirección a Mitsuki. Yuo dispara contra cada uno de los cuchillos pero estos explotan dejando un humo negro en su lugar.

**Mitsuki:** ¿Dónde esta? **(gira la cabeza)** hay estas.

Estaba apunto de atacar pero, a escasos centímetros que su arma tocara a Kohaku algo la detiene.

**Mitsuki:** que es esto, siento que algo bloquea mi ataque

**Yuo:** mira bien

**Mitsuki:** ¿Pero que?

A quien le estaba dirigiendo el ataque no era a Kohaku sino a Yuo, que gracias a Nobu, transformado en P90, logro bloquear el ataque de Mitsuki. Kohaku había utilizado sus iluciones para que Yuo pareciera Kohaku

**Mitsuki:** ¡Maldicion, ¿cual es tu poder?! **(mira a Kohaku)**

**Kohaku:** son ilusiones, que no te das cuenta, "Baaaaka"** ¬v¬**

**Mitsuki (con una venita en el sien y agitando sus brazos de un lado para otro): **¡Urusai, eso ya lo se!

**Kohaku:** ¿y entonces que?

**Mitsuki:** habla, en que consisten tus poderes

**Kohaku: (suspiro)** esta bien, se los dire. Mis poderes son como los de Sakuro, el también puede hacer ilusiones pero tan solo hacen que vean lo que el quiere, es decir lo que el conoce. En cambio los mios son mas complejos, puede entrar en la memoria de las personas y hacer revivir sus momentos pasados o que vean a otra persona que yo no conosca con tal de que este gravada en sus memorias. Además las ilusiones de Sakuro solo se projectan sobre algo solido, en cambio los míos puedo usarlos sin necesidad de un cuerpo.

**Mitsuki: (silencio**) Arigato, ahora que se como funcionan tus poderes, no me contendré. Risa vamos a utilizar todo tu poder.

**Risa:** ok

Risa transformada en arma empieza a desprender un aura blanca y poco a poco se va transformando en otra cosa.

**Kohaku:** ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

**Mitsuki:** no por gusto soy maestra aquí, para enseñar aquí no solo debes ser fuerte, si tienes shugo chara este debió de haber alcanzado todo su poder. Ahora te mostrare todo el poder de Risa.

Risa mantiene su actual forma pero esta vez sin la cadena que la sostiene, en cambio hay una armadura que cubre las manos y brazos de Mitsuki. Mitsuki lanza su nueva arma **(como si fuera un bumerang**) contra Kohaku pero este lo esquiva. Yuo vuelve a disparar contra Kohaku y le logra dar dejándolo con algunas quemadura y tirado en el suelo. Pero Kohaku vuelve a usar sus ilusiones transformándose en el tio de Mitsuki.

**Mitsuki:** ¡esta vez no caeré!

Vuelve a lanzar su ataque contra Kohaku, pero su arma en vez de hacerle algún corte, gira alrededor de él.

**Kohaku:** ¿que es esto? **(a medida que el arma de Mitsuki giraba, un hilo iba sujetando el cuerpo Kohaku) (Risa regresa con Mitsuki aun en su forma de arma)** ¿Qué pasa? No puede romper el hilo

**Mitsuki:** el hilo es irrompible, esto te mantendrá quieto hasta que volvamos

**Kohaku:** Seras… **(Hace aparecer un cuchillo por detrás de Mitsuki con dirección a ella)**

**Mitsuki:** ya no caeré en eso, después de todo **(el cuchillo atraviesa a Mitsuki sin hacerle daño) **son solo ilusiones. Vamos Yuo, debemos encontrar a Uriel

**Yuo:** ¿y ahora por me llamas por mi nombre?

**Mitsuki:** porque Yuo es más fácil de pronunciar que Misakagi **:3**

**Kohaku:** ¡espera, no saben lo que hacen! **(pero Mitsuki y Yuo ya se habían ido**) _Maldición, eh fallado. _**(Cae desmallado y empieza a recordar como conoció a Zen y los demás)**

_FLASHBACK_

_Recuerdo que mi primer encuentro con Zen y los demás fue … algo … extraño._

_Desde siempre había vivido en un orfanato, donde yo y otros sufríamos hambre y golpes constantemente, no nos vendían a padres, sino a personas como traficantes o mafias para que les sirviéramos de ayuda, yo era diferente a los demás, no solo por mi actitud que era como la de un adulto, sino también por mis poderes. Yo ya sabía que aquellos que tenían poderes eran considerados demonios, asi que los mantuve ocultos 1) porque podían matarme si descubrían eso 2) porque si los descubrían podían venderme a un mayor precio._

_Un dia, cuando tenia 4 años, me harte de todo ese maltrato y escape, no sin antes pasar por los perros guardianes que me dejaron varias heridas, pero lo logre y escape. Esa noche camine sin rumbo alguno, el orfanato estaba ubicado en una granja muy lejos de la civilización, asi que tuve que caminar mucho. Ni medio camino había recorrido y ya había caído rendido, no solo por el cansancio, sino por una herida en la pierna que esos perros me dejaron. _

_Estaba algo consiente cuando…_

_Kohaku: maldición ya no puedo más (cerré los ojos cuando oí unos pasos) ¿Quién es?_

_Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con Zen y los demás. Para ese entonces ya eran conocidos por hacer todos esos destrozos y daños a las personas. Yo me asuste esperando a que no me hicieran daño, pero lo que ocurrió fue…_

_**Mae:**__**(con una sombra que no dejaba ver sus ojos) (voz seria)**__ Zen __**(3…2…1…)(voz normal) **__¡Podemos quedárnoslo! __**X3**__(abrazando con mucha fuerza a Kohaku)_

_**Pensamiento Kohaku:**__ ¡¿q-que le pasa?!_

_**Mae:**__ ¡si por favor, Por favor! __**:3**__**(pone cara de perrito)**_

_**Kohaku:**__ ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Yo no soy un perrito! ¡Suéltame! __**(intenta zafarse)**_

_**Mae (sin dejar de abrazarlo):**__ ¿Siiiiiii?_

_**Zen:**__ no lo se_

_**Sakuro:**__ no lo hagas, esta recontra feo_

_**Kohaku (con venitas en la sien):**__ tú cállate, tu cara parece de mandril_

_**Sakuro (con mas venitas en la sien):**__ ¡¿que dijiste?!_

_**Mae: **__¿tu que dices Edward? __**(Kohaku ya estaba poniéndose azul)**_

_**Edward:**__ me da igual __**(vuelve a su lectura), **__pero el tiene razón Sakuro, tu estas mas feo ___

_**Sakuro:**__ ¡Maldito! __**Ò_Ó**_

_**Zen:**__ ya dejen de pelear, está bien Mae podemos llevarlo_

_**Mae:**__ YEIII ___

_**Pensamiento Kohaku:**__ ¿QUE DIJO? __**=_=**_

_Luego de eso me llevaron con ellos, luego me di cuenta que no eran malas personas, que todo lo que hacían tenía un fin bueno. Incluso un día recuerdo que pusimos una tumba en honor a los que habían muerto en uno de nuestros ataques ya que no tenían nada que ver esto. _

_**Zen:**__ Kohaku, puedo hablar contigo_

_**Kohaku:**__ claro, ¿Qué pasa jefe?_

_**Zen:**__ te eh dicho que me llames Zen, pero bueno __**(suspiro)**__ ¿sabes porque te llevamos con nosotros)_

_**Kohaku:**__ creo… fue porque Mae te lo pidió_

_**Zen:**__ eso y porque no podía llevarte con nosotros a no ser que tuvieras poderes_

_**Kohaku:**__ Si lo sé, Sakuro te dijo de mis poderes al día siguiente que me encontraron, leyó mi mente_

_**Zen:**__ Además, me había dado cuenta desde el principio. Desde que te encontramos._

_**Kohaku:**__ ya veo_

_**Zen:**__ no quiero que te sientas incomodo, no me gusta arrastrar a un niño a que venga con nosotros, si quieres puedes irte_

_**Kohaku:**__ no gracias, debo admitir que al principio fue extraño pero (mira a los otros 3 peleando) ahora ustedes son mi familia (Zen sonríe)_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Mientras tanto

**Amu:** Corre mas rápido

**Tadase:** lo perdimos

**Amu:** ¿A dónde se fue?

**Tadase:** mira son Uriel-san y los demás

Uriel se encontraba con Ikuto, Cris y Akido** (este muy herido). **Los dos grupos se dijeron todo lo que les había pasado hasta ahora.

**Akido:** ya veo hasta estas alturas Edward se debe encontrar con Zen

**Ikuto:** Debemos darnos prisa eh ir al dojo

**Todos:** si

**Zen:** esperen, no te dejare escapar esta vez Uriel

Fin del capitulo 27

Ok hasta aquí por hoy, esta vez no hay interview por que no se ocurre nada (la matan por floja xD) pero bueno gracias a los que has leído hasta aquí, por favor dejen reviews la falta de reviews me desanima :3


	28. Chapter 28

Finalmente actualice gracias por leer hasta aca. No se olviden de los Reviews

**Capitulo 28**

**-Esperen, no te dejare escapar esta vez Uriel- **Zen estaba detrás de Amu y los demás listo para atacar

**- ¡nos encontró!-** dijo Amu

**- todos corran-** ordeno Ikuto

**- Yui transfórmate–** grito Cris. Yui se transforma en un cofre con varios candados a su al redor -**Cuando diga "ya" todos corren**

**- Si**

**- ¡YA!, ¡Ahora Yui!-** Cris abre su cofre y de este sale un gas índigo que empieza a corroer y desintegrar todo el lugar

**- ¡Corre Zen! –** le grita Edward

**- ¿Qué dices? –** le dice Zen

**- yo me encargare de ella, tu ve tras Uriel**

**- Pero…**

**- ¡Corre! –** le ordeno Edward. Zen se fue corriendo tras Uriel y los demás- **ahora **

**- no te será tan fácil derrotarme, los poderes de Yui son como los de la caja de Pandora** – dijo Cris

**- Tsk**

Mientras tanto, Amu y los demás estaban siendo perseguidos por Zen

**-¿A dónde vamos?- **pregunto Amu

- **¡Aquí! Abran las puertas **– indico Tadase señalando unas puertas grandes de madera

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el comedor

**-estamos en el comedor-** dijo Ikuto

**- rápido escóndanse, aquí viene-** dijo Amu oyendo los pasos de Zen que se aproximaba

Zen abre la puerta-** no te puedes esconder Uriel, estas acabado**

**-Tsk-** musito Uriel

Cuando llego al centro del salón, Amu **(con Ran: espada),** Tadase **(Kiseki: también espada**) e Ikuto **(Yuro: guadaña)** se lanzaron para atacarlo al mismo tiempo.

**-es inútil** – dijo Zen. Antes de que sus armas chocaran con el cuerpo de Zen, el utilizo sus poderes para controlar sus cuerpos.

**- de nuevo está controlando nuestros cuerpos, Aghh** – dijo Amu y Zen tumbo los cuerpos de todos contra el suelo

**- Aghhh –** gritaron Akido y Uriel, a ellos también los tumbo contra el suelo

**- esto anda mal**- dijo Souske **(shugo chara de Akido)**- **Akido, si no que da otra yo…**

**- ¡No!-** grito Akido- **ya deben estar llegando Mitsuki y Yuo, les mande un mensaje**

**- pero si no queda de otra, ten por seguro que lo hare-** le dijo Souske

**- **_**Mitsuki, Yuo, dense prisa-**_pensó Akido preocupado

**- Ahora Uriel, no tienes adonde ir, pagaras por lo que nos hiciste- **le dijo Zen

**- ¡Detente! ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡¿Qué les hizo Uriel?! **–le grito Amu antes de que Zen hiciera su ataque

**- Supongo que no queda de otra, te lo contare, por lo este hombre nos hizo a mi, a Edward y a muchos más- **comenzó a explicar Zen

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ustedes saben que Uriel es el director de un reformatorio, pero no es así, es no es un reformatorio, es un laboratorio donde experimentan con gente como nosotros, gente con poderes. Edward y yo nos conocimos hay cuando éramos niños. Muchos de nuestros compañeros murieron en esos atroces experimentos hasta el punto de dejar irreconocibles sus cuerpos. Dolor, maltrato, hambre y mucho más sufrimos Edward y yo. _

_Un día formamos un grupo de escape junto con otros 4 niños. La seguridad era demasiado fuerte, a pesar de tener poderes no era suficiente pero, a pesar de salir con varias heridas lo logramos llegamos a la salida, pero lo que ocurrio fue…_

_**Zen:**__ vamos ya casi…_

_**Uriel:**__ han causado muchas molestias, pero hasta aquí llegan. Si logran salir descubrirán este lugar y todo mi trabajo habrá sido en vano._

_Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, Uriel le disparo a todos nuestros compañeros dejándonos a mi y a Edward para el final._

_**Zen:**__ ¡Detenteee! _

_Utilice mis poderes para controlar su cuerpo, en ese entonces no sabía cómo controlar mis poderes así que la utilidad de mis poderes fue momentánea. Nos dio tiempo para huir. Estuvimos vagando durante mucho tiempo pero tuvimos suerte y logramos sobrevivir. Tiempo después conocimos a Mae y Sakuro, los recogimos porque sabíamos que si descubrían que tenían poderes los llevarían a lugares como el laboratorio de Uriel._

_**Zen:**__ sabes Edward, eh pensado desde que salimos de ese laboratorio, que habrá pasado con todas esas personas que se quedaron atrás_

_**Edward: lo**__ más probable es que estén muertos_

_**Zen:**__ todavía tengo ese remordimiento de no haber podido salvar más. Por eso tengo un plan y me voy a encargar de esto solo_

_**Edward (lo mira con intriga):**__ ¿y cuál es?_

_**Zen:**__ voy a matar a Uriel __**(Edward queda sorprendido)**__, sé que estarás en desacuerdo conmigo, pero si lo mato, ese laboratorio desaparecerá ya que Uriel es el pilar de ese lugar. Lograre salvar a todas esas personas que aún sufren. Por favor cuida a Mae y Sakuro, si tengo suerte volveré_

_**Edward: **__esto también lo haces por venganza, ¿verdad?, pero bueno, no te dejare hacerlo… no solo, yo te ayudo_

_**Zen:**__ estas seguro_

_**Edward:**__ sí, tengo cuentas con ese bastardo de Uriel_

_**Zen:**__ gracias Edward_

_**Mae:**__ nosotros también_

_**Zen: ¡**__Mae! ¡Sakuro!_

_**Sakuro:**__ los estábamos espiando, no dejaremos que hagas esto solo_

_**Mae:**__ cuando nos contaste sobre tu pasado y el de Edward también pensamos en esa pobre gente que esta sufriendo, también pensamos en la suerte que tuvimos al encontrarnos. Han hecho mucho por nosotros, les debemos mucho, no dejaremos que lo hagan solos_

_**Zen:**__ minna_

_Después empezamos a perseguir a Uriel, desafortunadamente cada vez que tratábamos de atacarlo, el escapaba y mucha gente resultaba involucrada. Cuando conocimos a Kohaku no quería involucrarlo en esto, pero el insistió en seguirnos. Pero Uriel nos atrapo y nos encarcelo en esa prisión, no podía llevarnos a su laboratorio porque causaría sospechas, nadie conocía sobre ese laboratorio. Cuando logramos escapar, fuimos tras Uriel, y así llegamos aquí._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

**- es por eso por lo que hacemos esto, para salvar a esas personas que aún sufren hay. Además la razón por la que Uriel está aquí no es para proteger la escuela, sino para protegerse a sí mismo, usándolos a ustedes como escudos-** les dijo Zen

Todos estaban atónitos. A la persona que trataban de proteger era su enemigo, todo este tiempo los había utilizado.

**-¡¿Eso es cierto Uriel?!-** le grito Akido sorprendido ante le que acababa de decir Zen

**-Tsk-** musito Uriel- **mataku, quería mantenerlo en secreto por no me dejas de otra, los matare a todos, empezando por ti - **de repente Uriel se levanta, no estaba siendo controlado por Zen

**- pero que… cómo es posible, te tengo bajo mi control**- dijo Zen sorprendido al ver como se levantaba Uriel

**- tantos años experimentando con esas personas logre desarrollar un artefacto que logra volver sus poderes inmunes contra el que lo posee **– aclaro Uriel sin ningún remordimiento en sus palabras

Uriel mostro un anillo con una piedra color plateado que comenzó a brillar

**-con esto tus poderes son inmunes contra mi**

**- ¡Maldito!-** grito Zen furioso

**- ahora **– Uriel saca una katana que tenía escondida-** terminemos con esto Zen**

**- ¡Zen libéranos ahora!-** le ordeno Amu

Zen los libera a todos y empieza la batalla, todos se van contra Uriel. Eran 3 contra 1 pero Uriel era mas fuerte y logra derrotarlos dejándolos con varias heridas.

**-¡Amu!** –grito Zen- **Aghhh -**Uriel ataco a Zen haciéndole un corte con su Katana- **m-maldito**

Estaban a punto de morir, Uriel levanta su katana para dar su golpe final

_**-Oh no ¡Zen!-**_pensó Amu esperando un milagro

**-¡Detente!-** una voz ordeno

Todos voltearon a ver quién dijo eso, de repente el vidrio de una venta muy grande que había en el centro se rompió o mejor dicho había sido rota por alguien. De entre los vidrios que estaban en el aire se podían ver 6 sombras.

La luna podía reflejar algunas de las características de los miembros. Llevaban capas que cubrían sus rostros, 3 adultos y 3 parecían menores de 15. Los 3 mayores eran 2 hombres y una mujer, y los 3 menores eran 2 mujeres y un chico. Los 6 cayeron de pie quedando frente a frete de Uriel

**-¡Ya detente Uriel!-** grito la mujer adulta, pero Uriel la apunto con su katana

**-¡yo me encargo!- **dijo una de las menores lanzándose para pelear contra Uriel

**- ¡Baka!-** le grito la mujer

La chica corrió para atacar a Uriel. Ambos se batían a duelo, ella con una hacha de mango largo y el con su katana. Estaban parejos, ella era rápida y ágil, pero en un descuido de Uriel logra herirle de brazo.

**-Aghh-** grito la chica

**-¡Robin!-** grito el otro menor lanzándose para pelear

**-¡Yo también voy!-** grito la otra menor

Los tres se enfrentaron contra Uriel, el chico con una katana logro herirle la pierna derecha a Uriel, pero él lo pateo lanzándolo contra la pared

**-¡Ve Sara!-** la otra chica ordeno a su shugo chara y este se transformó en un dragón lanzando fuego verde contra Uriel.

El fuego cubrió todo el espacio donde se encontraba Uriel, pero cuando el fuego se apagó, él ya no estaba

**-¡¿Qué?!-** grito la chica del dragon, detrás de ella apareció Uriel golpeándola y lanzándola contra la pared al igual que su compañero.

**-¡Ya veras por hacerle daño a mis amigos!-** grito la chica del hacha

Aun con su herida en el brazo estaba dispuesta a pelear, pero una mano la detuvo

**-Es mi turno Robin-** dijo la mujer poniéndose enfrente de Uriel. Esta saca de su capa un pergamino tirándola contra el aire. Haciendo un movimiento con las manos, del pergamino salieron unas letras chinas pegándose al cuerpo de Uriel**- ¡Ahora Mei!-** la letras chinas explotaron dejando el cuerpo de Uriel con algunas quemaduras

**-¡Tu crees que con esto me derrotaras!-** grito Uriel aun herido agarrando su katana y corriendo para atacar a la mujer

**- ¡Mei!- **el pergamino regreso a las manos de su ama enrollándose de nuevo. Esta lo agarro y apuntando con él a Uriel. Del pergamino salieron rayos golpeando contra Uriel paralizándolo contra el suelo.

**- Son realmente fuertes-** dijo Amu sorprendida ante el espectáculo que acababa de ver

La mujer saco de su capa unas esposas color dorado. Ella se lo puso a Uriel, esas empezaron a brillar **(NOTA: las esposas se encargan de dejar paralizada a la persona que las use, es decir, le quita la habilidad de mover cualquiera parte de su cuerpo)**

**-Uriel** –dijo la mujer- **quedas arrestado por experimentar con personas y por ser cómplice de Cirio Tsuyoishita**

**- ¡¿Qué?!- **dijo Akido bastante alterado – **¡**_**Cirio Tsuyoishita ese hombre no era…!**_

**- ¡Llévenselo!-** ordeno la mujer a los otros dos hombre

**-¡Si!-** ambos agarrón a Uriel de los brazos y lo sacaron del lugar

**-Robin ¿te encuentras bien?-** pregunto la mujer a la chica, ella afirmo- **Jackie, Ren ¿se encuentra bien?**

**- Si-** dijeron ambos levantándose

**- Esa voz…-** dijo Akido

**- A pasado tiempo Akido- **dijo la mujer acercándose a Akido tirado- **no te acuerdas de mi**- se sacó la capucha que cubría su cara dejándola al descubierto

**- ¡Yuri Kaburagi!**

**Fin del capitulo 28**

Reviews y les regalo una Death note xD


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

**-¡Yuri Kaburagi!** – dijo Akido sorprendido al verla

**- A pasado tiempo Akido, como están Sora, Souske** – dijo Yuri saludando a los shugo charas de Akido

**-Yuri, ha pasado tiempo **– dice Sora sonriendole

**-¿Cómo has estado?-** Souske también le sonrie

**- bien Souske, y por lo que veo no han cambiado en nada- **les dice Yuri mirándolos a ambos, pero mira con un poco de tristeza a Souske

**- ¿Qué haces aca?-** le pregunta Akido

**- ahhh ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- **Yuri lo agarra de la camisa y lo pone de pie- **Se te olvido que soy una F.A.E.**

**- ¿F.A.E.?-** pregunto Amu aun tirada en el suelo

**- Fuerzas Armadas Especiales-** le explico Yuri ayudándola a levantarse

**- sugoi**

**- ¡Ahhhh!-** grito Zen de dolor, su herida le dolía mucho

**- ¡Zen! Oh no, nos olvidamos de que estaba herido**- dijo Amu

**- yo me encargo de él –** le dice Yuri tratando de calmarla. Saca su celular y llama aun numero- **necesito atención medica ahora**

**- Creí que estabas enseñando en una escuela** – le dice Akido

**- también, pero me llamaron para arrestar a Uriel**

**- Me pueden explicar que está pasando- dice Amu preguntándose que acababa de ocurrir**

**- Claro pero primero debemos atender sus heridas y…**

**- Ikuto-** alguien dijo desde la entrada

**- Esa voz es de…-** todos voltearon para confirmar quien era

**- ¡Utau!-** gritaron Amu, Tadase e Ikuto. Antes de que pudieran decir la siguiente oración, Utau corrió para abrazar a su hermano aun en el suelo.

**- Ikuto, ¡que bueno que estes bien!-** dijo entre algunos sollozos- **¡estaba muy preocupada!**

**- ¡Utau-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?- **pregunto Amu esperando una respuesta, pero Utau no le hacia caso, estaba mas concentrada en abrazar **(asfixiar)** a Ikuto

**- Yo la traje-** dijo un hombre fornido de cabello muy corto

**- ¡Roxas!-** dijo Akido- **¡Que bueno verte!**

**- Perdón por venir sin avisar pero el director me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda.**

**- ¿Quién eres?-** pregunto Tadase

**- Yo soy Roxas, ex profesor de esta escuela**

**- ¿Por qué trajiste a Utau contigo?**- pregunto Akido

**- Es que cuando les conté a los chicos que me iría al otro mundo, Utau me pidió que la llevara conmigo al saber que Ikuto estaba allí. Teniendo en cuenta la situación le pregunte al director si podía traerla conmigo ya que era su familiar y el me dijo que si.**

**- Ya veo**

**- ¡Amu-chan! ¡Tadase! ¡Minna!-** entraron Nagiko, Rima, Mitsuki, Yuo y Cris

**- Minna ¡que bueno que están bien!- **dijo Amu aliviada de verlos a salvo

**- Utau se nos adelanto-** dijo Rima

_Flashback_

_**-Son demasiados- **__Rima se encontraba en apuros, eran demasiados Xsorts_

_**- ¡Cuidado!-**__ un Xsort estaba a punto de atacar a Rima pero Nagiko corrió para abrazarla esperando que no le hiciera daño a su amiga cuando…_

_**- Es suficiente-**__ dijo una chica rubia de dos colitas con un arco y flechas en las manos. Ella disparo contra los Xsort que estaban a punto de atacarlos_

_**- ¡Utau!-**__ gritaron ambos _

_**- ¿están bien?-**__ pregunto acercándose a ellos, ambos asintieron- bien, ahora yo me encargo de ellos._

_Utau levanto su arco agarrando una flecha y disparándola. Esta se empezó a dividir en varias flechas disparando contra varios Xsorts derrotándolos. Al final lograron acabar con los Xsorts._

_**-Utau-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-**__ pregunto Rima_

_**-Se los explicare luego, ahora, ¿Dónde está Ikuto?**_

_**- Esta dentro del castillo-**__ le respondió Nagiko señalando la entrada al castillo_

_**- Bien, ¡vamos Iru, Eru!**_

_**-Si-**__ respondieron ambas. El arco que llevaba se des transformo dejando en su lugar a Eru. __**(NOTA: Iru se puede transformar en un tridente y Eru en un arco con flechas)**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**-Ya veo-** dijo Amu

**- Roxas-sensei me conto lo que esta pasando, pero no entiendo que paso con ese tipo Uriel-** dijo Utau soltando a Ikuto dejándolo respirar

**-Ya llego el equipo medico- **dijo Yuri

Al instante el equipo medico llego al lugar atendiendo a todos los presentes incluyendo a Zen.

**-Yuri-san** **tenemos que llevarnos a ellos de regreso a la cárcel- **dijo un hombre. En ese momento cuatro personas mas aparecieron cargando a Mae, Kohaku, Sakuro y Edward.

**- ¡Chicos!-** grito preocupado Zen al verlos desmayados y con varias heridas

**- Esta bien, pero primero atiéndanlos, no podemos llevarlos de regreso a la cárcel heridos**

**- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Los van a regresar de regreso a la cárcel!-** dijo Amu, Yuri asintió- **¡Pero no es justo! ¡Todo es culpa de Uriel no de ellos!**

**- Es cierto, pero no justifica los actos de estos chicos, cuando terminen de curarlos los llevaremos de regreso a la cárcel- **dijo Yuri.

Amu y los demás estaban en desacuerdo que se los llevaran de regreso a la cárcel, después de haber escuchado la verdad lograron entender la razón por la que atacaron a todos, pero como decía Yuri eso no justificaba sus actos.

**-No te preocupes Amu-** dijo Zen con dificultad, su herida le impedía hablar con normalidad- **vamos a estar bien-** dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

**- Zen**

Después de una hora Zen y los demás habían recibido atención médica. Zen se despidió de Amu y los demás disculpándose por los daños que había hecho. Luego se los llevaron de regreso a la cárcel. La pelea había terminado, pero todavía habían cosas que aclarar.

**Fin del capitulo 29**

Reviews, sigue la oferta de la death note


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Despues de que se llevaron a Zen y los demás de regreso a la cárcel, Yuri comenzó a dar explicaciones.

**-como ya les dije yo soy una F.A.E. y además enseño en una escuela, lo que me recuerda- **camina hacia los 3 menores y les da un golpe en la cabeza

**- ITAIII-** gritan de dolor los 3 menores que ayudaron en la pelea

**- ¡Eso se ganan por seguirme!-** les dijo Yuri enojada con los 3 jovenes- **¡les dije que no me siguieran!, ya quítense las capuchas, Robin, Jackie, Ren **

Los 3 se quitaron las capuchas mostrando sus rostros y ropas . Llevaban uniformes de otra escuela. Parecían de la misma edad que Amu y los demas

**-¡pero tienes que admitirlo, lo hicimos bien! ^^** – dijo una chica tratando de calmar la situación recibiendo otro golpe de Yuri. Ella tenía el cabello suelto negro largo hasta los muslos y tenia ojos color dorado

-** ¡Baka, por poco y mueres hay, Robin!- **le reprochó a la chica de cabello negro que respondía al nombre de Robin

**- Esto…-** dijo Amu mirando con una cara de WHAT THE FUCK

**-A si perdona, como les decía. Hace 3 dias recibí un informe de lo que estaba pasando aquí, también recibí el informe de Uriel Sakurami, lo investigue bien y descubrí que había sido acusado años atrás de ser cómplice de Cirio Tsuyoishita, además de experimentar con personas con poderes. Al siguiente dia me dirigí al reformatorio de Uriel para sacar mas información de él, y lo que encontré fue a varios chicos siendo utilizados para experimentos. Con eso fue suficiente para arrestarlo. Luego me dirigí aquí. **

**- Ya veo, pero, ¿Quién es Cirio Tsuyoishita-** pregunto Amu

**- Se acuerdan que antes les conte que hace 12 años hubo algo parecido a un atento terrorista**- dijo Akido y todos asintieron- **bueno, el jefe de todo eso es Cirio Tsuyoishita, él llamo a su grupo: shin jidai. El provoco que muchas naciones entraran en guerra y varias personas perdieron la vida. Recién hace 5 años logramos acabar con su legado, pero Cririo escapo junto con sus subordinados mas fieles. Fueron años horribles, fue por él por lo que tuvimos que ocultar el Humpty Lock y el Dumpty Key en su mundo, ya que Cirio lo quería por su gran poder. **

**- Ya veo, entonces mi padre es cómplice de ese tipo- **dijo Cris con un tono algo triste en su voz

**- Es cierto**- dijo Yuri apoyando una mano en su hombre

**- Lo siento Cris-** dijo Amu

**- No te preocupes, yo ya sospechaba de él, sabía que ocultaba algo, por eso nunca me confié de él- **dijo mostrando algo de indiferencia a su padre

**- ¿Y ahora a donde iras?-** pregunto Akido

**- Tengo una tia en otro pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, de seguro ella me acogerá-** dijo mostrándose un poco mas alegre- **Es cierto ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes?-** pregunto a Akido y Yuri

**- A eso, conozco a Akido desde la secundaria, el y yo estudiábamos aquí en esta escuela-** dijo Yuri- **nunca me imaginé que llegarías a ser el subdirector**

**- jaja Si pues pasaron muchas cosas-** dijo Akido recordando viejos tiempos

**- esto, ¿y quienes son ellos?-** pregunto Rima señalando a los 3 jovenes

**- Ellos son alumnos de otra escuela en la que enseño, se colaron cuando me dirigía a esta escuela**

**- ¿Enseñas en otra escuela? **–pregunto Nagiko

**- Si, ella enseña en otra escuela parecida a esta, también se encargan de entrenar a alumnos y shugo charas-** respondio Akido

**- Que esperan, preséntense- **les dijo Yuri a los 3 jovenes

**- Hola, yo soy Robin Kyoshiro, y ella es momo-** dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos dorados. El hacha que llevaba en su mano se transformó dejando en su lugar a una shugo chara

**- Konichiwa-** dijo Momo. Ella era parecida a Robin, pero tenia el cabello corto

**- Yo soy Jackie Emeline, y ella es Sara**- dijo una chica. Ella era realmente guapa, de tés blanca, tenía el cabello rosado, corto y tenia una trencita del lado derecho, tenia ojos verdes y una sonrisa muy bonita. El dragón que tenía a su costado se des transformo dejando en su lugar a una shugo chara

**-Hola minna-** dijo Sara. Ella tenia el cabello algo largo color verde al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba un vestido blando de tiritas con un sombre del mismo color

**- Espero que nos llevemos bien- **dijo Jackie sonriéndoles. Esto provocó un sonrojo en Nagiko. Rima lo miro con el ceño fruncido **(NOTA: alguien se ha puesto celosa ¬v**¬**)**

**- Yo soy Ren Okusama-** dijo un chico de cabello negro corto y un poco puntiagudo** (solo un poco**) y ojos morados**- y el es Nova**- dijo mostrando su katana, esta se des transformo mostrando a un shugo chara

**- Hola-** dijo Nova, tenía un traje de ninja. Tenía el cabello azul y ojos del mismo color.

**- Se me olvidaba, ella es Mei- **dijo Yuri mostrándoles su pergamino, este se des transformo.

**- Como estan, mi nombre es Mei-** dijo la shugo chara, tenia el cabello largo morado oscuro y ojos celestes. Tenia orejas y una colita de perro siberiano, llevaba un kimono de color blanco plateado.

Después de las presentaciones los alumnos volvieron a entrar al castillo al igual que Kukai, Ginko, Licorice y Takeshi a quienes les informaron lo ocurrido y les presentaron a sus nuevos amigos. Las cosas volvieron a estar en calma, todo había terminado, o bueno, eso creían.

Mientras tanto en un submarino muy lejos de allí

**-Como estan las cosas en la superficie -** le decía un hombre detrás de una silla grande de cuero

**- Me han informado que Uriel Sakurami fue arrestado –** le respondio el hombre

**- bueno, pero eso es lo de menos, ¿Cómo van los planes?**

**- van de acuerdo como usted ordeno, señor**

**- eso es prefecto, puedes retirarte**

**-Si-** dijo y se retiró de la sala

**- ahora solo tengo que esperar-** se paseo por su sala- **si todo sale bien tendre el embrión dentro de poco**

Fin del capitulo 30

**INTERVIEW**

De nuevo con las entrevistas, pero no estaban en la sala de entrevistas si no en una aula con una gran pizarra al frente. En los asientos se encontraban todos los shugo charas

**-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí- dechu?- **pregunto Pepe

**- Al parecer nos van a explicar lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora- **le dijo Ran

**- Esto es aburrido, miren, hasta Risa ya se durmió-** dijo Iru señalando a Risa babeando sobre la carpeta

**-Ella siempre para durmiendo –** dijo Stronger (shugo chara de Roxas)

**- Cuanto mas tenemos que esperar-** dijo impacientado Yuta (shugo chara de Eishi)

**- ¡La mentamos la espera!-** dijo Mei entrando con una bata de laboratorio acompañada de Momo, Sara y Noba- **¡Ahora les vamos a explicar lo ocurrido hasta ahora, ya que es muy enredado explicarlo todo**

**- Yo lo entiendo muy bien-nyan-** dijo Yoru

**- pero los lectores no asi que les explicaremos lo ocurrido en estos últimos capitulo- **dijo Sara

**- ¿Cuáles lectores? –** pregunto Ruji (shugo chara de Kasou)

**- Bueno iniciemos, ajam- **musito Mei- **como se habran enterado, Uriel, era el verdadero enemigo. Además de experimentar con gente con poderes al igual que Zen y los demás, es cómplice de Cirio Tsuyoishita y por eso fue arrestado**

**- Esto, ¿Quién es Cirio Tsuyoishita?-** pregunto Dia

**- El es el jefe de los Shin jidai, un grupo de personas que atento contra varios países hace 12 años, algo parecido a un grupo terrorista, por suerte los lograron derrotar pero escaparon y no se sabe donde estan. Hasta ahora ya que Yuri atrapo a Uriel un complice de Cirio**- explico Sara

**- Sigo sin entender quien es Yuri-** dijo Rhytm

**- Yuri es mi compañera-** dijo Mei- **ella además de enseñar en otro colegio parecido al de Amu y los demás, es decir donde se encargan de entrenar a alumnos y shugo charas, también es una F.A.E., es decir una agente de las Fuerzas Armadas Especiales. **

**- Ohhhh-** dijeron todos tomando apuntes, bueno casi todos, ya que Iru estaban lanzando avioncitos de papel, Pepe estaba convenciendo a los productores de que le permitieran volver a hacer los interviews y Risa estaba aun dormida.

**- Mei conoce a Akido desde la secundaria. Ambos estudiaron en el colegio donde trabaja Akido. **

**- Y quienes son ellos- **al fin Risa despierta señalando a Momo, Sara y Noba

**- Nosotros somos los shugo charas de algunos de los alumnos donde trabaja Yuri-** dijo Momo

**- Si, se colaron-** dijo Mei

**- Sumimase-** dijeron los tres con un aura negra **(sentían culpa)**

**- Bueno eso es todo por hoy-** dijo Mei

**- Espera, ¿Quiénes eran los hombres al final?-** pregunto Ihen (shugo chara de Hikaru)

**- Eso lo sabrán mas adelante- **le respondió Mei- **nos vemos la próxima semana, Bye Bye**

**FIN**

Asdasdasddsa ¡Al fin actualizo!- rueda por el piso- si estas leyendo esto te felicito, llegaste al capitulo 30 ^^ gracias por leer hasta aquí, ah tratado de actualizar pero me inscribieron en una academia que me tiene ocupada las 24 horas de dia. Como sea, estoy de vuelta, aquí les dejo las fichas informativas

**Yuri Kaburagi:** su cabello es largo, color marrón con mechas rojas, tiene los ojos de mismo color que su cabello. Lleva un buzo color azul marino. Es una F.A.E. y además enseña en un colegio parecido al de Akido. Conoce a Akido desde la secundaria, se sabe que estudiaron juntos en el mismo colegio donde actualmente estudian Amu y los demás. Es extrovertida y algo sarcástica.

**Mei (chica):** es la shugo chara de Yuri. Tiene el cabello largo morado oscuro y ojos celestes. Tiene orejas y una colita de perro siberiano, llevaba un kimono de color blanco plateado. Se puede trasformar en un pergamino.

**Robin Kyoshiro:** Es una de las alumnas de Yuri. Tiene un espíritu de lucha y algo introvertida pero tiene un buen corazón** (es Tsundere xD).** Tiene el cabello negro largo hasta los muslos y los ojos color dorado. Tiene la misma edad que Amu. Tiene un pasado MUYYYYY importante en la historia **(se los dejare como sorpresa xD).**

**Momo (chica):** es la shugo chara de Robin. Es parecida a Robin, pero tiene el cabello corto. **(no le pongo la descripción de la ropa porque luego la voy a subir a deviantart). **Se puede transformar en un hacha de mango largo del mismo tamaño que Robin.

**Jackie Emeline:** es una chica realmente guapa, de tés blanca, tenía el cabello rosado, corto y tenia una trensita del lado derecho, tenia ojos verdes y una sonrisa muy bonita. Es algo tímida, pero cuando se trata de proteger a sus amigos es capas de todo. Le gusta los lugares tranquilos y el jugo de naranja (?).

**Sara (chica):** Es la shugo chara de Jackie. Ella tiene el cabello algo largo color verde al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba un vestido blando de tiritas con un sombrero del mismo color. A diferencia de Jackie ella es mas extrovertida. Se puede transformar en un dragón que lanza una flama verde. Cuando los sentimientos y mentes de Jackie y Sara se sincronizan puede alcanzar un tamaño realmente grande y una capacidad de pelea increíble.

**Ren Okusama:** tiene el cabello negro corto y un poco puntiagudo (solo un poco) y ojos morados. Es extrovertido y algo orgulloso. Se enoja con facilidad, pero es una buena persona. Usualmente se la pasa peleando con Robin por cualquier tontería. Es cinturón negro en kung fu y practica artes marciales todos los días.

**Noba (chico):** es el shugo chara de Ren. Tiene un traje de ninja. Su cabello es azul al igual que sus ojos. Se puede trasformar en una katana. Es no es tan orgulloso, pero si se molesta con facilidad. Es bastante observador y silencioso **(como todo buen ninja xD). **

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo de hoy, les dare unos avances de lo que ocurrirá luego para calentar sus mentecitas:

-Aparecen los guardianes del embrión

-Secuestran a Robin

-Van a rescatarla

-Empieza el torneo entre escuelas

-Se rebela la verdadera identidad del director

-¡Alguien muere!

- Se revelan varios pasados

Listo no más spoilers. Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy espero que les haya gustado Bye Bye. No se olviden de los reviews


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Al dia siguiente…

**-Bueno, es hora de irnos-** dijo Yuri. Ella junto con Robin, Jackie y Ren se encontraban en la entrada junto con Akido, Amu, Tadase, Ikuto y los demás (hasta Yuo, Ginko y Mitsuki) para despedirse.

**-Gracias por su ayuda, no se como agradecérselos**- dijo Akido

**-No tienes que, era mi trabajo- **dijo Yuri- **Bueno, vamos ¡Adios!-** dijeron los cuatro retirándose del lugar

**-¡Adios!-** dijeron todos levantando las manos

**-Nosotros también debemos irnos-** les dijo Roxas

**-¿ya se van?-** pregunto Ikuto

**-Si, tengo trabajo recuerdas**- le respondió Utau- **hasta luego Ikuto**- le dijo abrazándolo con mas fuerzas, pareciera que no quería soltarlo (no pareciera, ¡No quería soltarlo!)

**-¡Adios!-** dijeron Roxas y Utau saliendo del lugar

**-¡Adios!**

Los días pasaron y todo volvió a la normalidad. Los alumnos volvieron al castillo al igual que los profesores. Las clases volvieron a tomar su curso, pareciera como si nada hubiera pasado. Esa mañana les tocaba clases con Eishi-sensei

**-¡No esta! ¡NO ESTAAAA!-** grito una aterrada Amu

**-¡¿Qué pasa?!-** pregunto Tadase sobresaltado por su grito

**- ¡Mi cuaderno no esta y dentro de 10 minutos nos toca con Suko-sensei!- **Amu había olvidado su cuaderno, otra vez, y conociendo el carácter de Suko-sensei le esperaba algo feo

**- ¿Qué tipo de flores quieres que te lleva a tu tumba?-** dijo sarcástica Rima

**-¡No es gracioso! AHHHH estoy muerta-** dijo Amu haciéndose bolita

**- Tranquila Amu puedes ir por tu cuaderno, tienes 10 minutos**- dijo animándola Licorice

**-Tienes razón, bien-** se puso en posición para correr- **¡Aquí voyyyy!-** salio disparada Amu

**-¡Espera Amu todavía estamos en clases!-** trato de detenerla Nagiko, pero ella ya se había ido

**-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, el sensei no se dara cuenta-** dijo Takeshi señalando a su bien dormido profesor, y como siempre, le dejaba su trabajo a su proyector

Mientras tanto, Amu se encontraba en una carrera contra el tiempo dirigiéndose a su dormitorio por su cuaderno.

**-¡Hola Amu!-** en el pasillo se encontraba Kukai saludándola, pero Amu paso corriendo por si lado- ¡**Sugeee va muy rápido!, ese entrenamiento que le di valió la pena- **vacilo

**- A si parece, ¿sabes donde esta Yuo?**- a su costado estaba Ginko

**- ¡Al fin lo llamas por su nombre!-** dijo sorprendido Kukai. El sabia que Ginko no se llevaba bien con Yuo pero luego de la batalla anterior le empezó a caer bien, mejor dicho, todos (cuando me refiero a todos me refiero a nuestros personajes) empezaron a perderle miedo a Yuo y empezaron a llamarlo por su nombre. Pero, Yuo seguía con su actitud de antisocial pero el resto lo empezaron a tratar más como su amigo

**-S-si, es que es mas fácil llamarlo asi que decirle Misakagi**- dijo ocultando su orgullo

**-Ya veo**

Volviendo con Amu

**-Bien la puerta del dormitorio**- giro la perilla pero…- **no habre ¡No habre!-** grito forcejeando la puerta

**-Buscabas algo**

**-¡Ikuto!-** al costado suyo estaba Ikuo sosteniendo algo en su mano- **¡Mi cuaderno!-**trato de alcanzarlo pero como Ikuto era mas alto levanto el brazo para que Amu no pudiera alcanzarlo- **¡Dame mi cuaderno!**

**-Sabia que lo habías olvidado así que lo saque antes de que cerraran la puerta de los dormitorios**

**-¡Dame mi cuaderno si llego tarde Suko-sensei me matara!**

**-Te lo daré a cambio de algo**

**- Esta bien ¿Qué quieres?-** saltando para alcanzar su cuaderno

**-Un beso**

3…2..1…- **¡¿QUE?!-** grito Amu poniéndose toda rojo

**-jajajja mira tu cara jajaja es una broma, toma**- dijo devolviéndole su cuaderno

**- ¡B-baka!-** grito saliendo corriendo 1) porque Suko-sensei se encontraba en camino y 2) para evitar que Ikuto viera su cara toda sonrojada

Desde que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, Ikuto se convirtió en alumno del colegio para poder acabar sus estudios hay.

Luego de las clases, afortunadamente Amu se salvó de la ira de Suko. Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagiko, Licorice y Takeshi se encontraban almorzando en el patio

**-De la que me salve-** dijo Amu tirándose boca arriba en el pasto

**- tuviste mucha suerte** **^^U**- dijo Licorice

**- oigan chicos ¿Qué esta pasando hay?-** pregunto Nagiko señalando un lugar donde se estaban reuniendo muchos alumnos

**-vamos a ver-** propuso Rima

Al llegar, todos los alumnos estaban amontonados frente a un panel, pero ¿Por qué?

**- ¡maldición, no nos dejan pasar! **– dijo Amu empujando una pared de espaldas

**-¡no empujen!**- se quejo Tadase, mas alumnos se estaban acercando y el montículo de alumnos iba en aumento. Tenían que salir de ahí o morirían aplastados

PAMM, Amu y los demás son lanzados fuera del montón de alumnos

**- itaii, ¡¿pero que tan importante es esa cosa que la mitad del colegio esta reunido hay?! Ò_Ó-** se quejo Amu

**-chicos, ¿hacen en el suelo?-** de repente aparecen Kukai junto con Ginko y detrás (a una distancia de 3 metros) Yuo (lo sé, el todo un antisocial xD)

**-Kukai, Ginko, Yuo-** musito Amu tomando de la mano a Kukai para que la ayudara a levantarse. Los 3 ayudaron a sus compañeros a levantarse

**- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** pregunto Nagiko levantándose con la ayuda de Ginko

**- Por lo mismo que ustedes están aquí ¿Qué se supone que hay en ese panel?-** dijo Ginko

**-No lo sabemos por eso vinimos, quisimos acercarnos pero terminamos en el suelo-** se quejo Rima

**-Por lo que veo no tardaron en darse cuenta-** detrás de ellos se encontraba Mitsuki con algunos vendajes por la pelea que tuvo con Kohaku

**-¡Mitsuki-chan!, ¿a que te refieres?-** pregunto Tadase

**-se los explicare, pero primero salgamos de aquí porque mas alumnos se acercan**- dijo con preocupación al ver que 20 alumnos mas se acercaban

**-Si, no quiero morir atrapado**- dijo bromeando Takeshi

Saliendo de ahí nuestro grupito se acomodó en el césped debajo de un árbol para evitar el sol.

**-Ok, explícanos ¿Qué es lo que hay en ese panel?-** pregunto Ginko

**-Verán, dentro de dos semanas se hará un torneo entre escuelas-** explico Mitsuki

**-¡¿un torneo?!-**preguntaron todos

**-si, verán, en dos semanas vendrán un grupo de alumnos de otra escuela para competir en un torneo contra nosotros-** explico Mitsuki

**-¿Qué tipo de torneo?-** pregunto Kukai

**-como una pelea entre alumnos con shugo charas, todavía no se que escuela va a venir pero si me llego a enterar les diré**

**-¿no es peligroso?-** dijo un poco preocupada Rima

**-no, para nada, la pelea será controlada y vigilada por los profesores**- dijo tranquilizando a Rima- **además hay un premio para los que queden entre los 5 finalistas**

**-¿Qué premio?-** pregunto Licorice

**-Dos semanas sin clases de matemática-** explico

Todos comenzaron a analizar: Dos semanas sin clases de matemática=¡Dos semanas sin Suko-sensei!

**-¡Es enserio! ¡No estas bromeando verdad! O.O-** chillo Takeshi levantándose de golpe

**-no estoy bromeando, pero…, fue difícil elegir el premio… ¬¬U**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Era de noche. Todos los maestros, junto con Akido, se encontraban reunidos en la sala de maestros para hablar del gran premio._

_**-¡Que les parece un viaje!- **__dio su opinión Kasou-sensei _

_**-¿Cómo vamos a pagarlo?- **__le dijo su shugo chara: Ruji_

_**-Tienes razón-**__ dijo desanimado Kasou bajando la cabeza_

_**-Tiene que ser algo que los alumnos quieran-**__ dijo Yuta (shugo chara de Eishi-sensei)_

_**- ¿Pero que puede ser?-**__ le dijo Eishi poniendo una mano en su mentón- tu qué crees Nori-chan_

_**-No lo se,… ¡un vale de comida!- dijo**__ pero todos se la quedaron mirando con cara de: ¡Nuestros alumnos van a pelear y su premio será un vale para ir a comer!- __**no verdad ^^U, tu que crees Mitsuki-chan-**__ en sus brazos se encontraba Mitsuki siendo abrazada (asfixiada) por ella_

_**- No… puedo-**__ dijo con dificultada, ¡ya se estaba poniendo azul_

_**- ¡Ah! Lo siento Mitsuki-chan- **__dijo Nori soltándola para que pueda respirar_

_**- puede ser… una semana libre de clases- **__dijo recuperando el aliento_

_**- no está mal, pero, si lo hacen se van a atrasar en las clases-**__ dijo Akido_

_**-Además que los exámenes son dos semanas después del torneo-**__ dijo Eishi-sensei_

_**- ¡Que les parece dos semanas libres de un curso! Así no se atrasaran mucho- **__dijo Yuta_

_**-¿y el examen de ese curso?-**__ pregunto Nori_

_**-lo exoneramos de ese examen, ¿Qué les parece?-**__ dijo animado Yuta_

_**- Puede ser, pero ¿qué curso?-**__ dijo Ruji_

_**- Debe ser un curso difícil-**__ dijo pensativo Eishi_

_**- Un curso en cual todos deban estar bien-**__ dijo Mitsuki_

_**- Mi curso no puede ser, la mitad de mis alumnos tiene problemas**__- dijo Nori, ella enseñaba lengua_

_**- ¿pero cuál?-**__ dijeron Kasou y Akido_

_Todos apoyaron sus manos en sus mentones adoptando una posición pensativa._

_**-¿Qué les parece matemática?-**__ Risa rompió el silencio, se había despertado, pero terminando de decir eso volvió a dormir_

_Todos miraron a Suko que no había dicho nada hasta ese entonces_

_**-¡Eso es! Pero, ¿tú qué opinas, Suko-san?-**__ pregunto Akido esperan que ella no lo tomara a mal, todos sabían que ellas tenía una actitud peor que pitbull_

_**- No lo sé**__- dijo_

_**-Piénsalo, tu dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo y que no te daba tiempo ¿verdad?-**__ interrumpió Eishi_

_**-Además todos están bien en tu curso**__- Dijo Nori. Todos los alumnos estaban bien en el curso de Suko, ya que todos le tenían miedo a ella y sabían que su ira se desataría en ellos si reprobaban o bajaban un poco su nota_

_-__**No tendrás que preocuparte por algunos alumnos por 2 semanas- **__dijo Kasou_

_- __**mmm, esta bien-**__ dijo Suko no tan convencida_

_**- muy bien, pero ¿Cuántos alumnos serán**__?- pregunto Mitsuki_

_**- serán los 5 finalistas-**__ dijo Akido- __**¡Muy bien ya está decidido!**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

**-Y asi fue como paso**- explico Mitsuki- **esto ¿chicos?**

Todos se levantaron de golpe, se podía sentir la determinación que expulsaban de su cuerpo

**-¡¿Cómo participamos?!-** dijeron todos en coro, excepto Yuo

_**-Sabía que poner eso como premio era buena idea**_**- **pensó Mitsuki- **Todos pueden participar pero van a ir descalificando dependiendo de cómo lo hagas en las pruebas**

**- ¡¿Cuándo serán las pruebas**?!- pregunto Licorice impaciente

**- Mañana...** –pero no pudo terminar la oración porque todos ya se habían ido- ¡¿Adónde van?!

**- ¡A entrenar!-** dijeron a lo lejos a lo lejos

**- mataku… y tú, ¿no vas a entrenar Yuo**?- le pregunto Mitsuki al ver que él era el único que no se había ido

**-no necesito practicar, además no me gusta estar en multitudes**

**- ya veo-** Mitsuki se levanta- **bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos Yuo-** y se retira

**- has hecho muchos amigos Yuo-** le dijo su shugo chara: Nobu

**- si, pero eso no me importa-** da media vuelta- **vámonos**

**-hai-** le respondió

Mientras tanto Amu y los demás se fueron a entrenar al dojo, pero estaba repleto de estudiantes también practicando, así que se fueron al bosque, pero también estaba repleto de gente.

**-Tenemos mucha competencia -_-U-** dijo Amu con una gotita en la sien y todos asintieron

Fin del capitulo 31


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

La escuela Nioshiume es una escuela especializada en entrenar a alumnos y shugo charas para evitar que estos desaparezcan, pero sobretodo, entrenar a los alumnos para ser fuertes guerreros. Era una escuela algo pequeña pero era una de las mas respetadas por esa zona. Ese dia Yuri se encontraba caminando con dirección a la dirección para hablar con el director.

**-Con su permiso Jinren-san**- dijo Yuri

**- Pasa Yuri, que se te ofrece- **dijo el director. El director era una anciano de unos 65 años, su cabello tenia varias canas, los ojos estaban cerrados. Era alto y llevaba un bastón en la mano.

**-queria preguntar ¿que dia vamos a partir?-** dijo Yuri

**- te refieres a la competencia, será dentro de dos días-** dijo esbozando una sonrisa

**- ya veo, también vengo para informarle que ya seleccionamos a los alumnos que van a participar**

**-eso es una buena noticia, bueno si eso es todo, no te quito más de tu tiempo, puedes retirarte**

**- con su permiso-** dijo Yuri saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta.

Yuri camino hasta llegar al comedor, estaba hambriento, no había comido en todo el dia. Se sirvió un plato de ramen y se disponía a comer cuando…

**-¡Yuri-san!-** tres molestas voces se oyeron a lo lejos llamándola, ella solo respondió con una cara fastidiada

**- Robin, Jackie, Ren ¿Qué hacen aca?-** dijo tratando de esconder su fastidio

**- ¿Qué tal? ¿te dijo cuándo vamos a partir?-** dijo Robin sentándose a su lado

**- Si, dentro de dos semanas**

**- ¡Genial ya no puedo esperar!-** dijo Ren con estrellitas en los ojos

**- Yo que tú no estaría tan impaciente, de seguro que perderás a la primera- **se burlo Robin

**-¡Urusai, cuando pierdas me burlare de ti con ganas!-** también se burlo Ren

**-¡Callate pedazo de animal, veremos quien ríe al ultimo!-** dijo Robin continuando la pelea

**- ¡¿A quien llamas animal?!-** dijo Ren golpeando la mesa

**- Vamos chicos no peleen-** dijo Jackie tratando de controlar la pelea, pero era casi imposible

_**- Si así están ahora no me imagino cuando lleguemos**_**-** pensó Yuri ignorándolos y disfrutando de su ramen

Mientras tanto, volviendo con Amu y los demás. Era el dia para seleccionar a los alumnos para ver quienes entraban a la competencia. La evaluación se hacía en el dojo.

**-¡Sugoi!-** dijo Amu colocándose en la fila

**-Al parecer todo el colegio esta aca-** dijo Tadase impresionado por la cantidad de gente

**- Saben quiénes van a ser los jueces**- pregunto Rima

**-Seran Mitsuki, Kasou y Eishi-** dijo una voz detrás de ellos

**- ¡Ikuto!-** dijo Amu volteando- **¿tu también vas a participar?**

**- si-** le respondió y volteo para mirar la cola- **por lo que veo tenemos competencia**

**- ¿saben en qué consiste la selección?-** pregunto Nagiko

**- creo que tiene que ver con enfrentarse contra Xsorts-** le respondio Ikuto

**- ya veo-** dijo Amu

Asi pasaron el dia esperando en la cola hasta que llego su turno. Primero fue Amu entrando al dojo, frente a ella se encontraban Mitsuki, Kasou y Eishi sentados en una mesa con papeles en para calificar

**-Dinos tu nombre-** dijo Kasou

**-Soy Amu Hinamori-** Eishi apunto su nombre en el papel

**- Ok, Hinamori-san, la prueba consiste en enfrentar a Xsorts, a media que los vallas venciendo el numero ira aumentando hasta que derrotes a 5, luego te enfrentaras a uno** **de nosotros- **explico Eishi- **¿entendiste?**

**- ¡Si!**

**- Ok, elije a tu shugo chara-** dijo Kasou

Amu miro a Ran, Miki, Su y Dia. Ella sabia que Dia solo tenia poderes de curación, asi que no podía ser ella, luego miro a Su, ella sabia que Su no podía mantener su transformación en arma por mas de 3 minutos, asi que tampoco podía se ella, luego mirando a Ran y a Mki, decidio elegir a Ran ya que con ella había practicado mas.

**- ya está-** dijo Amu transformando a Ran en espada. Miki, Su y Dia, se alejaron para no estorbar en la pelea

**- Muy bien, empecemos-** dicho esto Mitsuki presiono un botón.

El suelo se empezó a abrir dejando salir a un Xsort. Este ataco de frente a Amu, pero esta contraataco atravesando al Xsort con su espada. Pero todavía no terminaba, mas Xsorts salieron de suelo, esta vez eran 2. Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero Amu dio un gran salto esquivando a ambos, haciendo que estos se chocaran las cabezas. Mientras ellos estaban aturdidos, Amu aprovecho para derrotarlos. Por último, salieron del suelo 2 mas, pero estos podían volar, ambos cayeron en picada para atacar a Amu, ella logro esquivar a uno, pero el otro la embistió empujándola fuertemente contra la pared. Ambos Xsort volvieron a atacar lanzando fuego por su boca. Amu se agacho y espero a que el fuego se terminara. Cuando el fuego se termino corrió detrás de los Xsorts para atacarlos. Levanto su espada y atacardo con fuerza salio fuego desprendido de esta. Ambos Xsorts fueron derrotados.

**-¡Lo hice!-** dijo Amu animada, pero todavía no había terminado.

Detrás de ella apareció Eishi con su shugo chara (Yuta), este se transformó en un puñera que le cubria todo el brazo izquierdo con unas runas grabados y gemas alrededor.

**-Yo sere tu oponente-** dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-** empecemos**

Las gemas de la puñera de Eishi comenzaron a brillar y el piso de repente comenzó a desfigurarse. Amu sentía que empezaba a perder el equilibrio. De repente sintió una mano detrás de ella, ella volteo viendo a Eishi detrás de ella. De nuevo sintió que el piso se desfiguraba y comenzó a sentir mareos. Delante de ella podía ver a Eishi mirándola, ella corrió para atacarlo, pero resultaba ser una ilusión, Eishi volvió a parecer detrás de ella. Ya harta, agarro su espada y la clavo contra el suelo, de repente, el suelo dejo de moverse y pudo ver a Eishi a 3 metros de ella, agarro su espada y sin dudarlo ataco contra el, pero este lo bloqueo con su puñera. De la puñera empezaron a brillar las runas, Amu sentía que el ambiente volvió a cambiar, pero no se encontraba en el dojo, sino en el bosque.

**-¿Dónde estoy?-** se preguntó. Camino unos pasos hasta que sintió que piso algo, al mirar bien, quedo en shock. Tirado en el suelo estaba Ikuto todo ensangrentado con una herida grande en su abdomen, Amu estaba a punto de gritar, pero…

**-Es suficiente- **dijo Eishi. La escena donde se encontraba Amu se desbanecio, estaba de vuelta en el dojo

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** pregunto Amu dejándose caer en el suelo

**-lo primero fue una ilusión, lo segundo también, pero en ese ataque te hacia ver tus más profundos miedos-** explico Eishi acercándose a Amu y ayudándola a levantarse

**-¿te encuentras bien?-** le pregunto Mitsuki desde su asiento

**-S-si-** dijo Amu

**-Bien, puedes irte, para mañana estarán los resultados de la prueba, lo hiciste bien-** le dijo Eishi levantando su dedo pulgar para animarla

Saliendo del lugar pudo divisar a sus amigos aun haciendo fila, los saludo desde donde estaba y se retiro, todavía estaba con el susto. Así fue pasando el dia, luego siguió Tadase, Nagiko, Licorice, Rima, Ikuto y por ultimo Takeshi. Solo quedaba esperar hasta mañana para ver los resultados.

A la mañana siguiente, los resultados estaban pegados en todas partes, Mitsuki no volvió a cometer el error de dejarlo solo en un lugar, los lugares donde estaban pegados los resultados estaban rodeados de un montón de estudiantes.

Se podían oír gritos como: "Bien, Lo hice" "NO, No lo logre" "¡Maldición, perdí mi oportunidad de estar 2 semanas sin Suko-sensei!" "Estaremos en la competencia, Si" y cosas como esa

Amu se acercó para ver los resultados, afortunadamente donde se encontraba no estaba tan rodeado de alumnos, así que pudo divisar los resultados.

**-ufff… Veamos-** suspiro. Fue pasando su dedo sobre el papel buscando su nombre- _**Hinamori, Hinamori**_**- **pensó mientras leía los nombres puestos, hasta que…-** ¡Amu Hinamori!- **dijo alegremente mientras veía su nombre apuntado en el papel, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro

**-¡Lo hiciste Amu-chan!-** la felicito Miki

**-¡Lo lograste!-** también la felicitaron Su y Dia

**-¡Lo hicimos!-** dijo Ran

**-¡Si!-** dijo Amu muy contenta

**-¡Amu-chan!-** acercándose, iba Tadase junto con Licorice, Takeshi, Rima, Nagiko y Ikuto

**-¡Minna! ¡Lo logre, participare en el torneo!-** les dijo felizmente

**-¡Que bueno! ¡Yo también participare!-** dijo animado Tadase

**- Yo también-** dijeron Ikuto y Rima

**- ¡Que bueno todos participaremos!-** dijo Amu

**-Amu…-** la interrumpió Nagiko- **yo no participare-** dijo desanimado con un aura negra a su alrededor

**-¡¿Qué?!-** dijo Amu

**- logre derrotar a los primeros 3 Xsorts pero no pude con los otros 2-** dijo desanimado

**- ya habrá otra oportunidad Nagiko-** le dijo Rhytm

**- no te desanimes-** trato de consolarlo Temari (ya no había necesidad de que se ocultara)

**-Gracias chicos TTvTT-** dijo todavía desanimado

**-MALDICIONNNNN-** se oyó un grito a la otra esquina del patio

**-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-** dijo asustada Rima

**-¡Vamos a ver!-** propuso Nagiko

Al llegar se encontraban en otro de los lugares donde habían colocado los resultados. Buscaron de donde había provenido ese grito. Licorice logro divisar a Kukai ubicado en posición fetal con un aura negra alrededor suyo

**-¡Kukai!-** grito al verlo en su estado todo deprimente. Todos corrieron ver a su compañero devastado

**-¡Kukai ¿Qué te paso?!-** pregunto preocupado Tadase

**-Chicos-** con lagrimitas en los ojos**- ¡No lo logre!- **dijo llorando

**- ¿No lo lograste?-** preguntaron y este asintió- **lo siento-** dijo Tadase apoyando una mano en su hombro

**- Esta bien-** dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos- **no solo fui yo, también Ginko no paso**- dijo tratando de animarse sabiendo que no era el único

**- ¡¿y donde esta?!-** pregunto Amu

**-Se fue a hablar con Akido a ver si podía hacer que lo incluyeran en la competencia**

**- No se rinde**- dijeron Amu y Rima, ambas con una gotita en la sien

**- ¿Quiénes quedaron para entrar a la competencia?-** pregunto Ikuto

**-mmm veamos... Amu, yo, tú, Licorice, Takeshi y Rima-** le respondio Tadase

**- Y también Yuo-** lo interrumpio Kukai aun en posision fetal

**- ¡¿En serio?!**

**-Si, al parecer el fue el mas fuerte entre todos los participantes-** dijo levantándose del suelo- **¡Casi y derrota a Kasou-sensei!, pero detuvieron la pelea antes de que pudiera dar su golpe final, ¡yo lo vi todo!, ¡Es realmente fuerte!**

**-Sugoii-** dijeron Tadase y Nagiko

**-Tenemos mucha competencia-** dijo Amu viendo todos los nombres en la lista. Todos asintieron ante este comentario

Los resultados ya se habían dado, ahora solo debían esperar hasta que llegaran los de la otra escuela.

Fin del capitulo 32


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

Habia pasado una semana y media desde que los resultados de las pruebas para la competencia se habían dado. Durante ese tiempo Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Rima, Licorice y Takeshi se habían entrenado para poder quedar entre los 5 finalistas, es decir, 2 semanas sin Suko-sensei.

Esa mañana, después de las clases se fueron a entrenar al único lugar libre de estudiantes: en el bosque, para ser más específicos, donde derrotaron por primera vez a un Xsort, la primera ves que fueron al otro mundo a entrenar con Mitsuki los llevo a una parte del bosque donde derrotaron a su primer Xsort. El lugar era tal y cual lo recordaban: una zona rodeada de arboles excepto por un lugar amplio despejado de arboles, y al lado había una montaña no tan grande. El lugar perfecto para entrenar sin ninguna molestia.

Despues de dos hora de práctica regresaron al castillo para tomarse su merecido descanso. Al llegar se ducharon y bajaron al comerdor para comer. Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Rima, Licorice y Takeshi, se sentaron en una de las 5 largas mesas. Mientras comían una niña rubia y ojos mostaza se acerca para comunicarles algo.

**-¡Chicos, al fin los encuentro!- **dijo Mitsuki entrando al comedor, al parecer los había estado buscando

**-¡Mitsuki! ¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto Amu

**-Vine a contarles algo**- dijo tomando asiento junto a ellos, miro a su alredor buscan a alguien- **¿Y Yuo?** –pregunto al no ver a su otro amigo que también participaba en el torneo

**-Le preguntamos si quería acompañarnos a entrenar, pero el se negó**- dijo Ikuto

**-Ya veo, bueno, ya sé que escuela vendrá para el torneo-** dijo Mitsuki

**- ¡¿Qué?!-** dijeron todos ignorando sus alimentos y girando sus cabezas con dirección a Mitsuki

**- Si, la escuela se llama Nioshiume, es la escuela donde enseña Yuri-san-** dijo Mitsuki

**- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial!-** dijo Tadase- **volveremos a ver Yuri-san**

**- Si, pero yo que ustedes no estaría tan alegre-** dijo poniendo un ambiente serio- **ese colegio es uno de los mejores entrenando a alumnos, según se, todos sus alumnos están bien entrenados y son realmente fuertes**

**- Ya veo-** dijo Rima poniéndose seria- **y… ¿Cómo te enteraste de que colegio era?**

**- Ah eso, el director me lo dijo**

**- ¡Por dios Mitsuki, ya dinos quien es el director**!- grito Takeshi- **¡La curiosidad me esta matando!**

**- Jaja No se los diré, es un secreto**- dijo dejando a sus compañeros con mas curiosidad que antes. Desde que Mitsuki sabía quién es el director todos le paraban preguntando quien era, pero ella había prometido no decir nada, además porque le gustaba ver las caras de fastidio y curiosidad en sus alumnos-** bueno, solo vine para eso, me tengo que ir, nos vemos-** dijo despidiendo se de sus amigos

Después de 3 dias, ya era el dia, ese dia llegaban los alumnos de la escuela Nioshiume para el torneo. Ese dia no hubo clases por la ocasión, todos los alumnos se había reunido a la entrada de la escuela para recibir a los alumnos de intercambio. Akido estaba en la puerta del castillo para recibir a sus invitados.

Todos estaban impacientes conversando entre ellos esperando a que llegaran, minutos después se pudo oir un bus acercándose. Se podía ver a lo lejos dos buses acercándose, uno color blanco y el otro negro. Ambos se detuvieron frente a la reja que separaba el exterior del colegio. Del bus negro bajaron primero un hombre mayor de edad alto junto con una joven de cabello castaño con mechas rojas, eran Jinren y Yuri. Detrás de ellos bajaron los demás alumnos, luego del bus blanco bajaron los demás alumnos, los alumnos tenían entre 12 y 17 años de edad. Al pasar por la reja los alumnos hicieron espacio a medida que se iban avanzando hasta llegar donde Akido.

**-Jinren-san, es un placer tenerlo aquí**- dijo Akido estrechando la mano del anciano

**-Lo mismo digo, Akido-kun, creo que ustedes ya se conocen-** dijo refiriéndose a Yuri y Akido

**- Jaja Tiene razon ¿como estas Yuri? -** dijo chocando puños con Yuri

**-Bien, gracias-** respondio

**-Ha sido un viaje largo ¿no? Déjenme trasladarlos a ustedes y a los alumnos sus dormitorios para que descansen-** dijo Akido, quería que la estancia de sus invitados fuera buena

**-Tienes razón-** dijo Yuri. Ella hizo una seña con la mano para que sus alumnos pasaran, ellos iban avanzando en fila de dos hasta llegar donde estaban. Luego Akido los hizo pasar adentro.

Amu seguía mirando al nuevo grupo de alumnos en busca de Robin, Ren y Jackie, pero todos entraron rápido así que no pudo verlos. Los alumnos se fueron retirando ya que ya no había nada mas que ver.

Luego de que entraran Akido los llevo a sus respectivos dormitorios para que descansaran hasta el dia siguiente. Mientras tanto Robin, Jackie y Ren se dirigían a sus dormitorios.

**-¡Sugoi, este castillo es muy grande!-** dijo Jackie mirando los alrededores

**-Con que aquí es donde estudian Amu y los demás-** dijo Robin apoyando sus manos detrás de su cabeza

**- Aquí es**- les dijo Yuri abriendo una puerta donde entraron ambas chicas- **este será su dormitorio**

**-Hai-** dijeron ambas entrando

**-Voy a llevar a Ren y los demás a sus dormitorios, no hagan travesuras-** les dijo a sus dos alumnas, ya las conocía y sabía que eran muy inquietas

**-No te preocupes-** dijo Jackie, mientras Yuri se retiraba**- ¡Que emoción, no lo crees!**

**-¡¿Qué?! S-si-** dijo Robin con la cabeza un poco agachada

**-¿Qué pasa? Te ves algo deprimida-** le pregunto Jackie

**-No es nada, es que,… por alguna razón … tengo un mal presentimiento**

Amu y los demás, luego de cenar, se fueron a sus dormitorios para esperar el siguiente dia. Pero esa noche…

_**-CORRAN**_

_**- ¡Ikuto, Tadase, Robin, por aquí!**_

_Amu , junto con los tres mencionados se encontraban corriendo por un pasadizo. Se encontraban siendo perseguidos por unos hombres. Hasta que llegaron a un pasadizo que tan solo tenía una puerta. Trataron de forcejear la perilla pero estaba cerrada_

_**-¡No hay salida!**_

_**-¡Amu-chan se acercan!**_

_**-¡Yo no me voy sin ella!-**__ dijo Robin dando media vuelta_

_**-¡Robin nooo!**_

**-AHHH-** grito Amu, se había despertado

**-¡¿Qué ocurre Amu?!-** le pregunto preocupada Ran. Amu miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en su cuarto, Rima seguía durmiendo, al parecer había tenido una pesadilla

**-Creo que tuve una pesadilla**- dijo pasando su mano por su frente, estaba sudando

**-¿estas bien?-** le pregunto Dia

**-Creo, pero… por alguna razon tengo un mal presentimiento**

**-Todo estará bien Amu-** le dijo Miki para animarla- vuelve a dormir

**-Esta bien-** dijo volviendo a poner su cabeza contra la almohada, pero no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño que tuvo ¿acaso significaba algo o solo era una mala jugada de su mente?

Fin del capitulo 33

Ficha informativa:

**Jinren Hurokisen (hombre):** Es el director de la escuela Nioshiume. Es un anciano de unos 65 años, su cabello tiene varias canas y sus ojos están semi cerrados. Es alto y llevaba un bastón de metal en la mano. Aparentemente se ve débil por su edad pero él domina 3 artes marciales (kung fu, sambo, tai kon do) a la perfección. No tiene shugo chara. Es una persona amable y comprensiva, además tiene una actitud de líder.


	34. Chapter 34

ASDASDASDADS FINALMENTE ACTUALIZO, este capitulo lo tenia escrito desde antiayer pero me dio flojera subirlo (:yaoming:) espero que les guste este cap ;3 Mas adelante (dentro d capitulos) la historia se va a poner mas interesante.

Capitulo 34

A la mañana siguiente Amu se encontraba algo cansada, le había costado mucho volver a dormir. Amu se puso su uniforme y bajo para desayunar esperando que la comida la ayudara a despejar su mente, pero cuando llego…

**-¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!-** grito Amu atónita. El comedor se había vuelto un campo de batalla **(a lo tipo pokemon)** con un campo de arena rectangular, varias tribunas alrededor, y una gran pantalla colgando del techo.

**- ¡¿Quién grito eso?!-** detrás vino corriendo Kasou-sensei, asustado por el grito que oyó

**- Kasou-sensei, gomen, yo fui la que grito-** dijo Amu disculpándose-** ¡¿Qué paso aca?!**

**-Ah, veras aquí es donde se hará la competencia- **explico-** el comedor es lo suficientemente amplio, asi que es perfecto para poner el campo de batalla**

**-¿y donde vamos a comer?-** pregunto Amu a la que le sonaba el estomago

**-Afuera del colegio están los puestos de comida**

Saliendo del colegio, donde estaban las áreas verdes, habían 12 carros de comida, cada uno ofreciendo algo diferente para comer. Ni bien pusieron un pie en ese lugar pudieron aspirar el delicioso aroma que emanaba cada puesto logrando que sus estómagos sonaran. El lugar estaba lleno de alumnos, tanto de la Academia Gadian Fenikusu y la Escuela Nioshiume, algunos comiendo y otros charlando en los asientos que habían puesto en el centro del lugar. Amu camino un rato buscando un lugar conde sentarse para comer cuando…

**-¡Amu!-** detrás de ellos, sentados en una mesa, se encontraban Robin, Ren y Jackie, junto con Tadase y los demás, quienes la saludaron alegremente

**-¡Chicos!-** dijo Amu corriendo hasta donde estaban sus nuevos amigos**- ¡¿Cómo han estado?!**

**-¡Bien, gracias! ¿van a entrar a la competencia?-** pregunto Robin mientras Amu se sentaba junto con ellos

**-Si. Yo, Tadase, Ikuto, Rima, Licorice, Takeshi y Yuo- **dijo Amu hablando por todos

**-Nosotros también entramos-** menciono alegre Robin

**-¡Ya no puedo esperar, eh estado entrenando toda la semana!- **dijo emocionado Ren

**-no llores cuando te derroten a la primera- **se burlo Robin

**-¡Callate, de seguro tu vas a perder primero!- **dijo Ren con varias venitas en la sien

**-¡¿Qué dices gran idiota?! ¡Mas te vale que en pleno combate no te pongas a gritar: "Salvame, Salvame" como una niñita!-** le dijo Robin continuando con la pelea

**-No se por qué me recuerdan a alguien- **dijo Amu mirando de reojo a Takeshi y Licorice, mientras a todos les salía una gotita del sien mientras veían a Robin y Ren discutiendo

**-Ya cállense, por favor, están llamando toda la atención- **les regaño Jackie pero no le hicieron caso- **son un caso perdido -_-U- **si giro para ver a Amu y los demás- **Espero que tengamos una buena pelea- **dijo sonriéndoles Jackie, cosa que vio Nagiko y se sonrojo

**- huuumm ¬¬*-** musito enojada Rima

**- ¿Qué pasa Rima?-** pregunto Nagiko al darse cuenta que se veía molesta

**- No es nada-** dijo enojada

**- Bueno chicos hay que comer algo antes de que empiece el torneo-** propuso Tadase para detener la pelea entre Robin y Ren

Asi se pasaron la mañana comiendo y conversando de varias cosas. Divirtiéndose y pasando un buen rato. Pero por alguna razón Amu y Robin tenían un mal presentimiento.

**-Gracias por la comida**- dijeron todos al finalizar de comer

**-Bueno chicos hay que irnos, el torneo ya va a empezar- **dijo Licorice mirando su reloj. El torneo comenzaba en 30 minutos

Al volver al castillo se dirigieron al comedor, convertido en campo de arena, donde se haría el torneo. Fueron hablando y mostrándoles los alrededores del castillo a Robin, Jackie y Ren mientras se dirigían al comedor. Al llegar habían varios alumnos sentados en las tribunas, y otros en el campo de arena.

**-Minna, que bueno que los encuentro-** detrás de ellos se aproximó Akido

**-Akido, Konichiwa-** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

**-Buenos días, chicos les tengo una sorpresa**

**- ¿una sorpresa?-** dijeron todos

**-Miren-** dijo Akiso señalando a las tribunas donde un grupo en particular estaban reunidos

**- ¡Yaya, Utau, Kairi, Lulu, Hikaru, Rikka!-** dijo muy emocionada Amu. En las gradas se encontraban sus amigos acompañados de Roxas-sensei y Tsukasa. Habían viajado al otro mundo para poder verlos en el torneo. Amu y los demás se sentían felices, finalmente se reencontraban con sus amigos después de mucho tiempo

Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Rima, Nagiko y Kukai corrieron para saludar a sus amigos en las gradas

**-Minna, ¡Ah pasado mucho tiempo!**

**- ¡¿Cómo han estado?!-** dijeron emocionados

**- ¡Ikuto!-** dijo Utau lanzándose sobre su hermano pero este lo esquivo

**- Hinamori-san, ha pasado tiempo-** dijo Kairi un poco sonrojado

**- ¡Lulu!** –dijeron todos al ver a Lulu de nuevo

**-Minna, es bueno volverá verlos-** dijo con una gran sonrisa

**- ¿Quién es el? –**pregunto Nagiko mirando al nuevo shugo chara

**- El es Ihen, mi shugo chara-** dijo Hikaru, todos quedaron sorprendidos mirando al nuevo integrante

**- Konichiwa- **dijo Ihen asiendo una reverencia

**- ¡Kawaii!-** dijeron las chicas mirando lo lindo que era su shugo chara

**- Felicidades-** dijeron Tadase y Nagiko a Hikaru

**- ¿Van a competir?** –pregunto Yaya

**-Si, todos, excepto Kukai y Nagiko**- dijo Tadase

**- Lamentablemente TTvTT-** dijeron ambos mientras se les salían unas lágrimas

**- "El torneo esta por comenzar, por favor todos los participantes reunance al centro del campo de arena"-** un voz proveniente de los megáfonos anunciaba que el torneo estaba por empezar

**- Debemos irnos, los veremos después del torneo**- dijo Amu despidiéndose junto con los demás

Amu, Tadase, Licorice, Ikuto, Takeshi y Rima se reunieron al centro del campo de batalla mientras que Kukai, Nagiko y Ginko se sentaban junto con Yaya y los demás para observarlos desde las tribunas.

En una de las tribunas, no muy lejos del campo de batalla, se encontraban sentados: Jinren, Mitsuki, Akido y Yuri, ellos serian los jueces. Akido agarro el micrófono ubicado en la misa donde estaban para hablar.

**-Antes que nada quiero felicitarlos por participar en el torneo, ahora dire las reglas. Las reglas son simples, en la pantalla grande que ven arriba aparecerán las fotografías de todos los participantes, mediante la computadora iremos seleccionándolos para que salgan a competir. Yo, junto con su maestra: Mitsuki, y nuestros invitados: Jinren y Yuri, seremos sus jueces. Quiero una pelea justa, la pelea durara 10 minutos, luego nosotros decidiremos quienes pasan a la siguiente ronda-** termino de hablar Akido- **Algo que quieran agregar, vamos sin miedo**- dijo pasándoles el micrófono a sus demás compañeros

**-Den lo mejor de ustedes-** dijo Jinren para darle ánimos a sus alumnos

**-¡Mas vale que ganen, no me hagan dejar en ridículo!** - dijo Yuri a sus alumnos ya que ella era la entrenadora

**- ¡Lo mismo digo, no me importa si tiene que correr sangre, tienen que ganar!-** dijo Mitsuki para animarlos

Ante el comentario de las dos últimas, todos y cuando digo todo me refiero a todos, les salieron una gotita

**-O-Ok, ¡Empecemos!-** dijo Akido con una gotita en su cabeza mientras la pantalla grande mostraba a los competidores, cada imagen tenia una línea que se juntaba junto con la imagen del costado**- Muy bien, ahora que han visto con quienes se enfrentaran en la primera ronda les mostraremos quienes iran primero-** de repente la pantalla cambio de imagen mostrando a dos chicos que iban a competir.-** Los demás diríjanse tras vestidores donde podrán observar la pelea- **asi, los demás se fueron tras los vestidos pasando por una puerta ubicada en medio de las tribunas.

Alli dentro había una pantalla plasma que mostraba como los dos jóvenes estaban a punto de competir.

**-Parecen buenos-** dijo Tadase mirando la pantalla

**-¿creen que llegaremos a las finales?- **pregunto Rima

**- Eso espero-** dijo Jackie mirando de igual manera la pantalla

Finalizando con la primera pelea, el ganador fue de la Escuela Nioshiume, este se retiro tras otra puerta donde descansaría por ahora.

**-Bueno ahora vamos con los siguientes-** dijo Jinren y de repente la pantalla cambio mostrando la foto de otro chico y la foto de Robin

**-Es mi turno-** dijo poniéndose de pie

**-Suerte-** dijo Amu

**-Gambate-** dijeron Ren y Jackie

**- Mucha suerte Robin-chan-** dijo sonriéndole Tadase

**-A-arigato-** dijo Robin algo sonroja por lo que le dijo Tadase, cosa que Ren vio y los miro de mala cara **(jojojo alguien esta celoso ¬v¬)** **– muy bien**- inhalo profundo- **aquí voy**

Robin junto con el otro competidor caminaron hasta llegar donde estaba el campo de arena, ambos de ubicaron en una esquina cada uno. Cuando el reloj comenzó a moverse ambos transformaron a sus shugo charas en armas, el rival de Robin tenía una arma de fuego y le empezó a dispara a Robin, pero esta los esquivaba con facilidad dirigiéndose contra su rival, agarro su hacha y trato de darle pero este la esquivo y volvió a dispara, Robin dio un gran salto cayendo detrás del chico.

**-¡Es muy fuerte!-** dijo amu mirando como la pelea se desenvolvía**- ¡es realmente fuerte!**

**-Ella ha entrenado todos los días desde que nos dijeron que iríamos al torneo-** agrego Jackie

Robin golpeo con la punta del mango de su hacha contra el suelo, alrededor del otro competidor apareció un cilculo de luz y de este salieron vendajes que lo amarraron haciendo que quedara inmóvil contra el suelo. Con esto dio finalizada a la batalla.

**-¡Lo hizo!-** dijeron todos mirando como Robin se dirigía hacia la otra estancia mientras que el otro competidos regresaba donde Amu y los demás.

**-**_**Es realmente fuerte-**_ pensó Amu-_**si me llego a enfrentar a ella tendré problemas**_

**- Ahora, el siguiente grupo-** dijo Jinren y de la pantalla aparecieron las caras de una chica y la de Amu

**-Es mi turno-** dijo mientras cogia a Ran-espada

**-Mucha suerte, Puedes hacerlo-** le decían sus amigos

**-Arigato-** dijo ella, suspiro profundo y se dirigio hacia el campo de batalla. Ambas se colocaron en los lugares donde habían estado Robin y el otro chico

**-¡Ahora!-** dijo Jinren y eso dio inicio a la batalla

La otra competidora tenia un báculo, ella lo agarro y le empezó a dar vuelas, de repente el piso se empezó a deterretir sobre Amu, la arena se había convertido en arena movediza.

**-**_**Maldicion-**_ pensó

Amu agarro su espada y de esta empezó a lanzar llamas dirigidas hacia la otra competidora, esta esquivo las llamas pero perdió la concentración dándole tiempo a Amu para salir de la arena. La chica volvió a girar su báculo y de este comenzó a salir un aire fuerte que empujaba a Amu impidiéndole avanzar, Amu cogio su espada y la clavo contra el suelo para impedir que la empujaran mas atrás. La chica dejo de girar su báculo para atacar a Amu, pero ella contraataco. La chica dio un gran salto hacia atrás para evitar el ataque, cogio su vaculo y volvió a darle vueltas, de este volvió a salir el viento que esta vez era mas fuerte.

**-¡Ran, ahora!-** dijo Amu y de Ran comenzó a salir una llamarada que protegía a Amu del gran viento. A medida que Amu iba caminando hacia la otra competidora, la llamarada la iba protegiendo. Esta empezó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que su ataque ya no funcionaba. Ambas se enfrentaron pero Amu fue más rápida y de un golpe lanzo su báculo hacia otro lado. Con esto dio por finalizada la batalla.

**-¡Lo hice!-** dijo Amu. Sono el timbre que le decía que debían retirarse del campo de arena. Amu se dirigio hacia los vestidores donde se encontraban el otro chico y Robin.

**-¡Lo hiciste!-** le dijo Robin alegremente acercándose a ella

**-Ahora los siguientes-** de la pantalla aparecieron los rostros de Tadase y Takeshi

**-No enfrentaremos-** dijo Tadase mirando la pantalla

**-¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros!-** dijo Takeshi para darle animos

**-¡Si!-** respondio Tadase

**-Suerte-** les dijeron sus compañeros a ambos ya que no sabían a quien alentar

Ambos se diriguieron hacia el campo de arena. Cuando comenzó la pelea Tadase agarro su espada lanzando medias lunas **(ósea ráfagas de viento en forma de medias lunas) **contra Takeshi, pero este las esquivo avanzando contra Tadase. Ambos se enfrentaron, Tadase bloqueando sus ataques con su espada y Takeshi golpeando con sus guantes de metal. Tadase dio un gran salto hacia atrás para darle tiempo para su nuevo ataque. Este agarro su espada lanzando la contra Takeshi sin soltar el mango. La espada se comenzó a dividir varios petados formando asi una especie de latigo. Lo lanzo contra Takeshi pero este los esquivaba con facilidad. Takeshi avanzo mas hacia Tadase hasta que, a una distancia de 5 metros, golpe contra el suelo y este comenzó a romperse creando una grita que avanzo hacia Tadase creando una grita debajo de Tadase haciendo que el callera en ella impidiéndole levantarse. Se había quedado atrapado. Con esto dio por finalizado la batalla.

**-¡Takeshi, gano**!- dijeron sus amigos mirando la pantalla. Se sentían algo alegres y la vez un poco tristes ante la derrota de Tadase y la victoria de Takeshi. Takeshi ayudo a Tadase a levantarse y se estrecharon las manos, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares.

**-Lo hiciste bien-** le dijeron sus amigos a Tadase para levantarle el animo

**-Gracias amigos-** les dijo Tadase

**-¡Lo lograste Takeshi!-** le dijo Amu junto con Robin

**-¡Gracias chicas!, ahora solo tenemos que esperar hasta la siguiente ronda**- agrego Takeshi

**-Ahora los siguientes-** agrego Akido mientras la pantalla aparecían los rostros de Yuo y otro chico.

**-Le toca a Yuo**- dijo Ikuto mirando la pantalla. Al fondo de la sala en una esquina se encontraba sentado Yuo que se levantó y se fue hacia el campo de batalla

**-Buena suerte-** le dijeron Ikuto y los demás pero Yuo tan solo los miro y se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla

La batalla fue rápida, el otro competidor tenia un boomerang de unos 2 metros, este lo lanzo contra Yuo pero este lo esquivo con facilidad, el otro competidor no dejaba de lanzar su boomerang contra Yuo pero este los esquivaba con una rapidez increíble**, (N.A. como si estuviera usando shumpo (bleach) xD, lo se soy una adicta a bleach xDDD)** hasta que Yuo se colocó detrás del otro competidos dándole un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente. En ningún momento uso su arma.

**-¡S-sugoi!-** dijo impresionada Robin- **¡Ni siquiera uso su arma!**

**-Es realmente fuerte-** dijeron Takeshi y Amu mirando sorprendidos como había acabado la batalla. Igual de sorprendidos estaban Ikuto, Rima, Licorice, Tadase, Ren y Jackie que miraron todo desde los vestidores. También, desde las gradas, quedaron sorprendidos Nagiko, Kukai y Ginko que estaban mirando junto con Utau y los demás.

Yuo se dirigio hacia los otros vestidores donde se encontraban Amu, Takeshi y Robin

**-Eso fue increíble-** le dijeron Amu y Takeshi a Yuo-** ¡Realmente eres fuerte!**

**-…- **Yuo no dijo nada, solo los miro y se sentó **(es todo un antisocial)**

**-Arigato-** dijo Nobu **(shugo chara de Yuo)** y luego se fue a sentar junto con Yuo

Y asi, los combates fueron avanzando, hasta que dio por finalizada la primera ronda. Los resultados fueron:

**Robin: gano**

**Amu: gano **

**Tadase: perdió**

**Takeshi: gano**

**Yuo: gano**

**Rima: gano**

**Ikuto: gano**

**Ren: gano**

**Jackie: perdió**

Jackie perdió porque la otra competidora, en un descuido, le dio un golpe parecido al de Yuo dejándola inconsciente. Y asi, Robin, Amu, Ren, Ikuto, Takeshi, Licorice, Yuo y Rima pasaron a la siguiente ronda. Mientras que Tadase y Jackie se fueron a las gradas junto con Kukai y los demás.

**-Lo hicieron bien- **les dijeron Nagiko, Kukai y Ginko animándolos a ambos

**-Gracias, pero-** dijo Tadase con la cabeza baja- **ahora no podre librarme de Suko-sensei TT_TT**- dijo realmente desanimado Tadase mientras salían unas cuantas gotitas de sus ojos.

**-Te entendemos**- vacilaron los tres apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo, mientras que Jackie miraba raro la situación mientras le salía una gotita de la sien.

**-Ahora tomaremos un pequeño receso y luego comenzaremos con la siguiente ronda-** dijo Akido

A los ganadores no se les permitía salir de los vestidores, por lo tanto les trajeron allí las comidas y refrescos. Todos se miraban entre ellos pensando con quien les tocara en la siguiente ronda.

**-¿con quien crees que te toque?-** le pregunto Amu a Ikuto. Este dejo de lado su botella de agua para contestar

**-No lo sé, solo espero que no me toque con Yuo-** dijo mirando de reojo al mencionado

**-Ya veo, tu con quien crees que te toque**- le pregunto Amu a Robin, pero ella estaba con la mirada perdida**- ¿Robin? ¡¿Robin?!-** grito para que volviera en si

**-Ah, ¡¿Qué?! Ah, perdón ¿Qué dijiste?-** dijo mirándola

**-Robin ¿estas bien?-** le pregunto Rima

**-S-si estoy bien**

**-¿Qué te esta pasando? Desde que llegamos aquí has estado rara**- dijo Ren**- … Ya se, ¿Tienes miedo no?-** se burló Ren

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-** se puso de pie- **¡Mira quién habla, tu por poco y pierdes! ¡Tarado!- **le respondió Robin continuando con la pelea

**-¡Al menos yo no estoy asustado como tú!-** se volvió a burlar Ren haciendo una mueca con su mano

**-¡Seras!-** y así dio inicio a otra pelea

**-No se por qué me recuerdan a alguien** **¬¬U**- dijo Rima mirando de reojo a Takeshi y Licorice a lo cual todos asintieron mientras les salía una gotita de la cabeza.

Paso como media hora desde que se dio el receso y todos volvieron.

**-Ahora mostraremos a los siguientes participantes-** dijo Jinren mostrando la pantalla el rostro de Takeshi y de otro compañero

**-Buena suerte-** le dijeron sus compañeros

**-Mas te vale no perder- **le dijo su gemela, Licorice

**-Como si fuera a perder, baka-** se burlo Takeshi

**-¡Vamos, vamos, no peleen!-** dijo Amu antes de que Licorice le respondiera- **Buena suerte**

**-Gracias-** dijo y se retiró de la sala con dirección al campo de batalla de nuevo.

Fin del capitulo 34


	35. Chapter 35

¡LA TERMINE CARAJO! (le lavan la boca con jabon ) me la pase TODA LA NOCHE escribiendo, no se porque mis momentos de inspiración se dan en la noche O_o Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, a partir de aquí la situación va cambiando. Disfrútenlo ^^ (se va a dormir)

Capitulo 35

Takeshi se va hacia el campo de arena donde tendría su segunda pelea. Cuando la pelea inicio, Takeshi corrió para atacar a su adversario, pero este bloqueaba todos sus ataque con un escudo de cuerpo completo, este dio un gran salto cayendo 7 metros detrás de Takeshi, este agarro su escudo y lo lanzo contra Takeshi **(como una shirouken),** él esquivo cuando se dirigía hacia él pero de regreso no golpeándolo de espalda.

**-¡Takeshi!-** dijeron sus amigos mirándolos desde los vestidores

**-¡Ese tonto!-** dijo Licorice mirando la pantalla, en su mirada se podía ver impaciencia y preocupación.

El otro competidor corrió hacia Takeshi que aun estaba en el suelo, pero Takeshi fue mas rápido y golpeo contra el suelo formando una grieta grande del tamaño de su contrincante dejandolo atrapado de la misma manera que Tadase. La pelea había terminado, Takeshi volvió a ganar.

**-¡Lo hizo!-** dijeron Amu y los demás mirando la pantalla. Licorice lo miro con una sonrisa de orgullo. Takeshi se dirigio hacia los otros vestidores donde descansaría.

Haci paso el dia, Ikuto logro ganar al igual que Licorice, pero Rima perdió contra un competidor que creo una ilusión** (con un vaculo del tamaño de su brazo) **para confundirla en plena batalla, Yuo también gano con la misma facilidad que en la anterior batalla, sin usar su arma.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de los jueces

**-que aburrido-** dijo Mitsuki dejando caer su mentón contra la mesa- **estas peleas no son nada emocionantes… ¡oye Akido! ¿Por qué nos pusiste de jueces?- **pregunto refiriéndose a ella y Yuri

**-Veras-** giro su cabeza mirando a Mitsuki- **tu y Yuri son entrenadoras, es obvio que ambas tenían que estar de juezas**

**-ya veo… mmm**- Mitsuki se estaba aburriendo, conmenzo a jugar con una mechon de su cerquillo

**BIP BIP**

**-¿Qué es eso?** –pregunto Akido al oir ese sonido

**-¡Es mi celular!, lo siento, me disculpan un momento-** dijo Yuri

**-No te preocupes Yuri**- dijo Jinren dándole permiso para que se retirara

**- no tardare mucho, ahora vuelvo-** dijo retirándose con dirección a un lugar más privado

**-Ahora continuamos-** anuncio Akido por el micrófono mientras que la pantalla mostraba los nuevos rostros, esta vez eran Robin y Amu.

**-Nos toca-** dijo Robin mirando la pantalla

**-Si, buena suerte**- dijo Amu

**-tu también-** le respondio Robin

**-**_**Tengo que darlo todo, Robin es muy fuerte, si quiero ganar tengo que pelear con todo**__- _se dijo a si misma Amu

Ambas caminaron por el pasillo con dirección hacia el campo de combate.

**-¡Espera Robin!**- dijo una voz detrás de ellas

**-Ren, ¿Qué ocurre?-** dijo Robin volteando para ver a su amigo

**- Yo me voy adelantando-** dijo Amu y volvió a caminar mientras que Robin se quedo

**- ¿Qué ocurre, Ren?-** le pregunto Robin

**-E-esto… veras**- Ren se estaba poniendo algo rojo, se rasco la nuca- **¡Mas te vale que ganes! ¡De acuerdo!**

**-Haaaa-** bufo**- ¿eso es todo?-** le pregunto Robin- **bueno, entonces..**

**-¡Espera!- **Robin se detuvo- **Te propongo esto**- se estaba poniendo aun mas rojo- **Terminando la competencia vamos a comer, de acuerdo, si tu pierdes primero tu pagas y si yo pierdo yo pago, esta bien**

**-…-** ella se quedo mirándolo- **jum jajajaja** –se rio Robin- **¿Solo para eso? X,D esta bien, ¡pero no pienses que voy a perder tan fácil!**

**-¡Pues yo tampoco!-** dijo Ren

**-Es un trato**- dijeron ambos estrechando sus manos

-**Bueno ya me voy-** dijo Robin dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose contra el campo de batalla

**-¡Suerte!-** le dijo Ren despidiéndose con la mano hasta que Robin desapareció de su vista

**-Oye Ren ¿Por qué no le dijiste?**- dijo shugo chara Noba saliendo de su hombro

**-¡¿Q-que estas diciendo?!-** Ren se estaba poniendo aun mas rojo ante el comentario de su compañero

**-no te hagas el tonto, tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando-** dijo mirándolo fijamente**- ¡Jum! por lo que veo no tienes el valor suficiente para declaaaa.**.- pero Ren lo agarro de su cuerpecito apretándolo con su puño acercándolo a su rostro para gritarle

**-¡C-callate, que estas diciendo!-** aun mas rojo- **¡Y si eso fuera ¿que te importa?!**

**-Amigo mio necesitas mas valor-** le dijo Nobu zafándose de su puño- **vámonos a ver el combate**

**-S-si-** dijo caminando hacia los vestidores, pero a medio camino se detuvo

**-¿Qué pasa?-** le pregunto Nobu

**-No se, es que… tengo un mal presentimiento**- dijo Ren seriamente

**-Si… yo también, esperemos que no sea nada-** también dijo con seriedad Nobu, ambos volvieron a los vestidores donde se sentaron para ver el combate.

Mientras tanto

Yuri se encontraba en los baños a punto de contestar su celular

**-Diga-** contesto Yuri

**-¡Yuri, escucha esto es importante!-** una voz alterada salía del teléfono

**- ¡Jefe! ¿Qué ocurre?-** le dijo, estaba ablando con su jefe de la F.A.E.

**-¡Yuri, escucha con atención!**- dijo el hombre aun mas alterado

**-Si… si…-** iba diciendo Yuri escuchando atentamente- **¡¿QUE?!**

Mientras tanto, Amu y Robin se encontraba ubicadas en el campo de batalla. Amu trago seco mirando a Yuri, ella sabia que era realmente fuerte y si quería ganarle tenia que pelear en serio. Robin comenzó a examinarla.

Cuando sono el timbre ambas corrieron para pelear, Amu con su espada y Robin con su hacha. Ambas atacaban y bloqueaban, ambas lo daban todo, Robin dio un gran salto callendo detrás de Amu.

**-HAAAA-** grito para atacarla pero Amu volteo y bloqueo su golpe, pero Robin seguía golpeando con su hacha haciendo que Amu fuera retrocediendo. Ella también dio un salto hacia atrás lanzando una llamarada contra Robin, pero ella agarro su hacha y comenzó a darle vueltas hasta que un campo de fuerza apareció bloqueando la llamarada de Amu.

Mientras tanto…

Yuri corría desesperada hacia el campo de batalla.

**-**_**¡Tengo que darme prisa!-**_se dijo a su misma_- __**Si no me doy prisa… Robin**_- pensó mientras apresuraba más el paso.

Volviendo con la batalla

**-HAAAA**- Amu corrió para atacar a Robin pero ella volvió a contraatacar. Ambas atacaban y contraatacaban con mucha rapidez, tanta que casi nadie podía ver sus movimientos.

**-**_**Maldición es muy fuerte**__- _pensó Amu mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

Ambas dieron un salto hacia atrás. Ambas aprovecharon para atacar desde sus lugares, Amu lanzo su llamarada y Robin lanzo de su hacha una sombra oscuro **(parecido al getsuga tensho de Ichigo pero mas concreto). **Ambos ataques chocaron entre ellos haciendo una explosión y dejando en su lugar un humo negro que no dejaba ver nada, cuando el humo se difumino ambas corrieron para volver a atacarse, pero entonces…

**-¡Detengan la pelea!-** Yuri apareció agitada apoyando sus manos contra sus rodillas con una respiración agitada. Amu y Robin se detuvieron mirando sorprendidas a Yuri.

En los vestidores "A":

**-¿Qué esta pasando?-** se preguntaron entre ellos Ikuto y los demás desde los vestidores

En los vestidores "B"

**-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?!-** dijo Ren mirando la extraña escena

En las tribunas

**-Roxas-sensei ¿Qué esta pasando?-** pregunto Hikaru

**-No lo se, pero no se alejen, manténganse juntos- **le respondió sin quitar la vista de la escena

**- ¡Yuri!-** Mitsuki se levanto de su asiento y corrió hacia Yuri- **¡¿Qué pasa?!**

**-¡Tienen que salir de aquí!-** dijo agitada- **¡Ahora!**

BUMMMMM

Detrás de ellos hubo una explosión. Todos en las tribunas gritaban despavoridos y corrian hacia la salida mas cercana. Algunos saltaban desde el primer escalón de las tribunas y se pusieron a correr por el campo de batalla.

Desde los vestidores los alumnos salían corriendo hacia el campo de batalla para poder salir de ahí. Ikuto y los demás eran arrastrados por la multitud. Al igual que Ren que también era arrastrado por los demás alumnos que corrían desesperados

Todo era un caos, todas las personas estaban corriendo asustados hacia las salidas.

**-¡Maldición!-** dijo Amu mientras era arrastrada por la multitud- **¡Robin!-** grito viendo a su amiga parada en un lugar intacto.

**-¡Amu!-** estaba a punto de correr para ayudarla cuando…

**-¿Cómo has estado, Robin-chan?-** dijo una vos detrás de ella, esta persona había salido del lugar donde había sido la explosión. Al oir esto Robin abrió mas los ojos y volteo para ver a la persona detrás de ella.

**-Tu eres…-** dijo mirando asustada a la persona detrás de ella. Este era un hombre alto, de cabello semi azul, corto, ojos negros, llevaba un uniforme de alguna organización que consistía en un saco de cuero, un polo azul oscuro y un pantalón también de cuero del mismo color que el saco, en el saco llevaba grabado en el pecho una insignia que era un escudo plateado con un ave fénix mirando hacia el frente.

**-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!-** dijo Mitsuki apoyando a Yuri sobre su hombro mientras se sobaba los ojos para ver mejor atraves del humo que había ocasionado la explosión. Al mirar mejor pudo distinguir al hombre que estaba junto a Robin, de pronto Mitsuki comenzó a sentir que el odio se apoderaba de su cuerpo- **¡Tu eres!- **dijo mientras fruncía mas el seño

**-Nos has causado muchos problemas Robin-chan, pero es hora de volver- **dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Robin

**-No-** dijo Robin mientras daba pasos hacia atrás aun con su mirada de miedo- **¡NO!-** grito y agarro su hacha tratando de atacar al hombre pero este agarro el hacha sin importarle que esta agarrando la cuchilla, con este movimiento tiro el hacha contra el suelo y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Robin dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

**-¡Robin!-** momo **(shugo chara de Robin) **se des transformo apoyándose en su compañera mirando de la misma manera al hombre frente a ella

**-¡Robin!-** grito Amu que todavía era arrastrada por la multitud

**-¡Robin!-** También gritaron Ren y Jackie que también eran arrastrados por la multitud

**-Bueno, es hora de irnos-** dijo el hombre haciéndole una seña a los demás que lo habían acompañado. Mientras todos se retiraban, él cargo a Robin con ambas brazos dando media vuelta llevándosela.

**-¡Alto!-** detrás de él, Mitsuki corría para atacarlo pero en sus ojos se podía ver todo el odio que tenía Mitsuki

**-HAAAAAA** – Mitsuki grito lanzando su arma contra él, pero él esquivo su ataque y agarro la cadena que sujetaba Mitsuki- _**¡Imposible!-**_pensó Mitsuki cuando de repente él hombre jalo de la cadena con una fuerza sobre humana arrastrando a Mitsuki con la cadena que aun sujetaba quedando frente a frente, Mitsuki aun lo miraba con el mismo odio con el que lo miro al principio. Antes de que pidiere dar su siguiente ataque…**-GAAAHHHH- **grito Mitsuki de dolor, él hombre había clavado su mano en el vientre de Mitsuki atravesándolo y dejándole una gran herida donde su mano había travesado su vientre.

**-¡MITSUKI!-** grito Amu que había visto como la habían herido

**-¡MITSUKI!-** también gritaron Akido, Eishi, Kasou que estaban siendo arrastrados por la multitud.

Mitsuki callo en suelo mientras de su herida iba choreando sangre

**-¡Mitsuki!-** su shugo chara Risa se des transformo volando con dirección a su compañera- **¡Resiste!-** dijo realmente preocupada Risa- **ahh ¡AHHHH!-** grito Risa, algo le estaba pasando, de repente alrededor de ella empezó a aparecer un huevo que poco a poco se iba cerrando con ella adentro. Él hombre sin darle importancia, volteo y se propuso a seguir con su camino cuando…

**-¡Detente!-** Kasou y Eishi corrían para atacarlo- **AHHHHHH**- pero cuando estaban por dar su golpe, este los pateo con una fuerza sobre humana lanzándolos contra la pared noqueándolos a los dos.

**-¡Detente!-** gritaba Amu tratando de zafarse de la multitud

**-¡ROBIN!-** grito Ren tratando de zafarse de la multitud al ver que se estaban llevando a su amiga.

Afuera del colegio un helicóptero estaba estacionado, él secuestrador coloco a Robin en un asiento mientras este subía. Todos los demás que lo habían acompañado también se fueron retirando abordado otros helicópteros.

**-¡Alto! ¡Deténganse!-** gritaban Ren y Amu viendo como despegaban. Los helicópteros iban ganando mas altura hasta que ya no se los vio.

Amu había quedado inconsciente, sus intentos por zafarse de la multitud la habían dejado exhausta.

Fin del capitulo 35

TAN TAN TAN TAN

Aquí la cosa se esta poniendo mas interesante. Espero que les haya gustado este cap :3


	36. Chapter 36

HIII MINNA ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo anterior? –la golpean por maltratar a sus niños- ya se, soy muy mala por hacerle eso a Mitsuki TT_TT pero la historia todavía no acaba, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo :D

**Disclaimer (el primer disclaimer que hago en esta historia LoL):** shugo chara no me pertenece, sino pondría mi historia como una nueva temporada

Capitulo 36

**-**_**¿Dónde estoy?**_**-** se preguntaba Amu a medida que iba despertando. Al abrir bien los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería, ella estaba echada en la camilla, tenia una venda en su cabeza. Podia ver como las enfermeras atendían a los heridos que por suerte no tenían heridas tan graves. A su costado se encontraban Tadase sentado en una silla mientras una enfermera le vendaba el brazo, y del otro lado estaba Ikuto son una muñeca vendada.

**-¡Amu!-** dijeron los dos, al ver que ya había despertado, llamando la atención de los demás

**-¡Amu-chan!-** gritaron sus amigos que corrieron a verla** (Kukai, Utau, Hikaru, Ginko, Takeshi, Licorice, Rika, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Lulu)**

**-¡Chicos, ¿Qué paso?!-** pregunto sentándose en su camilla. Ante lo dicho todos agacharon sus cabezas como si hubiera dicho algo triste

**-Amu… veras… Robin fue secuestrada-** rompió el silecio Kukai

**-¡¿Qué?!-** dijo sorprendida Amu, no lo podía creer- **¡¿Cómo paso eso?!**

**-durante la explosión, unos hombre habían entrado al castillo y uno de ellos secuestro a Robin- **agrego Kukai

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... ahora que recuerdo, vi como un hombre la golpeo en el vientre dejándolo inconsciente mientras se la llevaba- **dijo Amu asiendo memoria. Amu comenzó a divisar bien la enfermería, podía ver a los alumnos, tanto de la academia Gadian Fenikusu (su escuela) como la escuela Nioshiume, siendo atendidos; también pudo divisar a Kasou y Eishi siendo atendidos por unas enfermeras.

**-¡Mitsuki! ¡Resiste!-** del otro lado de la enfermería se podía ver como Suko, Nori y Akido acompañando a una camilla que estaba siendo trasladada al hospital. En ella se encontraba Mitsuki con vendajes en el vientre y una mascarilla de aire que le daba oxígeno. A su costado estaba un huevo con unas imágenes de pirámides a su alrededor, era Risa, había vuelto a su forma de huevo.

**-¡Mitsuki! ¡¿Qué paso?!-** dijo Amu mirando como Suko y Nori subían a la ambulancia junto con Mitsuki en la camilla

**-Cuídenla-** dijo Akido a sus dos compañeras, ambas asintieron, Suko se encontraba con el seño frunsido pero al mismo tiempo preocupado y Nori con sus ojos llorosos mirando a Mitsuki. Akido cerro la puerta de la ambulancia dándoles paso para irse.

**-¡Akido! ¡¿Qué le paso a Mitsuki?!-** pregunto Amu al ver que Akido se le acercaba

**-¡Amu! Veras…-**dijo antes de ser interrumpido

**-¡Sueltenme! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿Dónde esta Robin?!-** a 4 camillas de donde estaba Amu se encontraba Ren, él recién se había despertado de golpe. Unas enfermeras lo estaban sujetando impidiendo que se levantara, a su costado estaba Jackie

**-¡Ren tranquilízate!-** le dijo Jackie mirándolo con preocupación

**-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡Acaban de secuestrar a Robin!-** dijo forcejeando mas

**-¡Tranquilízate!-** de entre las enfermeras apareció Yuri mirándolo fijamente

**-¡Yuri! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿Por qué secuestraron a Robin?!-** pregunto Ren dejando de forcejear

**-Les dire todo, pero primero dejen que los curen- **dijo seriamente Yuri mirando a Ren y luego a Amu y los demas, ellos sabían que también se referían a ellos

Luego de que las enfermeras terminaran de vendar a Amu, Tadase, Ikuto y Ren; todos se fueron a un salón de clases vacio donde todos podían hablar en paz. Hay se encontraban: Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Licorice, Takeshi, Rima, Nagiko, Kairi, Lulu, Yaya, Utau, HIkaru, Rika, Ginko, Ren, Jackie, Roxas y también Yuo que había aparecido de repente. Akido cerro la puerta, ya todos a dentro Yuri comenzó a dar explicaciones.

**-Durante el torneo, recibi una llamada de mi jefe de la F.A.E., él me dijo el dia anterior, un grupo de la F.A.E. habían logrado localizar a unos de los subordinados de Cirio Tsuyoishita-** todos escuchaban atentamente lo que iba diciendo- **pero a la hora que trataron de arrestarlos escaparon. Luego de revisar el lugar, una de esas personas había olvidado un mapa que tenia marcado un lugar, ese lugar es esta escuela. Mi jefe me dijo que evacuara a todo el lugar lo antes posible porque lo mas probable era que hicieran su ataque aquí- **termino de decir Yuri

**-¿y porque secuestraron a Robin?- **preguntaron Ren y Jackie. Ellos eran los mejores amigos de Robin, ambos estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que le podía pasar a su amiga.

**-Todavia no lo se, pero por ahora esa es toda la información que tengo**- termino de decir- **ya pueden irse**

**-Esto, yo tengo una pregunta-** dijo Amu-** Cuando trasladaron a Mitsuki al hospital ella tenia un huevo shugo chara a su costado, ¿Por qué?**

**-Veras, Amu-** dijo Akido mirándola seriamente- **cuando una persona tiene shugo charas y esta muriendo, el shugo chara vuelve a su forma de huevo y regresa al interior de su dueño. Lo que le paso a Risa fue que ella volvió a su huevo.**

**-Eso quiere decir…-** Amu abrió sus ojos como platos esperando no oír lo peor, pero asi fue

**-Si, el estado de Mitsuki es tan grave que probablemente muera-** dijo Akido dejando atónitos a todos.

**-No puede ser**- dijeron todos mas atónitos y abriendo mas los ojos. Algunos trataban de aguantar las lágrimas que trataban de salir de sus ojos. Mitsuki se había vuelto una amiga muy cercana a ellos.

**-Bueno, es hora de que se vallan a descansar- **anuncio Yuri abriéndoles la puerta

**-¡Espera, ¿y que harán con Robin?!-** preguntaron Jackie y Ren

**-De eso nos encargaremos los de la F.A.E.-** dijo- **pero por ahora ustedes deben irse a dormir**

Todos se retiraron del salón con caras de preocupación, pero Ren (sobretodo Ren) y Jackie se encontraban más angustiados y preocupados, como si no hubieran conseguido nada hablando. Todos se fueron a sus recamaras para dormir, pero nadie podía dormir, la angustia y preocupación les afectaba a todos, tanto Mitsuki y Robin estaban en un gran peligro. Pero, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos?

Mientras tanto, Yuri había llamado a Akido y Jinren para hablar con ellos. Los tres se encontraban en la oficina de Akido donde podría hablar en silencio, cerraron la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara.

**-Esta es una situación muy riesgosa-** dijo Jinren**- ¿estas segura de que quieres hacerlo, Yuri?**

**-Si Jinren-san, usted me encargo a Robin para cuidarla, esos tipos ya deben tener todo listo para usarla- **dijo Yuri son seriedad- **si no la rescatamos pronto ella, los demás guardianes, el embrión y hasta este mundo podrían correr un enorme riesgo**

**-¿Entonces vas a ir?-** le pregunto Akido

**-Sí, es mi deber como agente de la F.A.E. **

**-En ese caso llévate a Souske, él te puede ayudar**- dijo Akido mirando a su compañero

**-Esta bien, pero tu Souske…**

**-No hay problema**- dijo Souske viendo la cara de preocupación de Yuri- **se que te puedo ayudar sin hacer "eso"**

**-Esta bien, entonces mañana en la madrugada partiremos**

**-Muy bien**

**-**_**Robin, espero que no sea demasiado tarde**__-_ pensó Yuri tratando de no pensar en lo peor

A la mañana siguiente algunas autoridades habían ido algunas personas de la F.A.E. para verificar el lugar y entrevistar a algunas personas. Yuri se estaba alistando para partir. Mientras tanto, el colegio Nioshiume estaba alistándose para partir, pero ciertas personas tenían otros planes.

Fin del capitulo 36

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Sigan leyendo. Bye Bye :3


	37. Chapter 37

HAII MINNA. Perdón por la demora es que no se me ocurrían nuevas ideas, pero después de tomarme 4 tazas de café seguidas mi inspiración volvió :D ahora los dejo con el capitulo 37

Capitulo 37

**-Chicos ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-** pregunto Amu a sus demás compañeros con una gotita en el sien. Ella, junto con Nagiko, Rima, Rikka, Hikaru, Ren y Yuo se encontraban en la cajuela de un helicóptero de la F.A.E. escondidos, esperando a que nadie **(y cuando digo nadie me refiero a Yuri) **los encuentre.

Esa mañana había sido de lo mas normal, si por normal nos referimos a que el colegio estaba rodeado por agentes de una organización especial, que todos estén con un aura negra y que haya un gran agujero en el muro del colegio, si era normal.

Amu, junto con Tadase, Ikuto, Rima, Nagiko, Licorice, Takeshi y los demás **(incluyendo a Kairi, Utau, Yaya, Lulu, Rika y Hikaru), **a excepción de Yuo, Ren, Jackie, Kukai y Ginko que no se les había visto desde ayer, se encontraban en la terraza para reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido ayer, todos se encontraban con la cabeza agachada, la situación era muy delicada, no solo su amiga y entrenadora: Mitsuki, podía morir; sino que también Robin se encontraba en un gran peligro, y lo peor, ellos no sabían que podían hacer. Los mencionados estaban sentados pegados a la pared todavía sin decir nada. Hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

**-¡Esto es el colmo!-** djio molesto Takeshi levantándose de golpe- **¡Ya me canse de no hacer nada, no solucionaremos nada quedándonos aquí a pensar! **

**-¿Y que planeas hacer? Ya viste la situación como esta, Yuri-san dijo que ella se encargaría de todo-** lo contradijo su gemela, Licorice, levantándose de golpe al igual que su hermano

**-Todos estamos preocupados-** dijo Rima también levantándose-** ahora mismo… quien sabe que le pueda estar pasando a Robin**

**-Pero ahora mismo los mas preocupados deben ser Jackie y Ren, ambos son sus mejores amigos- **dijo Ikuto mirándolos sin levantase

**-A todo esto ¿Dónde están ellos?-** pregunto Yaya mirando a su alrededor

**-No se los ha visto desde ayer**- agrego Lulu mirando a su amiga- **ambos se veían mas angustiados que cualquiera de nosotros**

-**Pobre Robin-** agrego Nana saliendo del hombro de su compañera, Lulu

**-¿Y donde están Kukai y Ginko?- **pregunto Kairi

**-No sabemos**- agrego Nagiko-** creo que se fueron a buscar a Yuo**

**-Ese tipo es muy misterioso**- dijo Rika. De nuevo volvió el silencio.

**-Nosotros no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo-** hablo Utau rompiendo el silencio- **Mañana, Roxas-sensei nos llevara de regreso a nuestro mundo, dijo que la situación era muy delicada como para que estemos involucrados**

**-Entonces mañana se van-** dijo Rima y todos asintieron

**-Pero**- se levanto Utau- **mientras este aquí no quiero estar de brazos cruzados-** dijo mirándolos

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** dijo Amu

**-Voy a hablar con Yuri para ver si puedo hacer algo**

**-Probablemente no**- agrego Kairi

**-¿Cómo sabes eso? Quizás halla algo que podamos hacer-** dijo con seriedad- **además… creo que nos esta ocultando algo**- ante lo dicho todos se la quedaron mirando

**-Yo también creo lo mismo-** dijo Ikuto- **desde ayer siento que nos esta ocultando algo**

**-Creen que tenga algo que ver con Robin-** dijo Nagiko

**-Tal vez, pero si es eso, ¿Por qué nos lo estaría ocultando?**- dijo Amu

**-No sé ustedes pero yo no me quedare aquí a pensar- **dijo Utau dirigiéndose a la puerta –** iré a hablar con Yuri-** dijo y salió con paso firme

**- Utau-chan tiene razón**- dijo también levantándose Yaya- **Robin-chan es nuestra amiga, ¡Voy a acompañarla! ¡Espérame Utau-chan!-** dijo corriendo detrás de ella

**-Nosotros también**- dijeron Kairu y Lulu también levantándose- **no nos quedaremos con los brazos curzados-** ante esto Hikau y Rika también se levantaron, ellos también querían ayudar

**-Chicos..-** dijo Amu mirándolos. Ella sabia que sus amigos no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados. Luego miro a sus demás compañeros, ellos la miraban con ojos decididos, ellos también querían ayudar**- Nosotros también**- dijo refiriéndose a ella, Ikuto, Tadase, Nagiko, Rima, Licorice y Takeshi. Ellos se levantaron decididos.

**-Entonces hay que encontrar a Yuri-san-** dijo Kairi- **lo mejor será dividirnos para encontrarla mas rápido-** agrego y todos asintieron

**-¡No nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados!-** dijo Takeshi decidido

**-¡SI!-** dijeron todos en coro. Dicho esta, con sus pensamientos concentrados en la misma idea, fueron a buscar a Yuri.

Y asi, después de decidirse, fueron a buscar a Yuri, no les importaba si se metían en problemas o si caerían en mas riesgos, ahora solo les preocupaba la seguridad de su amiga: Robin. Todos se dividieron para buscarla, buscaron por todo el colegio: salones, corredores, el comedor que seguía como campo de batalla, el dojo, hasta fueron a buscarla en el bosque, pero no había rastros de ella.

Amu se encontraba junto con Tadase e Ikuto, los tres pasaron por el agujero en el muro que se había hecho el dia del secuestro, habían varios agentes de la F.A.E. reunidos analizando el lugar. Amu no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se acerca hacia donde estaban ellos. Paso por el agujero que la llevo hacia las afueras del colegio, allí estaban varios camiones, autos y elicopteros de la F.A.E.

**-Sugee**- dijo asombrada Amu al ver todos esos vehículos estacionados en un solo lugar**- ¡chicos miren esto!... chicos**- volteo para ver, pero ellos no estaban**- ¡¿Dónde están?!-** dijo

**-Los dejaste atrás- **dijo Ran

**-Mira Amu-** dijo Su- **es Yuri-desu**- dijo señalando. Entre varios vehículos se podía divisar a Yuri caminando y con una cara muy pensativa. Amu corrió para alcanzarla

**-¡Espera Yuri-san!-** dijo, pero ella no la oía, aun estaban muy lejos**- ¡Yuri-san!-** grito pero entonces…

PAMM

Amu había chocado con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien.

**-Itaiii-** se quejó levantándose del suelo, y sobándose la cabeza, al abrir los ojos por completo puedo ver con quien se había chocado**- ¡Ren!-** dijo sorprendida

**-SHHHHH-** musito**- ¡Harás que nos descubran!-** dijo en voz baja

**-¿por que?-** pregunto Amu también en voz baja- **¿Por qué estas aquí?**

**-Bueno…-** comenzó a explicar

_FLASHBACK_

_**-Esto es el colmo- **__dijo enojado Ren, a su lado se encontraba Jackie. Ambos habían sido interrogados por los de la F.A.E. Se encontraban cerca del dojo sentados en un banco pensando en que podían hacer- __**¡Aparte de que todo esto esta pasado, también Yuri no esta ocultando algo! ¡Yo lo se, nos esta ocultando algo!**_

_**-De seguro que todo estará bien-**__ le dijo Jackie tratando de calmar a su amigo_

_**-¿Y si no lo estará? Yuri nos dijo que la situación era muy peligrosa, ¡Qué tal si algo malo le pasa a Robin antes de que ellos la rescaten!-**__ dijo Ren tratando de no pensar lo peor_

_**-¡No digas esas cosas!-**__ se levantó de golpe Jackie con los ojos algo húmedos, estaba tratando de no llorar. Ambos se quedaron con las palabras en la boca._

_**-¿Y entonces, Que hacemos? **__–rompió el silencio Sara (shugo chara de Jackie)_

_**-Yo si se que hacer-**__ dijo Ren desidido, levantándose de su asiento- __**Voy con Yuri a rescatar a Robin- **__Ante estas palabras Jackie se quedó mirándolo_

_**-Pero ella no te dejara, además…**_

_**-¡Eso no me importa!-**__ dijo en voz alta- __**Fue mi culpa que Robin fuera secuestrada, yo estaba cerca, si tan solo hubiera persistido mas, de seguro hubiera podido llegar a ella**__- dijo cerrando fuertemente su puño- __**¡No me importa si tengo que ir a pie hasta donde esta! ¡Rescatare a Robin!**_

_Ante lo dicho Jackie, Sara __**(shugo chara de Jackie) **__y Nobu __**(shugo chara de Ren) **__se quedaron mirándolo. Se podía ver en sus ojos que estaba totalmente decidido._

_**-Tratare de volver pronto**__- dijo Ren retirándose, estaba decidido, rescataría a Robin a como dé lugar_

_**-Yo te ayudare**__- de repente Jackie lo siguió también con paso firme- __**yo también quiero rescatar a Robin**_

_**-Jackie… ¿estas segura?-**__ pregunto y su amiga asintió_

_Asi ambos se fueron hasta donde estaban todos los vehículos de la F.A.E. estacionados._

_**-Yuri debe estar en uno de esos vehículos- **__dijo Ren. El y Jackie se encontraban detrás de un camión escondidos esperando que ningún agente de la F.A.E. los viera._

_**-¡Alli esta!**__- dijo Jackie. A lo lejos se podía ver a Yuri hablando con un hombre para luego despedirse y retirarse a otra parte_

_**-¡Vamos!-**__ dijo Ren corriendo. Detrás de él lo seguía Jackie, pero Ren era mucho mas rápido y Jackie se quedó atrás._

_**-Espérame Ren-**__ se quejo su amiga que trataba de seguirle el paso. Pero una mano la detuvo agarrándola del hombro._

_**-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Los niños no deberían estar rondando por aquí- **__detrás de Jackie había un agente de la F.A.E. impidiendo que avanzara- __**vamos te sacare de aquí-**__ dijo el hombre llevándose a Jackie fuera del lugar._

_Se podía ver como Jackie miraba a Ren pidiéndole que la ayudara, pero ya era tarde, ya habían descubierto a Jackie, ahora solo quedaba Ren para continuar._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**-ya veo** –dijo Amu quien había escuchado atentamente lo que le dijo Ren**- y ahora ¿Qué aremos? **

**-No lo se, perdi a Yuri cuando me tropecé contigo**- dijo mirando a su alrededor esperando que otra persona no se acercara**- hay que encontrarla**

**-Si**- dijo Amu.

Ambos caminaron entre los vehículos evitando ser vistos por los agentes, pero no había rastro de Yuri. Hasta que oyeron que alguien se acercaba.

**-Alguien se acerca**- dijo Nobu mirando para atrás

**-Rápido escóndanse-** dijo Ran. Amu, Ren, junto con sus shugo charas se escondieron debajo de un auto esperando a que la persona que los estaba siguiendo se fuero, pero mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de un agente, sino de Rima y Nagiko.

**-Ya nos perdimos-** dijo Rima, detrás de ella estaba Nagiko

**-¿ahora a donde vamos?-** menciono Nagiko, rascándose la cabeza. Ese lugar era como un laberinto.

**-Rima, Nagiko- **dijo Amu. Los dos mencionados miraron a ambos lados buscando quien había dicho eso**- Aquí abajo-** ambos agacharon sus cabezas y vieron a Amu y a Ren.

**-Amu, Ren, ¿Qué hacen ahí?-** pregunto Nagiko ayudándoles a levantarse

**-Nos escondimos, creímos que eran otro de esos agentes- **dijo Ren sacudiéndose para quitarse la tierra

**-Ya veo, ¿no han encontrado a Yuri?- **pregunto Nagiko y ambos negaron con la cabeza- **entonces hay que seguir buscándola-** dicho esto, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar donde se encontraba un helicóptero. Este era mas grande que los otros que habían visto con anterioridad.

**-Sugee-** musito Nagiko asombrado por lo grande que era. Era casi del tamaño de un camión. En la parte de atrás estaba abierto un compartimiento donde estaban guardadas varias cajas, probablemente con algunos artefactos de la F.A.E.

**-¡Te dije que debemos salir de aquí!**- dentro del compartimiento se podía oír a alguien hablando**- que tal si alguien nos encuentra**- dijo la vos de un niño

**-No pasara nada-** dentro también había alguien más, esta vez con una vos más femenina- **no nos han encontrado hasta ahora**

Amu los demás miraron más adentro para ver quiénes eran los que hablaban. Hasta que pudieron divisar a los que estaban hablando.

**-Si nos llegan a encontrar será TU culpa- **dijo un niño rubio y de ojos celestes

**-Ya te dije que no pasara nada- **dijo una niña de cabello color melocotón y ojos marrones.

**-¡Rikka, Hikaru!- **dijo Amu llamando la atención de los dos. Ambos se la quedaron mirando como si los hubieran descubierto los agentes.

**-Sempais ¿Qué hace aquí?-** pregunto Rikka

**-Eso quiero preguntarte yo ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –**dijo con un poco de enojo Amu

**-Veras…-** dijo Hikaru

_FLASHBACK_

_**-¡Hikaru mira!-**__ dijo Rikka señalando donde se encontraban los vehículos- __**de seguro Yuri-san se encuentra ahí, ¡Vamos!- **__dijo corriendo para adentrarse adentro_

_**-¡Oye espérame!-**__ grito Hikaru corriendo detrás de ella seguido por su shugo chara Ihen_

_Ambos caminaron, ocultándose de que no los descubrieran, hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba el gran helicóptero._

_**-Sugeee-**__ dijo asombrada Rikka. Detrás de helicóptero se abrió la puerta dejando salir a dos agentes. Ambos se fueron en la dirección contraria dejando abierto la puerta del compartimiento donde estaban todas las cajas amontonadas._

_Hikaru se quedo un rato mirando a los agentes hasta que se fueron. Luego de que se fueron, Hikaru suspiro agradeciendo que no los hayan encontrado._

_**-Hay que irnos-**__ dijo volviendo con su amiga, pero ya no estaba._

_**-¡Oye, Hikaru, ven aquí!-**__ Rikka se había metido dentro de compartimiento_

_**-¡Baka, sal de ahí!-**__ le grito Hikaru entrando para sacarla_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**-Y asi fue como paso- **termino de contar Hikaru

**-Ya veo-** dijo Amu mientras se le salía una gotita del sien- **bueno, hay que salir de aquí, los agentes no deben tardar en venir…-** pero no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban.

**-¡Rápido, escóndanse!- **dijo Rikka adentrándose mas en el helicóptero. Todos hicieron lo mismo y se metieron dentro del compartimiento

**-¿Creen que nos hallan visto?-** pregunto Rima ocultándose detrás de una caja

**-No lo creo-** dijo Nagiko

**-¿Qué están haciendo hay?-** a todos les dio un escalofrió al oír eso. Todos asomaron un poco la cabeza rogando que no sea un agente. Para su suerte, no era un agente, sino nada mas y nada menos que Yuo que estaba parado a escasos centímetros del helicóptero.

**-¡Yuo!-** dijeron todos en coro mirando al chico. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, volvieron a oír que alguien mas se acercaba.

**-¡¿Qué estas haciendo hay?! ¡Entra!-** dijo Ren jalándolo de la ropa adentrándolo en el compartimiento. Afortunadamente el compartimiento era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos pudieran tener su espacio. Afuera se podía oir a Yuri hablando con alguien.

-**Entonces todo esta listo-** dijo Yuri

**-Exacto-** le respondió el hombre

**-Gracias, ahora me retiro- **dijo Yuri dando por terminada la conversación.

El hombre que acompañaba a Yuri cerro la puerta del compartimiento con Amu, Ren, Rikka, Hikaru, Nagiko, Rima y Yuo adentro. Mientras tanto, Yuri se acomodaba en la cabina del piloto haciendo despegar el helicóptero junto con Amu y los demás adentro. Todos se quedaron mirando aun sin poder creer la situación en la que se encontraban: estaban en el compartimiento de un helicóptero, sin que nadie lo supiera, dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde. Estaban en grandes problemas, en un MUY gran problema.

Volviendo al comienzo. Los 7 mencionados estaban sentados pensando en como zafarse de la situación.

**-¡Esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo!-** repetía nerviosa Rikka

**-¡Te lo dije!-** la regaño Hikaru

**- Y ahora ¿Qué haremos?-** dijo Nagiko y todos se quedaron en silencio

**- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí Yuo?-** rompió el silencio Rima. Este se quedó mirándola

**- Solo entre donde estaban todos esos vehículos y luego me encontré con ustedes**- dijo Yuo de lo mas tranquilo

**- De seguro Yuri-san nos matara-** dijo nerviosa Amu

**- No lo creo, de seguro primero le dara un ataque, pero luego nos matara- **dijo Ren mientras que a Amu le empezaba a dar un ataque**- … pero, creo que Yuri nos esta ocultando algo con respecto a Robin-** dijo Ren. Ante lo dicho todos se le quedaron mirandolo, se podía ver que estaba preocupado por su amiga.

**-Ren-** rompió el silencio Amu- **¿Desde cuando conoces a Robin?**- Ren solo se quedo mirándola- **Eres su mejor amigo, deberías saber algo acerca de porque la secuestraron**- él solo se quedo en silencio agachando la cabeza

**-Jackie y yo somos sus mejores amigos- **dijo **– pero la verdad es que no sabemos mucho de ella-** dijo levantando la cabeza- **Fue hace 3 años… cuando los tres nos conocimos…**

Fin del capitulo 37

¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Dejen sus Reviews, dentro de poco subiré imágenes a mi cuenta de deviantart. REVIEWS ONEGAI :3


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38- Recuerdos

**-Jackie y yo somos sus mejores amigos-** dijo – **pero la verdad es que no sabemos mucho de ella- **dijo levantando la cabeza- **Fue hace 3 años… cuando los tres nos conocimos…**

Regresando hace 3 años cuando Ren estaba en cursando el ultimo año de primaria. **(NOTA: apartir de aquí Ren es el que va a contar la historia).**

Antes vivía con mi abuelo, el me enseño artes marciales y cuando vio que tenía un shugo chara me envió a estudiar en la escuela Nioshiume. Estábamos a mitades del año. Era un día tranquilo, yo estaba sentado en mi asiento, no era muy sociable como ahora, Jackie tampoco, no nos conocíamos del todo, cuando de repente.

**-Chicos, siéntense-** dijo la maestra y todos los presentes se sentaron**- ¡Quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna, por razones personales se ah transferido a mitades del año, por favor pasa adelante!**

Terminado de decir eso, ella entro. Se veía muy seria, no mostro ninguna emoción.

**-Di tu nombre**- le dijo la maestra. Ella la miro de reojo y luego hablo.

**-Robin Kyoshiro-** dijo aun sin mostrar alguna emoción

**-Que rara-** dije en voz baja.

**-Bueno, Robin-chan toma asiento**- dijo señalando un asiento detrás de mi, ella avanzo hasta sentarse. La mire de reojo, en su hombro estaba su shugo chara con la misma expresión que ella. Luego mire alrededor del salón, todos estaban mirándola y hablaban entre ellos, pude ver a Jackie que la miraba con curiosidad.

Las clases pasaron rápido, luego nos tocó educación física, nos dijeron que vendría una nueva entrenadora. Según oí rumores que la nueva entrenadora era agente de la F.A.E. Todos nos dirigimos hacia donde seria nuestro entrenamiento, era en el campo abierto rodeado de un muro para evitar que saliéramos del colegio.

**-Hola, mi nombre es Yuri Kaburagi. Como ya les habrán dicho yo seré su nueva entrenadora, espero que nos llevemos bien**- termino de decir, pero antes de que pudiera decirnos lo que íbamos a hacer hoy, todos mis compañeros se acercaron a ella con emoción y creo que también con estrellitas en los ojos.

**-¡Es cierto, que eres una agente de la F.A.E.! ¡Asombroso! ¡¿Cómo es que lograron contratarte?!-** decían todos sin dejar que ella pudiera decir algo, yo solo los mientras me salía una gotita de la cabeza. Luego mire de reojo, al parecer Robin no estaba sorprendida, estaba sentada en el pasto mirándola.

**-Es muy rara-** me dije a mi mismo

Luego de que mis alocados compañeros se tranquilizaron, Yuri comenzó a contestar preguntas y afirmo que si era una agente de la F.A.E., para que dijo eso, de nuevo volvieron a rodearla con mas entusiasmo haciéndole mas preguntas que antes. De mi cabeza salieron mas gotitas.

El entrenamiento fue algo fuerte, nos hizo hacer planchas, abdominales, y luego nos mandó a correr 7 vueltas alrededor del campo. Luego comenzó el entrenamiento de verdad. Todos transformaron a sus shugo charas en armas y nos pusieron a combatir. Era una pelea de dos.

**-¡Listo! ¡El ganador es Ren!-** dijo Yuri deteniendo la pelea. Me había tocado pelear con uno de mis compañeros y le gane**-¡Tómense un descanso!**

Me senté en una banca para descansar, no sin antes recibir las felicitaciones de mis compañeros.

**-¡Siguientes! ¡Ustedes, pasen al frente!-** dijo Yuri señalando a un chico y a Robin

-**Esto tengo que verlo-** dije mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento

**-¡YA!-** grito Yuri. El otro chico agarro su arma que era una naginata **(NOTA: si no saben lo que es busquen en imágenes google :3)** y comenzó a atacar, pero ella lo esquivaba con facilidad.

-**Sugeee-** decían mis compañeros mirando la pelea.

**-AHHH- **grito el otro competidor dirigiendo la punta de la naginata hacia Robin. Pero ella lo volvió a esquivar y con su hacha hizo un movimiento lanzando fuera del alcance del chico su arma. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta yo.

**-¡Listo! ¡La ganadora es Robin!-** dijo Yuri y el otro competir le extendió la mano a ella para felicitarla, pero ella solo miraba la mano como si no supiera de que se trataba. El chico al ver que no respondía al saludo se retiró sentándose en la banca

**-¿Estas bien, Robin?-** dijo Yuri posando una mano en su hombro, ella la miro y asintió- **muy bien, para ser tu primera pelea fue muy buena, toma asiento**- dijo Yuri mirándola con un poco de compasión señalando la banca

**-En serio que es rara**- me dije otra vez. Mire a mis demás compañeros, todos la miraban asombrados felicitándola desde sus asientos, pero ella no mostraba emoción alguna. Jackie estaba mirándola con asombro también.

Luego del entrenamiento todos nos dirigimos a los baños para asearnos y luego ir a comer. Voltee para ver el campo, logre ver como Yuri se le acercaba a Robin y comenzó a hablar con ella, Robin solo asentía con la cabeza mientras Yuri le hablaba con una sonrisa como si estuviera tratando de animarla.

**-Al parecer se conocen-** dije mirándolas

**-Asi parece- **dijo Nobu, mi shugo chara. Luego me fui sin tomarle importancia.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Robin se transfirió a la escuela, hasta ese entonces no había hecho ningún amigo, lo que me resultaba raro porque varias chicas se le acercaban a preguntarle cosas, pero ella no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas.

Esa tarde teníamos entrenamiento. El cielo estaba algo nublado, al parecer iba a llover.

**-Muy bien chicos, hoy aremos una búsqueda del tesoro-** dijo Yuri**- dentro del bosque hay unas cajas de colores que deben encontrar, para eso formaran grupos.**

Todos comenzaron a emparejarse, trate de buscar grupo pero ya todos estaban formados.

**-Por lo que veo se quedaron solo, eso quiere decir que ustedes formaran un grupo-** dijo Yuri mirándome y luego dirigiendo la mirada a otras dos personas

**-¿Qué?-** dije volteando para ver quienes serian mis compañeros. Al voltear vi a Jackie y Robin, ambas tampoco habían encontrado grupo

**-Muy bien, ustedes tres serán un grupo-** dijo Yuri alejándose

**-Esos 3. Esto será divertido. Que grupo más** **bizarro**- decían mis demás compañeros mirándonos a los 3.

**-Debes estar bromeando- **me dije a mi mismo

Luego Yuri nos llevo a la parte posterior del colegio donde se podía divisar el bosque.

**-Muy bien, iniciemos**- dijo llamando a cada grupo por orden. Así, cada grupo se iba adentrando en el bosque, algunos salían con la caja de color y otros no mostrando que habían fracasado.

**-Ahora el grupo de Robin-** dijo mirándonos a los tres. Los tres nos levantamos acercándonos al bosque- **Recuerden, no se alejen mucho, si no logran salir con la caja en menos de 20 minutos habrán fallado, Ok-** dijo y los tres asentimos.

Nos adentramos en el bosque, mis compañeros tenían razón, éramos un grupo muy raro: El buscapleitos que era yo, la idol del colegio: Jackei y la alumna nueva: Robin. Los tres estábamos tensos, nadie decía nada.

**-Esto…-** rompió el silencio Jackie- **no nos hemos presentado bien, soy Jackie Emeline**- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Robin, ella la miro como si no supiera como contestar**- l-lo siento**- dijo nerviosa retirando la mano.

Despues de eso no volvimos a hablar hasta que…

**-¡Miren!- **dije señalando. En una rama de un árbol al borde de un precipicio se encontraba la cajita colgando de la rama- **Iré por ella-** dije y trepe al árbol cuidando de no caerme al precipicio.

**-¡Ten cuidado, Ren!-** me dijo Jackie

**-Ya casi-** estire mi brazo para alcanzarlo- **¡Lo tengo!- **ya tenía la caja, ahora todo lo que tenia que hacer era bajar del árbol evitando caerme

**-¡REN!-** grito Jackie **- ¡Detrás de ti!-** voltee para ver porque gritaba. Detrás de mi venia volando un Xsort

**-¡Maldicion!-** dije bajando mas rápido del árbol pero el Xsort embistió contra el árbol haciendo que callera por el acantilado

**-REN**- grito Jackie corriendo junto con Robin al borde para ver como estaba. Me encontraba en una zona estable que impidió que callera por completo.

**-Itaiii-** me queje sobándome la cabeza

**-¡Res ¿estas bien?!-** grito Jackie preocupada

**-¡Si! ¡Estoy bien!-** trate de levantarme cuando entonces

**-¡Ren esta volviendo!**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** detrás de mi el Xsort volvió y estaba ves estaba volando para envestirme. Lo esquive pero mi pierna estaba herida y no podía correr bien

**-¡REN!-** el Xsort estaba volando para envestirme, ya estaba a escasos metros de mi

**-**_**¡Oh no!**_**-** pensé cerrando los ojos esperando a que su ataque no doliera. Cuando**- **_**¿Qué paso? No siento nada-**_ al abrir los ojos me quede con la boca abierta

**-¡Tu!-** dijo mirando atónito, Robin estaba bloqueando su embestida con su hacha, me estaba protegiendo. El Xsort seguía empujando con su cabeza haciendo que Robin retrocediera un poco.

**-Que esperas-** dijo con dificultad empujando su hacha aún más para que el Xsort no avansara- ¡**Corre!-** grito mirándome a los ojos.

No podía moverme, estaba sorprendido, estaba utilizando toda su fuerza para evitar que me hiciera daño. No podía dejarla sola enfrentando a ese monstruo. Le ordene a Nobu que se transformara en katana.

**-¡Muévete!- **le grite y ella retrocedió. Hice un corte en su ala derecha, este callo al suelo quejándose. Cai al suelo ya que mi pierna me estaba doliendo y me impedia estar de pie.

**-Oye ¿estas bien?-** me dijo Robin acercándose

**-Si, no te preocupes-** pero antes de que pudiera ayudarme a levantarme, el Xsort se puso de pie, esta vez estaba corriendo para atacarnos. Estabamos acorralados, no había lugar donde huir. Ambos cerramos los ojos -_**¡Es nuestro fin!-**_pensé. Pero de repente oímos que alguien bajaba por el acantilado. Abrimos nuestros ojos para ver quien era.

**-¡Jackie!-** grite mirando sorprendido a mi amiga. Se paró frente a nosotros y extendió sus brazos como protegiéndonos. En ese tiempo conocía un poco a Jackie, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era del tipo de personas que les gusta pelear y que se asustan con facilidad. Por eso, ese acto de valentía que hizo me dejo boquiabierto.

**-¡No dejare que le hagas daño a mis amigos!-** grito ella. De su espalda salio su shugo chara, Sara, transformándose en un dragon. De repente, Sara comenzó a crecer hasta que alcanzo una altura de casi 5 metros. Habia oído que su shugo chara tenia un poder especial cuando se transformaba: cuando Jackie y Sara combinaban sus pensamientos, objetivos y estaban decididas a pelear; Sara podía alcanzar un tamaño sorprendente.

El Xsort no se dejo intimidar y comenzó a corre mas rápido arrastrando su ala rota. Cuando de repente, Sara comenzó a lanzar una llamarada color verde realmente intensa, Robin y yo nos tuvimos que tapar la cara, el calor era demasiado fuerte. Cuando termino de lanzar la llamarada, el Xsort había sido incinerado, y luego comenzó a desaparecer, Jackie lo había derrotado. Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos por el gran poder que tenia.

**-¡Chicos ¿estan bien?!-** pregunto Jackie corriendo hacia nosotros.

**-S-si-** dijimos ambos

**-¡Gracias a Dios!-** dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho y sus pirando

**-¡Eso fue sorprendente, Jackie!-** le dije - **¡No sabia que tenias ese gran poder!**

**-G-gracias**- me dijo- **yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero… al ver a Kyoshiro-chan (Robin) lanzándose para ayudarte me dio fuerzas para poder ayudarlos yo también**- dijo sonriéndonos. Ella tenia razón, Robin también me ayudo.

**-Gracias Kyoshiro-chan, de no ser por ti estaría muerto**- le agradecí extendiéndole la mano- **…- **pero ella solo se quedo mirándola, estaba apunto de bajar el brazo cuando…

**-Oye**- dijo- **¿Qué significa eso?-** pregunto señalando mi mano extendida. ¡Era enserio!, ¿no sabia lo que era un saludo?

**-AHHH-** bufe**- ¿En serio no sabes lo que es?-** ella afirmo con la cabeza- **¡Es un saludo! ¡Baka!- **me burle de ella. Grave error. Su rostro cambio por uno enojado

**-¡¿A quien llamas Baka?!-** me grito. Su actitud seria cambio por una realmente enojada-** ¡Al menos yo no me quede parado como un bebito asustado!**

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-** también le respondí**- ¡Tu eres la rara! ¡Ni siquiera sabias lo que era un saludo!-** y asi comenzó nuestra pelea

**-¡Y eso que! ¡Tu eres el tonto por no tener cuidado al coger la caja! ¡Idiota!**

**-¡Descerebrada!**

**-¡Retrasado!**

**-¡Estúpida!**

**-¡Pedazo de animal!**

**-¡YA CALMENSE LOS DOS!-** grito Jackie parando la pelea que de seguro hubiera seguido. Los tres nos miramos por unos segundos, luego nos comenzamos a reir.

**-jajaja, chicas jaja** –dije secándome una lagrimita- **¿donde esta la caja?-** pregunte

**-jaja aquí esta-** dijo Robin sacándola de su bolsillo

**-ahora tenemos…-** Jackie miro su reloj de mano- **¡5 minutos para completar la prueba!**

**-¡¿QUE?!-** gritamos los dos. Corrimos lo mas rápido posible para salir del bosque. Jackie y Robin me ayudaron a correr, al final logramos salir del bosque en el ultimo minuto. Al llegar, Yuri corrió hacia nosotros.

**-¡¿Pero que les paso?!-** grito mirándonos, estábamos sucios de tierra y teníamos algunos rasguños. Primero nos reprendió por haberla preocupado y luego nos mandó a la enfermería. Ya hay, nos pusimos a conversar. Era la primera ves que hablaba entre amigos. La enfermera termino de vendarme el pie, al parecer solo tenia un esguince, salimos de la enfermería con dirección al salón de clases.

**-Oye Kyoshiro-chan- **dijo Jackie

**-Llámame Robin- **le dijo sonriéndole

**-¡Esta bien!, ¡Robin-chan!-** le respondió feliz, Jackie no era del tipo de hacer amigas rápido- **¿Por qué te transfirieron?**

**-Eso..-** dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas serio**- eso es algo personal**- dijo con un poco de tristeza

**-¿y dónde vives?-** le pregunte

**- por ahora estoy viviendo sola en un apartamento **

**-¿y tu familia?-** le pregunte pero agacho la cabeza, al parecer tenia muchos problemas y había pasado por mucho **–No te preocupes**- le dije- **No tienes que contárnoslo ahora**- ella levanto la cabeza mirándome- **cuando quieras decírnoslo, dínoslo**- le dije sonriéndole para subirle el animo

**-Gracias-** me dijo

Luego de eso los tres nos volvimos amigos, hasta Robin comenzó a sociabilizar mas ya no era tan callada, hasta yo y Jackie comenzamos a sociabilizar más. De no ser por Robin, de seguro nada habría cambiado.

**(VOLVIENDO AL TIEMPO PRESENTE)**

Amu y los demás escucharon atentamente lo que les había contado Ren, ahora podían entender lo preocupados que estaban. Nagiko apoyo una mano en su hombro.

**-Ella estará bien- **le dijo

**-Gracias**

De repente, sintieron que el helicóptero comenzaba a descender.

**-Estamos aterrizando**- dijo Rikka sujetándose de una caja para evitar caerse.

Al aterrizar, todos estaban con remolinos en los ojos, el aterrizaje había sido normal, pero para ellos que estaba en la parte trasera, había sido el aterrizaje más movido que habían tenido.

Amu se paró con dificultad mirando por una ventanilla.

**-¡Chicos miren!-** dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia el exterior. Los demás se acercaron para ver lo que la estaba asombrando

**-¡Sugeee!-** dijeron todos mirando por la ventanilla. Se encontraba frente a un domo de cristal, adentro se podía ver varios edificios y vehículos estacionados dentro, era como una mini ciudad, habían varias personas caminando, algunos con trajes militares y otros con batas de laboratorio. Al levantar la vista pudieron ver un letrero grande que decía: "BASE CENTRAL DE LA F.A.E."

Fin del capitulo 38


	39. Chapter 39

YA CASI LLEGAMOS AL CUARENTA *O*

Capitulo 39

**-¡Sugeee!-** dijeron todos asombrados. Habían llegado a la base central de la F.A.E.

**-¡Increíble!-** dijo Amu. Estaban tan concentrados viendo el asombroso lugar que no se dieron cuenta que alguien se acercaba. De pronto oyeron que la puerta se abrió.

**-…-** los miro Yuri con los ojos como platos

**-…-** Amu y los demás **(a excepción de Yuo que se encontraba de lo mas tranquilo) **la miraron de igual manera, un escalofríos paso por su cuerpo y luego comenzaron a sudar frio.

**-¡¿QUE MIERDA HACEN ACA?!-** el grito de Yuri se oyó en toda la base.

Luego de 5 minutos de que Amu y los demás tranquilizaran a Yuri, comenzaron a explicarle como llegar hay.

**-y eso fue lo que paso**- termino de contar Amu

**-y-ya veo**- tartamudeo Yuri, estaba realmente nerviosa, si su jefe de la F.A.E. se enteraba que por su descuido unos niños llegaron a la base central, de seguro la colgaría viva.

**- ¿y ahora que hacemos?-** pregunto Nagiko

**-Primero, mandarlos de regreso, están muy lejos del colegio-** dijo Yuri

**-¿Qué ocurre Yuri?-** del hombro de Yuri salieron dos shugo charas, uno era Mei: el shugo chara de Yuri, y el otro era Souske: el shugo chara de Akido

**-¡Souske!-** dijo Amu- **¿Por qué estás aquí? A no ser… ¡¿Akido esta aquí?!**

**-No, Akido no esta aquí, lo que me recuerda…-** Yuri dejo la conversación y comenzó a hacer una llama por su celular

**-**_**Diga**_**-** contesto una voz masculina por el celular

**-Hola, Akido, a que no sabes a quienes tengo aquí conmigo**

**-**_**Yuri, ya llegaste a la base de la F.A.E. no?**_

**-Si, pero antes… -** paso el celular a Amu y los demás- **saluden chicos**- dijo mirándolos sádicamente, Amu y los demás comenzaron a sudar en frio, esta vez sí que estaban en graves problemas.

**-H-hola-** dijeron todos por el celular. Del celular se podía oír como alguien se caía de la silla y luego volvía a coger el celular

_**-¡¿PERO QUE HACEN HAY?!-**_ grito un muy molesto Akido

**-Se colaron-** respondió Yuri

_**-¡P-pero ¿cómo llegaron hay?!-**_ dijo nervioso

**-luego te digo, ¿cuándo te los envió?-** dijo Yuri

_**-¡Lo más pronto posible! ¡Si alguien se llega a enterar estoy en problemas!**_

**-Ya tranquilo-** trato de calmarlo-** te aviso cuando te los enviare ¿de acuerdo?**

_-__**De acuerdo ¡Pero que sea pronto!**_

**-Sí, si- **colgó el teléfono- **Muy bien chicos, ya lo oyeron, los enviare lo más pronto posible de regreso, si es posible los enviare por un portal- **dijo- **pero primero quiero preguntarles ¿Por qué vinieron?**

**- Pues para ayudarte a rescatar a Robin, claro**- dijo Ren

-¡¿Qué estás loco?!- le dijo como si hubiera dicho su propia sentencia – **Ah Ah**- negó con la cabeza y poniendo sus brazos en forma de X**- ¡Definitivamente NO!, es muy peligroso, ya les dije que yo y los demás de la F.A.E. nos encargaremos de eso**

**-¡Pero..!-** trato de intervenir

**-¡Sin peros!-** dijo mirándolo seriamente- **No los dejare-** dijo dando media vuelta y caminando a paso firme

**-Tu nos estas ocultando algo-** dijo Ren. Ante lo dicho, Yuri se detuvo- **¡Tu sabes porque secuestraron a Robin! ¡Dínoslo! ¡¿Qué está pasando! ¡¿Acaso es algo malo?!...**

**-¡Eso no los incumbe a ustedes!-** grito Yuri, giro la cabeza para mirarlo con seriedad- **Sé que están preocupados, pero ahora no es momento de responder preguntas...- **volvió a girar la cabeza y camino con dirección al domo- **quédense acá, volveré pronto-** dijo y se retiro

Ante lo dicho todos se quedaron callados y se sentaron junto al helicóptero hasta que volviera Yuri

**-¡Ya volví!-** a lo lejos estaba regresando Yuri, habían pasado 10 minutos desde que se fue- **Vengan conmigo-** les dijo. Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta que separaba el exterior del domo. Yuri se paró frente a la puerta y de esta se abrió una rejilla de la cual un hombre le pidió su nombre y su posición.

**-Yuri Kaburagi, teniente de la central de investigación-** le dijo y luego le paso un tablero con varios números, signos y letras. Ella introdujo la clave y una lucecita verde se prendió. El hombre detrás de la puerta la abrió dejándola entrar a ella y a Amu y los demás. Dentro era mucho más grande de lo que pudieron ver desde el exterior. Habían edificios de varios tamaños, y vehículos estacionados, además de varias personas caminado a prisa Era como una miniciudad- Podría decirle a alguien que se encargue del helicóptero- le dijo al hombre que le abrió la puerta y este asintió.

Pasaron un buen rato caminando viendo asombrados lo grande que era, además de la alta tecnología que podían observar. Llegaron a un edificio del tamaño de un hospital, con varias ventanas a los alrededores, una puerta de metal grueso en medio, y una cochera a unos metros mas al fondo. Al lado de la puerta había pegado un tablero parecido al que les entrego el hombre al principio. Yuri paso una tarjeta roja y luego introdujo otra clave, de igual manera, una lucecita verde se encendió y la puerta de metal comenzó a abrirse

**-Entremos-** les dijo Yuri y todos avanzaron. Dentro habían varias puertas cerradas y varios corredores. Yuri los guio hasta una puerta al final del corredor. Alli, abrió la puerta con una llave en su bolsillo. A dentro habían varias personas trabajando, algunas sentadas en sus computadoras y otras arreglando algunos artefactos que tenían sobre algunas mesas. A la derecha había un gran mapa con fotos de personas y varias chinches y notas pegadas a su alrededor. Al fondo se podía ver una mesa ovalada con varias sillas alrededor y una silla grande en la punta.

**-Bueno, aquí estamos-** dijo Yuri con un tono mas alegre

**- Yuri-san**- dijo Rima**- ¿Qué es este lugar?**

**-Esta es la oficina central del "Centro de investigación de la F.A.E.",. Yo soy teniente del centro de investigación. Aquí es donde recibo las misiones que me da mi jefe** -dijo

**-¿Y quien es su jefe?-** pregunto Rikka

**-El es…-** pero no pudo continuar porque la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió de golpe.

**-Yuri-chan**- A Yuri le pasó un escalofrió al oír su nombre, ella volteo temblando mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al hombre de la puerta. Era un hombre alto, pelirrojo, con algunas pecas y ojos del mismo color. Este la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa sádica, esto hizo que Yuri sudara frio**- ¿podemos hablar?-** le dijo

**-S-si-** dijo temblando. A Amu y los demás les salio una gotita del sien al ver tan rara situación.

**-Y tráelos a ellos también- **dijo señalando a Amu y los demás. Ella asintió con nerviosismo.

El hombre los llevo hasta una sala privada donde podrían "hablar" en privado.

**-¡COMO SE TE OCURRIO TRAER NIÑOS A ESTE LUGAR!-** le grito el pelirrojo haciendo que Yuri temblara más.

**-¡L-Lo siento jefe!**- dijo ella sudando frio- **¡P-pero ellos se colaron!**

**-¡¿QUE?! ¡No me importa si se colaron o no, lo que me importa es ¿por qué los trajiste específicamente aquí?**

**- No se me ocurrió nada mas**- dijo rascándose la cabeza

**- ¡SERAS!-** dijo enojado el hombre y luego comenzó a jalar el cachete de Yuri como si fuera una niña pequeña-** ¡Cuantas veces más te debo decir que no traigas gente aquí!**

**-¡Gomenasia!-** dijo con una lagrimita en el ojo mientras el hombre aun jalaba su cachete

Luego la soltó y ella se sobo su cachete que esta rojo. Amu y los demás solo respondieron con más gotitas en su cabeza.

**-¿y ahora que haremos?-** le pregunto Yuri con un tono normal

**- pues devolverlos a su escuela, no es obvio**- le dijo

- **Pero todos los portales están ocupados y los vehículos igual**- le dijo

**-¡Eso ya lo sé!-** dijo haciendo agarrando el cachete de Yuri otra vez- ¡**Por eso los llevaras mañana en la noche de regreso cuando otro helicóptero esté listo!**- dijo soltando el cachete que estaba aún más rojo**- Ahora llévalos a las recamaras para que descansen-** dijo con su voz calmada

**-Ok-** respondió sobándose su cachete y abriendo la puerta

**-Y Yuri-** dijo haciendo que Yuri volteara- **No se te ocurra perderlos de visa. Entendiste**- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa sadica y un aura roja

**-S-si-** le respondió Yuri retirándose seguida por Amu y los demás

Ya en los pasillos comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

**-¿Quién era él?-** le pregunto Ren

**-Es mi jefe. Se llama Haruto Sagiro, es un gruñón de primera**- dijo de mala manera sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo sobre su cachete que quien sabe donde la saco. Todos la miraron raro, luego Amu giro la cabeza y pudo divisar a Souske en su hombro.

**-Esto, Yuri-** dijo Amu- **¿Por qué Sosuke esta aquí, no debería estar con Akido?**

**-Él está aquí para ayudarme a encontrar a Robin**- dijo

**-¿Para ayudarte a encontrar a Robin?-** dijo Amu y Yuri asintió- **¿Cómo?-** pregunto por todos, ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera ayudarla a encontrarla? Amu, al igual que todos tenían mucha curiosidad acerca de como podía ayudarla.

**-Es un secreto, no les puedo decir**

**-¡Oh vamos! ¡Dínoslo!-** dijo Ren que era él que más curiosidad tenia.

**-¡No!-** dijo con una voz segura- **Ya llegamos**- Se pararon frente a otra puerta, al abrirla habían varias camas, cada una con un velador. El cuarto era amplio y al fondo había una ventana circular que daba para afuera. Todos entraron**- Ahora quiero que se queden aquí, dentro de un rato voy a traerles el almuerzo, por ahora quédense aquí mientras voy a apartar un helicóptero para mañana en la noche**

**-Gracias Yuri-san-** dijo Rikka hablando por todos y ella le respondió con una sonrisa sincera, luego se retiró.

Paso un rato mientras todos se acomodaban en sus respectivas camas.

**-Voy a salir un momento-** dijo Ren caminando hacia la puerta

**-Pero Yuri-san dijo que no podíamos salir-** le dijo Nagiko

-**Solo voy al baño, volveré antes de que llegue**- dijo retirándose antes de que Nagiko pudiera detenerlo.

Pasaron minutos y Ren ni tampoco Yuri regresaban.

**-¿Por qué tardara tanto?-** pregunto Hikaru echado baca arriba en la cama.

**-Tal ves se perdió-** dijo sacándolo de la duda Rima

**-Voy a ir a buscarlo-** anuncio Nagiko levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta

**-Espera, que tal si tu también te pierdes- **le dijo Rima sujetándolo del brazo para luego solarlo

**-Tienes razón**

**- Yo ire-** dijo Amu- **ire con Ran y las demás, ellas me ayudaran a volver**

Amu se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Camino un momento buscando a Ren, pero no había ningún rastro de él.

**-¿Donde podrá estar?-** se preguntó Amu. Camino un poco más pero seguía sin encontrarlo, ese edificio era como un laberinto. Ya estaba por rendirse cuando volteo y se topó con Yuo que la seguía desde atrás.

**-¡Yuo!-** dijo sorprendida- **¿Qué haces acá?**

**-Como no venias fuimos a buscarte-** le respondió Nobu, el shugo chara de Yuo

**-Ya veo, ahora ¿Cómo volvemos?**

**-Es por aquí-** djio Yuo señalando hacia un corredor. Ambos caminaron por un buen rato, el silencio era incómodo.

**-Oye-** rompió el silencio Amu- **¿Por qué crees que habrán secuestrado a Robin?-** Yuo la miro de reojo

**-Es un secreto-** dijo volviendo a mirar al frente

**- ¿Un secreto? ¡Es decir que lo sabes!-** Amu se paro frente a Yuo para impedir que avanzar- **¿Qué es?**

**- Todavía no lo se, pero tengo mis suposiciones-** dijo y luego giro la cabeza mirando hacia un pasillo a su derecha- Hay esta –Amu giro la cabeza para ver también el pasillo.

**-¡Ren!-** hay estaba, finalmente lo habían encontrado. Ren se encontraba sentado de cuclillas frente a una puerta. Este giro la cabeza para ver a Amu y Yuo

**-SHHH-** le dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca- Ven- les hizo una seña para que se acercaran hasta donde estaba.

**-Ren ¿pero que esta…?-** pregunto Amu pero fue interrumpida por Ren

**-Escuchen-** Los tres asomaron sus orejas hacia la puerta para oír bien

**-**_**Entonces ese es el plan**_- detrás de la puerta se podía oir a Haruto **(el jefe de Yuri)** hablando- _**Ya tenemos las coordenadas. Mañana en la tarde, Yuri junto con un escuadrón usaran un portal para ir la sub- base de Cirio Tsuyoishita donde suponemos que tienen a Robin Kyoshiro**__-_ anuncio

**- **_**¡Ok!-**_respondían Yuri junto con otras personas

**-**_** Haruto, ¿estará bien que Souske valla?**_** –**pregunto Yuri

**-**_**Su presencia en la misión es importante, será de gran ayuda para encontrarla**__-_ dijo

Amu, Yuo y Ren oían atentamente palabra por palabra ¿A qué se referían con que Souske podía ayudarlos? Asomaron mas sus oídos, luego oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban, al instante, los tres salieron corriendo del lugar regresando donde los esperaban Rima y los demás.

**-Chicos al fin llegaron-** dijo Nagiko- **Y ¿Por qué están tan agitados?-** pregunto al ver a sus compañeros respirando fuerte como su hubieran corrido una maratón.

**-Ya sabemos donde tiene a Robin- **dijo Ren recuperándose del cansancio

**- ¡¿Qué?!-** preguntaron sorprendidos Rima, Nagiko, Rikka y Hikaru

Los 7 se sentaron en dos camas para que les pudieran explicar lo que acaban de oír

**-Oímos a Yuri hablar acerca de su plan de rescate**- iba contando Amu- **Mañana en la tarde abrirán un portal que los llevara donde creen que esta Robin**

**-¡En serio! ¿Cómo?-** pregunto Rikka

**- Dijeron que tenían las coordenadas o algo así-** dijo Amu

**-Ya veo, entonces mañana Yuri ira a rescatar a Robin-** dijo Nagiko. De repente se abrió la puerta y entro Yuri con un carrito de comidas, en el habían varios platos.

**-Ya volví-** dijo**- disculpen la demora pero el cocinero tardo mucho con la comida.**

Los 8 cogieron sus platos, la comida era curry. Se pusieron a comer en silencio, Amu y los demás habían acordado no decir nada hasta que supieran que hacer. Se encontraban muy pensativos, pensaban que podían hacer ahora que sabían dónde se encontraba Robin. Sabían que si trataban de ir con Yuri esta los detendría, además la situación era demasiado peligrosa, Yuri era una agente de elite, asi que ella podía manejar bien la situación, pero Amu y los demás tan solo era pre-adolecentes ¿Qué podían hacer ellos? Se sentían impotentes.

**-Mañana los llevaran de regreso a la escuela, yo no podré ir porque tengo algo que hacer-** dijo Yuri. Nadie pregunto nada porque sabía de qué se trataba. Yuri los miro de reojo, estaban muy pensativos- **No se preocupen**- dijo de manera animada para subirles el ánimo- **Yo me encargare de traer a Robin a como de lugar**

**-Yuri ¿Sabes porque secuestraron a Robin?-** pregunto otra ves Ren

**- Si todo sale bien, cuando regrese te lo diré, ¿está bien?-** dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera y este asintió- **es hora de que se vallan a dormir-** Yuri se levantó y cogió los platos devolviéndolos al carrito y dirigiéndose a la puerta- **Buenas noches**- dijo

**-Buenas noches-** dijeron todos y Yuri se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Esa noche les resulto difícil dormir, ya habían llegado hasta hay pero seguían con la misma pregunta ¿Qué podían hacer ellos? Pero algo si era seguro, uno de ellos ya sabia lo que debía hacer.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de ahí, un helicóptero se estacionaba en un bosque, de él salió un hombre de cabello semi-azul y ojos negros, este estaba cargando a una chica inconsciente de cabello negro largo y ojos color dorado, era Robin. Del helicóptero también salieron otros hombres que llevaban el mismo uniforme que el primero, detrás de ellos otros helicópteros más se estacionaban. El hombre se cabello semi-azul camino unos pasos hacia adelante, al frente de el había una pequeña montaña. Este comenzó a pasar su mano por el montículo de tierra para luego presionar sobre algo que sobresalía, de repente, frente a él se iba abriendo un pasadizo. Él el hombre que cargaba a Robin junto con sus subordinas avanzaron por el pasadizo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de metal, allí poso su mano sobre un tablero que comenzó a digitalizar su mano. Luego la puerta se abrió dejando ver una base subterránea, en ella habían varias personas vertidas con el mismo uniforme y otras con trajes de laboratorio. Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando al grupo recién llegado y al chico de la cabellera semi-azul para luego ver a la chica que cargaba.

**-Ya llegamos Robin-chan-** le dijo a Robin que aún estaba inconsciente. Momo (shugo chara de Robin) que estaba a su costado, solo miro con un poco de pena a su compañera. Ya habían llegado a la base de Cirio, pero ¿Qué le esperaba a Robin adentro?

Fin del capítulo 39


	40. Chapter 40

FINALMENTE LLEGAMOS AL CAPITULO 40 **–convulsiona de la emoción**- ahora los dejo con el cap ;D –**lloro de la emoción-**

Capitulo 40

Cirio Tsuyoishita, es conocido por haber causado varias guerras y muertes hace 12 años, afortunadamente hace 5 años lograron acabar con su legado, pero él había escapado junto con sus mas fieles subordinados. Ahora estaba de regreso, pero necesitaba a Robin para completar sus planes, pero ¿Qué quería de ella?

_**-¿Dónde estoy?**_**-** se pregunto Robin con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco fue abriéndolos. Se encontraba en un cuarto, ella estaba echada en una cama, a su lado había una mesita de noche y al frente suyo un closet y un televisor.

**-¡Robin-chan! ¡Gracias a Dios!-** dijo Momo su shugo chara

-**Momo, ¿Dónde estoy?-** pregunto. Momo solo cambio su rostro por uno de tristeza

-**No lo recuerdas-** dijo. Robin hizo memoria, de pronto abrió sus ojos como platos.

**-¡Es cierto! ¡Estoy aquí!-** dijo desesperada- **¡Tenemos que irnos rápido!-** se levanto de golpe- **Hay que encontrar una manera de escapar**- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera coger la perilla esta comenzó a moverse- **¡Tu!- **dijo al ver quien habían entrado.

-**Ya despertaste Robin-chan-** dijo. Era el mismo hombre que la había traído hasta allí, el mismo que la había dejado inconsciente durante el torneo.

-**Guliet Kumagaru-** dijo su nombre

-**Por lo que veo te acuerdas de mi nombre- **dijo sarcásticamente

**-¡Dejame ir!-** reclamo

-**No puedo hacer eso, Robin-chan-** dio media vuelta- **acompáñame, alguien quiere verte**- Robin lo siguió sin protestar, ahora solo tenia que seguir sus ordenes, pero luego buscaría la forma de escapar.

Caminaron por los pasillos, las personas que estaban pasando por hay se quedaban mirando a Robin, ella podía reconocer viejos rostros, pero habían algunos nuevos.

**-**_**A estado reclutando gente**__-_ pensó Robin

Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta. Guliet abrió la puerta.

-**Entra-** le dijo calmado a Robin. Ella entro y lo que vio logro sacarle una sonrisa.

**-¡Nino-san!-** dijo al ver a la mujer frente a ella. Esta llevaba un polo turquesa y una falda azul, además de una bata de laboratorio. Tenia el cabello largo despeinado color musgo y los ojos del mismo color.

**-¡Robin-chan!-** Dijo con alegría. Robin corrió para abrazar a la mujer y esta le correspondió el abrazo**- ¡A pasado tiempo!**

**-¡Me alegra verte Nino-san!-** dijo separándose- **¿Cómo están los demás, Jhonny y Falcon?**

-**Ellos están bien, ahora están trabajando**- le sonrio, pero luego de la miro con tristeza, ella sabia lo que le podían hacer a Robin.

-**Las dejare para que conversen**- dijo Guliet y se retiro dejándolas a las dos solas

- **¿Cómo has estado?-** pregunto Nino soltando del abrazo a Robin

**-Bien, eh pasado por mucho pero estoy mejor**- le dijo. Nino la miro con tristeza.

-**No deberías estar aquí-** le dijo **- ¿Cómo te encontraron?**

-**Yo tampoco lo se -** dijo con seriedad recordando como irrumpieron en el torneo- **pero no te preocupes, voy a estar bien**- dijo para calmar a su amiga. Esta le sonrio, de verdad estaba feliz de ver a Robin a salvo

-**Ya veremos como te sacamos de aquí-** le dijo

**- Gracias Nino-san, pero ahora**- miro a su alrededor**- ¿Esta "ella" aquí?-** dijo con impaciencia- **¿Cómo se encuentra?**

**-Si, ella está bien, no te preocupes**- dijo revolviéndole el cabello

**-¡Jaja basta!-** se rio apartando su mano de su cabeza**- ¿Puedo verla?-** pidió Robin

-**Si, vamos**- le dijo extendiéndole la mano, Robin la sujeto y se dirigieron a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontraba Guliet con los brazos cruzados pegado en la puerta haciendo guardia.

- **¿Van a algún lado?-** pregunto

- **Robin pidió verla** – dijo Nino mirándolo con seriedad. Guliet suspiro y se rasco la cabeza.

-**Esta bien, vamos, yo las acompañare**- les dijo. Mientras caminaban Robin miraba el lugar. Todo era como ella lo recordaba, la gente, los corredores.

-**Esto me trae recuerdos-** dijo mirando el lugar

-**Nada ha cambiado**- dijo Nino, luego poso su mirada en su hombro, en el hombro de Robin se encontraba Momo también examinando el lugar- **Robin, ella es…**

-**¡Ah si! Se me había olvidado, ella es Momo- **dijo presentando a su shugo chara

-**Konichiwa**- saludo Momo

-**Kawaii-** dijo Nino mirando a Momo

**-La otra ves no pude presentarlas correctamente, lo siento-** se disculpó Robin

-**No te preocupes-** le dijo Nino- **además… ese no era el momento ni el tiempo adecuado-** dijo mirando hacia adelante

-**Tienes razón-** dijo Robin bajando un poco la cabeza

Los 3 siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta

-**Aquí es**- dijo Guliet

- **¿Ella esta adentro?-** pregunto Robin

**-Si-** le respondio Guliet

-** ¿estas nerviosa Robin?- **le pregunto Nino

-**No, estoy bien**- dijo pero ella sabia que en realidad estaba muy nerviosa, habían pasado 3 años desde que no se veían.

-**Bueno entra-** le dijo Guliet. Robin abrió la puerta.

Adentro había un cuarto bastante amplio, tenia una cama de 2 plazas, un televisor, un closet, una mesita de noche y había una puerta que daba para el baño.

**-¿Hola?-** dijo Robin entrando

-**Has vuelto-** dijo una voz desde el centro de la habitación

-**He vuelto-** dijo Robin mirándola con alegría, podía sentir como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos**- ¡Raven!-** dijo mientras la chica delante de ella corría para abrazarla

**-Bienvenida Robin-** dijo la chica.

Ella era idéntica a Robin **(era como su gemela)** excepto que tenia el cabello blanco y los ojos celestes a diferencia de Robin que tenia el cabello negro y los ojos dorados. Raven llevaba puesto un vestido color marron que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y las mangas eran largas color blancas, además llevaba unas botas negras con medias largas y un cinturón negro alrededor se su estómago.

Nino y Guliet miraban con una pequeña sonrisa la conmovedora escena luego los dos cerraron la puerta para dejar sola a las dos.

**-¡Me alegra volver a verte!-** dijo Robin

**-¡Yo también!** –dijo pero de repente su cara cambio a una preocupada- **¿Cómo te encontraron?**

-**No lo se, pero dime ¡¿Cómo estas tu?! ¡¿no te hicieron daño?!**

**-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Nino-san se encargo de que no me hicieran nada-** le dijo

**-¡Gracias a Dios! Por un momento crei que te habían hecho algo-** le dijo Robin

-**No te preocupes-** le dijo, luego volteo su mirada hacia Momo, luego Raven abrió los ojos como platos- **Robin… ella es…**

- **Si, es mi shugo chara-** le dijo y Raven habrio mas los ojos mostrando un poco de preocupación

- **"el" ya la ha visto-** le djio Raven

**-No, pero Guliet de seguro que ya le debio de haber contado-** dijo poniendo la misma cara de preocupación- **¡Pero vamos a salir de aquí! ¡Las dos juntas!**

-**Sabes porque te fueron a buscar-** le dijo Raven y Robin negó con la cabeza**- su investigación ya casi esta lista, solo faltabas tú para que la completaran**

Ante lo dicho Robin abrió mas los ojos quedando paralizada

**-¡Tenemos que irnos pronto!-** ante lo dicho Raven asintió

Mientras tanto, detrás de la puerta

**-Se veía muy feliz-** dijo Nino

**-Si**-le respondió Guliet

- **¿Me pregunto como le habrá ido en estos últimos años?-** pregunto Nino

-**No lo se, pero eso ya no tiene importancia ahora, mientras mas rápido terminemos la investigación mejor, Cirio-sama esta impaciente**

**-¡¿Todavia están pensando en completar eso?!-** pregunto Nino con seriedad**- ¡¿Saben lo que le pueden hacerle a Robin y a Raven?! ¡Pueden matarlas!**

-**Eso no te incumbe**- dijo Guliet mirándola con seriedad, ante la mirada de Guliet, Nino se quedo inmóvil, ella sabía lo fuerte que era- **Es hora que te vallas, te necesitan en el laboratorio**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Vete-** le dijo Guliet mirándola con mas severidad. Nino se fue de mala gana, solo esperaba que no le hicieran nada a Robin y a Raven, ahora que estaban juntas.

De vuelta con Robin y Raven

**-¿Cómo piensas escapar?-** le pregunto Raven

**-No lo se, pero buscare la manera, por ahora solo obedeceré a lo que me digan y luego, cuando encontremos el momento, escaparemos.**

**-¡Si!-** dijo Raven. De pronto se abrió la puerta, allí estaba Guliet

**-Es hora de que te lleve a tu cuarto-** le dijo Guliet. Robin lo miro fijamente, luego vio que algo faltaba

**-¿Dónde esta Nino-san?-** pregunto sin quitar los ojos en Guliet

**-Se fue, tenia trabajo que hacer-** dijo- **ven, vamos**

**-Pero, Raven…**

-**Voy a estar bien-** la interrumpió Raven. Robin la miro y luego acompaño de mala gana a Guliet mientras este cerraba la puerta del cuarto dejando a Raven a dentro.

Mientras tanto, Nino caminaba de mala gana de regreso al laboratorio, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podía pasar, ella sabia que las intensiones de Cirio no eran buenas, y ahora que Robin estaba de regreso, no era nada bueno. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, dos chicos se le acercaron corriendo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**-¡Nino-san!-** dijeron ambos. Uno de ellos era delgado, de cabello gris **(tiene afro)** y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba unos goggles puestos, además de un pantalón y un polo negro y una bata de laboratorio como la de Nino. El otro era gordo y grande y era moreno. Tenia el cabello negro y los ojos anaranjados. Llevaba un short color moho y una camisa a cuadros, además de una bata de laboratorio.

**-¡Falcon, Jhonny!-** dijo mientras los dos corrieron hasta quedar frente a ella

**- ¡¿Es cierto lo que dijeron?! ¡Robin-chan ha vuelto**!- pregunto impaciente con una sonrisa el hombre de afro gris.

**-Si, Falcon, ella esta aquí-** dijo mirando como respiraban con dificultad ambos hombres por haber corrido

**-¡Que bueno! ¡¿Dónde esta ella?!-** pregunto de nuevo Falcon

**-Ahora esta con Guliet y Raven-** dijo mirando al suelo recordando como la habían sacado de hay.

**-¡Genial! ¡Vamos, Jhonny!-** dijo impaciente preparándose para correr al igual que su compañero

**-¡Esperen!-** los detuvo Nino agarrándolos del cuello de sus camisas- **¡¿Adonde creen que van?!**

**-¡Pues a ver a Robin! ¡¿No es obio?!-** dijo Falcon

**-Guliet-san no los dejara verla-** dijo Nino

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-** pregunto Falcon frunciendo el seño

**- Guliet-san me saco de ahí, él no quiere que nadie se acerque a Robin hasta que terminen con la investigación-** dijo con seriedad

**-¡¿Todavia quieren terminar con la investigación?!-** pregunto Falcon poniendo una cara de sorprendido al igual que su compañero. Nino asintió con una mirada triste- **¡¿Pero que les pasa?! ¡Saben que pueden hacerles daño a Robin y a Raven?!**

**-¡Lo se! Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de retrasar la investigación ¡¿Quedo claro?!-** dijo Nino y ambos asintieron de mala gana, era obvio que no estaban de acuerdo con eso.

**-**_**Solo espero que no les hagan nada hasta que encontremos la manera de sacarlas de aquí**_**-** pensó Nino

Mientras tanto, Guliet llevaba de regreso a Robin a su cuarto, ninguno dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, Guliet hizo pasar a Robin.

**-Descansa un poco, esta bien-** le dijo Guliet. Robin solo asintió y luego cerro la puerta con seguro.

Robin se hecho en su cama pensando en maneras de como escapar con Raven

_**-La anterior vez te deje sola, pero ahora no**_**-** pensaba Robin-_** ¡Te prometo que te sacara de aquí, Raven!**_

Al otro lado de la puerta, Guliet se retiraba asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Camino por los pasillos con la mirada perdida, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí lo saludaban con respeto por ser de un rango mayor. Guliet camino hasta llegar a un puerta de dos hojas. Abrio la puerta que daba hasta otro pasillo, pero este era mas elegante, estaba alfombrado y tenían lámparas al lado de cada puerta que había en el pasillo.

Guliet camino de frente hasta llegar a otra puerta pero esta estaba forrada de un colchón blanco. Al entrar había una mesa ovalada de 6 metros con varias sillas iguales de elegante. La sala estaba a oscuras y lo único que la iluminaba era un pantalla plasma que había al frente. Guliet agarro el control remoto que estaba encima de la mesa y presiono un botón. La pantalla cambio a un que decía: "Video llamada entrante". Guliet presiono: "OK" y la pantalla cambio mostrando la imagen de un hombre sentado en una silla de cuero.

**-¿Como van los planes? Guliet- **pregunto el hombre de la pantalla

**-Van como usted lo ordeno, Cirio-sama- **dijo Guliet

**-Ya veo, y dime ¿Como esta Robin-chan?**

**-Hasta ahora bien, pero me temo que probablemente esté pensando en escapar**

**-Mmm ya veo**- dijo Cirio cambio su tono de voz por uno mas serio**- En ese caso no que de otra-** dijo. Guliet levanto la cabeza preguntándose de que se trataba- **Mañana ire a visitar a Robin**

Ante lo dicho Guliet abrió mas los ojos.

**-Te dejo a cargo de Robin hasta que yo llegue**- le dijo Cirio

**-Como usted diga, Cirio-sama-** dijo Guliet dando por terminada la charla. La pantalla se apago dejando todo a oscuras.

**-Tsk-** musito Guliet cerrando con fuerza su puño.

Mientras tanto, volviendo con Amu y los demás en la central de la F.A.E. Ya era de dia, Yuri les había traido el desayuno y luego se retiro dejando a Amu y a los demás desayunando.

**-¿Y que planean hacer?- **pregunto Hikaru tomando una tasa de leche

**- Todavia no sabemos, pero ustedes se van de regreso- **dijo Amu refiriéndose a Hikaru y a Rikka

**-¡¿Qué?!-** dijeron Rikka y Hikaru

**-¡Yo quiero ir a salvar a Robin!-** dijo Rikka

**-¡No! Es muy peligroso, además ustedes dijeron que se tenían que ir de regreso con Roxas-sensei**- dijio Amu

**-¿Y ustedes?-** dijo Rikka

**-Nosotros…-** dijo Amu pero no puedo completar la oración, todavía no sabía que iban a hacer.

**-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos-** dijo Yuo rompiendo el silencio

**-¿Estas diciendo que nos vallamos?-** pregunto Nagiko

**-Si**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Piénsalo, no podemos hacer nada-** dijo Yuo- **Lo mejor será dejarles es trabajo a los de la F.A.E. Si vamos, solo seriamos una carga**

Ante lo dicho todos se pusieron a analizar, Yuo tenia razón. Los de la F.A.E. estaban mas capacitados para este tipo de misiones, si ellos iban, seria como Yuo dijo: una carga.

**-Tienes razón-** dijo Rima- **De seguro si vamos, los de la F.A.E. estarían mas ocupados protegiéndonos que buscando a Robin, lo mejor será irnos**- dijo Rima apoyando la idea de Yuo

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho, habían tomado una decisión, se irían de regreso.

Terminaron de desayunar y esperaron el momento para que los llamen para irse. De repente, alguien entro a su cuarto

**-¡Yuri-san!-** dijo Rima

**-Hola chicos, solo vine a despedirme. Tengo una misión muy importante ahora- **dijo Yuri, Amu y los demás no dijeron nada, ya sabían de que misión se trataba- Chicos, les deseo suerte de regreso- hizo un silencio- Despídanme de todos, por favor- esto lo dijo con un poco de tristesa en su voz, Yuri sabia que la misión que haría era muy peligrosa, podía morir. Ante lo dicho, todos captaron el mensaje abriendo los ojos como platos, sabían que Yuri quería que la despidieran de todos si es que llegaba a pasarle algo.

**-Esta bien-** dijo Amu tratando de no sonar triste

-**Gracias, ahora me voy-** dijo saliendo del cuarto

**-¡Espera, Yuri-san!-** la detuvo Amu

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** pregunto esta

**-Suerte-** dijo Amu hablando por todos

**-Suerte, Yuri-** le dijo Ren

**-¡Gracias!-** dijo Yuri con una sonrisa sincera para retirarse cerrando la puerta

Esta despedida dejo pensando a Amu y los demás. ¿Debían acompañarla o no? ¿Se irían o no?

**-Chicos me esperan un momento**- dijo Ren caminando hacia la puerta

**-¿A dónde vas?-** pregunto Rikka

**-Un momento voy al baño**- dijo Ren abriendo la puerta, pero este tenia otros planes.

Nadie dijo nada cuando se fue. Pasaron los minutos y Ren no volvía.

**-Ya se tardo mucho-** dijo Rikka

**-¿Se habrá vuelto a perder?-** dijo Rima echada boca debajo de su cama

**- No lo creo ¿O si?-** le respondió Nagiko

**-O tal ves…** -dijo Amu haciendo pausa al ultimo. Todos se quedaron mirándola y luego de analizar un rato. Sus caras se pusieron verdes- **No creerán que él halla…-** volvió a hacer pausa a lo ultimo

**-¡No, no seria capas! ¿verdad?-** dijo Nagiko

**-¿De qué?-** pregunto Rikka, ella no había captado el mensaje

**- ¡Cierto! ¡A demás no nos lo dijo**!- le respondió Rima

**-¿De que hablan?-** volvió a preguntar Rikka, pero nadie le hacia caso

**-¡Esperen! ¡¿Y si de verdad lo hizo?!-** dijo Hikaru

**¡Eso seria una locura!-** le dijo Ihen **(shugo chara de Hikaru)**

**-¡¿De que están hablando?!-** grito Rikka para que le hicieran caso

**-¡De que Ren halla ido a rescatar a Robin!-** dijo Amu un poco gritando

**-¡¿Queeee?!-** dijo Rikka poniendo cara de sorpresa- **¡No podría! ¿O si? ¡Ademas Yuri no lo dejaría!**

**-¡Tienes razón!-** dijo Amu recobrando la calma al igual que todos

**-Pero que tal si se escabullo y se oculto para que no lo vieran- **dijo Rima sacándolos de su tranquilidad. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos ante esta posibilidad.

**-¡No, no podría!-** dijo Amu asintiendo de manera nerviosa al igual que **todos (excepto Yuo que estaba de lo mas tranquilo).** Todos se quedaron en silencio, solo se podía oir el Tic Tac del reloj. El Tic Tan continuo sonando en el silencio hasta que al completar en minuto… Tac…

**-¡AHÍ QUE IR A BUSCARLO!**- grito Amu

**-¡SI!-** dijeron todos

Todos salieron del cuarto buscando a Ren. Andaban por los pasillos con cautela para no ser vistos por los de la F.A.E.

**-¿Dónde estará?-** dijo Amu

**-Tal vez haya regresado…-** dijo Rima antes de ser interrumpida por unos pasos que se acaercaban. Al oir los pasos todos buscaron donde esconderse, Nagiko ubico una puerta al lado de él y les dijo a todos para que entraran, para la suerte de ellos no había nadie adentro asi que era el lugar perfecto para esconderse hasta que dejaran de oir los pasos.

**-Entonces la misión es hoy**- se escuchaba detrás de la puerta

**-Si si, me dijeron que utilizarían un portal para llegar**- dijo otro hombre

**-Esa misión es de valientes, ¿Crees que regresen salvo?**

**-Tal ves, ufff que bueno que no me toco esa misión ¿sabes donde se realizara?**

**-Mmmm según se, me dijeron que el portal estaba en el quinto piso en la sala de maquinas**

**-ya veo**- dijo por ultimo ya que sus voces se comenzaron a alejar

Amu y los demás salieron del cuarto con cautela.

**-ya lo oyeron, el portal esta en el quinto piso** –dijo Rikka

**-Ren debe estar hay-** le dijo Hikaru

**-¡Vamos!-** dijo Amu

**-¡Si!**

Corrieron hasta las escaleras y subieron hasta el quinto piso, hay buscaron la sala de máquinas, pero les resulto casi imposible porque en cada pasillo había como 30 puertas y ninguna indicaba lo que era.

**-¡Esto es imposible!-** se quejo Rima

**-Ya lo encontraremos- **le dijo Nagiko para calmarla- Debe estar cerca

**-Por que se esmerara tanto en rescatar a Robin-** dijo Rikka que todavía no había entendido **(Nota del autor: Rikka es que no te das cuenta ¬¬)** – Yuri-san ya le dijo que ella la iba a rescatar

Todos la miraron con una cara de: ¡Que inocente eres!. Ante las miradas de sus compañeros, incluyendo la de Hikaru, ella solo musito un "¡Que!"

**-Rikka-** dijo Amu con la misma mirada- **¿Qué no te das cuenta?**

**-¿De que cosa?-** pregunto esta aún mas confundida

**- Rikka es demasiado inocente y despistada- **dijo Hikaru mirándola de reojo con la misma expresión que todos

**-¡Callate Hikaru! ¡Ya dime, de que se trata!- **pregunto esta mas confusa

**-Veras**- comenzó a explicar Amu- **Ren está desesperado por encontrar a Robin porque el esta enamo…**

**-¡Chicos miren!-** interrumpió Ihen **(shugo chara de Hikaru)- Acabo de ver a Ren entrando en ese cuarto-** señalo a lo lejos una puerta

**-¡Vamos!-** dijo Amu para continuar

**-¡Oye espera, todavía no me explicas!-** se quejó Rikka haciendo un puchero

Llegaron al cuarto teniendo cuidado de que nadie que rondara por ahí los viera.

**-Entremos- **dijo en voz baja Nagiko

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que era como un laboratorio, pero mucho mas grande de los que habían visto con anterioridad, con varias computadoras puestas en fila y varias maquinas y artefactos por todo el lugar. Pegado a la pared se encontraba el portal, pero este, en ves de ser un aro gigante, era un puerta circular con varios circuitos a su alrededor.

**-S-sugoi-** dijeron observando el lugar, habían varios científicos y además varias cajas. Entre la multitud se podía ver a Haruto **(el jefe de Yuri)** y a Yuri conversando y a otras personas que se estaban alistando para la misión.

**-Puedo ver a Yuri-san, pero donde es Ren-** pregunto Hotaru **(shugo chara de Rikka para los que no se acuerdan x,D) **mirando a su alrededor

**-¡Por ahí!-** djio Rikka señalando entre las cajas. Al lado de las cajas estaba Ren que luego se metió en una de ellas.

**-Vamos por él- **dijo Nagiko

Todos avanzaron hacia las cajas con más cuidado de no ser vistos, al llegar a la caja donde se encontraba Ren.

**-Oye Ren-** dijo en voz baja Amu

**-¡Que! ¿Amu? ¡¿Qué hacen aca?!- **dijo Ren abriendo la caja por arriba. El esta igual de sorprendidos al igual que los demás.

**-¡Tu que haces aca! ¡Que estas loco!** –le regaño Nagiko. Ren volteo la cabeza agachada.

**-Ese no es su problema, no tienen porque seguirme yo estare bien**

**-¡Que estas loco!-** le volvió a regañar Amu, pero entonces…

**-¡Lleven esas cajas!-** dijo una voz interrumpiendo

**-¡Si!-** dijeron otras voces que se acercaban hacia donde estaban Amu y los demás

**-¡Esto es malo! ¡Ren sal de ahí!-** le dijo Amu al oir que alguien se acercaba

**-¡Ya es tarde!-** le dijo Rima

**-¡Todos a dentro**!- interrumpió Rhytm. Nadie lo pensó dos veces y se metieron adentro de las cajas. Amu y Yuo se metieron en la caja donde se encontraba Ren, Rikka y Hikaru dentro de otra caja y Nagiko y Rima en otra. Dentro de cada caja había artefactos como planos, armas, y demás cosas.

**-**_**Esto es malo-**_ pensaron todos cuando sintieron que alguien levantaba las cajas donde ellos se encontraban.

**-Es hora de irnos-** dijo Yuri a sus demás compañeros-** Trataremos de volver pronto, Haruto-san**

**-Esta bien, suerte-** le dijo Haruto, Yuri asintió y le hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que cruzaran por el portal

Yuri suspiro**- ya es hora**- se dijo a su misma **– **_**Espérame, Robin**_

Yuri cruzo por el portal seguida de sus demás compañeros, algunos de sus compañeros llevaban cajas, pero lo que no sabían es que en las cajas se encontraban Amu y los demás.

**-**_**Esta vez sí estamos en problemas-**_pensaron todos. Pero algo si era obvio ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora lo que debían hacer era seguir adelante.

Pero mientras tanto, volviendo a la base de Cirio. En ella se encontraba Robin en su cuarto durmiendo, había pasado un dia desde que volvió. De repente, un sonido preveniente del otro lado de la puerta la despertó. Robin abrió despacio los ojos.

**-¿Quién es?-** pregunto Robin

**-Soy yo, voy a entrar-** dijo Guliet abriendo la puerta. Este llevaba en sus brazos ropa

**-¿Qué es eso que llevas?-** le pregunto Robin

**-Es ropa, cámbiate- l**e dijo entregándole la ropa- **mas tarde vendrá Cirio-sama para hablar contigo- **Robin abrió los ojos como platos

**-Y-ya veo-** dijo- **pero ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?**

**-No pensaras ir así ¿verdad?-** le dijo Guliet en un tono burlesco

Hasta el momento Robin no se había dado cuenta. Su uniforme estaba algo gastado y también tenia algo de tierra. Iba a decir algo pero Guliet ya se había retirado.

**-¡B-Baka!-** grito Robin un poco avergonzada

Se levantó de la cama y se cambió de ropa. El conjunto consistía en: Un short de jean con puntilla, una blusa de color gris bajo de tirantes con algunos detalles por el cuello, una casaca de color verde militar con capucha y unas botas Ugg marrones **(Nota del autor: No me equivoque en escribir el Ugg, búsquenlo en google).**

Mientras tanto, Nino se encontraba en su escritorio con varios papeles alrededor, se encontraba pensativa.

**-¡Hey, Nino-san ¿En que piensas?!-** le dijo Falcon con un tono de voz animado sacándola de sus pensamientos

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡No nada!-** dijo volviendo a la realidad- **Es solo que, me preocupo por Robin y por Guliet-san**

**-Ah ya veo… ¡Espera, por Guliet-san!-** dijo sorprendido Falcon**- Te comprendo si es por Robin, ¡Pero por Guliet-san!-** dijo casi gritando

**-¡Cállate! Sí, es que últimamente se ah estado comportando muy raro, cada ves que mencionan a Cirio-sama él se pone mucho más serio, además cuando llego Robin ha estado más callado de lo usual**

**-Mmm ya veo-** dijo Falcon apoyando su mano sobre su mentón poniendo una pose de pensativo- **¿y eso te dice algo?**

**-No-** negó con la cabeza- **pero antes aunque sea hablábamos un poco, ahora ni me dirige la palabra**- dijo en un tono triste, caso que noto Falcon

**-¡Espera, no será que te gusta…!**

**-¡Cállate!- **le grito enojada Nino y al mismo tiempo muy sonrojada- **¡N-no es lo que tu crees!-** dijo poniéndose mas roja-** No se por qué te digo esto. Vete tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- **dijo volviendo a mirar sus papeles

**-Como tu digas, Nino-san**- dijo Falcon en un tono burlesco para luego retirarse. A lo lejos se podía oir a Falcon gritando**: ¡Jhonny, ven tengo algo que decirte!**

Nino solo frunció el ceño, sus compañeros sí que la sacaban de quicio.

Volviendo con Robin, habían pasado dos horas desde que Guliet le dijo que se cambiara. "Toc Toc", alguien llamo a la puerta.

**-¿Estas lista, Robin?-** pregunto Guliet del otro lado de la puerta

**-Si-** dijo abriendo la puerta.

Ambos, junto con Momo **(shugo chara de Robin)** se encaminaron hasta llegar frente al pasillo elegante que daba hasta la sala de conferencias donde había estado Guliet ayer.

**-Entra, él esta adentro- **le dijo Guliet

**- ¿Tu no vas a entrar?** - le dijo Robin preocupada, tenia miedo de entrar sola

**-No…-** dijo pero luego se detuvo al ver a Robin temblando, él la miro con un poco de compasión- **todo va a estar bien, yo voy a estar aquí esperándote-** dijo apoyando su mano en su hombro

**-Gracias, Guliet- **le dijo regalándole una leve sonrisa

Robin entro a la sala que esta ves si estaba iluminada. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Sentado en una de las sillas estaba un hombre de unos 28 años, Tenía el cabello rubio cenizo escuro y los ojos color rojos oscuro. Su vestimenta consistía en un saco de cuero, un polo azul oscuro y un pantalón también de cuero del mismo color que el saco, en el saco lleva grabado en el pecho una insignia que era un escudo plateado con un ave fénix mirando hacia el frente.

Robin se quedó paralizada frente a él y comenzó temblar.

**-Bienvenida Robin**- le dijo Cirio levantándose de su asiento- **Por lo que veo has estado bien**- le dijo en un tono tranquilo

**-Cirio Tsuyoishita**- dijo Robin mirándolo a los ojos

**-Qué bueno que todavía te acuerdes de mi nombre**- le dijo en un tono alegre

**-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-** le dijo Robin en un tono fuerte

**-Relájate un poco, Robin, tranquila-** dijo acercándose a ella y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Robin

**-¡Aléjate!-** le dijo retrocediendo

**-Mmm por lo que veo no confías en mi ¿verdad?-** Robin solo lo observo- **ven toma asiento**- le dijo mostrándole la mesa ovalada. En ella había dos tazas de té servidas. Robin no dijo nada y se sentó.

**-Sabes que nos has preocupado mucho ¿verdad Robin? Pero eso ya no es problema porque ya estas aquí, sana y salva-** le dijo Cirio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té**- No debiste escaparte Robin**

**-¿Qué harán con nosotras?-** dijo Robin haciendo referencia a ella y a Raven

**-Solo quiero que cooperemos para terminar la investigación y…-** dijo pero fue interrumpido por Robin que se levanto de golpe golpeando con las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa

**-¡Estas diciendo que todavía quieres utilizarnos para tus malditos proyectos!-** grito Robin realmente enojada y con miedo**- ¡Ya hemos sufrido mucho las dos! ¡Nos has engañado y utilizado para hacer lo que te da la gana!**

**-Robin tranquilízate- **le dijo Momo que había estado escondida en su hombro, pero Robin no le hizo caso

**-¡No te ayudare! ¡No dejare que nos utilices para tus planes!**

Cirio agacho la cabeza, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Robin. Robin comenzó a caminar hacia atrás al ver que Cirio se acercaba más a ella. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

**-No me obligues a hacerte esto Robin**- le dijo con un tono muy serio y muy temerario

**-¿Q-que me vas a hacer?-** tartamudeo

Pero antes de que Robin pudiera decir una palabra mas, Cirio puso su mano en la cara de Robin sin dejarla respirar.

**-¡Robin!-** grito Momo acercándose a Cirio para que la soltara pero este la empujo con su mano lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación

**-Ahora olvidaras todo y sellaras tus sentimientos-** dijo Cirio en un tono siniestro**– ¡Solo me harás caso a mí y a nadie más!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Y bien Robin ¿Cómo te encuentras?-** le dijo Cirio sacando su mano de la cara de Robin

**-¿Robin?-** dijo con preocupada Momo acercándose a su amiga**- ¿Te encuentras bien?**

Robin dio un paso hacia adelante. Cirio sonrió sádicamente y Momo puso una cara de preocupación

**-Me encuentro bien** -dijo Robin, pero ya no era la misma. Al abrir sus ojos no había ningún brillo, era como si estuviera hipnotizada- **Cirio-sama-** dijo en un tono seco y sin sentimientos

**-¡Robin! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!**- le dijo Momo acercándose a su amiga, pero ella no le hacia caso, estaba con la mirada perdida y triste

**-Muy bien- **dijo Cirio

Guliet estaba detrás de la puerta esperando a que salga Robin. Al abrir la puerta salio Robin con la cabeza agachada.

**-Llévala de regreso a su cuarto- **dijo Cirio con una sonrisa serena- **no creo que nos vuelva a causar problemas- **al oír esto Guliet abrió los ojos como platos- **Ve a descansar, Robin-chan**- Robin asintió con la cabeza aun agachada

**-Esta bien, Cirio-sama**- dijo Guliet retirándose junto con Robin. Al estar fuera de la vista de Cirio, Guliet detuvo a Robin agarrándola del brazo**- ¿Qué te paso?-** le pregunto Guliet, pero Robin retiro la mano de Guliet golpeándola con su mano, Guliet se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al ver la acción de Robin. Ella no era asi

**-Cirio-sama dijo que debía ir a mi cuarto**- dijo Robin mirando a los ojos a Guliet. Guliet se dio cuenta que los ojos de Robin no había brillo ni expresión alguna, era como si estuviera hipnotizada

**-Tsk-** musito Guliet volviendo a caminar junto con Robin hasta su cuarto donde la dejo a dentro- S**i necesitas algo…**

**-No hay necesidad-** lo interrumpió Robin- **voy a estar bien, retírate**- le dijo en un tono seco y sin sentimientos. Guliet se retiró cerrando la puerta con seguro como siempre

**-**_**De verdad lo hizo, nunca crei que de verdad lo hiciera-**_pensó Guliet _**– De verdad esta desesperado por encontrar el embrión**_

Mientras tanto, Cirio estaba sentado en la sala de conferencias donde habia estado junto con Robin

**-Ahora todo va a marchar como estaba planeado-** se dijo a si mismo- **Dentro de poco conseguiré el embrión**

Fin del capitulo 40

**Fichas informativas:**

**Guliet Kumagaru (hombre):** Es uno de los subordinados mas fieles de Cirio. Es alto, de cabello semi azul, corto, ojos negros, lleva un uniforme de alguna organización que consiste en un saco de cuero, un polo azul oscuro y un pantalón también de cuero del mismo color que el saco, en el saco lleva grabado en el pecho una insignia que era un escudo plateado con un ave fénix mirando hacia el frente.

Es callado y serio, además de tener una fuerza sobre humana y hábil en las peleas. Se sabe que es uno de los subordinados mas fieles de Cirio, pero al parecer planea algo mas. Su relación con las personas es algo escasa, se sabe que antes se solía llevar bien con Nino pero luego comenzaron a tomar distancia. Tiene un pasado relacionado muy importante que esta relacionado con el pasado de Robin. Tiene una arma que es un tridente (luego pondré detalles de los poderes de su arma :3) No tiene shugo chara.

**Nino (mujer):** Es una científica que trabaja en el laboratorio en la base de Cirio. Lleva un polo turquesa y una falda azul, además de una bata de laboratorio y unos tacos negros. Tiene el cabello largo despeinado color musgo y los ojos del mismo color. Ella se lleva muy bien con Robin, siente mucho cariño hacia Robin. A pesar de trabajar para Cirio se sabe que esta en contra de que Cirio continúe su investigación tratando de retrasarla lo mas que puede por el bien de Robin y Raven. Tiene sus amigos que son Jhonny y Falcon, dos compañeros de trabajo. Se sabe que antes se llevaba muy bien con Guliet pero después comenzaron a tomar distancia **(NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nino esta secretamente enamorada de Guliet ¬v¬).** Es muy inteligente y astuta. Tiene un pasado referente a Robin y su madre.

**Haruto Sagiro (hombre):** Es el jefe de Yuri (El jefe de la central de investigación de la F.A.E.) Es alto, pelirrojo, con algunas pecas y ojos del mismo color. Es gruñón y se enoja con facilidad. Cuando esta realmente irritado comienza a gritar como loco. Yuri le tiene miedo porque además de ser su jefe es un gruñón de primera y siempre la para regañando.

Cuando esta realmente enojado con Yuri, le jala del cachete como si fuera una niña pequeña.

**Falcon (hombre):** Es uno de los amigos de Nino. Es delgado, de cabello gris (tiene afro) y ojos del mismo color. Lleva unos goggles puestos, además de un pantalón y un polo negro y una bata de laboratorio como la de Nino. Es hablador y carismático. Se lleva bien con Nino y con su amigo Jhonny. Al igual que Nino, él está en contra de que Cirio continúe con su investigación, además ayuda a Nino a retrasar la investigación lo mas que puede. Se sabe que se lleva muy bien con Robin al punto de querer protegerla.

**Jhonny (hombre):** Es uno de los amigos de Nino y Falcon. Es gordo y grande y moreno. Tiene el cabello negro y los ojos anaranjados. Llevaba un short color moho y una camisa a cuadros, además de una bata de laboratorio. Es callado (no dice ninguna palabra) y observador. Al igual que Falcon y Nino esta en contra de que Cirio continúe con su investigación, además ayuda a Nino y a Falcon a retrasar la investigación lo mas que pueden. Se sabe que se lleva muy bien con Robin, también al punto de querer protegerla.

**Raven (mujer) (se pronuncia Reiven):** Ella es idéntica a Robin **(es como su gemela)** excepto que tenia el cabello blanco y los ojos celestes a diferencia de Robin que tenia el cabello negro y los ojos dorados. Raven lleva puesto un vestido color marrón que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y las mangas son largas color blancas, además lleva unas botas negras con medias largas y un cinturón negro alrededor se su estómago. Es amable, pacífica y tranquila. Su relación con Robin es como la de hermanas **(NOTA DEL AUTOR: Ella NO es la gemela de Robin). **Tiene un pasado igual de revelador e importante que Robin.

**Cirio Tsuyoishita:** Es el jefe de los Shin **jidai (el grupo terrorista que ocasiono muchas muertes y guerras hace 12 años).** Tiene el cabello rubio cenizo escuro y los ojos color rojos oscuro. Su vestimenta consiste en un saco de cuero, un polo azul oscuro y un pantalón también de cuero del mismo color que el saco, en el saco lleva grabado en el pecho una insignia que era un escudo plateado con un ave fénix mirando hacia el frente. Es calculador (demasiado) y astuto, en cuanto a su comportamiento es como la de una persona normal. Todos le tiene respeto, en especial sus subordinados mas fieles como Guliet. Esta haciendo una investigación en la cual son participes Robin y Raven, pero a ambas las obligan a participar en la investigación ya que ellas son la clave para completarla. Su verdadero objetivo es el embrión. Actualmente esta escondido ya que es uno de los mas buscados por la F.A.E. Es una persona realmente fuerte (mas fuerte que Guliet), además tiene un arma que es una bazuca (parecida a la de Black Rock Shooter) (Los poderes de su arma la pondré después :3) No tiene shugo chara.

INFORMACION ADICIONAL:

-Raven NO es la hermana de Robin, es algo mas, algo mas oscuro y secreto

-Guliet tiene otros planes

-Cirio utiliza a Robin y a Raven para completar su investigación que le dará la clave para hallar el embrión

-Nino, Falcon y Jhonny están retrasando la investigación en secreto

- Se sabe que cuando Robin escapo, dejo atrás a Raven ya que no logro sacarla de hay

-Nino tiene un pasado relacionado a la madre de Robin


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41

A varios kilómetros de la base de la F.A.E. en un bosque muy apartado de la civilización para ser precisos, de entre los árboles se abre un portal en medio de la nada. De él salen Yuri junto con sus subordinados para ayudarla en su misión, pero lo que ella no sabía era que alguien más los acompañaba.

Caja A:

**-¡¿Por qué vinieron?! ¡Yo me puedo encargar de esto solo!- l**es reclamaba Ren a Amu y a Yuo

**-Yo no quise venir-** dijo Yuo con la mirada perdida

**-¡Tu porque estas aquí! ¡Se suponía que volveríamos a la escuela y le dejaríamos esto encargado a Yuri y los de la F.A.E.!-** le reclamaba Amu

**-¡E-eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Además ¿porque me siguieron?!**

**-¡No te dejaríamos hacer esto solo!**

**-Guarden silencio-** les dijo Yuo- **nos van a oir-** Ante lo dicho ambos se taparon la boca

Caja B:

**-¡Muevete! ¡No me das espacion!-** le dijo Rikka a Hikaru empujándolo para un lado

**-¡Tu mueve y cállate, que nos van a oir!-** decía también empujándola. Pero en un mal movimiento Rikka queda encima de Hikaru y ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Estaban tan cerca…

-**O/O-** les miraron sus shugo charas al ver lo cerca que estaban ellos

**-¡B-Baka, Quítate de mi encima!- **le grito Hikaru tratando de cubrir su sonrojo

**-¡T-Tu cállate! ¡P-por tu culpa nos van a oir!-** le grito Rikka mas roja que Hikaru

Caja C:

-… **¬/¬**

-… **¬/¬**

Mientras tanto Nagiko y Rima se mantenían a una distancia, teniendo en cuanta que la caja era pequeña. Ambos se miraban desde donde estaban (claro sonrojados por estar tan cerca x,D) Ninguno decía ni una palabra.

**-**_**Estamos demasiado cerca-**_pensaba Rima_- __**esto es malo, un poco mas y estaría sobre él, ¡Espera! ¡En que estas pensando!**_

**-**_**Estoy demasiado cerca, y eso que estamos tomando distancia, Ahhhh ¿Qué debo hacer?-**_ pensaba Nagiko

**-OK, Aquí estamos**- fuera de las cajas se encontraba Yuri. Ella se detuvo junto a un par de rocas**- Bien chicos, acamparemos aquí**- dijo y sus subordinados bajaron las cajas con brusquedad

**-¡ITAI!-** se quejaron en la caja A. Amu se habia golpeado la cabeza. Ren habia aplastado a Noba, su shugo chara. Y Yuo también se había golpeado la cabeza.

**-¡ITAI!-** también se quejaron en la caja B. Rikka, que recién se habia acomodado en la caja, se volvió a caer encima de Hikaru chocando sus cabezas bruscamente.

**-Eso dejara chinchón- **dijo Ihen (shugo chara de Hikaru) al ver como se habían golpeado

**-¡Cuidado!- **En la caja C. En un mal movimiento Nagiko queda encima de Rima quedando realmente cerca. Ambos se sonrojaron como si fueran tomates. Al ver que estaba realmente cerca se alejaron de inmediato pero con un gran sonrojo.

Ya con las cajas en el suelo, los subordinados de Yuri se pusieron a revisar el perímetro para ver si habia alguien cerca.

**-Oye, Yuri, segura que este es el lugar- **dijo Mei, su shugo chara

**-Si, no hay duda, estas son las coordenadas correctas- **dijo revisando un radar que llevaba con ella**- de seguro la base de Cirio está escondida- **volvió a mirar el radar- **perdón, Souske, no quería involucrarte en eso-** le dijo

**-No te preocupes**- le respondió Souske (shugo chara de Akido)- **además, es mi trabajo-** le dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera- **pero, dime Yuri, ¿estas segura de que es ella?**

**-Si, no hay dudas, las pruebas de sangre dieron positivo la primera vez-** dijo con un tono serio

**-Ya veo, es que, la primera vez que la vi, no pude sentir su "presencia"**- le dijo**- o habrá sido imaginación mia **

**-Tal vez, pero por ahora esta en peligro, debemos encontrarla-** le dijo

**-Si**

Paso una hora desde que se establecieron, ya habia caído la noche. Yuri, junto con sus subordinados habían levantado tiendas después de revisar que el perímetro era seguro. Dejaron las cajas a un lado cerca de las tiendas de acampar.

Caja A:

**-Creo que ya podemos salir-** dijo Ren mirando por un huequito que había

**-¡¿quieres salir?!-** le dijo Amu- **¡Te das cuenta que estamos en la zona del enemigo! **

**-Si, pero prefiero al enemigo a que Yuri nos encuentre- **le respondió haciendo que Amu se callara

**-T-Tienes razón-** le dijo. Los 3 salieron de la caja con cuidado y evitando el menor ruido posible.

**-Tenemos que ir por Rima y los demás- **le dijo Amu

Caja B:

-Toc Toc- sono desde afuera

**-¡Nos encontraron! ¡Llévense a Hikaru!- chillo** Rima.

**-¡Oye!- **Pero se calmo luego de ver a Amu levantando la tapa de la caja

**-SHHH-** musito poniendo un dedo en su boca

Caja C:

**-Alguien se acerca- **dijeron ambos

**-Rima, Nagiko, soy yo- **dijo levantando la tapa de la caja

**-¡Amu!- **dijeron con un alivio en su voz

Cuando ya todos estaban fuera de las cajas iniciaban las acusaciones

**-¡Acaso estás loco! Ò_Ó-** le reprocho Amu a Ren. Todos se habían alejado del campamento para evitar que los vieran

**-¡Amu tiene razón, lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable!- **agrego Rima

**-¡Ya está bien, entiendo que es mi culpa y lo siento, pero ya cállense que nos van a oir!- **dijo Ren para callar a sus amigos. Se encontraban a unos cuantos metros del campamento pero aun así podían oírlos

Todos se encontraban preocupados, angustiados y enojados, se encontraban en un bosque, cerca del área del enemigo, sin protección, y ni siquiera sabían que se encontraban allí, o si, ahora si que estaban en problemas.

**-¿Qué haremos?**- pregunto Rikka

**-Debemos ir con Yuri y decirle que estamos aquí**- le respondió Nagiko

**-Pero nos va a matar- l**e dijo Rhytm

**-No queda de otra, no debimos venir acá- **dijo Hikaru hablando por todos

**-Entonces, en la mañana a primera hora iremos a hablar con Yuri**- dijo Rima y todos quedaron de acuerdo

Esa noche, todos durmieron cerca del campamento al lado de las cajas. Todos dormían menos Ren, el se sentía culpable por involucrar a sus amigos en lo que iba a hacer, solo quería ayudar a rescatar a Robin, no quería que los demás lo acompañaran.

**-Ren ¿adonde vas?-** le pregunto Noba, su shugo chara, al ver que se levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia el bosque

**-Voy a caminar un rato, necesito pensar, ¿me acompañas?-** le dijo y Noba comenzó a seguirlo

Ya caminando, ambos no se dijeron ni una palabra

**-Oye Ren- **le dijo Noba- **y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**-¿Como que "que voy a hacer"?-** dijo con desgane**- volveremos, no nos queda de otra**

**-pero tu dijiste que querías rescatar a Robin ¿no es asi?**

**-Si pero-** dijo con fastidio- **no me queda de otra, ellos tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada solo seriamos un estorbo en la misión-** dijo caminando un poco mas aprisa cuando- **ugh ahhh**-, de repente, piso en un hueco y se calló adentro. Callo por un agujero de 7 metros pero para su suerte, había maleza y algunas lianas colgando del agujero así que le sirvieron de soporte en lo que iba cayendo.

**-¡Ren! ¡¿Estas bien?!-** le pregunto Noba acercándose a su amigo que estaba en el hueco

**-Si, gracias-** dijo mirando hacia arriba- **no voy a poder escalarlo, es demasiado alto- **dijo

**-Voy por los chicos, quédate allí**

**-Adonde mas podría ir- **le dijo sarcásticamente

De regreso donde Amu y los demás, Noba volaba lo mas rápido que podía hacia donde se encontraban Amu y los demás.

**-¡Minna! ¡Despierten!-** gritaba Noba- **¡Vamos levantase, Ren esta en apuros! –** dijo moviendo sus rostros para que se despertaran

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿Noba?-** dijo Amu despertando al igual que los otros

**-¡Amu deprisa, Ren se callo por un agujero y no puede salir!**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** exclamaron todos levantándose de sus lugares de descanso y corriendo hacia el bosque mientras que Noba los guiaba

Mientras tanto, Ren se encontraba sentado en el agujero esperando a que los demás aparecieran. El lugar era húmedo y había mucha maleza por todas partes, habia un pequeño hilo de agua corriendo por ahí que descendía hasta llegar a quien sabe donde.

**-Ya se tardaron mucho, se habrá perdido Nobu- **se dijo a si mismo**- … ¿Qué habrá hay?-** la curiosidad le gano y se levantó de su sitio. Comenzó a arrancar pedazos de maleza y algunas lianas que se encontraban colgando. Al terminar de quitar todo eso se topo con un camino que era como la entrada a una base. Las paredes eran de metal que estaban algo oxidadas, al parecer era la entrada hacia algún lugar pero había sido abandonado.

**-¡Ren! ¡¿Estas bien?!-** al fin habían llegado Amu y los demás

**-¡Chicos! ¡Aquí estoy!-** grito

**-¡Hay vamos!-** Rima saco de entre los arboles una liana lo suficiente mente larga como para que Ren pudiera escalar por ella. La acercaron hacia el hueco y fueron bajándola hasta que llego hasta Ren. Todos sostenían la liana mientras que Ren subía cuando…

**-¡Un temblor!-** dijo Rikka al sentir el movimiento de la tierra. Justo cuando Ren se encontraba a medio camino, comenzó un temblor. Amu que se encontraban al frente piso mal y se callo dentro del hueco pero en un intento de sujetarse de algo se sujeta del tobillo de Yuo haciendo que este también callera. Amu callo encima de Ren y Yuo callo de pie (al estilo ninja x,D)

**-¡Amu!-** grito Rima y se acercó al hueco pero ella también se callo dentro de agujero. Segida por Nagiko que en un intento por sujetarla también se callo poniéndose debajo de ella para servirle de cojín al caerse

**-¡Chicos!-** también se callo Rikka al acercarce pero en un intento por sujetarse de algo, se sujeto del brazo de Hikaru arrastrándolo con ella. Ambos cayeron encima de todos.

**-¡Chicos! ¡¿Estan bien?!-** gritaron sus shugo charas acercándose a sus respectivos dueños.

**-Itai-** musitaron todos sobándose las partes de su cuerpo mas afectados. Rima no tenia ningún rasguño gracias Nagiko. Ella levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que esteba encima de Nagiko. Al instante se separo de el ocultando su rubor.

**-Minna-** interrumpió Hikaru**- ¿ahora que hacemos?-** dijo levantando la vista mirando lo alto que habían caído

**-Esto es malo- **dijo Nagiko haciendo lo mismo que Hikaru

**-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir-** dijo Amu

**-Yo encontré un camino-** dijo Ren- **miren es por aquí-** levanto las lianas que colgaban a su costado y mostro el camino de metal que se perdía entre las sombras.

**-¿Sera seguro?-** dijo Rikka

**-Espera, ¿Cómo sabemos que nos llevara a algún lado? Probablemente esta abandonado, miren el lugar**- dijo Rima. El camino estaba rodeado de maleza y por el oxido del metal que rodeaba toda la cueva, ese camino no había sido recorrido por un buen tiempo

**-Te equivocas- i**nterrumpió Yuo y todos voltearon para verlo

**-¿A que te refieres?**- pregunto Amu

**-Lo que acaba de suceder no fue un temblor- todos se le quedaron mirando- si pudieron sentir bien las vibraciones, el movimiento provino de aquí abajo- **dijo

**-Eso quiere decir…-** interrumpió Nagiko

**-Que cualquier cosa que halla ocasionado ese temblor, debio haber sido ocasionado por alguien-** interrumpió Yuo**- En otras palabra, este camino nos llevara a algún lado, donde hay gente**

**-¡Eso es bueno!** –dijo Rikka- ¡**Que esperamos, vamos!**

**-¡Espera!-** dijo Amu agarrándola del cuello de su camisa para que se detuviera- **No sabemos a donde nos llevara este camino**

**-No nos queda de otra-** interrumpió Ran- **debemos arriesgarnos**

**-¡Esperen!-** interrumpió Noba (shugo chara de Ren)- **No se han puesto a pensar, que tal vez, este camino nos lleve a la base de Cirio-** ante lo dicho todos se pusieron pensativos, sobre todo Ren. Eso era lo mas probable

**-Tiene razón-** dijo Hotaru (shugo chara Rikka)- **nos arriesgamos a ir a la base del enemigo**

**-Pero no nos queda de otra- **la interrumpió Nobu (shugo chara de Yuo)- **es arriesgarnos o quedarnos aquí atrapados**

**-En ese caso está decidido-** interrumpió Amu- **iremos por este camino** – ante lo dicho algunos estaban nerviosos. Si resultaba ser la base de Cirio estarían en un gran peligro, pero no les quedaba de otra. El grupo avanzo por el camino con paredes de metal oxidado esperando encontrar una salida

**-**_**Robin-**_ pensó Ren mientras caminaban por el camino

Minutos antes, en la base de Cirio.

-TOC TOC- tocaron a la puerta. Raven, que se encontraba leyendo un libro, fue interrumpida por el ruido

**-¿Quién es?-** pregunto Raven acercándose a la puerta. Al abrirla se que mirando fijamente a Cirio

**-¿Cómo has estado Raven?- **le pregunto con un ligera sonrisa

**-Bien y ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Cirio-san –** pregunto está tratando de no temblar

**-Vengo a llevarte a la sala de investigación- **dijo- **todavía tenemos que completar la investigación, así que vine a llevarte, yo seré presente en el proceso**

**-Entiendo-** dijo mirando hacia el suelo

**-Bueno, en ese caso vamos- **le dijo abriéndole paso para que saliera.

Raven cerró la puerta del cuarto y se encamino junto con Cirio hacia dicha sala. A medida que caminaban los subordinados que estaban en el trayecto se detenían y hacían una reverencia a Cirio mientras le abrían el paso. Al llegar, Cirio abrió la puerta. La sala de investigación era mas grande que cualquier cuarto que hubiera en la base. Habían cualquier variedad de maquinas como computadoras y televisores, todos puestos en filas. Y también una gran cantidad de personas en batas de laboratorio. También había unos tubos de vidrio grandes que llegaban hasta el techo. Estos tubos estaban conectados a unas máquinas con varios cables y circuitos alrededor.

**-¿Ella esta aquí?-** pregunto Raven haciendo referencia a Robin

**-Si, afortunadamente logre "convencerla" de que nos ayudara- **ante lo dicho, Raven abrió mas los ojos, esperando a que no le halla hecho nada a Robin**- Ve a cambiarte-** le dijo. Uno de los científicos le alcanzo a Raven un polo suelto y un short, ambos blancos. Ella los cogio y se fue a los baños a cambiarse. Al regresar, Cirio la estaba esperando con Robin a su costado, ella tenia la misma ropa de Raven. Ella tenía la misma expresión de antes, seguía con los ojos sin brillo alguno y con la mirada perdida.

**-Cirio-sama, necesitamos que revise estas notas- l**e dijo uno de los científicos llevándose a Cirio con él y dejando a Raven y a Robin juntas

**-Oye Robin ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estas bien?- l**e dijo Raven preocupada

**-Si, descuida, ahora si ayudare con la investigación de Cirio-sama- l**e dijo con un tono triste de voz y con la mirada perdida. Raven la miraba preocupada

**-¿Dónde esta Momo?-** pregunto con preocupación

**-Aquí- **dijo enseñándole un huevo que tenia en su mano

**-Robin, no queras decir que… Momo… volvió a su forma de huevo-** le dijo Raven con una mirada de preocupación. Robin no dijo nada- **¡Robin, escúchame ¿Qué te hizo Cirio?!- **le pregunto sacudiéndola

**-Cirio-sama solo quiere lo mejor para la investigación-** dijo sin expresión alguno quitando las manos de Raven encima de sus hombros.

**-Bien chicas, es hora de que entren a los tubos- **apareció Cirio por detrás. Ambas, entraron en los tubos mientras que los científicos les colocaban unas mascarillas para respirar. Robin le entrego a uno de los científicos a Momo en forma de huevo. Raven se quedo preocupada, ella sabia que Robin nunca le entregaría a Momo a ninguno de esos científicos.

Con las mascarillas ya puestas, cerraron las puertas de los tubos con Raven y Robin adentro, cada una en un diferente tubo. Los científicos colocaron a Momo en forma de huevo en una caja de cristal con varios cables alrededor. Todos se fueron a sus lugares ocupando cada uno una computadora, algunos estaba de pie tomando apuntes.

**-Es hora de empezar-** dijo Cirio y un científico que estaba a su costado dio la orden para comenzar. De repente, se sintió un leve temblor proveniente de las máquinas que estaban usando. Los tubos donde estaba Robin y Raven comenzaron a llenarse con agua hasta que todo el tubo quedo completamente lleno. La caja donde se encontraba Momo también comenzó a brillar. En la pantalla de las computadoras y televisores aparecían palabras que avanzaban rápidamente. Todos estaban tomando apuntes. Cirio veía el espectáculo con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras tanto. Amu y los demás seguían avanzando por el camino de paredes y piso de metal oxidado. Rikka se encontraba aferrándose a Amu porque tenia miedo. Hasta que llegaron a …

**-¡No hay salida!- **grito Amu al ver que lo que habia en frente era solo una pared de tierra

**-No puede ser-** decían todos

**-Maldición tanto caminar para nada**- se quejo Ren

**-No nos queda de otra, tenemos que regresar**- dijo Hkaru y todos dieron media vuelta cuando…

**-¡Esperen!-** interrumpieron sus shugo charas

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** pregunto Nagiko

**-Nagiko, puedo sentir la presencia de Momo- **dijo Temari

**-¡¿Qué?!-** dijeron todos acercándose de nuevo a la pared de tierra

**-Si, yo también puedo sentirla- **dijo Hotaru

**-Yo también-** dijeron todos

**-Pero, su presencia es muy débil-** dijo Dia tocando la pared- debe haber una salida

**-Bien chicos, apártense-** Rikka retrocedió con Hotaru transformada en shuriken gigante

**-¡¿Pero que haces Rikka?!-** grito Amu

**-Si no hay salida, tenemos que crear una-** dijo**- de seguro la salida está detrás de todo este montículo de tierra-** dijo preparándose para lanzar su ataque

**-¡En ese caso yo te ayudo!**- dijo Ren transformando a Noba en katana poniéndose al costado de Rikka

**-¡Yo también!- **dijo Rima transformando a Kusu Kusu en látigo y poniéndose en la misma posición

**-Y yo-** también se junto a ellos con Temari transformada en Naginata (la arma de Temari cuando se pone furiosa)

**-Y-Yo también- **dijo Amu transformando a Ran en espada y se puso al lado de sus demás compañeros- **Are? Tu también Yuo-** dijo al ver que Yuo se ponía a su costado con su shugo chara Nobu transformado en una P90

**-No pienso quedarme aquí sentado viendo como hacen todo el trabajo- **dijo. Sus demás compañeros sonrieron, ellos sabían que esa era su manera de ser amistoso

**-¡Bien!-** dijo Amu- **A la cuenta de 3 todos lanzamos nuestros ataques**- todos asintieron- **1… 2… ¡3! ¡Ahora!**

Todos lanzaron sus ataques contra la pared. Amu lanzo las llamas de la espada contra el muro. Rima también lanzo las llamas de su látigo. Nagiko lanzo medias lunas cortantes contra el muro. Rikka lanzo su shuriken lanzando ráfagas de viento cortante contra el muro. Ren lanzo unos relámpagos bastante fuertes que salieron disparados de su katana dirigiéndose contra el muro. Yuo disparo un fuerte rayo rojo contra el muro. Todos sus ataques se combinaron disparando todos al mismo tiempo contra el muro. Al instante un retumbo fuerte se holló en toda la cueva. Al difuminarse el humo pudieron ver que algunas rocas encima de ellos comenzaban a caerse. Pero Hikaru transformo a Ihen en reloj que al activarlo detuvo el tiempo eh hizo que las rojas se detuvieran justo tiempo. Nagiko transformo a Rhytm en escudo haciendo parecer un campo de fuerza encima de todos. Cuando Hikaru desactivo su reloj todas las rocas cayeron pero como Nagiko tenía el campo de fuerza activado no los lastimaron.

**-¿Lo logramos?-** al ver como el humo que rodeaba el muro de tierra se difuminaba. Hay estaba una puerta de metal de dos alas estaba entre abierta.

**-¡Lo logramos!-** dijeron todos con emoción

**-¡Bien, entremos!-** dijo Amu

**-HAI-** gritaron todos. Así, se adentraron sin esperarse que más peligros podrían encontrar adelante

Fin del capitulo 41

**Siento el retraso. Acabo de entrar al colegio y estoy con mucha tarea, además se me fue la inspiración y tuve un bloqueo por mas de 5 dias ;m; pero eh vuelto y tratare de subir mas capítulos seguidos. Gracias por los reviews :D**


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

Yuri se encontraba durmiendo en el campamento al igual que sus demás sub ordinados. Ellos no sabían lo que iba a ocurrir. Mientras tanto en la base de Cirio. Terminaron de hacer las pruebas a Robin y a Raven. A ambas las llevaron a sus cuartos para que descansaran.

-Cirio-sama- llamo uno de sus subordinados- en las cámaras nos muestran que un grupo de la F.A.E. esta cerca de la base ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Mmm- medito un momento- envía a un grupo de nuestros soldados a que se encarguen de ellos- dijo

-¡Si!- dijo su subordinado retirándose

-Y también…- dijo Cirio y su subordinado volteo- que no quede ninguno vivo ¿está bien?

-¡Si!- dijo retirándose

De vuelta en el campamento, Yuri dormía tranquilamente cuando…

-¡Yuri-san! ¡Despierte!- uno de sus subordinados entro en su tienda gritando. Al instante, Yuri se despertó de golpe

-¡¿Pero que?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- dijo levantándose

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Los soldados del enemigo están atacando el campamento!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Yuri corrió en compañía de Mei (su shugo chara) y Souske (shugo chara de Akido) para ver que ocurria fuera de la tienda. Lo que encontró fue a todos sus subordinados peleando contra los soldados de Cirio, era una batalla a muerte, ya habían hombres con graves heridas tanto como los de la F.A.E. como los soldados de Cirio.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Souske alertando a Yuri de un soldado que corria para atacarla

-¡Mei!- grito Yuri y Mei se transformó en un pergamino. Yuri agarro el pergamino y apunto con él al soldado que veían corriendo. Al instante, del pergamino salió un relámpago dirigido al soldado. Este quedo en el suelo electrocutado e inconsciente

-¡Yuri, tenemos que salir de aquí!- dijo Souske- Si los soldados de Cirio están aquí significa que estamos en el lugar correcto. La base de Cirio debe estar cerca

-Pero, mis subordinados- dijo Yuri, ella no quería dejarlos peleando solos- no los dejare…

-Descuida Yuri- la interrumpió uno de sus subordinados- nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, tu encárgate de patearle el culo a ese Cirio- dijo levantando el pulgar

-Pero, ustedes…

-Descuida, nosotros podemos con ellos- dijo con voz decidida

-Esta bien- dijo Yuri- confiare en ustedes, traten de no morir

-No pensamos hacerlo- dijo su subordinado sarcásticamente

Asi, Yuri dejo a sus subordinados peleando contra los soldados de Cirio mientras ella buscaba la base. Yuri corrió entre el bosque buscando señal de una entrada abierta o un escondite secrete. De repente, oyó un ruido proviniendo detrás de ella. Ella se escondió entre los arbusto cuando un soldado pasaba por ahí, Yuri lo agarro de los pies y lo arrastro al arbusto. Lo siguiente fue un relámpago proveniente de entre los arbustos. Luego Yuri salió usando el uniforme y el casco que tenía puesto el hombre, se había disfrazado del enemigo, iba a continuar pero otro ruido hizo que se detuviera. El ruido provenía a una montaña que estaba a escasos metros de ella. De la montaña se abrió una compuerta dejando salir más soldados de Cirio. Cuando los soldados ya estaban fuera del alcance la compuerta se cerró, Yuri se acercó hacia donde había estado la compuerta.

-Debe haber una entrada por aquí, o un interruptor que habrá la compuerta- empezó a pasar su mano sobre el montículo de tierra con la esperanza de encontrar algo. Poso su mano sobre un montículo de tierra que sobresalía y presiono abriendo la entrada que estaba buscando- Entremos- les dijo a Mei y Souske.

Los tres entraron en la compuerta encontrándose en un camino con paredes y un camino de metal. Caminaron hasta llegar a una gran puerta también de metal, a su lado había un tablero que al parecer era para digitalizar la mano.

-Mmm- Yuri comenzó a examinar el aparato pensando en como podía abrir la puerta. Sabia que si posaba su mano la computadora no la reconocería y activaría una alarma

-Debe haber otra manera de entrar- dijo Souske pensativo- hay que volver por ese soldado que dejamos inconsciente en los arbustos, tal vez podamos usarlo para abrir la compuerta y…

-Ya está abierto- lo interrumpió Yuri mientras la gran puerta de metal se iba abriendo

-¡Pero como!- dijo Souske sorprendo por la rapidez de su amiga

-Solo necesite dañar los circuitos de este aparato- dijo orgullosa levantando a Mei transformada en pergamino, había usado los relámpagos de Mei para dañar los circuitos del tablero. Souske se quedó con la boca abierta- y bien ¿vamos?

-S-si- dijo Souske. Al entrar había más soldados preparándose para salir. Estos se quedaron viendo a Yuri

-Oye, ¿no deberías estas afuera? –dijo uno de los soldados

-Me dijeron que regresara a la base- improviso Yuri

-Mmm ya veo- dijo apartándose de Yuri- ¡Bien señores, es hora de atacar!- se dirigió el soldado a su demás unidad

-¡SI!- gritaron los demás soldados

-Yo no creo eso- dijo Yuri sacando a Mei en forma de pergamino tirándola contra el aire. Yuri hizo un movimiento con las manos, y del pergamino salieron unas letras chinas pegándose al cuerpo de los soldados. Los soldados no tenían palabras, estaban atónitos- ¡Ahora!- grito y las letras chinas explotaron dejando a los soldados con quemaduras e inconscientes. Luego metió los cuerpos de los soldados en un cuarto oscuro cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-Con esto bastara- dijo secándose el sudor de su frente

-Hay que continuar- dijo Souske saliendo del hombro de Yuri

-Si- musito Yuri- escucha, Souske, si sientes "la presencia" me avisas- dijo

-Descuida, yo te avisare- dijo y Yuri, Mei y Souske salieron de la sala dirigiéndose a la siguiente puerta.

Mientras tanto, Amu y los demás pasaron por la puerta de metal entrando en un almacén que aparentemente estaba abandonado.

-Debe ser aquí- dijo Nagiko entrando seguido por los demás.

-Bien, ahora ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Ren quitándose el polvo de encima

-Debe haber otra puerta por aquí- dijo Amu examinando el lugar al igual que los demás

-Aquí esta- interrumpió Rikka moviendo unas cajas y dejando ver una puerta con la perilla oxidada. Rikka forcejeo la perilla pero la puerta no se habría- no se abre – se quejo

-Apártate- detrás de ella pareció Yuo apuntando con Nobu transformado en P90 a la perilla

-¡ALTO!- lo detuvieron los demás sujetándolo del brazo, sabían que si disparaba no solo destruiría la perilla, sino que también destruiría el lugar con ellos adentro

-Deja que nosotros nos encargamos de esto- dijo Amu nerviosa tratando de que Yuo desista de su idea

-Bien- musito Yuo bajando su P90 y des transformando a Nobu

-Ok- Amu transformo a Ran en espada y con ella golpeo la perilla haciendo que se rompiera

-Eso dolió Amu- se quejó Ran des transformándose y sobándose la cabeza

-Lo siento- se disculpo

-Bien chicos, vamos- interrumpió Ren empujando la puerta y esta se abrió. Al salir, se encontraban en un lugar que estaba rodeado de tuberías, de ellas salía gas y vapor. Luego se dirigieron a la siguiente puerta que daba a otro almacen pero este un poco mas grande

-Bien- musito Amu abriendo la siguiente puerta. Al salir, se encontraron en los pasillos, allí habían algunas personas andando- como saldremos de aca- se quejo Amu

-Mira- le dijo Miki señalando una puerta a escasos metros de ellos

-Muy bien- dijo Amu esperando el momento perfecto para salir. Cuando el pasillo ya estaba vacío, por ahora, Amu y los demás corrieron lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta- Llegamos- dijo Amu aliviada cuando entro Hikaru que era el último. El cuarto tenía varias repisas y papeles amontonados.

-Amu ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Rikka. En la pared había un mapa del lugar.

-Debe ser un mapa- dijo acercándose a la imagen. Luego paso la mirada hasta una esquina donde vio la marca de un fénix dorado mirando hacia el frente, era la marca de los Shin Jidai, el grupo de Cirio. Amu abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer la marca- Estamos en la base de Cirio- dijo sin quitar la vista del mapa

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Ren, Amu señalo la marca en el mapa y al instante, Ren y los demás también reconocieron la marca

-Hay que encontrar una salida pronto- dijo Nagiko preocupado

-Si- dijeron todos buscando una salida en el mapa. El mapa señalaba un punto rojo que era donde estaba, decía: sala de expedientes. Habían otros cuartos marcados con puntos negros. Amu y los demás examinaron el mapa buscando una salida que los sacara de hay. Luego de examinar el mapa, se dieron cuenta que estaban en el nivel -4, el piso mas bajo, y la salida más próxima era en el nivel 1, el nivel medio ya que los pisos llegaban hasta el piso 4, pero para llegar a allí, debía pasar por los otros pisos, todos tragaron seco al ver el reto que los aguardaba

-la salida mas próxima esta en el nivel 1, si queremos llegar allí tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos- dijo Nagiko

-Chicos- interrumpió Ren- se dan cuenta- dijo- estamos en la base de Cirio, es decir Robin esta aquí

-¿Todavia quieres buscarla?- le dijo Rima, pero mas que una pregunta fue como un regaño- estamos en la base de Cirio, nosotros también corremos mucho peligro, no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer esto, podríamos morir- dijo con molestia, Rima también quería salvar a Robin, pero sabia que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes

-Ren…- musito Noba (su shugo chara)

-Escuchen- dijo en un tono serio- no quiero involucrarlos en esto, pero yo si voy a buscarla, quien sabe que le pueden estar haciendo- dijo en un tono entrecortado en su voz- no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que estamos tan cerca, si no quieren acompañarme esta bien, pero yo ire solo- dijo con una seguridad en sus palabras. Todos se quedaron callados, era cierto, estaban tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos

-No puedes hacer esto solo- rompió el silencio Amu

-¡Ya dije que lo hare y no me detendrás…!- dijo totalmente decidido

-No puedes hacer esto solo, ¡Por eso te acompaño!- lo interrumpió haciendo que los demás volearan a verla- yo tampoco puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que estamos tan cerca

-Pero Amu, que tal si algo malo pasa- interrumpió Ran

-¡Me arriesgare!, Robin es mi amiga, y no pienso dejarla sola, ¡Se que es arriesgado pero no pienso irme sin Robin!- hubo un silencio, todos estaban pensativos

-Yo también voy- interrumpió Nagiko- tienes razón Amu, no podemos dejar a Robin, ya estamos aquí

-Yo también voy a ayudar- dijo Rima- Solos no pueden hacerlo, pero juntos

-Nosotros también- dijeron Rikka y Hikaru

- ¿Y tu Yuo?- pregunto Nagiko a Yuo que estaba a dos metros del grupo. Este asintió sin musitar ninguna palabra, él también iba a ayudar

-Juntemos las manos- propuso Rikka

-¿para que?

-En señal de que pase lo que pase no nos rendiremos – dijo extendiendo una mano sobre el aire- Lo daremos todo y no moriremos hasta que salgamos de aquí TODOS juntos- todos la miraron con una sonrisa. Todos juntaron sus manos junto con la de Rikka

- ¿Tu no vas a poner tu mano?- dijo Amu a Yuo que no había puesto su mano junto con la de los demás

- No me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas ¬¬- dijo

- Que antisocial eres ¬v¬- se burló Nagiko haciendo que Nobu (shugo chara de Yuo) se riera levemente- pero bueno, igual estas incluido en el círculo aunque no pongas tu mano, la regla de los 5 metros

- ¿la regla de los 5 metros? O_O¿?- pregunto Rima

-Si, todo aquel que este a 5 metros del circulo también esta incluido ^^- dijo con orgullo

- ¿Y de donde salio esa regla? ¬¬

-La acabo de inventar ^^- dijo sonriéndole

- que idea tan tonta ¬/¬- dijo con un leve sonrojo haciendo que los demás se rieran por el comentario

-Bueno en ese caso hay que hacerlo- dijo Amu. Todos, menos Yuo, juntaron sus manos, incluyendo a los shugo charas- Pase lo que pase prometemos salir de aquí TODOS juntos- dijo

-¡SI!- dijeron todos alzando sus manos para luego soltarlas. Ya estaban decididos, pasara lo que pasara salvarían a Robin y saldrían de ahí con vida.

Fin del capitulo 42

Lamento la demora. Perdón si el capitulo es corto. La escuela me absorbe y peor ahora que ya casi entro en exámenes TToTT, pero prometo subir mas capítulos seguidos ^^ Reviews onegai


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43

Mientras tanto (hace minutos atrás), Nino estaba buscando algo, pero ¿Qué era? O mejor dicho ¿Quién era?

-_Maldición, ¿Dónde estará? –_ se decía a si misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos- _no debi dejarlas sola, tal vez le hicieron algo-_ pensaba con temor. Nino estaba buscando a Robin y a Raven, desde ese dia que se habia reencontrado con Robin no la había vuelto a ver, ni a ella ni a Raven

Nino seguio caminando hasta que sintió un pequeño temblor

-_Un temblor, no, no es un temblor-_ pensó- _deben ser las maquinas, ¡Espera! ¡Raven! ¡Robin!-_ al instante corrió lo mas rápido posible hacia la sala de investigación. Al llegar hay, unos hombres estaban que resguardaban la puerta

-¡Déjenme entrar! Yo también soy una científica, debo estar presente durante la investigación- dijo a los dos guardias

-Lo lamento, pero usted no ha sido invitada a formar parte de esta investigación- dijo uno de ellos

-¡Pero!

-¡No haga que se lo vuelva a repetir! ¡Retirece!- le dijo el otro

-Ok- dijo Nino retirándose enojada- _Maldicion ¿Ahora que hago? ¡Ya se! ¡Jhonny, Falcon!-_ pensó mientras se iba corriendo buscando a los dos mencionados. Nino llego hasta la cafetería donde se encontraban Jhonny y Falcon hablando, o mejor dicho Falcon hablaba y Jhonny escuchaba.

-¡Jhonny! ¡Falcon!¡Vengan conmigo!- dijo jalándolos de los cuellos de las batas de laboratorio y arrastrándolos fuera del lugar

-¡Espera! ¡Mi comida!- sollozaba Falcon

Nino los llevo de regreso a su sala de trabajo donde trabajaban, era el lugar mas privado que tenían.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! No me dejaste terminar mi comida- decía Falcon mientras Jhonny asentia de igual manera

-Tenemos problemas, Robin y Raven fueron llevadas a la sala de investigación- dijo en un tono serio. Falcon y Jhonny abrieron bien los ojos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no nos informaron!- dijo preocupado Falcon

-Ya lo se, cuando fui a la sala de investigación me impidieron el paso, de seguro están sospechando de nosotros- dijo Nino

-Esto es malo, quien sabe que les puedan estar haciendo ahora- dijo en un tono nervioso Falcon – Lo mejor será esperar a que salgan de hay- Dijo Falcon y Nino y Jhonn asintieron.

De repente, sono una alarma

-¡Los soldados diríjanse a las salidas para combatir, tenemos intrusos en el bosque!- anunciaban por los parlantes- Esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro

-Nino ¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo Falcon que se habia sorprendido

-Debe haber enemigos cerca del perímetro- dijo – será mejor que se vallan, puede que los llamen para que reparen algo, este atentos si es que encuentran a Robin o a Raven

-Esta bien- dijo Falcon y Jhonny asintió. Ambos se fueron del lugar. Nino también salio de la sala para seguir buscando a Raven y a Robin.

Mientras tanto. Yuri se encontraba dentro de la base, se habia vestido como uno de los soldados de Cirio para entrar.

-Qué dices, Souske, ¿puedes sentir la presencia de Robin?- le pregunto a Sosuke que estaba escondido dentro del casco de Yuri

-No, aun no- dijo mientras se concentraba en sus pensamientos

- ¿y tu Mei? ¿Puedes sentir a Momo?- le pregunto a su shugo chara que estaba al lado de Souske

-No, no siento ninguna presencia

-Bien, no esta en este piso, vamos al siguiente- dijo avanzando a las escaleras. Llego al piso 2, en el habían varias puertas y algunas personas, en su mayoría científicos

-Ten cuidado, Yuri, No te vallan a descubrir- le dijo Mei

-Si- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, era la primera vez que se infiltraba en una base sola. Tomo aire- Bien, aquí vamos- se dijo a su misma. Yuri respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar entre las personas.

-Esto, Yuri, creo que lo estas haciendo mal- dijo Souske con una gotita en el sien

-¡¿Po-por qué?!- le dijo nerviosa

-Bueno para empezar, estas andando de cuclillas - le dijo con mas gotitas en la sien. ¿Qué pasaba? Yuri estaba tan nerviosa que se puso a andar de cuclillas como si intentara no hacer ruido, todos los científicos y demás personas la miraban de manera rara, y eso ocasiono que comenzara a sudar frio y se pusiera más nerviosa

_-¡Esto anda mal!-_ se dijo a si misma

-Esto- alguien la llamo por detrás haciendo que se sobresaltara y le pasar un escalofrió por el cuerpo

-¡¿S-Si?!- dijo de manera nerviosa mientras se ponía pálida del miedo

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el científico

-¡S-Si! ¡No me pasa nada! ¡Estoy en perfectas condiciones! ¡No soy ningún infiltrado ni nada! Jaja- se rio nerviosamente. Souske y Mei hicieron un facepalm.

-B-bueno- el científico con una gotita en el sien- pero si te sientes mal, deberías ir a la enfermería

-¡S-si, tienes razón! ¡Iré a la enfermería!- dijo retirándose con pasos rígidos y tambaleándose

-_Me pregunto, si llegaremos a encontrar a Robin antes que nos descubran-_ pensó Souske con mas gotitas en la sien.

Mientras tanto, Amu y los demás examinaban el mapa y formaban su plan de rescate

-¿Todos tienen la foto del mapa?- pregunto Amu

-Si, la tenemos- dijo Rima. Todos le habían tomado una foto al mapa con sus celulares

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos- dijo Amu. Todos estaban formados en círculo mientras escuchaban el plan bien atentos- Estamos en el ultimo piso que es el -4. La base llega hasta el piso 4, es decir, tenemos 8 pisos en donde buscar a Robin. El plan es este, Nagiko, junto con Rhytm transformado en escudo, crearan un campo de fuerza que nos hará invisibles. Mientras estemos en el campo de fuerza nadie nos podrá ver, así, revisaremos cada cuarto hasta encontrar a Robin. También, nadie debe separarse, iremos todos juntos

-Si- asintieron todos

-Amu, tengo una pregunta- dijo Rikka levantando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela

-¿Qué ocurre, Rikka?- dijo Amu

-En caso de que nos llegaran a descubrir ¿Qué haremos?

-Pues que mas, pelearemos- dijo Ren chocando su puño con su palma

-¡¿No tenemos un plan de reserva?!- interrumpió Rikka

-Bueno, no hemos pensado muy bien el plan y al parecer es la única opción que tenemos ^^U- dijo Amu rascándose la nuca y con una gotita en el sien

-…Estoy muerta- dijo con la cara pálida

-Bueno- Amu se puso al frente de la puerta- Nagiko, transforma a Rhytm en escudo

-Si- Nagiko transformo a Rhytm en escudo, de este, comenzaron a salip partículas en forma de circuitos que rodearon a todos hasta convertirse en un campo de fuerza color azul- ya esta

-Bien- Amu miro a sus compañeros-¡Vamos!- dijo abriendo la puerta

Todos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos sin separarse. En su recorrido se encontraban con algunos científicos y soldados (pero en minoría). Pasaban por su costado y trataban de hacer el ruido menos posible, ya que el campo de fuerza podía hacerlos invisibles pero aun así podían oírlos.

-¿Por donde empezamos a buscar?- pregunto Hikaru

-Veamos- Rima reviso su mapa por su celular- a unos 5 metros hay un cuarto

-Bien, empezaremos por hay- dijo Amu. Al llegar a la puerta del primer cuarto, se fijaron de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor para entrar

-Despejado- anuncio Ren mirando hacia el pasillo

-Entremos- Amu abrió la puerta y todos entraron, todo estaba oscuro

-No puedo ver nada, ¿alguien a traído una linterna?- pregunto Nagiko

-Aquí- de las manos de Rima comenzaron a salir llamas que alumbraron el lugar

-AHHHHH- gritaron todos al ver a su amiga con fuego

-SHHHH ¡Guarden silencio!

-¡P-PERO!

-¡Miren bien!- Rima estaba sujetando a Kusu kusu que se había transformado en látigo, de este comenzaron a brotar llamas

-¡N-Nos vuelvas a asustar así!- le reclamo Nagiko recuperándose del susto

-Si, si- dijo mirando hacia el otro lado sin hacerle caso

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Hikaru

-No lo se, pero huele muy feo- agrego Rikka tapándose la nariz

-Si, huelo horrible- también se tapo la nariz Ren

-Huele como a desagüe- todos se taparon las narices

-¡¿Qué lugar es este?!- dijo Miki que ya no aguantaba el olor

-Esperen, voy a alumbrar el lugar- Rima agarro el látigo y haciendo un movimiento, algunas flamas se desprendieron del látigo y quedando flotando sobre el aire alumbrando todo el lugar

-Esto es- todos miraron el lugar y al instante sus caras se pusieron palidas. Estaban en las cloacas, del techo salían tubos de los cuales salía agua sucia. Se encontraban en una pequeña plataforma que los separaba a ellos del agua sucia. Un paso mas y caían al agua.

-AJJJJJJ ¡Salgamos de aquí!- grito Amu abriendo la puerta y salieron todos lo mas pronto posible y cerrando la puerta de golpe

-¡Que asco!- se quejo Rikka

-Bueno, es obvio que Robin no se encuentra hay- dijo con sarcasmo Nagiko

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el siguiente cuarto?- pregunto Hikaru

-Pasando por este pasillo a la derecha- dijo Ran viendo el celular de Amu

Todos caminaron por el pasillo, de pronto, unos hombres vestidos de soldados caminaron hacia ellos

-Y entonces yo le dije… *snif* ¿no hueles algo mal?- dijo un hombre a su compañero

-*Snif* cierto puajjjj huele a desagüe- dijo el otro. Amu y los demás se olieron, era cierto, el olor se les había quedado impregnado

-¡Huele horrible! –dijo otro de sus compañeros tapándose la nariz- De seguro que tu fuiste- dijo a uno de sus compañeros que estaba a escasos centímetros de Amu y los demás

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy! ¡Me bañe esta mañana! ¡De seguro eres tu!- le reclamo

-¡No! ¡Eres tu!- dijo empujándolo

-¡Ya no peleen!- dijo otro también empujándolos

-¡Tú no te metas!- grito otro empujando al hombre con fuerza, este se tropezó

-Hay no- El hombre había caído junto a Nagiko haciendo que se tropezara y soltara a Rhytm transformado en escudo. Al instante, el campo de fuerza desapareció dejándolos visible ante todos

-…

-…

Amu y los demás miraron a los hombres con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poder musitar alguna palabra

-…Fuck O_OU

-¡Intrusos!- grito uno de ellos

-¡Corran!- grito Amu y todos se pusieron a correr

-¡No los pierdan de vista! ¡Toca la alarma!- dijo uno de ellos a su compañero. Este presiono unos botones que tenia en un control remoto y una alarma comenzó a chillar

-¡Nos descubrieron!- grito Rikka corriendo mas a prisa

-¡Nos están siguiendo!- grito Rima al ver a tras, pero como era muy lente ya casi y la alcanzaban

-¡Rima!- Nagiko corrió hacia ella y la agarro de la mano ayudándola a correr mas rápido

-¡Vuelvan aca!

-¡No escaparan!

-¡¿Qué haremos?!- grito Hikaru

-¡Yo me encargo!- grito Ren deteniéndose- ¡Noba!- dijo y Noba (su shugo chara) se trasformó en katana y con ella lanzo unos relámpagos que dieron justo a los hombres y dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo

-¡Bien hecho Ren!- dijeron todos

-Maldición nos descubrieron- interrumpió Hikaru

-Hay que salir de…

-¡Hay están! – por los pasillos se acercaban más hombres

-¡Oh no!- musito Amu- ¡Chicos, no se…- pero todos se pusieron a correr dejándola sola- ¡Oigan!- grito corriendo lo mas rápido posible detrás de ellos

-¡Vuelvan acá mocosos!

-¡No escaparan!- y así, comenzó la típica persecución con el fondito musical cómico

-¡Corran!- gritaba Rikka

-¡Mas a prisa Rima!- le decía Nagiko que la sujetaba de la mano ayudándola a correr, o mejor dicho: él estaba corriendo y ella estaba flotando en el aire

-¡Ya verán cuando los atrapemos!- gritaban. De repente, otros hombres aparecieron de otro pasillo

-¡Corran mas rápido!- gritaba Ren

-¡Ya no puedo!- dijo Amu con cascaditas en los ojos

-¡Yo me encargo!- grito Hikaru deteniéndose. Este transformo a Ihen (su shugo chara) en reloj y con él logro detener el tiempo de los hombres haciendo que los hombres que corrían se detuvieran.

-¡Bien hecho!- le dijo Nagiko

-¡Si pudiste hacer eso ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?!- le grito Rikka

-¡Urusai! Como sea, corran, esto nos dará tiempo, mi poder no funciona mucho…- pero como dijo, su poder no funcionaba mucho tiempo. Los hombres recobraron el movimiento y se pusieron a correr

-¡AHHHHH!- gritaron todos corriendo mas aprisa

-¡Por aquí!- grito Amu señalando una puerta que estaba entreabierta. Amu entro en ella seguida de Ren y Yuo

-¡Vuelvan aquí!- gritaron los hombres pasando por el cuarto al que habían entrado

-Uff, los perdimos- dijo Amu sentándose en el suelo- ¿Estamos todos?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor- ¿Dónde están Rima, Nagiko, Rikka y Hikaru?

-Los perdimos- dijo Yuo

-¡¿QUE?!- grito preocupada Amu

-¡Ya no los veo!

-¡¿Dónde están?!

-¡Los perdimos!- gritaban desde afuera, al parecer habían perdido de vista a Rima y los demás

-ahhh- suspiro Amu- gracias a Dios, al parecer también lograron escapar- dijo aliviada- ¡¿Qué parte de "No se separen" no pudieron entender?!- reclamo Amu

-Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Ren

-Debemos salir de aquí- interrumpió Yuo- aún estamos en el piso -4 y ya comprobamos que aquí no está- dijo haciendo referencia a Robin

-Bien, pero ¿Qué hay de Rima y los demás?- dijo preocupada Amu

-Los encontraremos en el camino, pero por ahora, debemos salir de aquí

-Si- dijeron Amu y Ren

Mientras tanto

-¡Alerta, tenemos intrusos en la base! ¡Todos los soldados que estén dentro de la base estén atentos a cualquier sospechoso- anunciaron por el parlante

-¡No puede ser!- se dijo a si misma Yuri- ¡Nos descubrieron!- dijo creyendo que era ella a la que habían descubierto

-Debemos darnos prisa- dijo Mei (su shugo chara)

Yuri subió las escaleras, pero esta vez con más cautela

-¡Yuri!- interrumpió Souske

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien se acerca?- pregunto mirando hacia sus costados

-¡Yuri, puedo sentir la presencia!- dijo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo mirando atentamente a Souske

-Si, no hay error, es la presencia de un "guardián"- dijo –Robin debe estar cerca

-¡Bien, vamos!- dijo Yuri apresurando el paso

-Al parecer tenías razón, si era Robin- dijo mientras se acercaban a la puerta del piso 3

Al llegar al tercer piso no había nadie, todo estaba desierto

-De seguro enviaron a todo el personal a buscarnos- interrumpió Mei

-Souske ¿Dónde esta?- dijo Yuri

-Esta cerca, sígueme- Souske se puso a flotar mientras era seguido por Mei y Yuri. Pasaban puerta por puerta. Comenzaba a sentir la presencia mas cerca hasta que llegaron a una puerta al final del pasillo- ¡Aquí es!

-Bien- Yuri retrocedió un paso y de una patada rompió la cerradura de la puerta. Todo estaba escuro

-Are?- musito una pequeña sombra que estaba recostada en la cama

-¡Robin! ¡Al fin te encontré!- Yuri se acercó a la pequeña sombra y la abrazo con fuerzas- ven, te sacare de aca- dijo

-¡Espera!- grito la pequeña sombra, Yuri la miro- ¡Yo no soy Robin! ¡¿Quién eres tu?!

-Pero- musito confundida, Yuri se acercó al interruptor y encendió la luz. Al instante, se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que Mei y Souske. No era Robin. Era bien parecida a ella, pero esta tenia el cabello blanco y los ojos celestes- ¿Q-Quien eres tu?- dijo mirando a la chica

-Mi nombre es Raven ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo mirándola seriamente

-Yuri- interrumpió Sosuke sin dejar de mirar a la peliblanca- Ella es la que emana la presencia

-¡Eso quiere decir que..!

-Si, ella debe ser- dijo mirándola

-Pero, las muestras de sangre mostraron que Robin era…- dijo Mei

-Al parecer nos equivocamos –interrumpió mirando fijamente a Raven- No hay duda, ella es la que emana la presencia del guardián, ella es: La hija de Daria

Fin del capítulo 43


	44. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44

-¡Cirio-sama! ¡La alarma ha sonado, tenemos intrusos en la base!- dijo uno de los soldados. Cirio se encontraba en un cuarto sentado en un sillón y frente al televisor, a su costado estaba Guliet. Era como un tipo de bar elegante.

-Bien, envía a todos los soldados que queden dentro de la base y que los encuentren- dijo todo despreocupado

-¿no quiere que llame a otros soldados para que los ayuden?- pregunto su subordinado

-No, con los que tenemos dentro de la base son suficientes- dijo tranquilo

-Hai- dijo y se retiro su subordinado

-Cirio-sama, ¿no esta preocupado? Tenemos infiltrados- dijo en un tono calmado Guliet

-Te preocupas mucho, Guliet, recuerda que nuestros subordinados son los mas fuertes. Recuerda, cuando recluto a alguien yo decido si tiene la fuerza suficiente para unírsenos, no los subestimes- dijo sin dejar de mirar la televisión

Mientras tanto

-¿Cómo salimos de aquí?- se preguntaba Amu mirando por la puerta que estaba entreabierta

-Miren- dijo Ren señalando una conducto de ventilación, este saco las rejillas del conducto- podemos ir por aquí

-Pero- musito Dia- no sabemos a donde nos llevara y…

-¡Los encontraste!

-¡No!

-¡Revisa en ese cuarto!

-¡No queda de otra-desu!- dijo Su

-Rapido, por aquí- dijo Ren y todos entraron al conducto justo a tiempo antes de que alguien los viera

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Noba (shugo chara de Ren)

-Ahora solo queda avanzar- dijo Nobu (shugo chara de Yuo)

Amu, seguido de Yuo y luego Ren, avanzaron por el ducto de ventilación esperando encontrar una salida

Mientras tanto

-¡¿Cómo pudimos perderlos?!- grito Rikka

-¡Fue tu culpa, tu nos dijiste que fueramos por el otro camino!

-¡Porque crei haberlos viso ir por ese camino!

-¡Ya callense!- grito Rima haciendo que los dos se callaran al instante- Ahora, debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo haremos?- dijo Nagiko. Los cuatro se encontraban ocultos en otro cuarto y detrás de la puerta estaban 4 subordinados de Cirio buscándolos

-Ya se- interrumpio Ihen (shugo chara de Hikaru)- Hikaru me transformara en reloj, luego detendré el tiempo por unos segudos, eso nos dara tiempo para salir

-Suena un buen plan, pero, ¿hacia donde corremos?- pregunto Hotaru

-Mira Rima- interumpio Kusu Kusu señalando atraves de la puerta que estaba entre abierta- Ese es un elevador- a 5 metros de allí estaba la puerta del elevador abierta

-Bien, a la cuenta de 3 lo hacemos, ¿Esta bien?- dijo Nagiko

-¡Si!- musitaron todos

-1… -todos se ponían en sus posiciones- 2…- Hikaru transformo a Ihen en reloj- ¡3!- todos salieron del cuarto. Hikaru se puso delante de todos y detuvo el tiempo dejando a los subordinados de Cirio inmoviles

-¡Chicos ahora!- grito y todos corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hacia el elevador, ya allí el tiempo volvió a caminar

-¡Vuelvan aquí!- grito una de los soldados corriendo hacia el elevador

-De prisa- dijo Rima y Nagiko cerro la puerta del elevador presionando el botón con el numero 1 en el. La puerta se cerro en la cara de los soldados y comenzó a subir hacia el nivel 1

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Rikka dejándose caer apollada a la pared y sentándose en el suelo

-Ahora, haremos lo mismo cuando llegemos- dijo Nagiko

-Si

Mientras tanto unas personas se encontraban mirando las cámaras de vigilancia, el cuarto estaba oscuro y solo se podían ver cuatro sombras

-Tsk- musito uno de ellos- que molesto, desperdiciar mi tiempo para buscar a unos niños- dijo molesto un hombre

-Tu siempre te quejas de todo, Karasu- musito la otra sombra varonil- las ordenes fueron, todos dentro de la base vallan a buscar a los infiltrados

-Y no queras desobedecer las ordenes de Cirio-sama- musito una sombra mas pequeña que los otros dos, la voz de un chico- tu sabes lo que te puede hacer el si no le hacemos caso

-¡Callense de una maldita vez!¡Hasán, Eugeo!- musito la primera sombra- Me irritan con sus malditos comentarios

-Tu eres el que se irrita mucho. Karasu- musito la sombra pequeña

-¡Maldito…!

-Uff- suspiro- ¿y tu que crees? Sicilia- dijo dirigiéndose a una sombra que estaba sentada a dos metros de ellos

-No lo se- dijo una voz femenina- esto es molesto, no me gusta tener que trabajar- dijo la sombra de cabello ondulado y voluminosa

-Pues esas son las ordenes- dijo otra sombra dirigiéndose a la puerta- vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo y las cuatro sombras se retiraron del lugar

Mientras tanto…

-No me gusta este lugar- se quejo Amu mientras a vansaba por el conducto de ventilacion

-Vamos- le decía Miki- no esta tan mal

-¡Eso lo dices tu que no te has chocado mas de una ves y no te has encontrado con mas de una araña en todo el camino!- se quejo – Ya no más, este lugar me da miedo TT_TT- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos

-¿Siempre es asi?- dijo Ren desde atrás

-Masomenos -_- U- dijeron Dia, Su y Ran con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Cuánto mas tenemos que seguir?- djio Amu con cascaditas en los ojos

-¡Solo un poco mas! ¡Vamos Amu tu puesdes!- dijo Ran animándola

-¡Ya no mas TTmTT!- dijo pero de repente, una de las partes del conducto se callo y ella también callo- Ahhhh

-¡Amu!- gritaron todos acercándose a donde habia caído

-Itai- se quejo sobándose la espalda

-¡Amu ¿te encuentras bien?!- dijeron Ran, Miki, Su y Dia bajando donde se encontraba Amu

-Si, gracias- dijo, Amu se habia caído encima de unas cajas que amortiguaron su caída- Esto es… - dijo levantándose. Era un cuarto que estaba semi oscuro y lo único que lo iluminaba eran unas luces que estaban en el suelo debajo de unos vidrios

-Amu ¿Qué ves hay?- dijo Ren

-No lo se- dijo paseándose por el lugar. El cuarto era amplio y estaba rodeado de archivadores y en el medio habia una pequeña mesa de metal

-¿Es seguro?- pregunto Noba (shugo chara de Ren)

-Si, pueden bajar- dijo. Luego Ren y Yuo bajaron con cuidado

-¿Qué es este lugar?- musito Noba

-Parece es un lugar donde guardan información- dijo Ren paseándose por los archivadores al igual que Amu y Yuo

-Aquí debe ser donde guardan la información de todos- dijo Yuo

-Si, cada archivador tiene un nombre grabado en el- agrego Nobu (shugo chara de Yuo)

-Mmm- musito Amu paseándose por los archivadores, habían varios de ellos, cada uno con un nombre distinto, todos perfectamente alineados. Amu podía ver distintos nombres mientras pasaba su mano por cada uno de ellos.

-que- musito Amu y se detuvo frente a uno de los archivadores, este tenia el nombre de Robin grabado en el- ¡Chicos vengan!

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ren acercándose a Amu al igual que Yuo

-Miren, este tiene el nombre de Robin en el- dijo al ver que el archivador tenia escrito: Robin Kyoshiro, en el. Ren y Yuo abrieron los ojos al ver eso

-hay que abrirlo- dijo Ran. Amu abrió el archivador, en este habían varias carpetas. Amu saco una de ellas y junto con Ren y Yuo la pusieron en la mesita y la abrieron

-Esto es… información- dijo mientras revisaba hoja por hoja junto con Ren y Yuo. En la carpeta habían varias hojas al igual que una foto de una bebe de ojos dorados y pelo negro

-Mira este Amu- musito Miki entregándole una hoja de periódico antigua

-¿Un periódico? "Incendio en hospital, varias personas mueren a manos del grupo terrorista los Shin jidai"- leyó el titulo de la noticia

-Miren esto- interrumpió Ren poniendo hojas encima de la mesa- parece ser algún diario de estudio

-pero… ¿Por qué tendrían un diario de estudio de Robin?- dijo Amu mientras revisaba las hojas

-Amu, esto es… -dijo Ran señalando una de las hojas

-¿Robin Kyoshiro: Proyecto Guardián? -leyó el titulo de la hoja- 1ª prueba: a pesar de las pocas semanas de nacida, a respondido bien a los tratamientos que le hemos dado, todavía no hay señal de que logremos sacarle XiYu, pero hasta entonces seguiremos con los tratamientos.-Leyó a Amu, todos la escuchaban bien atenta como iba leyendo- 2ª prueba: a habido mejorías, el medidor de energía a respondido, si es posible dentro de una semana llevaremos nuestra investigación mas halla con la bebe. 3ª prueba: La maquina de extracción del XiYu esta casi completa, mientras tanto, la bebe logra mostrar mas mejorías emanando el XiYu. 4ª prueba: Durante la prueba para extraerle el XiYu ocurrio un desastre, fue mucha la potencia para la bebe durante la extracción, la maquina exploto ya que fue mucho el poder que emano la bebe durante la extracción. Afortunadamente logramos salvar a la bebe pero…- Amu se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ren al ver que Amu se detuvo

-No hay mas, ¿Cuál es la página que sigue?- pregunto cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta

-¿Hay alguien adentro?- dijo alguien detrás de la puerta

-Maldicion- musito Ren- Hay que salir de aquí

Amu junto las hojas y las puso de nuevo en el archivador y volvieron al conducto de ventilación justo a tiempo antes de que unos soldados de Cirio entraran dentro

-¿Ya se fueron?- pregunto Dia

-Creo que si- dijo Yuo

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Amu- Esto es muy misterioso ¿Por qué tendrían información de Robin?

-Siempre supe que ocultaba algo pero… - dijo Ren- ¿Qué es lo que nos ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo?

- ¿Tu crees que este relacionada con Cirio Tsuyoishita?- pregunto Ran

-No lo se, pero, primero debemos encontrarla, luego aclararemos las cosas- dijo Amu poniéndose en marcha

-Si- dijeron Yuo y Ren

Los tres siguieron gateando por el conducto de ventilacion, pero ahora con mas preguntas en la cabeza, ¿Por qué tenían tanta información de Robin? ¿a que se referían con guardian? Y sobre todo ¿Qué era lo que le hicieron cuando era bebe?

Asi, siguieron gateando durante 5 minutos hasta que…

-Veo una luz- dijo Ran. A lo lejos se podía ver una pequeña luz

-Vamos- dijo emocionada Amu al saber que al fin encontraban una salida. Al llegar hasta donde estaba la salida, Amu empujo las rejillas abriéndoles paso para salir de hay

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Ren saliendo del conducto

-Parece ser alguna sala de entrenamiento- dijo Amu. El cuarto estaba era amplio y no tenia ningún objeta alrededor

-Valla valla- los tres voltearon al oir eso- Al parecer me encontré con el premio mayor- dijo sarcásticamente un hombre frente a ellos. Era de tés blanca con cabello morado a lo punk y ojos azulados, tenia una ropa parecída a la de Cirio y Guliet, pero esta no tenia el saco, solo el pantalón de cuero, un polo sin mangas color gris con el emblema de los Shin jidai y una botas color café

-¡¿Quién eres?!- dijeron mirando fijamente al hombre que estaba frente a ellos

- Tsk- musito el hombre, de su pantalones saco un cigarro y lo encendió, lo soplo por unos segundos- que molesto, por andar buscando a ese idiota de Hasán me encontré con ustedes, bueno- tiro su cigarro al suelo y lo piso apagándolo- ordenes son ordenes, tendré que matarlos- dijo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

Amu, Yuo y Ren lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, no les quedaba de otra, tendrían que pelear contra aquel hombre.

Fin del capitulo 44

Ficha informativa

Karasu: Es uno de los soldados de Cirio. Tiene poco temperamento y se enoja con facilidad, además de ser violento y agresivo. Tiene el cabello a lo punk y color morado. Sus ojos son celestes. Su ropa consiste en una pantalón de cuero, un polo sin mangas color gris con el emblema de los Shin jidai en el pecho (el fénix mirando hacia el frente), además de una botas color café. Su arma es una guadaña que emana un olor venenoso que puede matarte ni bien lo huelen. Es rápido y fuerte.


	45. Chapter 45

Capitulo 45

-Camino despejado- dijo Mei

-Bien, vamos- detrás de ellas estaba Yuri junto con Raven

-Si- musito Raven

Yuri estaba buscando la salida junto con Raven para sacarla de ahí. Los cuatro corrían por los pasillos sigilosamente para que nadie los descubriera. Yuri estaba algo confundida, no que hacer con esa chica, pero, sabia que tenia que sacarla de hay.

-Esto- susurro Raven y todos voltearon para verla haciendo que se ponga algo nerviosa- t-también buscaran a Robin ¿verdad?

-si, pero por ahora nuestra prioridad es sacarte de aquí- le susurro Souske

-Lo se, pero, me preocupa Robin, tambien quisiera ayudar para encontrarla- dijo con algo de timidez

-Descuida, ¿Raven no?- pregunto Yuri y Raven asintió. Se acercó a ella y se arrodillo frente a ella- no tienes de que preocuparte, la encontraremos, pero primero debemos sacarte de aquí, Souske te acompañara cuando encontramos la salida y yo me quedare para encontrar a Robin ¿ok?- dijo de manera calmada y Raven asintió un poco mas aliviada

-Yuri vamos- dijo Mei- por aquí esta el ascensor- dijo señalando al final del pasillo el ascensor que estaba abierto

-Bien, vamos- dijo y los cuatro corrieron lo mas rápido que podían hasta llegar allí pero…

-Are?- se detuvo Souske mirando hacia un cuarto- Yuri, mira, este es el cuarto de cámaras- dijo

-¿Qué?- Yuri se detuvo al igual que Mei (su shugo chara) y Raven. Las tres se acercaron hacia donde estaba Souske- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tiene escrito "Sala de vigilancia" en la puerta- dijo señalando un letrerito pegado en la puerta

-Y-ya veo- dijo Yuri con una gotita en la cabeza

-Hay que entrar, eso nos ayudara para ver donde esta la salida

-Bien- Yuri abrió la puerta encontrándose con un simple cuarto oscuro que estaba alumbrado por una la pantalla de un televisor grande sobre una mesa de vidrio- ¿Qué es esto?- la pantalla no mostraba nada, solo un fondo azul- ¿Cómo se maneja esto?- dijo manoseando el televisor

-Yuri con cuidado- dijo Souske nervioso al ver que Yuri estaba levantando el televisor y examinándolo por detrás

-¡Auch!- musito Yuri con varias venitas en su cabeza, le había pasado una descarga eléctrica- ¡Carajo! ¡Ya me canse!- dijo poniendo el televisor en su lugar pero golpeándolo con fuerza contra la mesita de vidrio. Souske estaba con la boca bien abierta. Al instante, en la mesa se prendieron una luces formando un tablero como un teclado de una laptop

-¡Lo logre! ^^- dijo victoriosa Yuri

-Tu todo lo arreglas a golpes -_-U- dijo Souske con varias gotitas al estilo anime

-Veamos- Yuri puso su dedo sobre el cursor del teclado y al instante la pantalla cambio de fondo- vez, solo está bloqueado ^^- se dirigió con una sonrisa a Souske, el cual solo respondió con más gotitas en la sien. La pantalla habia cambiado por una que mostraba varias imágenes de la base de Cirio- estas deben ser las cámaras- dijo haciendo click sobre cualquier imagen, al instante la imagen se agrando. Yuri iba cambiando imagen revisando cuarto por cuarto

-Al parecer hay poca gente dentro de la base- dijo Mei al ver que la mayoría de las habitaciones y pasillos estaban vacios y los que tenían gente eran menos de 10 personas

-Si, al parecer la mayoría deben estar afuera de la base- dijo Yuri con preocupación al recordar que dejo a sus compañeros solos en el campamento

-¡Yuri detente!- dijo Souske haciendo reaccionar a Yuri que se habia perdido en sus pensamientos mientras pasaba las imágenes

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste la salida?- dijo despreocupada

-No pero- Souske trago seco- debes ver esto- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos señalando en la imagen un extremo del pasillo

-¡¿QUE CARAJO?!- gritaron Yuri y Mei al ver lo que señalaba. En la imagen se podía ver a Nagiko, Rima, Rikka y Hikaru escabulléndose por una habitación

-¡Tenemos que ir por ellos o si no…!- dijo Souske dirigiéndose a Yuri pero- ¡Yuri resiste!- Yuri se había desmayado cayéndose del asiento al igual que Mei. A ambas se les salía el almita al estilo anime

-Me pregunto… si lograremos encontrar a Robin a tiempo- se dijo a si misma Raven mirando con varias gotitas en su cabeza la extraña escena

Mientras tanto

-Tuvimos suerte ¿no?- dijo Rikka mientras caminaban por los pasillos

-Si, que suerte que no habia nadie al otro lado del ascensor- dijo Nagiko

-¿en que piso estamos?- pregunto Rima

-En el piso 1- dijo Hotaru

De repente, oyeron unos pasos a lo lejos

-Alguien se acerca- dijo Kusu Kusu

-Por aqui- dijo Nagiko. Todos cambiaron de dirección adentrándose en un pasillo casi en la total oscuridad

-¿ya se abran ido?-pregunto Rima

-Tal vez –agrego Hikaru- debemos…- pero no pudo completar la frase ya que de repente, del techo comenzó a bajar una pared que bloqueo el paso hacia devuelta donde estaban, dejándolos en la totaloscuridad

-¡¿Qué paso?!- dijo Ihen (shugo chara de Hikaru)

-Estamos atrapados, y peor aun, no puedo ver nada

-Yo tampoco-dijo Rikka

De repente, del techo una luces se prendieron alumbrando el pasillo

-Valla valla- dijo una voz femenina – por lo visto tengo suerte- dijo una mujer delante de ellos. Era de cabello castaño claro y ondulado largo. Era de piel blanca, y además voluptuosa (osea, pechos grandes). Llevaba un uniforme que consistía en una chaqueta de cuero que dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos, llevaba la insignia de los Shin jidai, además de una falda de cuero y botas unas botas.

Nagiko y los demás retrocedieron unos pasos, les habían tendido una trampa y habían caído.

-Por lo visto fue buena idea separarme del grupo- agrego la mujer tirando su cabello hacia atras- bueno…- detrás suyo saco un bazuca de casi su tamaño- acabemos con esto- dijo en un tono serio apuntando hacia Nagiko y los demás

Mientras tanto…

-¡Cuidado!- grito Ren ha Amu que estaba en el aire haciendo que mirara detrás suyo, Karasu estaba apunto de atacarla pero ella lo bloqueo con su tridente (Su transformada)

-JA ¡Esto es divertido!- dijo el hombre poniendo mas fuerza a su golpe y empujando a Amu hacia el suelo. Karasu callo de pie mirando con una sonrisa sadica a Ren, Amu y Yuo, los tres tenían heridas y rasguños

-Solo esta jugando con nosotros- dijo Yuo mirándolo fijamente

-Debe haber una manera de detenerlo- dijo Ren examinando a su oponente buscando un punto débil

Karasu dio un gran salto quedando encima de los tres, saco su guadaña y con un movimiento de esta comenzó a salir un humo color purpura que empezó a expandirse con rapidez

-¡No otra vez!- Amu, Ren y Yuo se alejaron del humo toxico

-Amu, ten cuidado, recuerda que es venenoso- dijo Dia

-Si

-Tsk- musito Karasu- Ya me aburrí de estos juegos tontos- dijo con un tono serio de voz- los voy a matar de una vez por todas

Karasu volvió a sacar su guadaña pero esta vez el humo se expandía con más rapidez

Amu, Ren y Yuo estaban en problemas, ya no habia donde mas escapar.

Fin del capitulo 45

Ficha informativa:

Sicilia: Es una de los subordinados de Cirio. Es voluptuosa (ósea grandes pechos).Tiene el cabello castaño claro, es ondulado y le llega hasta la cintura. Lleva una chaqueta de cuero con la insignia de los Shin Jidai, además que el cierre esta abierto dejando ver un el inicio de sus pechos. Lleva una falda de cuero también con unas botas. Tiene una bazuca que puede crear ilusiones (no pregunten como x,D). En cuanto a su actitud: es soberbia, orgullosa, y tiene un mal carácter cuando la hacen enojar.


	46. Chapter 46

Capitulo 46

-¡¿Lista Mei?!

-¡Lista!

-Esto…- dijo Raven mirándolos con varias gotitas – ¿no creen que eso ya es demasiado?- dijo mirando la extraña escena. Yuri estaba en el suelo desmayada y Mei (transformada en pergamino) estaba a punto de darle descargas eléctricas

-Momentos difíciles requieren medidas desesperadas- agrego Souske levantando un dedito

-¡Despejen!- grito Mei en forma de pergamino dándole una descarga eléctrica a Yuri

-¡AAAHHHH!- grito Yuri con los pelos parados por la descarga- ¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!- grito enojada agarrando con sus manos a Mei y Souske

-Te nos ibas- dijo Souske en un tono sarcástico

-¡Pero no tenían que darme una descarga eléctrica!- grito enfurecido mientras que de su boca salía fuego

-Esto…- interrumpió Raven

-Asi, y ahora ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Souske tratando de salir del puño de Yuri

-Joder, denme un descanso- dijo Yuri con una voz como de niña- Tengo un plan- agrego volviendo a su tono serio de voz- Souske, tu quédate aquí con Raven, cerrare la puerta con llave

-¿Y si alguien viene?- pregunto Souske

-Ahora todos deben estar afuera de la base, yo ire a buscar a Robin y los demás, luego volveré por ustedes. Esos niños me deben una explicación- _cuando los encuentre, les daré una paliza_- pensó

-Ok

-Toma mi celular- Yuri le entrego a Souske su celular- Ya descarge el mapa de la base a mi celular, en el puedes ver un radar que indica mi posición actual, ¿verdad?

-Si- dijo Souske mirando el mapa, en el se podía ver una luz color verde, esa era Yuri, tenia puesto un radar- una pregunta

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Yuri pensando que no habia dejado algo claro

-¿Qué hare si es que Haruto-san nos llama por el celular?- al instante, a Yuri le paso un escalofrio por el cuerpo, ¿Qué le diría su jefe, o mejor dicho, que le haría?. Haruto (el jefe de Yuri) tenia un comportamiento casi similar al de Suko-sensei.

-B-Bueno- dijo temblando- l-le dices que todo anda bien y que no se preocupe- agrego con miedo y temblando ante los castigos que le podía dar Haruto si se enteraba que por si descuido Amu y los demás se habían colado en la base, otra vez

Asi, Yuri cerro la puerta dejando a Raven y Souske adentro.

-Vamos Mei- le dijo a su shugo chara

-Hai

Ambas se corrieron hasta llegar al ascensor, allí, presionaron el botón con el numero: -2 grabado en el. El ascensor comenzó a bajar. Yuri, mas que enojada, estaba preocupada, solo esperaba que Amu y los demás no estén en problemas.

-Dime – musito Raven que estaba sentada en el suelo. Souske volteo su mirada hacia Raven- ¿Crees que lograremos salir de aquí?

-Si, ya veras que lograremos salir de aquí- dijo volando hacia Raven y posando una mano en su hombro. Raven le brindo una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario.

Mientras tanto…

-¡No respiran el humo!- grito Ren alejándose lo mas que podía del humo que salía de la guadaña de Karasu

-Amu- dijo Su

-¡Si!- Amu agarro a Su transformada en tridente y con un movimiento, creo una ráfaga de viento que logro disipar un poco el humo, pero no era suficiente y el humo comenzó a volver

-No es suficiente- dijo Yuo. El agarro a Nobu (su shugo chara) trasformado en P90 y con el disparo contra Karasu, pero él lo esquivo con mucha facilidad

-¡Eso es todo lo que tienen!- grito y de un momento a otro desapareció

-¡¿A dónde se fue?!- grito Ren

-¡Ren cuidado!- grito Amu. Detrás de Ren apareció Karasu golpeándolo con el mango de su guadaña y lanzándolo lejos. De nuevo agito su guadaña y volvió a salir el humo purpura, pero estaba vez era mas intenso

-¡¿Pero que?!- grito Amu. El humo no solo era mas fuerte, sino que también comenzó a corroer las paredes

-Maldicion- musito Ren levantándose con la ayuda de su katana (Noba transformado)

-Ahora es un humo acido- dijo Yuo

-_Debe haber una manera de derrotarlo_**-** pensó Amu. El humo estaba apunto de llegar a ella, pero volvió a usar a Su creando una ventisca de aire mas fuerte, en ella se podía ver algunos rayos. Esto logro disipar el humo lo suficiente como para que Amu y Yuo llegaran hasta Ren

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Amu

-Si, escuchen, tengo un plan- Amu y Yuo lo miraron con intriga- Me eh dado cuenta que su humo es mayor cuando no es tan potente, pero cuando es potente, la cantidad del humo es poca

-¿a que quieres llegar?- pregunto Amu

-Ese tipo tiene un mal temperamento, tratare de irritarlo para que utilice todo su humo contra mi, luego …- Ren susurro mas bajo. Karasu solo los miraba esperando a que acabar de hablar para continuar peleando

-¡Ya me harte de ustedes mocosos!- grito Karasu corriendo con dirección hacia ellos. Karasu empuño su guadaña. Amu, Ren y Yuo lograron esquivar el ataque de Karasu dando un salto y cayendo cada uno en diferentes partes

-_¡Bien!_- pensó Ren-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Crei que eras mas rudo!- le grito en un tono burlesco

-Ahhh- bufo Karasu- ¡¿Quién te crees mocos?!-dijo mientras en su frente comenzó a aparecer varias venitas

-¡Por lo que veo no eres tan fuerte! ¡Si lo fueras ya nos abrías matado! ¡Por lo que veo somos demasiado para ti!- le grito en un tono burlón

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Karasu estaba enfurecido, algunas de sus venitas comenzaban a palpitar. Sin dudarlo, corrió para atacar a Ren.

-_Aquí viene_- pensó Ren. Karasu golpeo con todas sus fuerzas contra Ren, pero este lo bloqueo con su katana. De la katana de Ren salieron chispas hasta que se transformo en una descarga eléctrica que alcanzo a Karasu

-¡BASTARDO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas aun empujando su guadaña contra la katana. Karasu opuso mas fuerza empujando a Ren contra el suelo. En un descuido, Karasu golpeo a Ren en el vientre lanzándolo contra el muro.

-¡Ahora si vas a morir!- grito Karasu acercándose a Ren hasta estar a 4 metros de distancia. Karasu empuño su guadaña lanzando otra vez el humo pero estabas aun mas intenso. El humo estaba punto de llegar hasta Ren cuando…

-¡Amu ahora!- grito y de la nada apareció Amu a su costado su con Su transformada en tridente, lanzo una ráfaga de viento aun mas fuerte y con rayos en el, habia hecho un tornado eléctrico

-¡Malditos!- grito Karasu al ver que el humo se disipaba- ¡¿Creen que esto me detendrá?!- grito empuñando de nuevo su guadaña y lanzando otra vez el humo. El humo estaba a punto de llegar a ellos

-¡Ahora!- gritaron ambos, de la nada, desaparecieron (como su hubieran usado shumpo (bleach))- ¡Ahora Yuo!

-¡¿Pero que?!- detras de Karasu apareció Yuo apuntándolo con su P90. Karasu estaba tan concentrado en Amu y Ren que se habia despistado de Yuo. Yuo apunto directo hacia el vientre de Karasu, y luego apretó el gatillo. De la P90 salio el rayo color rojo dejando una herida profunda en el. Karasu callo al suelo.

-¡Lo logramos!- grito victoriosa Amu

-malditos…- musito Karasu- ¡COMO SE ATREVEN!

Karasu se levanto y empuño su guadaña y les hizo un corte a los tres con la guardia baja

-GAAAAHHH- gritaron los tres cayendo al suelo, los tres con un corte en el vientre cada uno

-¡M-maldición!- dijo con dificultad Amu

-¡Ahora morirán malditos mocosos!- Karasu se acercó a Ren y empuño su guadaña- ¡MUERE!

-¡REN!

Amu cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, espero algún grito de dolor o algo, pero no holló nada, de repente, Amu abrió los ojos y se quedó con los ojos como platos. Ren estaba bloqueando el ataque de Karasu con su katana con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Tsk, que mocoso tan estúpido- dijo Karasu poniendo mas fuerza pero REn no se daba por vencido

-R-Ren- musito Amu, ella podía ver la heria que tenia Ren en el veintre, era algo profunda.

Ren esta realmente agotado y estaba perdiendo fuerzas, Amu y Yuo lo miraban como oponía fuerzas al ataque de Karasu

-_No me rendiré_- pensó Ren – _No voy a morir aquí_

Ren logro safarse del ataque de Karasu.

-Que idiota eres, igual van a morir todos- Karasu los miraba con una sonrisa sadica, estaba bastante confiado

-Ren… Yuo- Amu se levanto del suelo y se dirigio hacia Ren para ayudarlo a levantarse. Yuo también se levanto y se dirigio junto con los dos

Ren- Esto es malo ¿Cómo lo derrotamos?

-Tengo un plan- interrumpió Amu- Escuchen…

Karasu os miraba desde donde estaba

-¡Creen que lograran derrotarme! ¡Este es mi territorio, nunca podrán derrotarme!

-Bien, ¿ya saben el plan?- Ren y Yuo asintieron

Los tres se levantaron con dificultad, estaban decididos, no se rendirían sin darlo todo, no morirían hay a manos de ese tipo.

Ren corrió empuñando su katana contra Karasu. Karasu bloqueo el ataque de Ren con facilidad y lo empujo contra la pared. Pero Yuo apareció detrás de Karasu y le disparo, pero este lo esquivo soltando a Ren. Amu aprovechó el momento para lanzar otra ráfaga de viento contra Karasu, pero este volvió a esquivarlo. Yuo agarro a Ren y de un salto, ambos quedaron sobre el aire, Amu también dio un gran salto y también quedo sobre el aire

-¡Ahora!- grito Amu y ella, Ren y Yuo (que estaban encima de Karasu) le lanzaron sus ataques combinados. Karasu no tuvo tiempo de escapar de los ataques y el golpe fue directo.

-AAHHHH- grito Karasu cuando los tres ataques calleron sobre él. Al fin, después de todo, lo habían derrotado- ¡M-Malditos mocosos!- dijo Karasu con dificultad, pero sus piernas no le respondían y todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, tenia bastantes rasguños y heridas por todo el cuerpo, y su uniforme estaba rasgado.

Amu, Yuo y Ren cayeron de pie en el suelo

-¡Finalmente!- dijo victoriosa Amu

-Al fin- dijeron Ran, Miki y Dia- lo hiciste Su- se acercaron a Su que estaba trasformada, esta se destransformo y volvió a su forma original

-M-malditos- dijo Karasu

-Oye tu- Ren se acerco a Karasu- ¿tu sabes donde esta Robin? ¡Dinos!

-Ren- musito Amu- primero debemos curarte, tu eres el que esta mas herido

-Ja- musito Karasu- ya veo, vinieron por ella

-Contesta- dijo Ren con seriedad y mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-No lo se

-¡No mientas!

-Causo muchos problemas al principio, pero Cirio-sama ya se encargo de ella- ante lo dicho Ren abrió mas los ojos

-¡Maldito…!

-Ya déjalo, Ren- interrumpio Amu

-Tsk- musito Ren, este bajo su katana y Noba se des trasformo

-Primero debemos curarte

Amu transformo a Dia en sus anillos y estos comenzaron a brillar y a desprender una luz, al instante. Amu acerco sus anillos a Ren para curarlo primero a él. La herida que tenia en el vientre comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco

-Ya esta, ahora tu Yuo- Amu acerco los anillos hacia Yuo que también tenia una herida en el vientre por el ataque de Karasu. Yuo estaba sin expresión alguna, Amu podía jurar que la herida que tenia no le dolia. Luego de curar a Yuo, Amu se curo a si misma

-¿lo vamos a dejar aquí?- pregunto Ran mirando a Karasu

-Si, en su estado no creo que puedo seguirnos- musito Amu

-Vamos- dijo Ren y los tres se dirigieron hacia la puerta mas cercana

-¡Creen que por vencerme ya tienen esto ganado!- grito Karasu haciendo que Amu y los demás voltearan- ¡Si apenas pudieron vencerme ¿creen que lo podrán ganar a mis demás compañeros?! ¡Ellos son mas fuertes que yo y de seguro los mataran en un instante!

-…- Ni Amu ni los otros dos dijeron nada, solo lo miraban- Vamos- musito Ren

Los tres salieron de la sala con cautela y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos que estaban despejados

-Oye… Amu- dijo Miki

-¿Qué ocurre?

-y si lo que ese tipo dijo era cierto, si personas mas fuertes que él. Apenas y salimos con vida de hay, ¿Qué pasara… cuando nos encontramos con esas personas?

-No tendremos de otra- interrumpio Ren- tendremos que pelear, es nuestra única opción

-…- ninguno dijo nada después de eso. Todos estaban concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, Amu y Ren esperaban encontrar a Robin lo mas rápido posible, o por lo menos encontrarse con Nagiko y los demás.

Mientras tanto, Cirio estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando uno de sus subordinados entro en la sala y le entrego a Cirio unos papeles en un sobre cerrado.

-Son los resultados de la investigación, Cirio-sama- dijo el subordinado y Cirio, con un gesto con la mano, le pidió que se retirara.

-Guliet- musito Cirio. Guliet que estaba parado a su costado giro para verlo

-Si

-Puedes quedarte un rato aca con Robin- dijo. Robin estaba sentado en un mueble que miraba hacia Cirio, ella estaba con la misma mirada perdida mientras sujetaba el huevo de Momo (su shugo chara)

-Como usted diga Cirio-sama- Cirio salio de la sala acompañado por Guliet hasta la salida. Ambos pasaron por el pasadizo elegante hasta llegar a la puerta que separaba ese lugar con el resto de la base

-quiero que vigiles el perímetro, no dejes que nadie se acerque a Robin hasta que yo te diga

-Como usted ordene Cirio-sama

Cirio salio se puso en camino hacia la sala de investigaciones donde se encontraban todos los científicos importantes de la base. Mientras tanto, Guliet estaba en la vigilando el perímetro del piso donde se encontraban, tal como le habia ordenado Cirio

Por otro lado. Sicilia (subordinada de Cirio) habia sacado su basuka, tanto ella como Nagiko y los demás tomaron distancia de ella. Sicilia los examinaba.

-Bien- musito Sicilia- Empecemos

Fin del capitulo 46


	47. Chapter 47

Capitulo 47

-Bien- musito Sicilia- Empecemos

Nagiko, junto con Rima se pusieron frente a Rikka y Hikaru para protegerlos, ambos habían transformado en sus shugo charas en armas, Kusu Kusu en látigo y Temari en naginata. Sicilica los examino por un momento antes de hacer su ataque

-oh- musito Sicilia mirando a Hikaru- me habían contado de ti, tu puedes controlar el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Hikaru no dijo nada, solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos pensando como lo había descubierto

-Bueno, eso es un punto a favor para ustedes… cosa que no puedo permitir- dicho esto, Sicilia dio un paso hacia el frente y desapareció ante sus narices. Luego reapareció detrás de Hikaru y le disparo con su bazuca, pero de esta solo salieron ondas de sonido.

-¡Hikaru!- gritaron Nagiko, Rima y Rikka. Nagiko y Rima trataron de atacar a Sicilia pero esta volvió a aparecer y reaparecer en su lugar.

-Guhhhh- musitaba Hikaru mientras caia de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos

-¡¿Hikaru que te pasa?!- pregunto Rikka arrodillándose junto a él, pero Hikaru solo se quejaba y cerraba con mas fuerzas sus ojos como si estuviera teniendo un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza

-¡Maldita ¿Qué le hiciste?!- grito Nagiko apuntándola con su naginata

-Solo esta por entrar en un trance- dijo sin ningún cambio en su tono de voz

Rima también se acerco al cuerpo de Hikaru el cual ahora estaba echado en posición fetal en el suelo, Rikka y Rima gritaban su nombre tratando de hacerlo regresar, pero luego de un rato dejo de quejarse para caer desmallado.

-maldita ¡No te lo perdonare!- grito Rikka transformando a Hotaru en una shuriken de 1.40 metros

Sicilica no dijo nada, solo se puso en posición al igual que Nagiko y los demás, la batalla estaba por empezar

-¡Hikaru!, por favor despierta ¡Hikaru!- Ihen estaba a su lado tratando de despertarlo pero era inútil

-¿Dónde estoy?- dentro de la mente de Hikaru este se preguntaba, estaba en un lugar oscuro, no podía oir nada, solo oscuridad, nada mas

-joven amo despierte- podía oir la voz de alguien- joven amo ya levántese- la voz se hizo mas fuerte en su cabeza- ya es hora de levantarse, su abuelo lo esta esperando

Hikaru abrió los ojos y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro de una de las empleadas mirándolo

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto

-Todavía está dormido, es muy extraño que se quede dormido, usted usualmente es mas madrugador- dijo la señora con un traje de empleada domestica

Hikaru abrió los ojos de golpe, ya no se encontraba en la base de Cirio, estaba en su casa, mas específicamente en su cuarto. Se encontraba echado en su cama

-_¿Qué paso?¿porque estoy aquí?_- se preguntaba mentalmente

-Levántese joven amo, su abuelo lo esta esperando

-¿mi abuelo?

-Si, esta en el coche esperándolo para salir, vamos levántese

-s-si- musito saliendo de la cama mientras que la empleada lo ayudaba a vestirse

-_¿habrá sido un sueño?... Pero… ¿Qué se supone que estaba soñando? No puedo recordar_

Luego de vestirse, bajo las escaleras acompañado todavía de la señora, la casa era inmensa, casi como una mansión. Después se encontraron frente a dos grandes puertas y al otro lado de ellas estaba el abuelo de Hikaru.

-Buenos días- lo saludo

-Bueno días- respondió entrando al coche seguido de su abuelo

-tardaste mucho ¿Qué paso?

-nada, solo me quede dormido

-eso es muy raro, sobretodo proviniendo de ti

-si

El coche avanzaba por la carretera, Hikaru seguía tratando de recordar que paso, todo en su mente estaba alborotado, pero sentía que había olvidado algo, algo muy importante.

-Primero vamos a desayunar, luego iremos a visitar a unas personas- dijo

-Esta bien- contesto Hikaru

Llegaron a un restaurante elegante, donde unos mozos les atendieron sirviéndoles a cada uno un omelet con un jugo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en Easter?

-Bien, los tramites van en orden y hasta ahora no a habido ningún problema- contesto Hikaru

-_¿Por qué de repente me pregunta de Easter? Espera, es cierto, yo soy el jefe de Easter- _se dijo Hikaru mentalmente

Luego de terminar de desayunar volvieron al coche y este continuo con su camino. Durante el trayecto nadie dijo nada, Hikaru seguía confuso ¿Qué debía recordar? ¿Qué rea esa cosa importante que rondaba por su cabeza?

-Ya llegamos- interrumpió su abuelo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Ambos bajaron del coche encontrándose frente a la puerta de un cementerio. Hikaru avanzo junto con su abuelo, estuvieron durante un par de minutos caminando por aquellos alrededores, de pronto, se encontraron frente a las tumbas de dos personas.

-Hola, hijo- dijo su abuelo con un tono de tristeza- eh venido a visitarte, eh traído a Hikaru

Hikaru examino las tumbas con la mirada, ambas tenían unos nombres grabados, eran de un hombre y una mujer.

-A pasado tiempo… desde la ultima vez que vine. Como veras, Hikaru esta creciendo rápido, es un joven listo, ya ah tomado el mando de Easter… se que no estarías feliz de que él este tomando esta gran responsabilidad, pero…- la voz de su abuelo se oyo entrecortada y de pronto un lagrima salio de sus ojos seguida de varias mas- yo solo quiero… que sea alguien fuerte

-_no entiendo ¿Por qué esta llorando?_- pensó Hikaru viendo como su abuelo se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su traje

-Hikaru- dijo su abuelo acercándose a él- prométeme algo- dijo arrodillándose a él y mirándolo a los ojos aun llorosos- prométeme que pase lo que pase seras alguien fuerte, que en el futuro te convertirás en alguien justo para los demás- dijo- y por favor perdóname… si es que eh hecho algo malo y por lo que haga en un futuro- agacho la cabeza

Hikaru poso una mano en su hombro como tratando de consolarlo, luego un pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos- _¿Por qué estoy llorando?_- se preguntó, luego otra lagrima salió de sus ojos

-Esta bien- asintió Hikaru y su abuelo levanto la cabeza – seré alguien fuerte- dijo

-Ya veo- dijo alegremente esbozando una sonrisa, luego se levantó y se secó las lágrimas- es hora de irse- dijo- ya nos vamos, hijo, despídete Hikaru- Hikaru hizo una reverencia frente a la tumba de su padre y madre.

Luego siguieron caminando hasta por el camino dirigiéndose a la salida del cementerio

-Hikaru- interrumpió su abuelo. Ambos se detuvieron- siento que algo te incomoda, ¿ocurre algo?

-no… nada- dijo

-ya veo…

-en realidad- volvió a interrumpir- creo que eh olvidado algo, y era algo importante

-en serio ¿de que se trata?

-no me acuerdo, pero se que es algo muy importante, eh involucraba a alguien

-¿a quienes? ¿es Easter? ¿algun trabajador? O… ¿Amigos tal vez?- pregunto el anciano

-_¿amigos? Yo nunca eh tenido amigos… o si…-_ de repente, imágenes de él junto con Rikka y los demás comenzaron a volver a su mente- _es cierto, tengo amigos, también los shugo charas_

_¡Hikaru!_

-_¿shugo charas? ¿Yo tengo shugo chara?_

_¡Hikaru!_

-_Esa voz… ¿Ihen? ¿Por qué pienso en ese nombre..._

_¡Hikaru!_

_-¡Es cierto! ¡Ihen es mi shugo chara! Pero… ¿Dónde esta?-_ las cosas comenzaron a volver a su mente, ya todo era claro-_ ¡Es cierto! Estábamos en la base de Cirio_

-¿Hikaru?- interrumpió su abuelo- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Acabo de recordar- dijo – ya recordé lo que tenia que hacer

-que bueno

-Tengo que ayudarlos- dijo- a mis amigos, están en problemas, tengo que hacer algo ¡Tengo que ayudarlos!- Hikaru avanzo unos metros a su abuelo- esto… yo…

-Ve- interrumpió- ve, tienes que ayudarlos ¿no?- le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Pero…

-Voy a estar bien... te estaré esperando, ve- se miraron por un rato

-Esta bien- djio Hikaru, luego paso por su lado musitando un: gracias, y lugo salio corriendo

-_¡Tengo que salvarlos!_

_¡Hikaru! ¡Despierta!_

_-¡No me rendiré! ¡Tengo que ser alguien fuerte!_

_¡Hikaru! ¡Reacciona!_

_-Esa voz… se hace mas grande. Es cierto, yo, mis amigos, ¡No nos rendiremos!_

Siguio corriendo entre las tumbas hasta que llego a un bosque donde a lo lejos podía ver una luz y de esta provenía la voz.

-¡Hikaru!- la voz se hizo mas fuerte a medida que se acercaba a la luz

-¡Hay es! – dijo corriendo hacia la luz- ¡Ihen! ¡Chicos! ¡Hay voy!

La luz se volvió más fuerte segando por completo a Hikaru y al mismo tiempo la voz de Ihen se hacía mas clara para sus oídos

-¡Hikaru! ¡Reacciona!- Ihen estaba a su costado implorando que reaccionara- ¡Nagiko y los demás ya casi y no puden seguir!

Hikaru abrió despacio los ojos, había vuelto

-¿Ihen? ¿Qué paso?

-¡Hikaru! ¡Gracias a Dios, creí que no volverías!- dijo Ihen

Hikaru miro a su alrededor abriendo como platos los ojos. Silicia estaba peleando contra Nagiko, Rima y Rikka. Sicilia lo había hecho entrar en un trance. Pero no solo eso, es su ausencia, sus amigos comenzaron a pelear contra Sicilia; Nagiko y los demás tenían varios rasguños y algunas quemaduras. Rikka trataba de darle con su shuriken, pero ella los esquiva como si nada y luego la golpe con su bazuca haciendo que chocara contra la pared con brusquedad. Rima no se quedaba a tras, con su latigo volvió a crear una llamarada de lo mas potente, pero Sicilia desaparecio y reaparecio detrás de Rima, la boca de su bazuca comenzó a aparecer una pequeña esfera de luz que con rapidez comenzó a crecer, no solo podía crear ilusiones, sino que también podía disparar como si fuera una bazuca de verdad. Rima trato de esquivar el ataque pero el golpe la hirió en la pierna derecha haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo. Nagiko también trataba de darle con la naginata, en un movimiento trato de darle a sus piernas pero Sicilia dio un salto y pateo a Nagiko en el estómago y luego le disparo con su bazuca, Nagiko trato de bloquear el ataque con la naginata pero la fuerza era demasiada que salio volando contra el muro.

Los tres ya no podían mas, sus cuerpos temblaban y sentían que les faltaba el aire, podían sentir como la sangre salía de algunas partes de sus cuerpos

-Ya término- dijo Sicilia apuntando contra los tres. Nagiko y los demás cerraron los ojos.

Pero antes de que Sicilia diera su golpe final, Hikaru se puso enfrente de ella con Ihen transformado en reloj

-Imposible- musito Sicilia con los ojos abiertos, su ilusión se suponía que debía ser permanente. Hikaru la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-"Detén el tiempo"- musito Hikaru y su lejos comenzó a avanzar con rapidez y justo cuando el ataque de Sicilia salió disparado, el tiempo se detuvo. Sicilia quedo inmóvil al igual que su ataque, estaba a escasos centímetros de Hikaru y los demás.

-H-Hikaru- dijo con dificultad Rikka

-¡Chicos!- Hikaru corrió hacia Nagiko y los demás- ¡Vamos levántense, esto no durara mucho tiempo! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Hikaru ayudo a los demás a levantarse para salir de hay, sus shugo charas se des transformaron para también ayudarles a levantarse. Luego de eso escaparon lo mas rápido que pudieron dé hay llegando a un conducto de ventilación por el cual se arrastraron.

-¡Maldita sea!- oyeron a lo lejos, habían logrado escapar de Sicilia, de milagro. Avanzaron unos 5 metros mas hasta llegar al otro lado del muro, hay se encontraron en otro cuarto pero mas pequeño y vacio, eso les dio tiempo para descansar.

-Lo… lo logramos- dijo Hikaru con la respiración agitada después de correr

-S-Si

-Chicos ¿se encuentran bien?

-Un poco- contesto Rima- pero Nagiko es el que esta mas herido, y sin Amu aquí para que lo cure no resistirá mucho tiempo- dijo preocupada al ver a Nagiko palideciendo

-Voy a estar bien- contesto Nagiko con dificultad

-Déjame ayudarles- interrumpió Hikaru. Hikaru agarro su casaca y comenzó a hacerla tiras para improvisar unos vendajes para sus amigos. Se las coloco con cuidado de no hacerlo muy fuerte por las heridas.

-Oye, ¿Cómo lograste salir del trance de Sicilia?- pregunto Rikka mientras Hikaru le ponía un vendaje en su brazo

-De no ser por Ihen que me llamaba no lo habría logrado- contesto- además mi abuelo me ayudo- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, ya esta listo- Hikaru termino de ponerles el ultimo vendaje

-Gracias Hikaru- dijeron los tres

-No hay de que

-Bien, hay que seguir – contesto Nagiko levantándose con dificultad

-Si- dijeron todos

-Estoy seguro- interrumpió Hikaru- estoy seguro, que lograremos salir de aquí, no hay duda ¡Volveremos todos!- ante lo dicho, todos le sonrieron a Hikaru como si sus palabras les hubiera dado fuerzas

Y asi, salieron del cuarto caminando por los pasillos despejados con la esperanza de encontrarse con Amu y los demás.

-_Cuando regresemos al otro mundo… volveré a visitar a mis padres- _pensó Hikaru con la mirada al frente seguido por los demás.

Fin del capitulo 47


	48. Chapter 48

Capitulo 48

-Apúrate con esos papeles Nino- dijo uno de los científicos

-¡Hay voy!

Nino, junto con Falcon y Jhonny se encontraban dentro de un laboratorio junto con otros científicos. Todo el alboroto de los intrusos los hacia trabajar mas arduamente ya que algunos soldados acudieron a ellos para que repararan algunas de las armas que tenían.

-Nino, quiero que vallas a buscar mas piezas para las reparaciones ¡Ahora!- le grito un científico gordo de aspecto enojado

-Ok ¬¬* - dijo Nino tratando de controlarse con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Nino salio a regañadientes del laboratorio con dirección a la bodega donde tenían las refacciones, sin antes musitar saliendo: hijo de p***

Nino fue acompañada por uno de los soldados ya que los intrusos podían estar cerca. Ambos entraron al ascensor mas cercano y al abrirse las puertas comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al almacén. Nino deseaba mas que nada ir sola, ya que de esa manera tendría tiempo para buscar a Robin o a Raven. Al llegar, el soldado se puso junto a la puerta para vigilar mientras Nino buscaba las piezas.

Pam Pam…

Comenzaron a oírse pasos por los pasillos y como todo era silencio se escuchaba como un eco.

-Son pasos- dijo Nino

-Quédese acá- dijo el soldado comenzando a correr por los pasillos para buscar a la persona de los pasos.

Nino, para no arriesgarse se quedó sola en aquel almacén. Estaba fastidiada, pero mas que fastidiada preocupada, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Un simple científica, no sabia nada de combate, si se encontraba con algún intruso lo mas seguro es que no tendría oportunidad contra ellos.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- se dijo a si misma. Ella odiaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados- _¡¿Qué debería hacer, Daria?!- _pensó

Estaba asustada. Era una traidora, si los de la F.A.E. la veían la reconocerían y la arrestarían por traidora.

-_Te prometo que te sacare de aquí-_ comenzó a recordar esas palabras que le dijo a Robin. La sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Robin pasó por su cabeza, esa sonrisa de esperanza y confianza, esa sonrisa que le hacía recordar a Daria.

-Te prometí que la cuidaría, Daria- dijo- Y eso hare- con la cabeza en alto y reuniendo toda la valentía dentro de ella salio del almacen. Ya no le importaba si la descubrían, ya no le importaba los Shin jidai o la F.A.E., cumpliría su promesa, no dejaría a Robin y a Raven solas, tenia que ir por ellas y sacarlas de hay.

Con cuidado, Nino recorrió los pasillos tratando de que nadie la viera. A lo lejos logro divisar las escaleras, se dirigía hacia ellas, pero de pronto…

-Me alegra oír eso- Nino escucho una voz muy conocida. La voz provenía de un cuarto cerca de hay. A medida que se acercaba al cuarto que estaba a escasos metros de ella la voz se hizo más audible. Escuchaba que estaba ablando con alguien, otra voz que le resultaba conocida, pero no podía recordar con claridad. Finalmente llego al cuarto de donde provenía la conversación, el cuarto tenia escrito: "Sala de vigilancia" en la puerta. Nino rebusco en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y saco la copia de las llaves del piso donde se encontraba, las había cogido sin permiso horas atrás.

Coloco la llave en su lugar, trago seco antes de girarla. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Raven sentada junto al muro y a su lado habia un shugo chara. Raven detuvo su conversación y observo a Nino. Esta miraba con asombro, no solo porque Raven se encontraba allí, sino porque no podía creer con quien se encontraba. El shugo chara de cabello azul y un parche en el ojo, la observo con el mismo asombro que tenía Nino. Ambos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Raven- musito Nino- Souske

-Nino- musito Souske

Mientras tanto, Yuri estaba recorriendo los pasillos sin saber que alguien la observaba.

-¿tu que opinas Hasán?- pregunto un chico que aparentaba 17 años a su compañero

-Se ve fácil de vencer- dijo un hombre alto y voz ronca

-Bueno- el chico se estiro- será mejor acabar con ella ahora, no queremos mas problemas

-Tienes razón, Eugeo- contesto Hasan, ambos se encontraban en las sombras espiándola. Yuri apresuro el paso y Eugeo y Hasán también

-Yuri, alguien nos sigue- le dijo Mei que se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos

-Si, yo también me di cuenta- contesto Yuri- tengo un plan

Yuri corrió mas rápido con la intención que ambos la siguieran. Giro pasillo por pasillo hasta llegar a un laboratorio que habia sido abandonado por todos, no habia nadie adentro.

-Entro aquí- dijo Eugeo abriendo la puerta, dentro del laboratorio habían varias mesas y estantes, el lugar era amplio, habían papeles regados y botellas en los estantes con diferentes tipos de líquidos.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- se pregunto Hasán

De repente, cuando ambos se adentraron mas, un pergamino salio disparado en el aire, rodeándolos a ambos en el aire. El pergamino comenzó a desprender relámpagos de gran poder con dirección a Eugeon y Hasán. Pero antes de que los relámpagos les callera encima, ellos desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer en un parte diferente de la sala.

-Valla, nos descubrieron- dijo Hasán dirigiendo una mirada a la persona que provoco el ataque. Yuri salio de entre los estantes mirándolos de la misma manera seria que ellos dos.

-¡¿Dónde esta Robin?!- grito Yuri apuntando con su pergamino a los dos- ¡Díganme! Se que ustedes saben donde esta

-¿Robin? Ya veo, vinieron para llevársela ¿verdad? Bueno… no pueden hacerlo aún, todavía no esta completa la investigación- dijo Eugeo

-¡Y una mierda! No importa si tengo que pelear con ustedes, voy a sacarla de este lugar a como de lugar

-no queda de otra- Eugeo saco de su espalda un cilindro de metal del tamaño de la mitad de su brazo

-_¿Qué piensa hacer?-_ penso Yuri sin bajar la guardia

El cilindro de Eugeo empezó a desprender una aura amarilla y después de ambos extreños salieron dos lanzas unidas al cilindro.

-No quería usarla pero, no queda de otra- dijo mirando a Yuri fijamente a los ojos- déjamela a mi, Hasán, tu ve a anunciar a Guliet-san que tenemos a uno de los infiltrados

-Esta bien- Hasán comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-¡No escaparas!- grito Yuri tratando de alcanzarlo pero Eugeo se puso en su camino bloqueandole el paso

-Primero debes pelear conmigo

-Tsk

-Yuri, ten cuidado- le dijo Mei

-Si, lo tendre

La pelea comenzó, Eugeo fue el primero en dar su primer ataque, con la doble-lanza trataba de golpear a Yuri, pero ella bloqueo el ataque con su pergamino y dio un gran salto hacia atrás. Desenrrosco el pergamino y lo lanzo, del pergamino salieron relámpagos con dirección a Eugeon

-De nuevo con el mimo truco- Eugeon desaparecio esquivando el ataque y reapareciendo detrás de Yuri. Eugeon volvió a apacar, pero Yuri lo volvió a esquivar.

-Es rápido- dijo

Mientras tanto

-¡¿Cómo Terminamos en esto?!- gritaba Amu mientras ella y los otros 2 eras perseguidos por algunos soldados de Cirio

-¡Vuelvan aca! ¡No escaparan!

-¡Corre mas rápido Amu!- le decía Ran viendo como se acercaban

-¡Lo haría si te quitaras de mi cara!- grito Amu ya que Ran se habia sujetado de su rostro tapándole la vista

-¡Corre mas rápido!

-¡Ya se!- interrumpio Su deteniéndose

Miki -¡Su espera!

-¡Miren! ¡Un ovni vuela en el cielo-desu! ò.ó- grito señalando cualquier esquina del techo

-Su eso nunca va a… ¬¬U

-¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Es una luz?! ¡Creo que lo vi!- los idiotas se creyeron la historia deteniéndose en la persecución

-O_o WHAT THE FUCK- exclamaron todos

-Jum, que les dije-desu – dijo en un tono soberbio

-¡Por aquí!- dijo Noba

Lograron ganar un poco de tiempo pero de nuevo los soldados de Cirio volvieron a perseguirlos

-¡Maldicion, ahora parece que están más molestos!- exclamo Amu

-¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡Malditos nos engañaron! ¡Nadie se mete con los aliens!

Corrieron por un estrecho camino y luego giraron por un pasadizo y…

-¡Un agujero!- en el suelo había un agujero (que solo sabe Dios porque habia uno hay)

-¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡No escaparan!

-Maldita sea- dijo Amu- ¿y ahora que hacemos?

-¡Amu vienes!- dijo Ren

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!- Yuo y los demás shugo charas saltaron hacia el agujero, y Ren estaba a punto de saltar- ¡Idiotas no saben lo que hay allí!

-No queda de otra, ¡Vamos!- dijo saltando dentro del agujero

-¡Allí están!- se oía a lo lejos

-¡Y…y…!- trago seco Amu- *glup* ¡AHHHHHHH!- salto dentro del agujero

-¡AHHHHHHH!- gritaba Amu mientras ella, Ren y Yuo iban cayendo por aquel oyó que además de ser profundo, estaba en la total oscuridad

Mientras tanto, Hasán estaba con dirección hacia Guliet para informarle que tenían a una intrusa, cuando de pronto…

-¡AHHHHHH!-Hasán escucho un grito proveniente de encima suyo

-¿Qué pasa?... – miro hacia arriba- ¡AHHHH!

PUUUUMMMM (ya se, soy mala para los efectos de sonido ;m;)

-Itaiiiii- exclamo Amu levantándose del suelo- me duele el trasero… ¿chicos como están?

-Bien- dijo Ren levantándose

-…- Yuo también se levanto del suelo

-Que extraño, crei que la caída iba a dolor mas- dijo Ren

-Tienes razón- agrego Amu- es como si hubiéramos caído sobre algo suave y… ¡MATAMOS A ALGUIEN!

-¡¿QUE?!

Los tres vieron debajo de ellos, allí estaba Hasán aplastado y con el almita saliéndose de su cuerpo… literalmente.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Hemos matado a alguien!- exclamo Amu con la cara totalmente palida

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Ren con la misma expresión de la pelirosa

-no queda de otra- interrumpió Noba (shugo chara de Ren)- por aquí debe haber un depósito de basura y…

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO!- le gritaron ambos

-auch…-exclamo con dificultad Hasán, con sus ultimas fuerzas

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Crei que habia matado a alguien!- dijo Amu ayudando a levantar a Hasán

-¡Uff que susto nos diste!- agrego Ren dándole golpes en la espalda adolorida de Hasán

-¡Auch! ¡Oye me duele!

-Perdón

-…

-…

-¡INTRUSOS!- Reacciono Hasán

-¡Chicos!- Noba (shugo chara de Ren), Nobu (shugo chara de Yuo) y Miki se transformaron en sus respectivas armas listos para dar su siguiente ataque

-¡AUCH!- Pero Hasán estaba tan adolorido que ni bien dio un paso al frente se callo

-O_OUUU- pusieron sus caras Amu y los demás

-Ustedes! ¡Por su culpa estoy todo adolorido! ¡Creo que se me ha roto un hueso! ¡y…! O_OU … ¿Por qué… me miran asi?

Amu, Ren y Yuo tenían los ojos tapados por una sombra, mientras que los dos primeros tenían una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

-*glup*- misito Hasán

-Te tenemos

5 minutos después

Hasán estaba atado a una silla (quien sabe donde sacaron las cuerdas y la silla)

-Bueno, es hora de las preguntas ^^- dijo Amu con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente (pero con un aura mala al rededor suyo)

-¡No tan rápido! –interrumpió Hasán- ¡Todavía tengo el…! ¡¿Dónde esta?!

-Te refieres a esto- Ren sostenia una pulsera con un único botón en medio

-¡El botón de pánico!

-¿ahora si vas a cooperar?

-¡Sueltenme!- grito Hasán forcejeando- ¡Si creen que voy a hablar están muy…!- Yuo le apunto directo a la frente- ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Hablare!- comenzó a sudar frio

-¿Dónde están Nagiko, Rima y los demas?- pregunto Amu

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Los demas intrusos! – aclaro Amu- son casi de nuestra misma edad… pero dos de ellos son niños

-Son mas o menos de esta altura- dijo Ren poniendo una mano sobre el aire

-no espera Rima no es tan alta

-¿Qué tal ahora?- acomodo su mano

-Mejor

-O_OU se supone que me tienen de rehén

-¡Callate!- dijeron ambos apuntándole con sus armas (Amu con Miki-pistola y Ren con Noba-Katana)

-Y ¿Dónde están?

-Tsk… que yo sepa no hemos atrapado a ningún intruso aun… solo que un idiota de mi división (Eugeo) ahora mismo esta peleando contra una mujer

-¿una mujer?- se preguntaron los shugo charas

-Espera… ¡No estarás hablando de Yuri!- interrumpio Ren

-¿una mujer de cabello largo con mechas rojas y mas o menos de este tamaño?- dijo Amu

-Sip, esa misma

-¡Estamos muertos!- dijo Amu, si Yuri estaba allí significaba que se toparían con ella, y ella enojada era mucho mas peligrosa que todos los soldados de Cirio juntos

-Ok… creo que me perdi de algo O_oU- dijo Hasán con mas gotitas en su cabeza

-Oye- interrumpio Yuo

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Los siento ^^U – se disculpo Amu y a Hasán le salio una gotita- ahora responde- volvió a su tono serio- ¿Sabes donde esta Robin?

- ¡Espera! ¡Vinieron por ella! ¡Por eso están aquí!- Hasán

-¿recién te das cuenta?- dijo Yuo con su misma cara de inexpresivo

-Responde ¿Sabes donde esta o no?- interrumpio Ren

- esto… no lo se- pero Ren le apunto con su katana- ¡Es la verdad! ¡No lo se! ¡Es mas, ni la eh visto desde que la trajeron de vuelta! ¡No nos dejan intervenir en nada que tenga que ver con los "guardianes", solo los científicos y Guliet pueden!

-¿"Guardianes"?- preguntaron todos menos Yuo y Nobu (shugo chara de Yuo)

-Si ¿Qué no lo saben?

-¿saber que? ¡Habla!- dijo Ren. Pero de repente, Ren cayó al suelo inconsciente

-¡Ren!- gritaron Amu los demás acercándose a su cuerpo inconsciente

De repente, Yuo también callo al suelo

-¡Yuo! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- grito Amu, pero entonces, sintió un pinchazo en su cuello, al instante, callo al suelo al igual sus compañeros

-¡Amu!- gritaron sus shugo charas

-Ren resiste- dijo Noba (shugo chara de Ren)

-… Yuo- dijo Nobu (shugo chara de Yuo)

-¿que esta pasando?- dijo Hasán para si mismo, se sentía confundido pero al mismo tiempo aliviado

-Valla valla, al parecer no puedes manejar a unos niños, ¿verdad Hasán?- de las sombras salió una mujer de cabello corto y blanco, y con una bata de laboratorio remangada hasta los hombros

-¡Octavia!- dijo Hasán en un tono sorprendido

- ¿Y asi te haces llamar soldado?- Octavia se fue acercando hasta llegar a él- Qué patético, deberían enviarte a limpiar los baños, estoy segura que estabas apunto de cantar como un canario acerca de los "guardianes"- poco a poco fue quitándole las cuerdas hasta desamarrarlo completamente

-¡Callate! Además no iba a decir nada acerca de "eso"

-Si claro como digas

-¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Amu y los demás?!-los shugo charas se fueron contra ella

-Tsk… que molestos- Octavia saco de bata de laboratorio un spray a los roció a todos

-pero… que…- poco a poco los shugo charas fueron cayendo al suelo y quedando inconscientes al igual que sus compañeros

-¿Qué es… eso?- dijo Hasán

-Esto sirve para neutralizar el sistema nervioso, puede entrar por los ojos, boca o nariz- explico

-tus inventos me asustan- dijo Hasán- después de todo tu inventas el arma de Karasu y de la mayoría aquí en la base

-Jum, que te digo, ahora, ayuda con ellos- Octavia levanto los cuerpitos de los shugo charas

-no me mandones- Hasán levanto los cuerpos de Yuo, Ren y Amu- ¿Qué les hiciste a ellos?

-Esto- de su bata saco unos dardos con una punta afilada- contienen la misma sustancia que el spray

-Ya veo, que suerte… llegaste a tiempo, Octavia

-En realidad… estaba viéndote todo el tiempo, solo esperaba el momento adecuado para aparecer ¬v¬ - dijo en un tono burlesco

- ¡Maldita! Ò_Ó- dijo mirándola con sorpresa, enojado y con el ceño fruncido, lo cual hizo que ella lo mirara de manera burlesca- y ¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos?

-no es obvio… serán buenos "conejillos de indias" por un rato

Mientras tanto, Yuri estaba peleando contra Eugeo

-Ya… casi… no puedo- Yuri estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, tenia la respiración agitada y estaba muy pálida

-Yuri resiste- le dijo su shugo chara aun transformada en pergamino

Yuri no tenia ningún rasguño, pero sentía como si tuviera mil heridas por todo el cuerpo

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?!- le grito a Eugeo

-Bueno, creo que como estas apunto de morir no hay problema en revelarte mi poder- dijo Eugeo – mi arma no puede hacer daño exteriormente, pero si internamente… no tienes ningún rasguño, pero dentro de ti, eh dañado tus órganos internos y huesos

-maldito…- decía entre jadeos- _debe haber una manera de derrotarlo_

-Bueno…- Eugeo camino hacia Yuri, y al llegar a ella levanto su arma – Adios, intrusa-san

Pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, Yuri le lanzo una esfera de metal que al instante desprendió una luz que lo segó por unos 5 segundos. Luego, Yuri había desaparecido

-¡¿Pero que?!

En eso, detrás de Eugeo apareció una puerta de madera y de ella salió Yuri dándole logrando electrocutarlo con su pergamino

-ma… maldita

-no eres el único con trucos, este es otro de los poderes de Mei

-pero… cuando- Eugeo fue levantándose poco a poco

-Cuando te me acercaste, Mei creo un puerta debajo de mis pies y luego logre escapar

-Ja, muy astuta, pero necesitaras mas que eso para derrotarme- Eugeo levanto su arma apuntando contra Yuri

-no queda de otra… Mei ¿estas lista?

-Si

-Bien- de repente, un aire fuerte comenzó a rodear a Yuri y de sus pies brotaron pequeñas chispas

Mei trasformada en pergamino comenzó a desprender un brillo y luego 5 pilares parecieron de la nada rodeando a Eugeo. ¡Yuri había liberado todo el poder de Mei!

-ohhh- dijo sorprendido- con que esa es el verdadero poder de tu shugo chara

-Te dare 3 segundos para que respondas- anuncio Yuri - ¿Dónde esta Robin?

-Oblígame

-3… 2…- Eugeo se puso en posición para atacar

-¡1!- del suelo aprecio la imagen de una flor de loto y luego los pilares desprendieron fuertes relámpagos

-Buen intento pero…- Eugeo agarro su arma y con la punta de las dos lanzas logro atraer hacia el los relámpagos- ¡No es suficiente!- luego con un movimiento, los relámpagos regresaron con dirección hacia Yuri. Pero detrás de ella apareció una puerta desapareciendo dentro de ella y logrando esquivar los relámpagos

-¡No te confies!- la flor de loto que estaba debajo de Eugeo se despredio del suelo atrapando a Eugeo dentro de ella

-¡Pero que!- decía Eugeo forcejeando

-A mi gusta llamarlo "la flor del relámpago"- explico

-¡Ja! ¿y crees que con esto es suficiente?

-No, solo quiero ver cuando aguantas allí dentro

-¡Que dijiste!- de renpente, la vista de Eugeo se comenzó a nublar, poco a poco todo se fue volviendo oscuro hasta que solo se encontraba él en un área totalmente oscura, estaba flotando. Entonces unas 5 puertas aparecieron frente a él

-Es tu ultima oportunidad- la voz de Yuri se ollo dentro de toda el área- Dime donde esta Robin o sino no saldrás vivo de esta

-¡Si crees que con eso me asustas estas muy equivocada!

-Ya veo… no me dejas de otra- una de las puertas se abrió dejando escapar un relámpago, pero Eugeo volvió a atrapar el relámpago en su arma

-¡Eso es todo!

-…

La segunda puerta se abrió dejando salir otro relámpago igual de fuerte, pero Eugeo lo volvió a atrapar

-¡Esto no es nada! ¡Me eh enfrentado a cosas peores!- Pero en eso, la tercera, cuarta y quinta fuerta se abrieron y dejaron salir todos los relámpagos que tenían guardados, pero Eugeo volvió a atrapar los relámpagos en su arma- ¡Que ingenia! ¡Y ahora que haras?! ¡Ya no tienes mas puertas!

-no necesito puertas – de repente, Eugeo sentía como su arma temblaba, y de un momento a otro comenzó a expulsar relámpagos intensos que electrocutaron a Eugeo.

-¡¿Q-Que… haces?!- dijo con dificultad

- "La flor eléctrica" te encierra en una dimensión diferente. Las puertas dentro de esta dimensión expulsan relámpagos con diferentes niveles, cuando se acaban las puertas, puedo modificar la intensidad de los relámpagos hasta una cantidad de 900 000 voltios

-Maldita!- exclamo al ver que su arma se agrietaba por la sobrecarga. Sin más opción, Eugeo dejó escapar los relámpagos, pero estos rebotaron y fueron con dirección hacia Eugeo.

-GAAHHHHH- Eugeo fue electrocutado con gran intensidad dejándolo al borde perder la conciencia y sin poder mover ningún musculo. Por su cuerpo se podía ver algunas chispas saliendo. Poco a poco la dimensión donde fue atrapado fue desvaneciéndose hasta volver a la sala donde se encontraban él y Yuri.

-Tsk, al final no pudimos sacarle ninguna información- dijo Yuri

-Pero igual- Mei se des transformo- no creo que nos hubiera dado alguna respuesta

-Si… tienes razón, vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo

-…E…esperen- Yuri y Mei se detuvieron y voltearon para verlo

-Aun… no termina…- Eugeo presiono un botón en una pulsera que tenía (el botón de pánico) y todas las sirenas comenzaron a sonar y las puertas de la sala ce cerraron encerrando a Yuri y Eugeo

-"¡Intrusos en el laboratorio J!" "¡Intrusos en el laboratorio J"!- comenzó a sonar la alarma

-¡Bastardo!

-Estas… acabada… cuando Guliet venga… te matara…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer vencido

-¿Cómo saldremos?- dijo Mei

-Espera, estoy pensando- Yuri examino el lugar buscando algúna salida o algo que la ayudara. Despues de un rato las puertas se abrieron y varios soldados de Cirio entraron en la sala.

-¡Busquen al intruso! ¡También traigan a un equipo médico!- dijo uno de ellos para que atendiera a Eugeo. Luego comenzaron a examinar el lugar, hasta que se concentraron en el único objeto intacto de la sala: una armadura de metal (algo parecida a la de Iron Man xD). Todos se detuvieron y apuntaron con sus armas a la armadura.

-…

-…

-*Bip*- la armadura comenzó a moverse y luego a correr hasta salir al pasillo

-¡Vallan por el intruso! ¡No lo dejen escapar!- todos los soldados de Cirio comenzaron a correr tras la armadura y asi comenzó una nueva persecución

-ya se fueron- susurro Mei

-Finalmente- una puerta apareció de la nada y de esta salio Yuri

-Fue buena idea hakear el sistema de la armadura para hacer que se moviera por su sola

-Si, como en los viejos tiempos

-te refieres a esos dias de escuela donde hakeabas el correo de todos ¬¬

-jaja aun lo recuerdas ^^U

-bueno, es hora de irnos

-si… -pero Yuri no aguanto mas y calllo al suelo

-¡Yuri!- Mei se acerco a su cuerpo que apenas y se mantenía de rodillas

-e-estoy bien… solo un poco débil- dijo con dificultad

-tu pelea con ese tipo te debio dejar varias heridas internas- dijo Mei con preocupación- por aquí debe haber algo que nos ayude- Mei comenzó a buscar hasta que logro encontrar vendajes. Yuri saco de su bolsillo unas inyecciones para que contrarrestaran el dolor

-ten

Yuri primero se puso los vendajes y luego se inyecto los calmantes para el dolor

-Listo

-¿estas segura de que puedes caminar?

-Si- dijo con dificultad- si nos quedamos aquí alguien nos encontrara… vamos

-esta bien- musito Mei sin estar del todo convencida. Yuri tenia la cara toda pálida y su respiración se oia agitada, exteriormente no tenia ningún rasguño, pero el arma de Eugeo le debió haber dejado bastantes heridas internas, como explico él.

Mientras tanto…

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Souske, Raven y Nino todavía se encontraban dentro de la sala de vigilancia- ¡Dices que si es Robin!- exclamo Souske

-Si- contesto Nino, a su costado estaba Raven con la cabeza ligeramente agachada

-pero… ¿Cómo es posible?... Raven tiene la esencia del guardián, no Robin … a menos que… no serán hermanas?

-No- interrumpió Raven- no somos hermanas… y mucho menos algo parecido

-¡Nino explícame!... ¿Qué es exactamente Raven?

-Souske… no puedo…- pero Raven sujeto su bata de laboratorio – Raven…

-Dile- le dijo en un tono serio y mirándola con ojos decididos- debe enterarse… después de todo… él también es un guardián

-puedes sentir mi esencia ¿no?- le dijo Souske

-Si

-Raven… está bien… - Nino giro mirando a Souske- te voy a contar, lo que paso hace 14 años atrás

Fin del capitulo 48

Ficha informativa:

Eugeo: es un joven de aproximadamente 19 años. Tiene el cabello ligeramente largo (hasta los hombros) y de color rubio. Sus ojos son de color negro. Es algo bajito (1.55 m.). Lleva el uniforme de los Shin Jidai, pero adicionalmente le agrega una capa con capucha y unas botas con cordones. Su arma en un cilindro de casi en tamaño de su brazo del cual de ambos extremos salen dos lanzas de luz que, si no hacen ningún rasguño, puedes dañar los órganos internos y los huesos de su oponente.

Hasán: es un joven adulto de unos 24 años, tiene el cabello color oscuro y los ojos color negro. Lleva una cicatriz en la barbilla. También lleva el uniforme de los Shin Jidai. Su actitud es algo arrogante y también algo miedoso. No se sabe que arma tiene. Le gusta molestar a la gente, en especial a Karasu que junto con los demás les gusta fastidiarlo.

Octavia: es una científica de Cirio, la jefa de los científicos para ser mas específicos. Lleva la bata blanca con las mangas remangadas hasta los hombros. Solo se puede ver la bata, unas botas de cuero y unos guantes que le llegan hasta los codos. Tiene el cabello color blanco, es corto pero en los extremos crece un poco su cabello. Sus ojos son de marrón casi color rojo. Es algo sarcástica. No le gusta que la molesten cuando esta trabajando ya que puede tomar una actitud algo agresiva cuando la interrumpen.

Ya casi llegamos a los 50 :D Bueno esa es la información básica de los nuevos personajes. Perdón por la demora, eh estado ocupada con la escuela y mi inspiración se tomo vacaciones cuando mas la necesitaba ^^U. pero bueno. Me cree una nueva cuenta en deviantart :D el link esta en mi profile. Dejen sus reviews.


	49. Chapter 49

Capitulo 49:

_¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde estamos?_

Amu finalmente despierta después de haber sido inyectada con un dardo con una droga que la hizo dormir a ella y a los demás. Amu comienza a abrir poco a poco los ojos.

-¿Don…de? ¡Ren, Yuo!- al lado de ella se encuentras Ren y Yuo aun inconscientes

-Amu… ¿Dónde estamos?- dice Ren

Estaban en un laboratorio con varios archivadores del lado izquierdo, una mesa larga con varios tubos de ensayo, papeles y diferentes herramientas y armas de todo tipo encima. Se encontraban encerrados en una esquina del cuarto con vidrios blindados transparentes que les permitía ver el lugar.

-Valla valla, al fin despiertan- una mujer de cabello blanco entra en el laboratorio

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Amu mirándola fijamente a los ojos, los cuales eran de un color marrón semi rojo

-Mi nombre es Octavia, soy la jefa de todo el departamento de científicos de esta base- Dijo Octavia acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos- y ustedes deben ser los intrusos

-¡Sácanos de aquí!- dijo Ren

-lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo… no después de que me ayuden con un experimento que tengo

-¿experimento?- se preguntaron los tres.

Octavia camino hasta una parte de su laboratorio donde había una tela color negro que cubrió algo. Octavia saco la tela y debajo de ella se encontraban sus shugo charas en una especie de esfera de cristal con cables conectados a ella. Y al costado de ellos había una maquina con un nivelador de energía implantado en el centro. Los cables que conectaba la esfera de cristal, donde se encontraban sus shugo charas, estaban conectados a dicha máquina.

-¡Amu! ¡Yuo! ¡Ren! ¡Chicos! – gritaban sus shugo charas golpeando el cristal

-¡Chicas! – grito Amu

-¡Noba!- grito Ren

-Nobu –los tres se apoyaron contra el vidrio al ver a sus shugo charas encerradas

-¡Tu! ¡¿Qué les hiciste?!- grito Amu

-Solo me ayudan con el experimento que voy a hacer

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡Explícate!- grito Amu abriendo más sus ojos

- Verán, como ya saben soy la jefa del departamento de científicos, y mi trabajo es crear armas bastante poderosas para los soldados de la base

-¿Tu creaste las armas de todos aquí?- pregunto Amu

-Más o menos, de algunos- dijo Octavia

-¿Cómo que de algunos?- pregunto Amu

-Tal vez ya se los abran contado. Cuando el shugo chara logra transformarse en arma se vuelve algo mucho más poderoso… pero cuando su portador decide usar ese poder para fines ambiciosos y malignos, el shugo chara se queda en forma arma Para Siempre

Amu y los demás se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos

-Es cierto… eso ya nos lo habían contado- dijo Ren llamando la atención de los otros dos- fue lo primero con nos dijeron cuando comenzamos a entrenar para transformar a nuestros shugo charas en armas

-¡Es cierto!- penso Amu – _Esto ya nos lo había dicho Akido_- pensó recordando el primer día que conocieron a Akido

_Flashback_

_Amu y los demás encontraban en el jardín real después de lo sucedido en el parque y el incidente con el Xsort. Akido estaba por explicarles acerca de todo_

_-¡¿estos son tus shugo charas?! – dijo impresionado Nagihiko al ver a los shugo charas de Akido_

_-si verán ellos son ejemplos de que es posible salvar a los shugo charas de desaparecer- explico- eso es lo que busca nuestra institución: hacer de nuestro mundo un mundo donde todos puedan convivir con sus shugo charas sin abusar de su poder._

_-¿abusar de su poder?- pregunto Yaya inocentemente_

_-si, cuando el shugo chara logra transformarse en arma tiene la posibilidad de alcanzar su máximo poder pero cuando su propietario es ambicioso y busca utilizar sus poderes para cometer malos actos el shugo chara se quedara en forma arma para siempre_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Eso quiere decir que…- Amu trago seco

-Exacto, el 50% de soldados que están aquí dejaron a sus shugo charas en forma arma para siempre- todos abrieron más sus ojos al oír lo que explico Octavia

- ¡¿Y qué quieres de nosotros o de nuestros shugo charas?!- grito Ren

-Como sabrán el otro 50% de soldados usan mis armas, y estas han logrado estar a la altura de las que fueron shugo charas… pero eso no es suficiente

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Pienso en usar parte de la energía de sus shugo charas para poder crear algo que incremente el nivel de mis armas. Hace mucho tiempo existieron unos artefactos que podían incrementar el poder de los shugo charas hasta el punto en el que el shugo chara se podía unir con su propietario: El humpty lock and El dumpty key

Amu puso su mano en su pecho, tenía el Humpty Lock con ella justo ahora, no podía dejar que lo descubrieran.

-El humpty lock y El dumpty key pudieron ser nuestros durante la guerra, pero esos de la F.A.E. lo ocultaron en algún mundo y desaparecieron. ¡Mi plan es crear un aparato similar y hasta mas poderoso que esos dos y a la energía de los "Guardianes"!, y para lograrlo necesito una parte de energía positiva, que serían sus shugo charas; y una parte negativa que serían estos…- Octavia jalo de otro pedazo de tela que cubría un cubo con vidrios blindados (era casi del tamaño de Octavia) este estaba unido con cables a la máquina de Octavia. En el había un Xsort con apariencia de una especie de lobo. Este miraba con ira a Octavia, como si supiera lo que le iba a hacer.

-Un Xsort- musito Amu mirando a la bestia enjaulada en ese cubo- ¿Qué harás con nuestros shugo charas?

-Cuando crearon el humpty lock and dumpty key usaron un poco de la energía de los guardianes para poder crearlos, y lo más similar a esa energía ese esto

-Tu- dijo Ren- no iras a…

-Eres agudo, creo que ya te has dado cuenta- dijo Octavia esbozando una sonrisa malvada

Ella se acercó hasta donde estaba la mesa y se puso a teclear en su laptop. Amu y los demás miraban con miedo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ahhh ¡GUAHHHHH!- comenzaron a gritar los Shugo Charas y el Xsort que solo soltaba rugidos de dolor. Las jaulas donde se encontraban comenzaban a desprender cortocircuito dentro de ellas. Tanto los shugo charas como el Xsort sentían un gran dolor en el cuerpo.

-¡Ya detente! ¡Basta Por favor!- gritaba Amu sin poder soportar el daño que le estaban haciendo a sus amigas

-¡Maldita! ¡Noba! ¡Detén esa maldita maquina ahora!- también gritaba Ren

-¡Nobu! ¡Maldición!- también grito Yuo. Los tres estaban golpeando con sus puños los vidrios tratando de romperlos, pero era imposible, los vidrios eran demasiado resistentes

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!- se comenzó a reír Octavia- ¡Es inútil! ¡Esa cosa puede resistir lo que sea! Solo quédense sentados y miran el espectáculo- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

-AHHHH GUAAAAHHH- comenzaron a gritar mucho mas fuerte

-La potencia va aumentando poco a poco- dijo Octavia

-¡YA DETENTE! ¡NO SIGAS!- imploraba Amu. Ella junto con Yuo y Ren golpeaban el vidrio aún son rendirse.

Poco a poco el medidor de energía de la maquina se llenaba con la energía que les estaba robando. De repente, el Xsort comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron pequeñas partículas de luz en la jaula de vidrios.

-Ya le eh quitado toda la energía a ese Xsort, ahora solo falta… oh…- pero de repente, de la laptop de Octavia sonó una pequeña alarma y la máquina de Octavia se apagó parando el sufrimiento de los Shugo Charas.

-¡Ran! ¡Miki! ¡Su! ¡Dia! ¡Gracias a Dios!- grito Amu aliviada

-¡Noba! ¡Resiste! – grito Ren

-… Nobu- musito Yuo con el ceño fruncido

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- grito Octavia tecleando la laptop- ¡¿Por qué no funciona?! ¡¿Cuál es el problema?!- decía mientras que en su rostro se mostraba el ceño fruncido

-No puedes hacerlo- interrumpió Yuo y todos voltearon a verlo

-… ¿Qué dices?- dijo Octavia sin borrar su ceño fruncido

-No puedes remplazar el poder de los guardianes, su poder no puede ser comparado- dijo Yuo. Amu y Ren lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, Octavia lo miraba con el ceño aún más fruncido- ahora solo estás perdiendo el tiempo… esa maquina nunca funcionara con tus inútiles intentos

Amu y Ren lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Cómo era posible que supiera tanto? Ellos mismos desconocían acerca del tema. Octavia golpeo con el puño con brusquedad la mesa.

-¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO PARA HABLAR ACERCA DE ESO! ¡SOLO ERES UN INSOLENTE!- grito Octavia totalmente enojada. Al instante, volvió a teclear un su laptop con más rapidez. La máquina se volvió a encender y los shugo charas volvieron a padecer de ese insoportable dolor. Gritaban con muchas más fuerzas.

-¡YA DETENTE!- gritaban desde donde se encontraban, aun golpeando el vidrio. De repente donde se encontraban los shugo charas, poco a poco, al igual que el Xsort, estaban desvaneciéndose

Amu y los demás solo gritaban con más fuerzas tratando de que se detuviera, no podían soportarlo más, ¿para eso habían llegado hasta allí, solo para que les quitaran a sus compañeros de esa manera tan cruel?

-_¡Detente! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Debo hacer algo!-_ pensaba Amu con todas sus fuerzas buscando la manera de salir, pero no encontraba la solución.

-A…Amu…- dijeron con dificultad sus Shugo charas

-¡Chicas!- grito Amu con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Lo…lo siento…- dijo Ran abriendo con dificultad un ojo- cre…creo que hasta aquí… llegamos

Los shugo charas estaban desvaneciéndose poco a poco mientras que la máquina de Octavia se llenaba con su energía.

-_¡No! ¡Por favor!-_ pensaba con desesperación. Amu estaba viendo cómo se iban desvaneciendo, ya casi no podía verlas. Se sentía impotente, mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el vidrio. Todo parecía una pesadilla, estaba a punto de perder a sus amigas

-Solo falta poco- dijo Octavia mirando con una sonrisa más grande a su máquina que casi y ya estaba lista

_-¡¿Por qué?!_ –Pensaba Amu con lágrimas en los ojos- _¡¿Por qué?!- _pensó con más fuerzas

-¡BASTAAAAAA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas

De repente, el pecho de Amu comenzó a brillar, o mejor dicho ¡El humpty lock!

-¡¿Pero qué?!- grito Octavia viendo lo que estaba pasando

-Amu –dijeron Ren y Yuo mirando con los ojos abiertos

-_¿Qué…esta pasando?- _pensó Amu sintiendo como algo nuevo la invadía, un poder nuevo, algo que era mucho más fuerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la escuela Gadian Fenikkusu. Akido, junto con Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai y todos los demás, se encontraban en la oficina de Akido.

-¡Akido! –dijo Ikuto sacando de su bolsillo el Dumpty key que desprendía una luz bastante fuerte- ¿Qué esta…?

-¡El dumpty key de Ikuto-nii… esta brillando!- dijo Tadase tapándose la cara al igual que todos porque la luz los estaba segando

-_¡Esto es…!-_ pensó Akido

* * *

Volviendo a la base

Todo el cuarto estaba siendo iluminado por esa gran luz que provenía del Humpty lock.

-¡Eso es… !- dijo Octavia mirando el Humpty lock con los ojos bien abiertos

-Amu- dijeron sus shugo charas al ver que la luz se volvía más intensa. De repente, las cuatro comenzaron a brillar de igual manera, sentían como una especie de poder las invadía en todo el cuerpo.

¡BUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!

De repente, el laboratorio de Octavia exploto.

* * *

-¡Yuri!- dijo su Shugo chara Mei- ¡Cuidado!- del techo algunos cimientos comenzaron a desprenderse. Yuri los esquivo a tiempo

-¡Una explosión! ¡¿Qué abra sido?!- dijo Yuri mirando hacia el techo

* * *

-¡Una explosión!- dijo Nagiko que el junto con Rima, Rikka y Hikaru se habían caído al suelo por la sacudida que había originado la explosión

-Provino de abajo- dijo Rima ayudándolo a levantarse

-Serán… Amu y los demás- dijo Hikaru

-¡Puede ser! ¡Vamos!- dijo Nagiko y todos corrieron con dirección hacia donde hacia sido la explosión

* * *

-Una explosión- dijo Guliet deteniéndose y mirando un localizador que tenía en la mano- _provino del laboratorio de Octavia… debo ir a ver que es_- dicho esto Guliet corrió hacia el laboratorio de Octavia dejando de hacer vigilancia el cuarto donde se encontraba Robin.

* * *

-mmm- musito Robin

* * *

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- dijo Nino sujetando a Raven para que no se callera por la sacudida

-Fue una explosión- interrumpió Souske- Raven…

-Si, puedo sentirlo… una nueva arma a nacido- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

- ¿Una explosión?- dijo Cirio que se encontraba junto con otro científico charlando con unos papeles en la mano

-¡Cirio-sama! ¡Los intrusos!

-Ya veo… dejemos que Guliet se encargue de ellos, pero ahora… -dijo mirando los papeles- han hecho un gran trabajo con la investigación

-¡Muchas gracias, Cirio-sama!- dijo el científico haciendo reverencia

-_Con esto ya no queda dudas- _pensó Ciriocon una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sin dejar de mirar los papeles-_ con esto ya podemos comenzar con nuestro verdadero plan_

* * *

Volviendo al laboratorio de Octavia. Ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo inconsciente mientras que de su cabeza corría sangre. Todo estaba destruido, la máquina de Octavia quedo hecha pedazos. Ren y Yuo estaban tirados en el suelo, la pared de vidrio que los mantenía encerrados se había destruido.

-*Cof**Cof*- tosieron ambos levantándose del suelo. Ambos se encontraban con suciedad en su ropa y algunos rasguños

-¿Qué… fue eso?- logro decir Ren mirando entre el humo tratando de distinguir lo que estaba detrás de aquel humo negro.

-Amu- dijeron sus shugo charas

-¡Chicas! ¡Gracias a Dios están bien! ¿Dónde están? No puedo verlas- dijo Amu tratando de mirar a través del humo, luego bajo la mirada hacia su pecho- El humpty lock… está brillando- el humpty lock, que estaba semi flotando en el aire, estaba desprendiendo una luz. Amu miro con asombro el humpty lock

-Estamos aquí- dijeron las cuatro

-¡¿QUE?!- grito Amu. El humo ya se había disipado, pero lo que estaba viendo la había dejado sin palabras, en frente de ella había un báculo de bastón largo casi del tamaño de Amu, en la punta habían aros que se entrecruzaban entre ellos formando una esfera. Y en la punta, dos pequeños pilares sobresalían del bastón al otro extremo. Dos cinta de color arcoíris recorrían el bastón. El báculo desprendía una luz cálida.

-¿Qué…que es esto?- dijo Amu con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡Amu, somos nosotras!- del báculo salió una vocecita

-¡Ran! ¿Eres tú?

-Si Amu, estamos dentro- esta vez dijo Miki

-¡Miki! ¡Su! ¡Dia! –dijo Amu, luego sintió como algunas lágrimas querían salir

-¿Qué pasa Amu?- preguntaron sus shugo charas temiendo que se hubiera hecho daño

-No es nada… solo es…. ¡Qué bueno que están bien!- Amu se tapó en rostro con ambas manos sintiendo que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar

-Amu- dijeron todos dentro del baculo sintiéndose de la misma manera

-¡Amu! ¡Te encuentras bien!- Ren y Yuo se acercaron a ella, pero se detuvieron al ver el báculo

-Eso es…- musito Yuo

-Amu… eso que tienes en frente tuyo- dijo Ren con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡Ren! ¡Yuo!- dijo aliviado que tampoco les haya pasado algo a ellos- No se preocupen, son Ran y las demás, están bien

-¡Yuo!

-¡Ren!

Noba y Nobu se acercaron a sus respectivos dueños

-Nobu- dijo Yuo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Noba! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- dijo Ren aliviado de ver a su compañero estuviera bien

-¡Si! Es extraño pero… es como su esa luz nos hubiera curado a todos- explico Noba

-Ya veo- dijo Ren, luego miro a Amu- Amu, eso que tienes en tu pecho es…-dijo Ren

-Eso que tienes… es el humpty lock ¿verdad?- interrumpió Yuo

-… Sí… es cierto- el humpty lock dejo de brillar al igual que el báculo. Luego sujeto el humpy lock mostrándoselos- esto es el Humpty lock- dijo con la voz seria

Yuo y Ren miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos al artefacto

-Pero…- musito Ren sin dejar de mirar el Humpty lock- se supone que eso se debería encontrar en otro mundo… a menos que…

-Luego les explicare todo- interrumpió Amu- pero ahora…- Amu miro el báculo con intriga

-¡Felicidades Amu!- dijo Ren haciendo que Amu se confundiera mas

-¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué?- pregunto

-No te das cuenta… has logrado la fusión de armas- dijo Ren con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Fusión… de armas?- pregunto Amu ahora mucho más confundida

-Si, veras, cuando una persona tiene mas de un shugo chara puede hacer la fusión de armas, que es cuando todos sus shugo charas se fusiona formando una sola arma. Esta arma es mucho más poderosa y tiene el poder de todas tus shugo charas reunidas

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Genial!- dijo Amu con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Chicas!- dijo sujetando el báculo, era algo pesado pero podía sentir una nueva energía brotando de él. Amu no podía explicarlo pero sabía que Ran y las demás también estaban sonriendo también.

-Y ahora…- dijo Yuo mirando hacia Octavia que no se movía

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- interrumpió Amu- no tardaran en llegar ¡Vámonos! ¡Ahora!

Amu, Ren y Yuo salieron corriendo dejando el laboratorio completamente destruido y a Octavia tirada en el suelo. Corrieron por los pasillos ignorando las paredes que habían sido afectadas por la explosión y algunas puertas que se habían salido y estaban en el suelo.

-¡Amu!- interrumpió Ran aun transformada en báculo

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mientras todos se detenían

-puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir la presencia de Momo- dijo haciendo referencia al shugo chara de Robin

-¡Eso quiere decir que Robin esta cerca!- dijo Ren

-Si, yo también puedo sentirla- dijo Noba (shugo chara de Ren)- Esta por acá, síganme

Todos siguieron a Noba que los guiaba por los pasillos hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta una puerta con dos hojas (es decir una puerta de dos).

-Es aquí- dijo Noba. Amu empujo la puerta

-Está cerrada- dijo, pero Ren uso su katana para romper el pistilo y así lograron entrar.

Al entrar, se encontraron en un pasillo mucho más elegante que el resto de la base, con piso alfombrado, lámparas a los costados, y algunas otras puertas.

-¡Es aquí! ¡Rápido!- dijo Noba deteniéndose frente a una puerta de madera con detalles finos.

Para su suerte estaba sin seguro y lograron entrar. Allí estaba, ¡Finalmente habían encontrado a Robin!, ella los miro directamente.

-¡Robin!- grito de alegría Amu abrazándola con fuerzas - ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!

-¡Robin!- Ren la sujeto de los hombros y luego la sacudió- ¡Idiota! ¡No sabes todo lo que nos has preocupado! ¡Sabes todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta acá!- dijo, pero tenía que admitirlo, estaba contento de por fin verla, quería abrazarla, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía (chico Tsundere xD) Luego la sujeto de la mano- Ven vámonos, ya no deben tardar en venir…- dijo jalándola de la mano, pero…

Paaam

Robin jalo de su mano con brusquedad soltando la mano de Ren. Ren, Amu y Yuo se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿Por qué Robin hizo eso?

-Ro…bin- musito Amu sin comprender

-…Robin- musito Ren mirándola a los ojos pero… había algo extraño…- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto con algo de preocupacion

Robin frunció un poco el ceño mirándolos directamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Fin del capitulo 49

**Ya casi y llegamos a los 50 =7= (llorando de la felicidad). A partir de ahora todo cambia, se rebelaran todos los misterios. **

**Avances del capitulo 50:**

**-Amu, Ren y Yuo VS Robin**

**-Amu usa su nueva arma**

**-Robin tendrá que pelear contra el control mental de Cirio**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :3 Bye Bye**


	50. Chapter 50

**¡Llegamos al capitulo 50! :D Agradezco a la academia y a mi familia (ultralol), Gracias a todos aquellos que me acompañaron en este fic, quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectores, de no ser por ustedes no abria llegado hasta aqui :`D:**

**Kiminiky-chan**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789**

** .96**

**maca**

** 1800**

**Kuroi-no-hane**

**lupita1797**

**maite453**

**Muchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí ^^**

Capitulo 50

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Robin los miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ren y Amu la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, en cambio Yuo la miraba con el ceño semi fruncido, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Robin… ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Ren con preocupación, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, solo esperaba que fuera una broma de mal gusto.

-¡Amu mira en la mano de Robin!- dijo Dia. En la otra mano de Robin había un huevo, esa era Momo

-¿Esa es Momo?- dijo Amu con preocupación. Algo andaba mal… muy mal- no puede ser

- Les vuelvo a preguntar- Robin sujeto el huevo de Momo y este se transformó en su hacha. Con el hacha apunto hacia los tres- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los tres retrocedieron un paso y se pusieron en posiciones

-Robin… ¡No me reconoces! ¡Soy yo, Ren! – grito tratando de acercársele, pero Robin trato de atacarlo, pero Ren logro esquivar el ataque. Eso lo dejo sin palabras, y con los ojos mucho mas abiertos- Ro… bin

-Ren ¿estas bien?- pregunto Amu

-Si… pero…

-¡Ren, algo le pasa a Robin!- dijo Noba en forma katana

-¡Robin! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Acaso no me reconoces! ¡Soy yo, Ren! – gritaba pero ella solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido

-_Es como cuando Ikuto estaba bajo el control de EASTER-_ pensó Amu

-Si no van a contestar… -Robin se puso en posición y dando un gran paso corrió hacia ellos empuñando su hacha

Primero los ataco a todos haciendo que retrocedieran. Primero ataco a Amu golpeando múltiples veces contra su báculo y haciendo que retrocediera más.

-¡Robin! ¡Reacciona ¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Soy yo Amu!- Amu solo bloqueaba sus ataques, trataba de no atacarla, no quería pelear con ella. Los ojos bien abiertos de Amu miraron directamente a los ojos de Robin, solo podía observar una mirada fría y vacía. Robin la empujo contra la pared apunto de atacar de frente a su rostro, pero Ren bloqueo su ataque con su katana. Robin comenzó a atacar a Ren logrando golpearlo con el mango de su hacha en el estómago. En eso, Yuo disparo desde donde estaba haciendo que Robin retrocediera, ella solo comenzó a mirarlo con ira. Yuo fue disparando mientras se acercaba, pero Robin alzo su hacha una sombra oscuro (parecido al getsuga tensho de Ichigo pero mas concreto) fue lanzado directo contra Yuo, pero él logro esquivarlo dándole la oportunidad de que Amu y Ren volvieran a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- logro decir Ren recuperando el aliento

-Es como si estuviera hipnotizada o algo asi- logro decir Amu

Mientras ambos se recuperaban, Robin y Yuo se batian a duelo. Yuo comenzó a disparar contra Robin, esta solo corría esquivando los ataques. A medida que disparaba iba destruyendo las cosas del lugar. Robin se detuvo y luego comenzó a correr con dirección hacia Yuo. Este comenzó a disparar mas seguido, pero Robin bloqueaba los ataques con su hacha que iban a su cara o pecho, pero algunos ataques lograron hacerle rasguños profundos en la pierna o brazos. Aun asi, lograron quedar frente a frente. Robin alzo su hacha y lanzo su ataque dándole directo a Yuo.

-¡Boom! –se logro oir en toda la base

* * *

Mientras tanto, Guliet estaba de cuclillas junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Octavia, ya había llegado a su laboratorio. Todo el laboratorio se había reducido a escombros. Guliet le estaba tomando el pulso, seguía con vida, por la mente de Guliet pasaban varias preguntas, pero sobre todo se preguntaba "que tan fuertes son los intrusos para originar una explosión de esa magnitud"; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho otra explosión

-Eso fue…- musito Guliet. Al instante saco su localizador para verificar de donde provenía- _No puede ser_- pensó con asombro. La explosión había sido en la sala donde se encontraba Robin. Con el ceño fruncido, Guliet mando al equipo médico para que atendieran a Octavia y luego el peli azul salió corriendo del lugar con dirección de regreso.

* * *

-*Cof* *Cof*- el humo originado por el ataque de Robin inundo todo el lugar con un humo negro. Amu y Ren, que se habían mantenido a distancia, trataban de ver atreves del humo. La explosión los había aturdido un poco, estaban cansados y sentían que a punto de caer de rodillas, pero más que nada confundidos.

Cuando el humo se logro disipar lo suficiente, lograron ver a Robin, ella estaba con la respiración agitada y varios rasguños alrededor del brazo que sujetaba a su hacha-Momo. Por otro lado, Yuo estaba de pie al otro lado de la sala que estaba casi hecha escombros, él tenia también rasguños.

-¡Yuo!- Amu y Ren corrieron con dirección a Yuo para verificar que estuviera bien

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaron ambos

-Si- musito con la voz algo agitada

-pero.. ¿Cómo? –dijo Amu- Vimos como ese ataque te dio directo, deberías estar mas herido

-Eso fue porque justo antes de que el ataque nos diera, logre disparar contra esa sombra y Yuo esquivo la explosión- explico Nobu (shugo chara de Yuo) transformado en P-90

-Ya veo- Amu un poco mas aliviada luego paso si mirada hacia Robin, se la podía ver cansada, pero aún seguía en pie, como si algo la obligara a continuar.

-Debemos hacer algo, a este paso solo terminaremos hiriéndonos más- dijo Ren. Miro fijamente directo a los ojos de Robin, no tenían brillo alguno, y solo había ira en ellos ¿ira? No, tristeza, algo dentro de Robin la obligaba a actuar de esa manera. Por la mente de Ren solo pasaba una idea "tengo que salvarla"

-Si esto sigue así…

Pero Robin volví al ataque, esta vez su ataque fue directo a Amu. Ella logro esquivarlo y detrás de ella salto Ren. Katana y Hacha chocaron, ambos se empujaban con todas sus fuerzas para botar al otro.

-¡Ren!- grito Amu. Ren estaba herido y cansado, y lo mas probable es que Robin lo atacara sin hacer mucho esfuerzo teniendo en cuenta el estado de Ren.

-¡Robin reacciona! ¡Trata de recordar!- Ren comenzó a gritar tratando de mantenerse en pie- ¡Soy yo Ren! ¡Trata de recordar! ¡A tus amigos! ¡Recuérdanos a mi y a Jackie! ¡A Amu y los demás! ¡Recuerda a Momo!

Ren podía sentir que las heridas que tenia le impedían mantener sus brazos sujetando la katana y también que sus pies retrocedían. Robin seguía con la misma mirada sin expresión, sus ojos eran como profundos posos. Ren solo rogaba porque sus palabras hayan llegado al subconsciente de Robin o que un milagro pasara. Pero en eso, Robin empujo con todas sus fuerzas a Ren. Amu y Yuo se pusieron detrás de él atajando su caída.

"Robin" se escuchaba la voz de Momo en su cabeza "Despierta"

-Mo… mo- dijo con dificultad Robin. Dentro de ella su subconsciente empezaba a reaccionar, pero también el control mental de Cirio trataba de estar por encima de ella.

-¡Pero que!- musito Amu. Robin tenia la cabeza agachada, pero se podía ver que su ceño estaba mas fruncido, como si le doliera algo. Puso su mano en la frente seguida de la otra presionándolas contra su rostro. Robin callo de rodillas soltando su hacha

-Esta… reaccionando

Robin solo dejaba escapar quejidos, en su mente estaba batallando contra aquello que la controlaba.

-¡Robin!- Ren trato de acercarse a ella

-¡Aléjate!- grito cuando Ren estaba a escasos pasos de ella. Robin logro levantar un poco la cabeza, ella lo miraba directo a los ojos, su expresión ahora era una mescla de ira, miedo y preocupación- ¡Aléjense!

De repente, del hacha/Momo empezó a desprender un sombra que comenzaron a inundar todo el lugar, pero estas sombras empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de Robin aprisionándola dentro de ellas. Se podían escuchar los quejidos de Robin y los de Momo proviniendo del hacha.

-Gaahhhhhhh…

Una de las sombras atrapo la mano derecha de Ren y de repente empezó a sentir que su mano no le respondía, a medida que la sombra avanzaba por su brazo, el resto del brazo comenzó a dejar de responderle

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Ren quito su brazo lo mas rápido que pudo y dio unos pasos atrás

-¡Esta atrapando a Robin en el!- grito Noba aun transformado en katana. La sombra aprisionaba a Robin en ella aun mas, casi no se podía ver su cuerpo

-¡Maldición!- los tres lanzaron sus ataques contra la sombra al mismo tiempo logrando crear un camino en medio

-¡Amu ahora!- grita Dia transformada en báculo

-¡Si!

Amu corrió con dirección a Robin entrando en el camino rodeado de sombras. Se sentía bastante frio, y, a pesar de haber entrado hace pocos instantes, la sombra era bastante espesa. Las sombras comenzaron a recuperarse cerrando el camino y logrando atrapar a Amu en ellas.

-Maldición- maldijo Amu al sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a dejar de responderle, sus parpados empezaban a pesarles y sus piernas, como su tuviera bloques de piedra amarrados, le resultaba más difícil de avanzar.

-Ya casi llegamos, no te rindas- le decían sus shugo charas. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba logro llegar hasta Robin arrastrando sus piernas. Aprovechando el estado en el que estaba, acerco su báculo a Robin. Amu cerro los ojos "Cúrala… por favor, cúrala" pensó con todas sus fuerzas concentrando todo su poder hacia Robin. Tras estas palabras la punta del báculo comenzó a desprender una luz. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Robin empezó a ser rodeada de esta luz color rosa.

-_¡Solo un poco mas!_- pensó Amu antes de caer de rodillas

Poco a poco los ojos de Robin comenzaron a recurar su brillo y la sombra retrocedió hasta que regreso dentro del hacha. Después, Momo regreso a su forma de huevo.

-¡Robin!- Ren y Yuo corrieron hacia donde estaban las chicas. Amu logro sujetarla cuando la peli negro estaba a punto de caer por completo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo Ren con un tono de preocupación. Los tres la rodearon mientras Amu la ponía boca arriba. Al instante, Robin empezó a despertar

-Chi… cos- musito levemente abriendo un ojo

-¡Robin! ¡Gracias a Dios! –dijo Amu

-¿Amu?... – la miro hacia los ojos, ahora sus ojos solo expresaban confusión y alegría de ver de nuevo a sus amigos- Es cierto, ya recuerdo… por lo visto, tienes poderes de curación… y muy buenos ya que vencieron el control mental de Cirio *cof**cof*

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- grito Ren acercándose mas

-No te esfuerces mucho- dijo Amu

-Si… -musito suavemente. Los ojos de Robin comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos- ¡Muchas gracias!... ¡Por venir hasta acá! – dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima rozaba su cachete.

Finalmente, después de todo lo que pasaron, después de esa gran odisea, todo valió la pena. Amu comenzó a sentir que también iba a llorar, Ren tan solo la miraba con una gran alegría en los ojos, y Yuo, bueno, él solo esbozo una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-mmm- Yuo logro divisar el huevo de Robin que estaba tirado a una pequeña distancia, lo cogió- Ten- dijo entregándoselo a Robin

-¡Momo!- Robin sujeto el huevo con mucha delicadeza como si fuera un pedazo de cristal- Lo siento Momo, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo entre lágrimas.

Robin logro levantarse y los demás también.

-Hay que ir…- dijo Robin, pero en eso

-Sera mejor que se queden dónde están- una voz fría se oyó detrás de ellos. Era Guliet, los miro fríamente a los ojos, en su mano izquierda tenia sujetado un tridente color celeste hielo. Los ojos de Robin se abrieron como platos al ver aquel objeto. Ya era tarde

-¡Guliet! – Giro su cabeza hacia Amu los demás- ¡Rapido! ¡Huyan! ¡O sino!

Pero antes de que pudiera advertirles mas, Guliet golpeo el mango de su tridente contra el suelo. En menos de un segundo toda la habitación se vio rodeada de una sombra mucho más oscura que la de Robin. Amu y los demás abrieron más sus ojos ante el asombro. No, ya no se encontraban en la habitación casi hecha escombros, ahora estaban en algo parecido a otra dimensión, debajo de sus pies solo se podía ver oscuridad. Ya no estaban los muebles o las paredes destruidas, todo estaba libre, era como si aquella oscuridad color negro con morado no tuviera fin.

-¡¿Pero que?!

De entre las sombras salieron tentáculos del mismo color que el lugar sujetando a Amu, Yuo y Ren. Del techo arriba empezó a caer algo grumoso del mismo color que empezó a inundar el lugar. Antes de que se dieran cuenta la mitad de sus piernas estaban inundadas por aquel gel grumoso y espezo.

-¡Chicos!- Robin trato de ir con ellos, pero otros tentáculos la sujetaron de brazos, piernas y cintura arrastrándola hacia la parte más oscura rodeada de aquella cosa grumosa.

-¡Robin!- gritaron Amu y Ren forcejeando contra aquellos tentáculos, pero era imposible, la fuerza de aquellas cosas no los dejaba ni siquiera usar sus armas.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito Ren forcejando mas contra los tentáculos

-¡Robin!- grito Amu intentando acercar su cuerpo hacia donde estaba Robin

-¡Chicos! ¡Escapen! ¡Váyanse!- grito con desesperación mientras que los tentáculos la adentraban mas dentro de aquel gel grumoso color negro con morado- ¡Morirán si se quedan! ¡Por favor, escapen…!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de que entrara por completo dentro de aquella cosa.

-¡ROBIN!- intentaron forcejear aun mas pero seguía sin funcionar. Aquella cosa viscosa ya estaba hasta su cuello. Poco a poco se sumergieron dentro de ello. Podían sentir como iban perdiendo la conciencia.

Fin del capitulo 50


	51. Chapter 51

Capitulo 51

-¡Ya casi llegamos!

Nagiko, junto con Rima, Rika y Hikaru estaban corriendo por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia donde había sido aquella explosión. Se las habían arreglado para burlar a los de seguridad en el recorrido. Podían sentir sus corazones latiendo mas rápido a cada paso que daban, y que el cansancio se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, pero aun asi seguían en pie y dispuestos a continuar. Finalmente lograron llegar hasta el piso donde había sido la explosión con la esperanza de que hay se encontraran Amu y los demás.

Se escondieron detrás de una pared desde la cual podían ver el lugar de la explosión: un laboratorio en su total destrucción, mas un grupo médico que estaba llevando en una camilla a una mujer de cabello blanco que tenia una mascarilla de aire. También, para su mala suerte, se encontraban varios soldados de Cirio rodeando el lugar, lo cual les resultaría difícil para salir de hay.

-Al menos sabemos que Amu y los demás no están hay- dijo Rima girnado su mirada hacia Nagiko

-Si, ahora el problema es como salimos de aquí, Hikaru ¿Ihen puede hacer la parálisis de tiempo una vez mas?

-No, a usado mucho poder, ya casi no le queda- Hikaru miro a su shugo chara, se notaba su cansancio

-Descuida Hikaru, puedo hacerlo- dijo con una seguridad en su voz

-Bien, entonces…

Ihen se transformó en reloj y Hikaru activo su poder, el tiempo se volvió a parar y los cuatro siguieron con su camino. Pasaban entre los cuerpos inmóviles de los guardias. "Es incómodo" pensó Nagiko mientras corrian entre esas estatuas feas. Pero en eso, Nagiko giro su cabezo 90 grados hacia la derecha y logro divisar a alguien.

-¡Esperen!

Rima, Rikka y Hikaru se detuvieron preguntando que pasaba, Nagiko señalo hacia donde estaba observando. A su costado, había un pasadizo que daba a una puerta entre abierta que daba hacia las escaleras, en el pasillo se encontraban 7 soldados de Cirio y al otro lado de la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras estaba Yuri a punto de entrar al pasillo. Al parecen aun no se topaban pero si volvían a dejar correr el tiempo Yuri se encontraría en problemas.

-Nagiko ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Rikka

-… ya se

El tiempo volvió a correr y al mismo tiempo Yuri paso a través de la puerta dirigiéndose hacia mas problemas.

-qu..- dijo pero lo que vio la dejo sin palabras

Nagiko, Rima y Rikka estaban sujetando sus respectivas armas y en el suelo estaban tirados los cuerpos de los guardias, al parecer los habían golpeado para noquearlos. Habían derrotado a los 7 guardias antes de que se toparan con Yuri

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Rikka apoyándose sobre sus rodillas

Yuri los miraba atónita y de repente sus ojos se pusieron como agua y cristalinos y su lavio le temblaba

-¡Yuri, que bueno que estés bien!- Los cuatro corrieron hacia Yuri y a la cabeza se encontraba Nagiko

-Chicos *Snif*- apunto de abrazarse- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿QUE MIERDA CREEN QUE HACEN AQUÍ?- Yuri se fue en contra de Nagiko y lo estrangulo (como cuando Ichigo estrangula a Keigo en el pasillo) y luego le hizo una llave

-O_oU- miraron con rareza todos

-¡Y-Yuri! ¡Basta, me vas a arrancar el cuello!- forcejeaba Nagiko

-¡Se lo merecen por no seguir ordenes!

-¡¿Pero porque te desquitas conmigo?!

-¡Tu vales por los demás!

-¡No es justo!

-¡Te aguantas!

-¡B-Basta!- A Nagiko se le salio el almita

-O_OUUUUU- miraron los demás con mas gotitas en la sien

Luego de que Yuri estrangulara a Nagiko, se dirigio hacia Rima y los demás

-¡¿Por qué vinieron?! ¡No les dije que se quedaran en la base! ¡¿Qué acaso no confían en mi?! ¡Les dije que yo me encargaría de rescatar a Robin!- grito Yuri. Estaba completamente enojada

-lo sentimos- musitaron con la voz apagada

-¡Lo sienten! ¡No saben lo preocupada que estaba! ¡Que haría yo si algo les pasara! – la voz de Yuri comenzó a entrecortarse, sonaba enojada y al mismo tiempo preocupada y sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos. En ese mismo instante los cuatro sintieron toda la culpa venírseles encima. No solo habían preocupado a Yuri, sino también a Akido, y los demás en la escuela, debían estar realmente preocupados, y si algo malo les pasaba…

-lo sentimos mucho Yuri- musito Rima- ¡En serio! ¡Lo sentimos!

Los cuatro hicieron una reverencia. La culpa los carcomía vivos. Esperaban algún regaño mas pero…

-Esta bien- Yuri avanzo unos pasos y se puso de cuclillas para verles sus rostros con algunos arañazos y manchas de suciedad- descuiden, ya paso- el rostro de Yuri ahora reflejaba un pequeña pero bondadosa sonrisa

-Yuri…- los cuatro no pudieron evitar sonreír también. Yuri podía ser muy directa y algo gruñona, pero tenía un corazón bondadoso y cariñoso que sobrepasaba sus defectos. Los cuatro dejaron de hacer la reverencia y Yuri, al mismo tiempo, se paro.

-Debieron pasar por un mal momento, ¿verdad? Pero descuiden, los sacare de aquí- dijo. Se asomo para ver detrás de la pared- No hay gente, pero aun asi deben haber cámaras observando, Hikaru, ¿puedes detener el tiempo lo suficiente como para llegar al ascensor?

-Si, ¿puedes hacerlo Ihen?- le pregunto a su shugo chara

-Si, puedo hacerlo

-Bien- Yuri dejo de asomarse- a la cuenta de 3 Hikaru detendrá el tiempo y todos correremos hasta el asensor, eso nos llevara hasta el nivel 1 donde esta la puerta

-bien

-1 – se pusieron en posiciones- 2 … ¡3!

Tal cual el plan, Hikaru detuvo el tiempo y todos corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta el ascensor, ya adentro, Hikaru desactivo su poder y todos dejaron salir un gran suspiro

-lo hicimos- dijo Rikka apoyándose en sus rodillas

-Si…- pero en eso Yuri perdió el control de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo del ascensor

-¡Yuri!- los cuatro se acercaron al cuerpo de su amiga esperando que no le haya pasado algo

-e-estoy bien- dijo tratando de levantarse. Logro apoyarse sobre un barandal de metal que estaba pegado a la pared del ascensor. Su respiración estaba bastante agitada y sus cachetes estaban rojizos.

- Yuri no te esfuerces mucho- le dijo su shugo chara Mei acercándose a su compañera. Mei puso su mano sobre la frente de Yuri- ¡Estas con fiebre! ¡Y parece ser alta estas quemando!– dijo con mucha preocupación en su voz

-maldición- logro musitaron Yuri

-maldición, tenemos que sacarte de aquí, ¿no puede venir alguien a remplazarte?- hablo Nagiko

-nuestro campamento fue atacado, todos se quedaron a pelear contra los soldados de Cirio, yo fui la única que logro entrar aquí, porque creen que no hay tantas personas aquí.

-no puede ser- dijeron asombrados Rima y los demás. Mientras que ellos estaban teniendo "pequeñas" peleas dentro de la base, afuera se estaba desatando una verdadera guerra

-Yuri, debemos sacarte de aquí- le dijo Nagiko con el mismo tono de preocupación

-No

-¡Yuri!- le reprocho Nagiko- Si sigues asi puedes hacer daño, este lugar es demasiado peligroso, puedes…

-¿morir?, eso ya lo se- basto decir esto para callarlos, el silencio se volvió incomodo- Ya lo se, para esto nos prepararon en la F.A.E., todos estamos preparados para dar nuestras vidas si es necesario, antes de venir aquí ya sabía el riesgo que corría y que mis probabilidades de morir eran menos del 10%, es un milagro que aun este con vida

Las palabras de Yuri retumbaron en sus mentes. Se sentían como si estuvieran contra la espada y la pared, todo se estaba saliendo de control, alguien podía salir muerto, no, de seguro ya habrían muertos en el campamento, en la base de Cirio eran bastantes soldados a comparación del grupo pequeño de Yuri. Se sentían incapaces de hacer algo y con miedo, recordaron donde se encontraban y el simple hecho de que siguieran con vida era mucha, pero mucha suerte. Confusión. Ahora se sentían confundidos. Habían bastantes preguntas en sus mentes ¿Qué tan peligroso era Cirio? ¿Qué tan importante era Robin como para ser secuestrada y que estén dispuestos a sacrificar su vida con tal de sacarla de ahí sin importar cuantos peligros afronten? ¿Qué tipo de misterio ocultaban los de la F.A.E. y Robin? Pero esos misterios se resolverían pronto.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió se dirigieron al cuarto mas próximo para esconderse, afortunadamente no había gente lo cual los alivio y al mismo tiempo los preocupo. El cuarto al que entraron era otro laboratorio abandonado con las sillas desordenadas y solo una lámpara alumbrando el desastre de papeles encima de las mesas.

-Bien sigamos, primero los llevare a la salida y luego seguiré buscando a Robin- dijo con dificultad. Ni bien Yuri examino el perímetro dio la señal para salir de ahí y seguir su camino. Yuri se apoyo sobre la puerta para darse impulso para continuar, cosa que notaron Nagiko y los demás.

Impotencia, era ese sentimiento horrible que volvían a sentir, el saber que no pueden hacer nada les carcomía las mentes. Pero… aun asi, podían hacer algo.

-o-oigan ¡Nagiko ¿Qué haces?!- antes de que se diera cuenta, Nagiko apoyo el brazo de Yuri sobre su hombro para ayudarla a caminar

-Aunque quieras hacer esto sola, es imposible, ya estamos involucrados en esto- dijo con firmeza

-¡¿Q-que, acaso estas…?!

-Pero- interrumpio Nagiko- aunque sea dejanos ayudarte hasta que lleguemos a la salida- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Yuri solo abrió mas los ojos ante esas palabras

-Nagiko tiene razón- Yuri giro la cabeza para ver a Rima sujetando su látigo (Kusu Kusu) y caminando como si estuviera haciendo guardia, no solo ella, también Rikka y Hikaru estaban con sus armas activadas y avanzando junto a ellos. Yuri abrió mas los ojos ante el asombro

-Deja que te ayudemos hasta que salgamos de aquí- dijo Rikka

-Trata de descansar Yuri, debes guardar energías, nosotros nos encargaremos si vemos a alguien- agrego Hikaru

-Hikaru, ¿crees poder adelantar la recuperación de las heridas de Yuri?- le pregunto Nagiko

-Si- Hikaru se acercó a Yuri y acercando su reloj (Ihen) hacia Yuri, las heridas de Yuri comenzaron a curarse, la sangre comenzó a coagularse hasta formar una pequeña costra- No podre curar del todo tus heridas, pero estoy seguro que con esto bastara- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Los cuatro le brindaron a Yuri una pequeña sonrisa como diciéndole "todo esta bien", sabían que no tenían la fuerza suficiente como para combatir contra los soldados restantes de la base, pero aun así, querían ser útiles aunque sea dándole la oportunidad a Yuri de que recupere fuerzas para la siguiente batalla. Yuri se quedo sin palabras, "Han madurado" penso. Yuri dejo escapar un bufido y se dejó apoyar en Nagiko mientras caminaban.

-Idiotas- musito en voz baja dejando escapar una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Amu y los demás seguían dentro del "mundo artificial" de Guliet. Frio, era lo que podían sentir. En eso, Yuo logro abrir los ojos, los tres se encontraban hundidos hasta el pecho en un fango color morado oscuro bastante espeso.

-Yuo ¿estas bien?- Nobu (su shugo chara)

-¡Yuo! ¡Rapido despierta a Amu y Ren antes de que se hundan más! – aparecieron Ran, Miki, Su, Dia y Noba, se habían destransformado

-¿hundan? ¿Qué es esto?!- exclamo Yuo tratando de salir de aquella cosa, pero era inútil- maldición, oigan despierten- Yuo logro alcanzar a Amu y Ren sacudiéndolos para que despertaran

-¿q-que? –musito Ren

-Yuo… ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! Grito Amu al ver en el aprieto en el que se encontraban. Trataba de salir de hay pero mientras mas lo intentaba mas se hundían- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué es esta cosa?!

-¡Ren!

-¡Amu! ¡Descuida te ayudaremos!- Ran y los demás trataban de sacar de allí Amu, Ren y Yuo jalando de sus brazos pero no serbia.

-¡Es como arena movediza! ¡Maldita sea!- grito Ren al sentir que se hundia mas

-Es inútil- una voz fría resonó de la nada

-Esa voz- musito Ren

-¡Tu- grito Amu- eres el chico que secuestro a Robin!

-…Si, soy yo- retumbo en las paredes

No había nadie más alrededor, excepto ellos tres, pero la voz del hombre se escuchaba en todo el lugar

-¡Oye, ¿Dónde esta Robin?! ¡Muéstrate!- grito Ren forcejando mas, pero se volvió a hundir mas

-Es inútil, si lo siguen intentando se hundirán mas rápido y morirán asfixiados como ellos.

Del fango grumoso se podía ver comenzaban a salir cosas color blanco

-¡HIIIII!- chillo Amu

-¡P-PERO QUE!- grito Ren, del fango comenzaron a emerger huesos, cadáveres de personas, los cráneos se veían con claridad como resaltaban entre aquella cosa grumoso color morado oscuro. Los tres sintieron unas inmensas ganas de gritar y vomitar, en menos de diez segundos se vieron rodeados por varios huesos.

-¡N-no!- musito Amu aguantándose las náuseas. Los tres se quedaron quietos ante la vista que tenían, miraban de un lado a otro buscando la manera de salir pero no había nada que los ayudara

-No debieron haber venido, no deben interferir con los planes de Cirio-sama-dijo Guliet y su voz retumbo

-¡¿Para que quieren a Robin?! ¡¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?!- grito Ren

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, un par de mocosos como ustedes no tiene derecho a involucrarse en ese frio "mundo"

-¡A que te refieres! ¡¿Qué le harán a Robin?!- grito Amu

-Eso no los involucra – la voz de Guliet se escucho casi gritando

-¡Joder! ¡Deja de ocultarte! ¡¿Qué mierda quieren de Robin?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron de bebe?!- grito Ren

-¿De bebe? No habrán…- musito Guliet

-_¡Maldicion se me escapo!-_ penso Ren

-tsk*, ¿Dónde escucharon eso? A no ser… ¡¿Vieron los archivos?!- exclamo Guliet algo alterado.

-oh no- musito Amu

-tsk, saben demasiado, no me queda de otra- dijo y luego un chasquido se oyó en todo lugar. De las oscuridades que los rodeaban salieron alimañas parecidas a ciempiés y hormigas pero de un color negro intenso y mucho más grandes, como del tamaño de un perro. Estas no se hundían, en cambio, podían caminar encima del fango grumoso que los tenia aprisionados.

-¡Maldición!- exclamaron los tres al ver que se acercaban, los insectos caminaban más aprisa sobre el fango y los huesos que los rodeaba.

-¡Ayuda!- grito Amu mientras que sus shugo charas trataban de sacarlos de hay

-Son demasiados- Yuo había transformado a Nobu en P90 para dispararles y acabar con ellos, pero mientras mas disparaba mas venían

-¡Moriremos! ¡No!- grito Amu al ver que se acercaban mas rápido

-No- dijo Ren- no me rendiré, ¡No pienso morir aquí! ¡No hasta que encuentre a Robin y salgamos de aquí! ¡No voy a dejar que esto me detenga!- grito Ren con todas sus fuerzas. De repente, del pecho de Amu comenzó a brillar algo, ¡El Humpty Lock estaba brillando intensamente!

-¡El Humpty Lock… esta reaccionando ante los sentimientos de Ren!- dijo Amu tapándose con su brazo ya que la luz que emitia brillaba demasiado. Todo el lugar se vio rodeado de aquella luz, las alimañas comenzaron a retroceder.

-¡Eso es… El Humpty Lock!- grito asombrado Guliet que quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al ver aquel objeto

La luz estaba brillando tanto que los dejo segados por unos segundos. Cuando finalmente pudieron abrir los ojos se sorprendieron al ver que ya no estaban dentro de aquella cosa grumosa, estaban encima de ellas, la luz había secado por completo el fango haciendo posible caminar sobre él. Además, los shugo charas habían vuelto a su forma de armas, pero se sentía diferente, se las sentía más fuertes y poderosas, podían sentir como toda su energía corría por su cuerpo.

-¡Esa luz!- exclamo Amu, del Humpty Lock salía un rayo de luz que se adentraba en las oscuridades del "mundo artificial" de Guliet

-¡Están regresando!- Noba (transformado en katana) le advirtió al ver que las alimañas estaban regresando. Amu, Ren y Yuo se pusieron en posiciones para pelear. Ren miro al Humpty lock y sin dudarlo lo cogió y hecho a correr

-¡Ren! ¡¿Qué haces?!- le grito Amu al ver que se alejaba con el Humpty Lock hacia donde avanzaba la línea de luz

-¡Esta cosa, de seguro señala donde esta Robin!- grito a lo lejos alejándose mas. Amu y Yuo iban a correr junto a él pero las alimañas se les cruzaron rodeándolos. Los dos se pusieron en posiciones para pelear.

Mientras tanto, Ren corría con el Humpty Lock en mano acortando mas la distancia de la línea brillante que emitía el candado.

-No te dejare- la voz de Guliet se escuchó. Del techo comenzó a salir esa cosa grumosa otra vez, pero Ren esquivaba lo que caía sin dejar de correr. De la oscuridad volvieron a salir los tentáculos, pere con el filo de su katana los cortaba, pequeñas chispas brotaban de la katana.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!- dijo Noba

Siguieron corriendo, esquivando y bloqueando, sus cuerpos les dolía y sentían como se les acababa el aliento, pero no se rendirían tan fácilmente, con su determinación no podían perder. A lo lejos podían ver el final de la luz, y al llegar, al Humpty Lock dejo de emitir la línea de luz como si supiera que ya llegaron. Ren miro a su alrededor buscando señal de Robin. Giro su cabeza 180º grado metros de distancia se encontraba Robin inconsciente, solo se podía ver parte de sus rodillas y su cabeza ya que el resto del cuerpo se encontraba hundido de pie en la pared formada de la cosa grumosa. Ren corrió hacia donde esta Robin pero…

-¡RAAAAARRRRGGGG!- un gruñido se escuchó cuando estaba a escasos metros de ella.

De la pared deforme y grumosa comenzó a salir una bestia, de 2 metros de alto, su cuerpo era totalmente negro y su pelaje parecía sombras que se movía como si fuera fuego, sus garras largas y afiladas, sus ojos color naranja miraban directamente a Ren, sus dientes afilados y amarillentos dejaban escavar gruñidos de amenaza, y su cuerpo tenía la forma de un zorro gigante. Ren se quedó atónito al verlo.

-AUUUUUUUUUU- aulló la bestia y hecho a correr con dirección a Ren para atacarlo

-¡Ren cuidado!- le grito Noba pero la bestia embistió a Ren arrojándolo lejos. Ren logro ponerse de pie con dificultad y miro a la bestia, esta se había puesto en frente de Robin como protegiéndola.

-No dejare que interfieran en los planes de Cirio-sama- la voz de Guliet se volvió a oir y la bestia dio un gruñido y comenzó a correr hacia Ren. Él lo esquivo y comenzó a lanzar relámpagos contra la bestia pero esta no le hizo ningún efecto, volvió a lanzar rayos mas fuertes pero seguía sin dar resultado, con rapidez esquivo la tercera embestida.

-¡Robin! ¡Despierta! ¡Robin!- gritaba Ren desde donde se encontraba combatiendo al perro gigante. De repente, Robin poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Ren!- grito al ver a Ren tacando y esquivando al zorro gigante. Robin comenzó a forcejear contra lo que la tenia atrapada pero no podía zafarse

-¡Robin!- grito Ren al ver que reacciono, pero en eso el zorro gigante logro embestirlo con mas fuerza.

-¡Ren! ¡Guliet! ¡Detén esto! ¡Por favor! ¡Guliet! –Robin gritaba con fuerzas pero no se oia nada mas que los relámpagos de Ren chocando contra el cuerpo de la bestia y los gruñidos de esta.

-¡Robin! ¡Escapa! ¡Hule de aquí mientras yo la distraigo!

-¡Ren!- grito con desesperación forcejeando aún más y logrando- ¡Detente! ¡Safira detente!- grito pero la bestia no le hacía caso

Ren dio un salto hacia atrás logrando esquivar un arañazo de la bestia, pero sintió que algo lo sujetaba del pie, un tentáculo salió de las sombras atrapando a Ren

-¡Maldición!- grito Ren al ver los tentáculos sujetando sus extremidades. Giro la cabeza para ver de frente, la bestia corría directo hacia él para atacarlo. Ren cerró los ojos esperando el ataque.

- ¡GULIET! ¡SAFIRA! ¡DETENTE!- grito Robin con más fuerzas. La bestia estaba a 2 metros- ¡REEEN!

Fin del capítulo 51


End file.
